Undercover Romance
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Sesshomaru is a first class detective who suffered losing his partner/lover to a suspicious murder. Now he's forced to be partnered with his rookie brother Inuyasha to solve the lastest case. Yaoi.Inucest.OOC. AU EDIT IN PROGRESS
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company.

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Summary: **Sesshomaru Toshiba is a first class agent of the DIA (Demon Investigations Agency) in the Special Gang Violence Crimes Unit. After the death of his closest partner and lover he is forced to be assigned to another partner. Namely a rookie cop named Inuyasha Toshiba who so happens to be his hanyou brother. When a violent case is assigned to the brothers will they be able to put aside their differences and work together or will their bad blood be enough to draw them a part or maybe bring them together in a undercover romance?

**Author Rant:** Yes I know. Shame on me right? Why would you start another story? Well…I don't know. I really enjoyed this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone until I let it out. It was inspired by a book I read once. The first is kind of similar to it but the wording it's completely different. I just needed and intro to work for the story. The first half was inspired but the remaining half is mines. So anyway I'll update this story about umm once a week or based on the response. **^_^** Have fun.

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

Sesshomaru Toshiba - current alias Roshi Toga- took a deep breathe willing the surge of adrenaline rushing up his spine in a chilled sensation. The shiver of emotions signaled to every nerve in his body that the 28 month undercover work case was about to end in less than two minutes and fifthteen seconds exactly.

The experienced dog demon was ready. He'd worked undercover cases for so long there were times he'd forgotten his real identity.

The casual slip of his lips parted into a smile as he gazed over at the target of his investigation, who was bragging and flirting about his financial security secured with the help of his genius plots and some of his largest drug heists in the western regions. The conceited fool returned his smile seductively unknowing that each second that passed counted down his prosperous life as an illegal business man.

"Roshi will you not reconsider my offer and join me on my quests?" Ryoga Hatanaka asked. He raised his hand lazily to land on Roshi's thigh caressing it through the trimmed cloth. "A handsome man of your caliber would prove to be very…tempting for my pleasures of business." The thirty-seven year old human licked his lips and grinned devilishly which took away about ten years from his aging features.

His dark brown eyes scanned over the young man who assisted him for the past two years expanding his empire across the middle and eastern parts of Japan and now over small slivers of western regions of the continent. He was impressed with the sharp intelligence and striking beauty - things he's rarely encountered in this line of work. Most of the time the men and women he'd seen were either too homely or just plain hideous and moronic. Unlike Roshi who came highly recommended by one of his trade merchants.

The strangest thing was when Ryoga tried to conduct some research on the young man he found absolutely no record of any sort on him. It was as if he didn't even exist in the world. Like a phantom vanishing and reappearing to handle his business than leave. That's what the others have said on him.

"There is nothing I can do to change your mind?" He repeated once again since he hadn't received an answer.

Sesshomaru removed the hand touching his thigh resisting the urge to smack it away. "As tempting as that sounds Ryoga, I'll have to decline. I've already explained that I am a man of pure business and what you ask of me is something other than that."

Ryoga's gaze drifted over the long silvery hair adjusted into a loosened ponytail smoothly gliding over Sesshomaru's broad shoulders before going further to the angelic arch of his chin. His skin was the most moon tanned he'd ever witnessed in his life. The young man was so beautiful. His attractiveness even surpassed most women he'd seen. Not to mention the enhanced skills of combat this boy possessed. During one of his drug traffics he'd seen Roshi render three demons unconscious with a simple kick to the chest. Every time he thought about the way his long leg struck those fools with such grace and poise, he became aroused. Not only was Roshi a man of impeccable elegance but he made an exquisite body guard.

"Since you refuse my offer is there anything more I could possibly give you in my absence?"

Sesshomaru's expression remained emotionless. "I don't think so."

Ryoga boldly lend over covering Sesshomaru's hand with his own. "May I at least send you gifts or treasures? Anything I send will be of promised future business. I would hate for someone else to take my favorite employee for their own ventures."

Sesshomaru's eyelids lowered concealing two slanted amber orbs of seduction accompanied with his handsome smile. The smooth action was incredibly exotic causing Ryoga's heart to skip a beat. Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder answering after a few moments. "You could bring me a diamond."

"Oh diamonds yes of course. What would you like them as? Necklaces, rings, earrings, hair bands?" The hand covering Sesshomaru's gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just name it and it shall be yours my dear."

"Mmm keep me guessing."

The ruby red latest style Rolls Royce they'd been cruising in for the pass two hours, finally came to a halt outside of a small airport owned by Ryoga Hatanaka's enterprises. The calm roar of his private jet hummed outside ready for takeoff. The chauffeur hoped out of the driver's side and came to open the door for her employer and his guest.

Ryoga and Sesshomaru stepped out of the vehicle walking over toward the lowered stairwell. "Well Roshi, this is where we part for now. Upon my return, I hope we will be able to join forces once again."

Sesshomaru bowed his head politely. "Yes of course sir."

Suddenly Ryoga hadn't made it three feet to his steps before a booming filled with the command of a male echoed across the runway.

"Ryoga Hantanka don't move! You are under arrest!"

Ryoga and Sesshomaru twisted their heads in sync. Thinking fast, Sesshomaru rushed over to stand by Ryoga's side bracing himself for the upcoming attacks. The other body guards covering for Ryoga's sake reached into their pants for hidden weapons ready for the first shot. Many or so special trained agents with branded gold badges on their chests and stalk white jackets with the initials D.I.A. printed on the back, surrounded the foursome displaying weapons of mass destruction or their own silent powers.

"Come, come everyone. Is this really necessary?" Ryoga said shoving his hands in his pockets without a care in the world.

"Don't move Hatanaka!" One agent warned holding up his semi-automatic weapon up. "Make another move and I'll fill your ass up with something hot!"

Said human tsked his lips and sighed. "Dear me what am I supposed to do now? It seems we're outnumbered twenty to four."

Something was up. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the unusually calm man in question. His expression wasn't one of fear rather more of a cocky confidence. Did he know something that he didn't?

The human pulled out a small hand held device from his neatly pressed pants holding it out for all to see. "Here gentlemen, is a lovely little gadget I'd like to call the T9H3 Boomer or in other words Tempting Hell. The button on this device is connected to another warehouse full of explosives strong enough to send half the airport into a firework show taking you, me and everybody else here with it." He smirked at the surprised expressions on each agents face. "All I ask is that you all allow me to leave with my gear, and men then I won't have to push this naughty little button."

Reluctantly complying with his request, each weapon was lowered down to the ground not wanting to risk any harm to their fellow man.

"Ah very good. Now back away and I'll just –"He wasn't able to get another word off his tongue when a sudden blow came smashing to the side of his hand knocking the remote from his grasp.

"I don't think you'll blow anything up here Hatanaka." Came a femininely sexy voice from behind.

Ryoga looked on in shock as his driver removed her uniform to reveal a badge hanging around her neck on a chain. "You're under arrest."

"You… You conniving bitch!" The human foolishly lunged for the undercover woman knocking them both to the ground.

"Attack!" Scream one of the body guards lifting his gun and firing off at the agents.

The shrilling sound of discharging bullets through the plans went hi-wire and now it was just a free lace. Sesshomaru still had to maintain his cover lest there were still other eyes hidden around. His first task was to take the woman off of his employer and finish her off.

The classy detective saw this coming and kicked Ryoga off gliding over to the side of the ground. "I've been waiting a long time to catch up with you criminal." She snarled.

"Come at me than." Sesshomaru taunted rising his fists.

The dog demon pulled his arm back and slapped her roughly across the face, strong enough to cause a nose bleed and a busted lip. The woman twisted around squatting to her foot and kicked Sesshomaru behind his knees unbalancing him enough for her to gain the upper hand. The left heel of his shoes connected with the side of her temple sending her sprawling down to the ground in a pain searing heap.

Shots fired and words followed. The combat raged on and on for nearly twenty minutes until the enemy was subdued along with his body guards.

Sesshomaru sighed looking up to see Ryoga in custody and smiled down at the woman by his feet. "Nice acting Tojo."

Kagura smirked taking the offered hand and standing up. "You know how I am. I had to make it look good."

"Indeed. But the next time you think of kicking me in the groin, I'll be kind enough to return the pain equally."

"Oh come now Sesshomaru. I only kicked you there because you punched me in the chest…" Her eyelids lowered slightly concealing enchanting red eyes, as she traced a long nail down her partner's muscular chest. "Although I believe you hit me there just to get a feel of my assets."

"Mmm…" Sesshomaru grabbed her delicate hand bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. "I think you know me well, my dear."

"Mm more than you know…"

"Alright, alright break it up. Break it up." Called out one of the approaching members of their squad. "I swear you guys need to get a room."

Kagura grinned. "Are you jealous Wolfe? You know I don't mind sharing. Or perhaps we can all get together and have some fun at my place."

Agent Koga Wolfe blushed rubbing his head shyly. "Nah, no thanks."

"Oh, oh, oh I'd love to join you too in a little rump underneath the sheets." Volunteered a navy blue eyed human named Miroku Starwind. "Anything involving you two would be a night to remember I'm sure."

Sesshomaru and Kagura laughed at the silly human.

"Well I think we should be getting back to HQ to make our reports." Miroku said pulling Koga along with him. "Come on, you owe me fifty bucks on this one."

"Dammit I forgot that bet." Koga mumbled reaching into his pocket for the bill.

"Thank you." He grinned proudly, taking the money. "I told you that we'd get it done in less then an hour."

"Shut up. You just lot lucky."

Kagura and Sesshomaru walked in the other direction to get some much needed privacy, away from all the crowded noise and crazy activities.

"Kagura I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breathe thinking of how he wanted to ask his lovely partner the question that's been burning in his heart for months. He knew the day they first met seventy years ago that she was the one for him and he couldn't go another minute without her in his life. Not as his employed partner, but as his life partner.

"Kagura," He started, dropping down to one knee keeping her hands in his larger ones. "I know this isn't exactly the best time to voice my feelings, but I couldn't hold them inside any longer. We've know each other for a very long time and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to see your smiling face whenever I wake up in the morning. I want to see your body swelled with my children. And I want us both to grow old together watching our children become adults…And I wish to die with you as well… So what I'm trying to say is…Kagura Tojo, the most beautiful woman I've never known. Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

Kagura by now was in tears biting her bottom lip to keep from sobbing loudly. "Yes." She nodded. "Yes I'll happily become your mate Sesshomaru."

Signing his relief, Sesshomaru stood up from the ground taking his beloved in his arms for a warm embrace. "You've made me the happiest man alive Kagura."

"And you've done the same for me."

Sesshomaru grasp both sides of her face using his thumb to wipe away her tears. His face descended down toward hers whispering his words of declaration. "I love you Kagura…"

"I love you too Sess—"The last syllables of his name were barely released before the young demon heard a quiet shriek in the air. Suddenly a sharp hitch in her voiced startled them both as Kagura's lips began to drip the sticky red ooze of her life fluids. Her eyes widened in speechless shock as the feel of a plunging sting shattered through her side coming out the other way. "Sess…Sess…I…I'm sorry…" She whispered before her eyes dulled down to a pale red matching the blood from her body.

Sesshomaru watched in stunned horror as his love... His one and only true love fell down to the ground in a massive bloody mess. His eyes were stretched beyond capacity in disbelief of what just happened. "No…No no no no no NOOO!" He dropped to his knees cradling her lifeless body to his chest. "Medic! Someone get a medic!" He screamed drawing everyone's attention.

"Please God Kagura please." He buried his face into her neck trying to hold back his tears. "Please Kagura don't do this to me…please…please…please…" Silently he begged and pleaded with the gods above to spare his one and only source of happiness. "Kagura please we've only just begun. You can't do this to me." But the prayers went unanswered. Kagura was treated where she laid as they worked quickly the best they could to bring some response back into her body, but nothing gave way. Kagura was far too gone to be brought back.

Sesshomaru turned his head away as one of the medics covered her body with a thin white sheet. Kagura Tojo. First Class Agent of the Demon investigations Agency was pronounced dead at 11:38 p.m. Thursday March 18, 2011.

* * *

Two weeks passed since the death of his beloved friend, ally, lover, and once future wife. An honored funeral escorted by the highest authorities in the country was done for the once brave young woman who denied all the odds by taking on as much as any man. Her bravery was one to be told someday in the history books for any of the future agents to read.

Sesshomaru stared at the large marble gravestone with writings, sister, aunt, friend, and lover engraved across its surface with golden letters and a picture of her smiling erotic face. His face held no passion or any other emotion remaining impassive. There will never be a smile to grace his face again. His once warm inviting heart, has become a cold shell shutting all who will try to get inside. Never will he reveal his feelings to another.

The only person who could was now six feet underneath his feet.

Sesshomaru squatted down to his hedges, placing the large bouquet of white and pink lilies in the thin oval shaped vase in front of him. They were her favorites and here he would make sure they stay her favorites. "I love you Kagura." He whispered softly, kissing his index and middle finger before sharing it with her tombstone.

He stood up from the ground looking up building storm stones that would soon drown the world with his sorrow. With one final sad glance, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walking off toward his car.

Only one thought occupied his mind now and would forever be his main focus. He would get revenge for Kagura. He would find out who murdered his soul mate…

And when he did, there was going to be pure hell to pay.

* * *

Life at the agency had hit it hard since Kagura's death. Some were so hurt by her sudden death that they resigned or either took a long vacation to collect their bearings on the issue. Sesshomaru did the complete opposite instead throwing himself into his work for hours on end to keep busy.

For the pass thirty years now he's done just that. Maintaining an backbreaking schedule to keep focus and off his deceased fiancée. Many took note of the way his entire demeanor had changed. The once joking and fun loving detective from before was now a cold, chilled worker with no mercy for anyone.

On his last six cases over the years he's gained a label for his renowned methods of interrogation tact. He was often referred to as the Ice Blade because of his ruthlessness and cunning skills. Some were too frightened to become his partner assuming that he'd take out his silent frustrations on them, thus leaving him with no back up.

Unbeknownst to him, the chief of the D.I.A was planning to rectify this today.

"Yo Toshiba, feel like going out to the red light district tonight? I hear Lady Legs is going to be preforming."

Sesshomaru looked up from his stack of documents momentarily to look at his squad member. "No thank you." Then returned back to his work.

"Oh come on Sess. You haven't been out in a while. It'll be good for ya." Koga hopped on the corner of his desk folding his arms. "You're working too hard."

"I'm not working hard enough."

Koga rolled his blues not even bothering to correct his friend. He was one of the few agents in the department who wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru's attitude. "I think you need to get some ass. Trust me it solves all problems."

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru kept his head bowed writing down a few notes here and there.

The right side of Koga's eye began to twitch in annoyance. "Alright fine. Stay a depressed virgin for all I care." He snarled, jumping off the desk and returning to his own. His head turned to see if his name calling would work to rile his friend, but nothing gave way. He sighed taking a seat in his chair.

Miroku peeked from behind his cubicle with a lifted eyebrow of concern. "Any luck this time?"

"Nah he's still too far gone. I even told him that Lady Legs was going to show tonight and it did nothing."

"Damn and he didn't take the bait?" The navy eyed man slapped a perturbed hand over his face. "I surely thought that those gorgeous legs would be enough to pull him out of this depression."

"Not everyone's a woman chasing, pervert like you. He's still hurting."

"Yea I know."

Yes they both did. No matter how hard they tired, they couldn't get a single reaction out of their friend since Kagura's murder. He's kept the same calculating, hardened face for so long they forgot what he looked like with a smile. Actually they were nervous about even seeing a smirk on those lips again. Imagine seeing that cold gut wrenching smile of death just before he pulled the trigger and shoved his heel deep into your heart and laughing from the fountain of blood squirting up high to his delight.

Koga and Miroku both shivered, sharing the same creepy idea.

"Is there any work getting done here boys?" Said a deep baritone voice above their heads.

The two young men quickly scrambled to get back in their seats acting as if they were working all along. "Sorry Chief!" Came the echoed apology.

The DIA chief, InuTaisho Toshiba, grunted under his breathe about kids these days not doing their work and being lazy as he walked over to his son's desk. "Sesshomaru step into my office please. We need to discuss something."

"Can it wait Chief? I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on."

Chief Toshiba looked at the two or three sheets of paper on his child's desk and frown his disdain. "I'm sure you can finish this in less than hour Detective Toshiba." The title was said with a steel force that would've shaken others to the core.

But not Sesshomaru. He was never one to flinch under pressure. Although, it was enough to get him out of his chair and following behind his father.

Koga and Miroku looked from behind their cubicles and shrugged.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Koga whispered as if someone would hear them.

Miroku whispered back. "I don't know. It must be something important."

Yea something really important.

* * *

"Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"I won't repeat myself."

The son wasn't up for arguing with his father and took the seat as ordered. His feet were crossed at the ankle along with his hands clamping in his lap ready for whatever it was his father and chief wanted to discuss.

InuTaisho regarded his top detective with a reserved aspect of hidden agenda. His son was the best of the best, the finest among all men. That was saying a lot considering the other talented agents in the force. His praises weren't just because this was his pup, but because it was true. Sesshomaru had scored highest in his academy class, accomplished more successful cases in the entire agency and has managed to keep the number of casualties down to a minimum. And that was saying a lot considering this line of work.

But now this hard shell of a person was sitting in front of him in a stated icy chill that needed to be fixed. There was an issue that needed addressing. "Sesshomaru there's been a line of trouble taking place downtown in the southern sector near the boondocks."

Sesshomaru tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. "You brought me in here just to tell me this? Surely this could've been said at my desk."

"No it could not. We believe that it's Naraku and Ryuukotsesui at work again."

Those names caused the smallest flinch in Sesshomaru's frame that wasn't missed by his father. These two names were the only ones ever to break his son's record. The spider and dragon demons were two of the cruelest and most powerful street gods of their time.

No one has been able to capture them or frame a tiny piece of evidence against them. In the time they've been out there, the department had lost over 208 demon agents and 1,012 human agents. Most were very determined to bring these feuding street lords but each failed…all except two. Sesshomaru and his father InuTaisho. Both had barely been able to get away with their lives on the few occasions they've come across them. Now the situations were getting worst.

"Here." Taisho handed over a sheet of information containing the current going-ons between their enemies. "The top half of the map indicates the city area covered over by whom. The purple represents Naraku's activities while the yellow shows Ryuukotsesui's."

Sesshomaru blinked at the colored hues decorating nearly the entire sheet. "How much longer until these two collide with each other?" Was his only question.

"We estimated the calamity to begin in about three to four weeks. But sources say it could be in as little as two."

"I see." Sesshomaru folded the document shoving it in his pocket for later expectation. He stood up from his position coming to stand in front of the chief's desk. "Very well, I'll get on this right away." Just when he turned to take his leave two words halted his steps.

"There's more."

The younger demon turned around fully curious. "Such as?"

Taisho remained quiet for a stretched minute before speaking. "I know you're still…uncomfortable with the aspect of having another partner but because of the situation of this case…I've assigned you a partner for the time being."

"Father I've already told you before. I don't want nor need a partner."

"I know what you've told me."

"Then you must be growing senile with age."

The insult went by untouched. "Complain as you will Sesshomaru, but I've already chosen your partner and –"

"I've already told you." Sesshomaru walked over to his chief's desk slapping his hands down with measured force so as not to break the mahogany designed structure. "I don't need a partner."

Two elder golden eyes narrowed before Taisho crooked his finger to his son, beckoning him to come closer. "Come here. Closer, closer…" Taisho sat up in his chair to speak quietly in his son's ear. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT BACK UP!"

Sesshomaru clenched his fangs against the huge roar echoing in his pointy appendages.

His head spun from a possible growing headache. "Damn you father."

"Damn is right. Now," Taisho retook his seat tapping his fingers together casually. "I'd like you to meet your partner…"

Sesshomaru lifted his head toward the extra room in his father's office.

"Come on out." He called out.

The large wide set door's knob twisted tugging inward and someone stepped inside the large room.

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed was the shocking bright white length of hair, the 6 foot height constricted in a red muscle shirt and dark black jeans. Skin the color of tanned peach smoothed over taunt muscles all the way down to long legs. The last and final detail of all was the worst set of things he'd ever seen. Two downy soft triangle shaped ears twitching at every which a way. "What the devil?" Sesshomaru hissed angrily.

Inuyasha looked up over at the deepened voice of silent rage, he thought he'd never have to hear from again. "Oh fuck…"

**^_^ Thank you. What do you think? Go or no go?**


	2. Old Rivelries and Continued Hatred

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company.

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Summary: **Sesshomaru Toshiba is a first class agent of the DIA (Demon Investigations Agency) in the Special Gang Violence Crimes Unit. After the death of his closest partner/lover he is forced to be assigned to another partner. Namely a rookie cop named Inuyasha Toshiba who so happens to be his hanyou brother. When a violent murder case is assigned to the brothers will they be able to put aside their differences and work together or will their bad blood be enough to draw them a part or maybe bring them together in a undercover romance?

**Authors Rant:** I apologize to the anonymous readers. I hadn't realized that my button was on disabled anon. reviews. This was brought up to me by **black1331** so thank you my dear. As for everyone else. Thank you for reading and here's chapter 2. **^_^**

**Chapter 2 Old Rivalries and Continued Hatred**

"Yo, you lied to me old man!"

InuTaisho sighed already feeling his familiar headache growing. "And how exactly did I lie?"

Inuyasha rushed over to his father's desk punching a hole straight into the wood. "You told me that I was going to be teamed up with a first class detective, not a first class jackass!"

"I agree with the half breed." Sesshomaru spoke out calmly walking to stand beside his much hated brother. "The fool has no business being in this department."

"Well excuse the hell out of me for wanting to join with a team of the best working division in the whole stinking world." Inuyasha stepped up to stand toe to toe with his taller sibling. "I didn't ask to be in this unit and I sure as hell didn't want to be teamed up with your lame ass."

"ENOUGH!" Roared their father. "Take a seat. Both of you."

Neither of them made a move to do as they were told. Instead choosing to remain standing like immature pups.

"I see. So I'm talking to myself then am I?"

Still no reply.

"Very well." Taisho calmly stood up from his chair with a charming smile to disarm his children's guard. His feet padded over calmly to stand between them and he looped an arm around each neck delicately bringing them in for a group hug. "You boys…" Suddenly the family embrace became a death grip. "When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it! Have I made myself clear?"

"Ugh yea… alright!"

"Un-hand me you…old…fool!"

The demon chief ignored their gagging protests and slammed both their asses in the twin chairs stationed in front of his desk. "Now both of you are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say and like it you understand me?"

"Yes Father."

"Yea, yea, yea."

InuTaisho looked between his children taking note of their postures. Sesshomaru was staring directly at him with the chilliest despising eyes he'd ever seen. Oh if looks could kill he would be laid over with his feet in the air. Inuyasha on the other hand was lazily sitting on the back of the chair with his arms supported on the back rounded frame. His eyes were distorted into a scowl looking off into the distance.

These two it seemed were never going to get along. "Inuyasha as you know I've promised to assign you to the best of the best for special training since you're fresh out of the academy. All first time rookies are classified to be with an FTO or Fields Trainer Officer for at least three months before going out in the field on your own. The reason I choose your brother is because he comes highly recommended. He's the most successful detective in the agency with a very impressive record."

"Keh, not that perfect." Grumbled the unimpressed hanyou.

"I beg to differ my son. Sesshomaru is indeed one of the best."

"If he's so perfect than why did he let that chick I heard about get shot—" He hadn't been able to finish his sentence when his mouth met with an unsuspecting punch from a large fist. The young male stumbled off his chair onto the rugged covered floor. "What the— Why the hell did you hit –" Another punch landed in time to cut off the rest of his words.

Sesshomaru looked down at his beaten brother with the searing hatred his father had ever seen. "Do not speak of details you know nothing of." He growled angrily drawing back his fist for another hit.

"That's enough Sesshomaru!" Interrupted the chief. "I believe he got the point."

Sesshomaru looked between his father and unwanted brother one more time before walking over to the front door. The doorknob twisted under his hand, pulling forward. Just when the door opens two nosey bodies fell forward stumbling down to the floor.

Koga and Miroku grumbled and 'owwed' rubbing their sore heads and other body parts. Two sets of blue eys shifted between the Inu family before they sheepishly chuckled.

"Sorry about that chief." Miroku apologized waving.

Koga bowed his head repeated saying a new form of apology with each drop. "Chief I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It wasn't my idea. I'm so sorry. Starwind pushed me up to it and –"

"You barbaric liar! How dare you accuse me of forming such a plan to eavesdrop –"

"Dumbass it was your idea! You said 'Wolfe I think it'd be in our best benefit to find out what all the commotion is about and' –"

"— But you were the one who said that there was a hold bunch of yelling and felt that it was in their best interests if we were –"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK NOW!" Yelled the last person in the world they ever suspected to give such a crude order.

Sesshomaru glared at both his squad members menacingly. "I won't say it again!"

"Yes sir!" Koga and Miroku trembled hurrying off to their desks in frantic rush.

Sesshomaru turned his glare over to the people causing him to be in this funk. "You may wish for us to work together but I refuse to work with that…that creature." He pointed at the person in question sitting on the floor.

He turned to make his leave but a sentence ceased his steps. "You either learn to cooperate with the boy or I'll have your badge Detective."

The low shudder of his growl echoed in the large room bouncing off the walls. Sesshomaru's entire body began to shake with an increasing white rage. He couldn't believe his misfortune. To think that he, Sesshomaru Toshiba, was going to be forced to train the one person in the world he despised most. "Very well Father." He stressed between his clenched teeth. "But don't expect me to give that brat any special treatment." With that said he left the office.

Inuyasha sat in a stupefied state holding his aching jaw. He simply sat there staring off into space for a long while. The lower part creaked and cracked as he moved it from side to side making sure it was still attached. "What the hell was that for?"

Taisho sighed. "Inuyasha learn when your opinions are needed and when they aren't. You spoke of a sore subject with your brother and –"

"That creep is not my brother!" Inuyasha barked bitterly. "That bastard has hated me since I was fucking born and you have the nerve to call us brothers! What brother do you know treats his own flesh and blood like he does?"

The elder demon knew his son's words were true. But he had to know that it wasn't his fault. Sesshomaru has been angry since Kagura's death and hasn't tried to become close with anyone. "He holds no ill will against you Inuyasha."

"Like hell he doesn't!"

"Enough of this Inuyasha. I won't hear any more of your disrespectful nonsense."

"But...I..." He was speechless. This couldn't be happening to him.

InuTaisho circled a 180 in his chair giving his hanyou rookie son the back of it. "Your training with Sesshomaru will begin come Monday morning at 0730 hours. You are to do as you're instructed without question. If I receive even the slightest red mark on your evaluation I will have you suspended without pay for thirty days for failure to obey your commanding officer. Am I understood future Detective Toshiba?"

The gods were laughing at him. In some cruel twist of unsightly humor the heavens have cursed him with the unruly faint of being teamed up with the number one person in the entire planted that hated him more than the devil himself. And now he was being drafted into the worst team up in history.

"Yes…Father."

* * *

The nervous slow bounce of slender built shoulders drove him insane. Beads of sweat gathered along his brow in collected nests of salty fluids. He was trying so hard to hold in his moan but it kept threatening to spill out from his lips. He wanted to sound his need so badly but wouldn't do it without the permission of the one sitting before him.

Inuyasha sighed removing the ice pack from his swelling eye and nodded. "Go ahead."

That was what his best friend Hiei Jagansin needed to burst out into the tight laughter he'd been holding in his chest since his roommate arrived home. The minute he saw those purple and blue bruises he knew right away what had happened. It was all he could do not to choke from an amused stroke.

Rolling his golden eyes, Inuyasha listened quietly to his roommate having a full fledge laugh attack at his expense. Not only was his ego being torn to shreds right now but his pride had gone down the drain as well. What more could go wrong?

Each time Hiei thought he was over his merriment the sight of Inuyasha's amplified face sent him right back into a heated storm of manly giggles.

"Alright, alright. I get it man. Ha ha very funny." Inuyasha said annoyed after listening to his friend's eccentric snorting for nearly twelve minutes.

Hiei wiped his tears away from his brilliant red eyes. "Oh man. You fool. You knew damn well that Sesshomaru wasn't going to agree to be your partner."

"Shut up. It wasn't as if I volunteered to have that jerk train me."

"No it was your father's…which makes it that more humorous." The snickering was beginning to come back much to Inuyasha's aggravation.

"Hey you laugh again I swear I'm kicking your ass out of here."

The laughter was recycled with an all too familiar scowl. "_You_ threaten to kick _me_ out? Who's the one that pays for the damn utilities in here? Clearly your brother must have knocked what little common sense you've had to the wind."

"Keh, please. He didn't hit— Ow, ow, ow." The hanyou cringed from the light tug of his lips from talking too much.

"Moron." Hiei snatched the bag of ice being used as a medium for his split lip, broken nose and blackening eye. The urge to laugh again was tempting but he would spare the suffering hanyou. "Just how many times did he strike you?" He asked while clustering another ten or so square cubes in a plastic zip lock.

"Uhh two."

"And how many did you get in?"

"Negative two."

"Meaning you were hit like bitch and forced to lie on the ground looking around in an unraveled daze."

"I wasn't forced!" Pretty poor attempt to rescue his injured ego but it was a nice try.

"Whatever." Hiei partially slammed the bag against his friend's side overlooking the slew of heated words firing at his back. "Anyway," He started cutting through the curse words. "What do you plan to do come Monday?"

Inuyasha blew out a heavy breathe slumping down in his chair. "What do you think? I have to work with his ass otherwise I'll lose my badge after just earning it."

Hiei propped a hand over his chin with thinking. "Could you request another trainer?"

"No. Father was clear about wanting me and Sesshomaru to work together."

"But I'm sure he's aware of the bad blood between you two."

"Hell yea he's aware. Ow— fuck!" The entire right side of his face was still throbbing with a gentle thump against his hand. "I swear it's like he tried to break my face in half."

"I don't think he tried."

"Oh shove it."

Hiei smirked. Before he could continue their back and forth game of wits, the low chime of their dinner in the oven grabbed his attention, which earned Inuyasha a hardened dirty look. "Hn, apparently I pay the bills and cook your damn meals."

"Yea that's what housemaids are supposed to do." Inuyasha snickered devilishly.

"Of course." Hiei rebound the smile with one of his pouring some curry and rice in both bowls, coupled with a glass of water. His smile remained plastered on his face as he placed a bowl in front of Inuyasha and one in front of himself. "Enjoy your meal master." He said sweetly.

"That's right. You know who your master is." Boosted a foolish hanyou.

Inuyasha grinned with sparkled eyes at the prospect of eating a home cooked meal. The spoon lowered down to flock a nice portion of his food in one scoop. Shoving the food in his mouth, Inuyasha sighed. His mouth was met with an onslaught of flavors and emotions. The smell was so tantalizing, the feel of it was perfectly cooked, and the taste…was like a raging inferno inside a volcano filled with smoking hot ghost peppers from South America.

"Gah hot hot hot!" Inuyasha squealed with his tongue wagging for some air relief. But only seemed to make it worst. The next solution was his glass of ice cooled water which he downed in record speed.

Unfortunately for him the glass of water was spiked as well with a dose of salt. "AHHHH!" He screamed hopping up from the table toward the kitchen faucet. He desperately twisted the knob but again fortune was not on his side. The only relief his tongue gained was a single drop of fluid from the dry tube.

"Oops I'm sorry master. I must've forgotten to pay the water bill."

"Hiei wat difd you puft in myf foodph?" Inuyasha wailed waving a hand over his suffering tongue.

Hiei thought over it moment taking a bite of his prize. "Three green peppers, four red peppers, pepper, salt, yellow seasoning, and…" His red eyes narrowed deviously. "About twenty or so Naga Viper peppers from the market. And judging by my watch you have exactly fifty four seconds before the feeling in your tongue is gone for good." Hiei sat back folding his arms behind his head. "Better get to work finding some fluids master."

"Yopfu bastpfard!" Inuyasha ran around the apartment searching for the closest source of deliverance from this scorching pain. No luck. The bathroom facets were wiped clean of water, the shower head was dry, hell not even the flower vases had water in them.

He finally stumbled back to the kitchen with a sour expression on his face dropping face first into the carpet.

"Hey hanyou."

Inuyasha peeked up and was suddenly flushed with a monstrous surge of extremely cold water in his face and mouth. He flopped and gurgled underneath the rapid spray like a fish out of water or rather a drowning man.

The Koorime held the sink hose over his best friend for a long while not bothering to show any restraint. "Come on hanyou. Say 'I'm sorry master Hiei.'"

"*_Gurgle_* fuck *_gurgle_* you!"

"Ok." The water pressure was increased to full force along with the temperature of the water dropping to Artic frost.

"Ok, ok. 'I'm _*gurgle*_ sorry master *_gurgle*_ master Hiei!"

Hiei kept the water going for another twenty seconds before finally letting up. The hose was pushed back in place and he stalked out of the kitchen to find a sloppy soggy pup sprawled out on the floor spread eagle. "Well what do you know? I guess the water was paid for." With that last smart remark, Hiei went out down the hall to get some much needed sleep. "And clean up that mess!" He hollered before slamming his bedroom door shut.

Inuyasha lay motionless on the floor still in a state of disbelief and drowning shock. His long snowy hair was glued to the sides of his face in handful clumps and tangles. His body's situation included a set of intensely soaked clothes clinging to his arms, legs, and chest like a second skin.

After ten long seconds of silent failure, Inuyasha sat up to inspect the amount of damage and sighed. The entire dining room was drenched to the bottom. "Stupid asshole." He grumbled getting up to go to the pantry retrieving the mop and bucket ready to clean up Hiei's aquatic adventure.

* * *

By some twist of cosmic miracle, Koga and Miroku managed to pull their friend out of the office for a night of drinks and manly conversation. But no there wasn't going to be any Lady Legs tonight, as he didn't feel up to seeing a females legs being spread like peanut butter on bread.

"So now you have to train a rookie?" Koga asked.

Toshiba nodded.

"And he's your brother."

He nodded.

Miroku thanked the bartender for handing him his drink. "I didn't know you had a sibling. How old is he?"

"19 standard human years but 232 in demon terms." He answered in a bored tone.

Koga whistled. "Whoa that's young. And he's already being promoted to detective rank. That's impressive. I was 494 when I joined the force." He looked over his shoulder at the other person in their little get together. "Miroku how old were you?"

"I believe I was 24 but according to your demon mature knowledge, I think that's 757."

"Old ass. Anyway," Koga chanced a glance at his squad leader who was barely nursing his beer. "You shouldn't think of this as a bad thing. Maybe this could be really good for you."

Sesshomaru shot his comrade a sideways look of disgust. "How could I mentoring a foul mouth, immature, misbehaving hanyou brat barely out of his diapers, be good for me?"

"It can't." Miroku commented taking a sip of his beer.

Koga rolled his eyes. "Could you try to be more encouraging of the situation?"

"I am. That's why I'm speaking truthfully. How do you see this kid being of any good to Sesshomaru's health? Remember we _were_ listening to their conversation after all."

The blue eyed wolf blush his embarrassment, remembering that they did eavesdrop on a conversation that was none of their business.

"For reasons I can't fathom, Father seems hell bent on getting me and the brat to cooperate with one another. For as long as I can remember that boy has been a constant pain in my side." Came the sudden revaluation.

Koga lifted his bottle. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe you could try to get along. Make this into a positive matter."

"I'm not interested in getting to know about that fool."

"But maybe if you just –"

"No. End of discussion." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Matter closed the three of them sat in total silence for a long time either glancing around at the people talking, watching the television, or thinking to themselves.

"Soooo how's about those Bears?"

* * *

It was twenty three minutes after one in the morning when Sesshomaru finally made it to his humble pent house home. The door was locked and he numbingly flicked on the lights, squinting from the bright sting to his dark pupils.

The space was basically described as what any specter would call it. The typical bachelor pad for a single young man with no children, no pets and a great paying job. How satisfying.

The design was of stainless onyx black and platinum silver decorating the entire apartment. Furnishing was of the most expensive leather material. The walls were painted a low coffee cream in each room, including the kitchen which held state of the art cooking utilities that were rarely used. The carpet was a sugary welcome soft plush against his clawed feet. The stark silver reached into each surrounding contrasting very well with the ebony contraptions layered on top such as the couch, love seat, entertainment system, and book shelf.

It was very well designed to his tastes of classy, simple, yet very stylish. This suited him.

Each article of clothing was striped on his way to the large marble black bath, following to the floor. He would pick them up tomorrow. For now all he wanted was to wash away the day's ridiculousness.

The water knob was turned to its highest temperature coming out in blazing sheets of torched burns against his flesh. He hissed against the roaring melting heat and adjusted it down a bit to a more tolerable level. He grabbed the bar of Minted Spice soap, lathering it up to a good amount before rubbing it along his lean frame.

The scuds trailed down his milk clean skin, pooling around his feet. Water fell in lazy lines over his taunt toned muscles and over his lengthy silky tresses making the hair gather together in clusters against his back. The warm water felt so consoling his tired body reducing his stress to a minor ache. Nothing ran through his mind. No thoughts, no memories, no troubles. Nothing. All he wanted was to just let go.

Soon the water started to lose its luster slowly cooling down. Seeing as there was no more reason to stay in, he turned off the water, stepping out into the cold tiled floor. A large terry cloth towel was used to run on his body drying every single portion. His arms, his face, his wide chest, long legs, strong back and between his legs to dampen his impressive sized sex.

He wrapped the towel around his waist walking out toward his bedroom for a set of black satin pajama pants. It was going to take a full night and day before his hair was fully dried. But that didn't matter now. All he wanted now was to get some much needed sleep.

Sesshomaru pulled back the covers of his king sized bed and sighed with the smooth relaxation of cooled sheets pressing to his steaming skin. Sleep was all he wanted.

Not thoughts of work…not of his long lost Kagura…not of his cases…and especially not of his brother, Inuyasha.

**TBC ^_^ They have some work to do. Next chapter will probably be up by…umm when I can. Which I'll try to have my Thursday since I'll be out of town this weekend. ^_^**


	3. The Only Glitch

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company.

**Warnings:** High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Author's Rant: **Warning this chapter contains a murder so if you're squirmiest please don't read.

** The Only Glitch**

_Sunday June 12__th__ 17:36 hours_

Two beautiful young women sat in the local diner giggling and discussing the excitement of attending of of the hottest parties taking place in as little as three hours. Both of them were specially requested by one of the main hot shots in town. The profits they would hope to gain from this outing would prove beneficial in their finally opening their own restaurant business someday.

"Can you believe this Kagome? What luck." Sango Hondo bragged nursing her long island ice tea.

Dark brown haired, Kagome Hirgurashi, smiled with glee in growing anticipation. "I know. Imagine being invited to one of the coolest hot spots in the entire city. We're going to make a great deal off of this."

"Yes but remember we still have a job to handle."

Yes, young Kagome knew what job she was referring to all too well. "Yea I know. But what if I mess this up? I've never done this before."

Sango extended over to clamp her best friend's hand comforting her quivering anxiety. "Don't worry sweetie. The guy that invited us probably won't be up for anything anyway. Besides he'll be so messed up he probably won't get it up."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome squeezed the offered support feeling more confident about what was going down for tonight. "So how much were they planning to pay us for?"

"The guy says he's offering $5,000 for each of us. It won't be anything large. Just a few people."

That was a lot of money for something as simple as this. "How many is a few?"

"Hm," She thought a moment wondering if she should tell her friend the truth. "Maybe five or ten."

"That many huh?"

"Yes. Come on it won't be that bad."

"But…I don't know Sango. I just have a really bad feeling about this one."

"That's to be expected since it's your first time doing this." Explained the more experienced woman. "Don't think about the work Kagome. Just think about the money and how much closer we'll be to opening up our restaurant."

The mention of their joint dream goal brought her out of her jitter status. "Yea you're right." She smiled.

Sango gave a enliven expression. "That's the spirit. Now come on. We gotta get ready."

The girls stood up placing a bill on the table to cover their drinks, exiting out the front door for Sango's Red Chevy Impala. "One of these days I swear I'm going to buy a better ride." She mumbled buckling her seatbelt across her chest.

"I don't see anything wrong with this one." Kagome fastened her belt relaxing against the cool interior of the car. The heat was scorching today and the breezing air condition was a much welcome relief.

"Such a naïve girl you are. I really have to teach you about the finer things in life."

The slick car revved to life purring slightly as she pulled off the curve and to merge into traffic. The car maneuvered skillfully between other vehicles heading down the long stretch for the shared apartment both resided in on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't much to live off of but it would be enough until they could afford to make a better living than the jobs they worked.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… you ever miss her sometimes?"

Sango knew who the 'her' Kagome was speaking of. Her very much missed Madam. The woman who introduced her to this line of work. "Yes." She answered after a ten second delay. "I miss her every day."

"I wish things didn't happen the way they did."

"Yea…but it can't be helped. She wouldn't want us mourning over her death now would she?"

Kagome forced a brittle smile, turning her head to gaze out at the passing scenery. It's been so long since she'd seen her Madam too. The older woman was the mother Sango and Kagome had never known being that they were both raised in foster care. Madam had adopted them raising them together and teaching them the benefits of being a beautiful woman and how to use their assets to more exceptional usage. Kagome had been too young at the time to participate in the training when Sango joined her on some of the assignments. But now she was old enough and ready to make her Madam proud.

_Sunday June 12__th__ 19:28 hours_

"No no no. This isn't flashy enough. Try again."

Kagome sighed returning to her walk in closet for another outfit. This would be the tenth rejected ensemble and she was becoming impatient.

Sango turned upside down on her canopy bed stretching a long pair of panty hoses with her red polished toes. "Come on Kag! The party starts in an hour and you haven't found anything to show the goods yet."

"I'm trying San!" Yelled the harassed girl flipping through shirts, skirts, and blouses in the lined enclosure.

"Well try harder."

Kagome grumbled about how bossy her adopted sister was and how she should come in there herself since she was obviously unacquainted with the knowledge of dressing like a street hooker. After searching for another ten minutes she pulled out a black and sheer striped knee length dress with a one shoulder strap. The sheer strips would showcase plenty of her smooth baby soft skin. She pulled off the blouse and skirt she picked earlier and slipped on the dress hoping that this would be a better choice for the Almighty Sango's approval.

"What do you think?"

Sango twisted her head around to inspect the chosen wardrobe for tonight. Her brown eyes scanned over the scandalous dressing clinging like a latex glove to Kagome's slender figure. "My, my, my." She purred scratching out at her like a cat. "Yes that will definitely do. Breasts, legs and ass. Plenty of flesh to see. I like it."

Feeling like a movie star the younger girl struck a model pose. "Why thank you." She tried in vain not to blush but failed miserably. Madam had always told her that divas never blushed because they already knew what the men would be commenting them about and there was no point in giving them a flushed face to boost their egos.

"What are you wearing San?"

Smirking, Sango slide of the bed removing the terry cloth robe she'd been wearing. "This." The robe slipped off her small shoulders, pooling around her feet to reveal… Something Kagome thought needed to be finish or at least taken back for a refund.

"W-where's the rest of it?" She gasped taking in the maroon leather bra with glitter diamond straps and a jet black mini-skirt so high if Sango bent over the whole world would what she was made of. And let's not forget the knee high, high heel boots laced from the toes all the way up to knot around her knees.

"Wow you look like a slut." Kag covered her mouth after blurting out how she truly felt about the ignoramus clothing.

Sango took no offense to the remark instead taking it as a compliment. "Thank you. Now." She retrieved her matching purse from the dresser pulling out some fire engine red lip stick to apply to her lips perking them up. "Let's go have some fun!"

Feeling the thrill of tonight's events Sango hurried out the front door leaving her sister behind.

Kagome grabbed her purse looking around the bedroom for anything they have forgotten. Seeing that they had everything she walked toward the door, but than a sudden feeling of fearful dread eased into her stomach making her feel unsteady on her feet and queasy with a sick feeling. Something just didn't seem right tonight. Almost as if something terrible was going to happen. But what?

"Come on Kagome!"

Shaking her mind free of any the negative paranoia inside her, she released a slow breathe to collect her wits. "I'm losing it." Her heels clicked outside the door as she turned to lock up her apartment. The feeling returned full force when the key turned in the lock as if…it would be for the last time.

_**Beep Beep**_. "KA-GO-ME, LET'S GO!"

No she was being stupid. Nothing was going to happen. The only thing happening tonight was that she and her best friend were going to have the times of their lives and get paid well for doing it. So no worries. "Coming Sango!"

She hurried down the outside stairwell approaching the car with a warm smile. This was going to be fun.

_Sunday June 12__th__ 20:17 hours_

Low lights dimmed in the large dingy, heated space of a cheap stale smelling hotel located ten miles off Broad St. and Jackson Ave.

The only breathing souls inside the filthy environment were Kagome, Sango and the client who requested their services. A tall handsome young faced human named Onigumo with short black hair framing the curve of his high cheekbones and piercing black eyes. "Welcome ladies."

"Hello kind Oni. It's good to see you." Sango greeted bowing her head.

Kagome instantly felt a weird vibe coming from the man before them. This didn't look like any party to her. But maybe they were meeting the customer here and he was going to take the rest of the way there. Still that reason seemed good enough considering what the way this placed looked like. There was no way he could afford to pay them their money if this was all he could afford.

"Ah Sango I see your brought some new meat." Suddenly Onigumo's arm snaked around her small frame, pulling her flush against his chest, using his right leg to split between her knees. "Hmm you're beautiful."

"Uhh hello." She greeted plastering a fake smile on her face to hide her agitation raking her body.

She gasped when she felt his hardening groin grind into her hips suggestively. "Oh baby, I like that sound."

An accidental squeak left her lips as he grazed her pelvis more with his own. "Yes Sango you got your money's worth with this one. I can tell that she's a screamer."

"Yep and it'll be her first time too." Sango blurted out ignorantly.

"Sango!" That wasn't supposed to be revealed. Even she was going to do it anyway; this guy didn't need to know about it.

"A virgin huh? Hm my favorite type of woman. It makes breaking them in that much more fun." Onigumo pulled a crystal glass from his table handing it over for the lovely little angel to sip on. "Here my dear. This will loosen you up a bit."

Kagome grinned taking a sip of the alcohol than began to cough and gag from the bitter taste. It was disgusting. Why did people enjoy drinking that crap?

Sango rolled her eyes taking the glass and drinking up the remainder of the fluids with ease. "She's still getting used to this Oni. So be gentle."

"I see. Well let's see how she handles being taken by yours truly." He began to glide her toward the bed.

"Uhhh…" Kagome was becoming terrified. There was no way she was ready for this yet.

Seeing her friend's hesitation Sango jumped in to help her before she made a fool of herself. "Oh Oni, you know you can have me first." She squeezed between them discreetly pushing Kagome back with her heel. "Remember it's best to have an appetizer before having the main course." Her long fingernail trailed between his buttons down shirt undoing each one she passed.

"Oh Sango. Such a tempting witch you are." Like any man with a sweet tooth for whores, the human took the bait completely forgetting Kagome even existed. Sango giggled and cooed seductively as he lazily left a sloppy trail of saliva on her neck from his wet kisses.

Kagome used his distraction as a way to ease behind him. Out of sight. Out of mind. There was a thin metal stairway in the back which she took the opportunity to climb. Before she reached the final step, she glanced gone at Sango who looked over her customer's shoulder and gave her an ok sign. Taking the sign as permission to get a breather, she hurried up to the roof top, to relief her of all the freaky butterflies dancing around in her chest.

A nice spot on the riling provided her with a decent view of the crowed city below. They were about five stories high from the ground. "Whoa if anybody jumped this they'd sure have a headache." She mumbled to herself which she had a bad habit of doing.

But now all she wanted to do was wait out whatever Sango was doing down stairs and come back when she was finished. Although she looked a like a scaredy cat staying up there like the nervous virgin she was. This was stupid. If Sango could do it than so could she right? Right. With that little mental pep talk to dry up her last drop of fear she straightened out her hair and headed back for the door.

Sango tensed from the long fingers reaching down to ease into her thongs. This was always the part she hated most. Having to the creeps do with her as they please, than it would be her turn to finish the nasty job. A part of her knew Kagome wasn't ready for this. At least not yet. The girl still needed more practice and this guy was far too aggressive for her to handle. Maybe next time she could let her do a nerd or something just to knock her virginity out of the picture, than she wouldn't act like a nun.

"Ah you're so wet baby."

"Hm and ready for you." She purred pushing down on the chair near the window, saddling his thighs. "I'm all yours Oni."

No more needed to be told for Onigumo to already know what came next. His hands immediately went for the bra straps gracing her delicate shoulders, pulling them down to free to bouncy perky breasts, all his for the feasting.

His lips latched around a nipple tugging and pulling the brown bud in his teeth. Sango clinched her teeth from the pain but ignored it thinking about the money they'd gain from this. This was for their dream. Their restaurant. And if letting this jerk have his way with her body would bring them closer to it then so be it.

She would even sell her soul to the devil if that's what it took for their wish to come true.

Without warning the green wide set door opened rushing in the harsh warm winds of the summer night against Sango's back. Onigumo the young girl twisted around to see five menacing looking men standing in the door frame. Two had strikingly white hair, one with purple eyes and the other with dark pink eyes. One stood by behind the others with a dark ponytail high on his head and onyx black eyes. But the one who held the two surprised humans gaze the most was the rather large man's presence. His hair came wavering down his back, barely held by the bondage on his head. Two slanted red eyes grimed at the young girl before settling on the man setting on the armchair.

"Onigumo," Started the dark being. "What a…pleasant surprise to see you."

"N-N-N-Naraku." Onigumo stammered pushing Sango off his lap to rearrange his clothing. "W-what are you doing here?"

The tall menace now named Naraku smiled looking around at the large space. "I just came to see how my…finances were being used." He stepped inside closing the door behind him followed by his three followers. "And it looks as if you're come across some cash."

"No-No No No, I'm not paying for any of this."

"Oh? Was I wrong than?"

"No No, I mean yes, no no no wait I mean –"

Naraku stalked over to the trembling human and abruptly slapped him across the face. "Silence. I've heard enough of your nonsense." He hissed venomously.

"Well, well, would you look at this Naraku." The purple eyed person with white hair pulled back the draw of a night stand near the bed to notify everyone in the room of the ten or so wads of cash stashed away. "Not only was he having a party to sate his worthless needs but you were catering the deal for him."

"Ah well done Hakudoshi." Naraku praised his underling before returning his gaze back to the human who was cowering near the far wall. "Onigumo is there anything you care to say in your defense?"

The nervous human glanced between each man as he replied. "I…well you see. I assumed that since I-I helped you gain the money from Ryuukotsesui's business that I could –" Another distorted slap came over Onigumo's face this time splitting his bottom lip.

"You're already in enough water Onigumo. Don't drown yourself."

Sango gasped from the abusive actions taking place in front of her and crawled to her feet prepared to run out the door. This wasn't the type of place for her to be in. She and Kagome needed to get out of there and fast. She managed to make it three steps when a calloused hand grabbed around her arm in an iron grip. "Whoa whoa sweetheart. Where are you off too?"

"N-nowhere. I was just leaving—"

"No no my dear I think you need to stay here for a little while longer." Said the other dark haired ponytail minion.

"Please I-I don't want any trouble." She said trying to pull her arm free of the bruising pain.

"I don't think so." The demon twisted her arm backwards causing her to yelp in agony, dragging her over to slam against the dusty bed.

Naraku smirked at the handling of the young human and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, curving a slender finger over her nicely formed cheek bone. "Young lady, are you well acquainted with Onigumo?"

Sango didn't know how to answer the question. She could lie but look where that got her now, so she decided on the truth. "I-I've seen him before. H-He's asked for our services in-in the past but he-he only got pleasured by our Madam."

A slow cold smile spread over Naraku's face at the mention of the last word. "Madam you say?" He turned toward to Onigumo with the same chilly expression. "Do tell. And…how long has he known this…Madam?"

"N-n-nearly fifty years. But she died a long time ago. So-so he used me in her place."

"I see." Naraku stood up from the bed bringing Sango's half nude body up with him. "My dear I think you happened on the wrong place at the wrong time, so I'll let you go."

Sango's relief was shorted lived when Naraku spoke again.

"But before you go could you…do me the honor of modeling for me? I'm a simple man but I appreciate the findings of," He glanced over her slender body keeping his eyes on her perk nipples. "Such fine art."

"O-Ok." She didn't see any harm in striking and walking poses in front of all these strange men. Besides if it would get her and Kagome out of this than she'll gladly show her ass.

Spreading her red painted nails over her hips she casually flipped back a lock of her long brown hair over her shoulder, and walked forward in a sensual sashay of her unblemished body.

"My what a lovely body you possess my dear." Naraku commented.

"Thank you." She mumbled shyly striking another pose before turning o her heel for another stride.

Naraku beamed a glorified smile admiring the girl's lustful beauty. Unfortunately for the human she was indeed in the wrong place at the wrong time and thanks to Onigumo, she knew far too much. The child was going to have to be dealt with. His hand vigilantly reached behind his long trench coat for the long shaft swing out cylinder revolver while his other hand lend down to grab a thick pillow off the bed and pressed the muzzle against the material…

"I gotta remember not to drink so much water." Kagome grumbled walking out the upstairs bathroom.

Hopefully Sango was done with this Onigumo character so they could go on home. He didn't seem like the type of guy that could hold his own well when in the presence of sexy women so she was most likely waiting on her to come.

She quietly descended down the stairs but caught a brief movement in the corner of her eye. She stopped curiously to peek through the steel bar riling and saw four extra men downstairs with Sango and the customer. "Great more losers." She grumbled rolling her eyes.

Lending in further she braced her hands on a bar each smiling at how Sango was obviously showing her stuff the way Madam taught them too. She was going to have to get Sango to teach her how too –

Than… "AHHHHHHH!"

Two shots rang out in muffled firecracker sounds blaring in a bright orange blaze as she horridly watched her one and only friend scream in shrilling blood curling tortured burning pain slipping from her lips along with the spill of her red blood. Sango's body slowly fell to the rug painted floor landing with a soft thud…not moving.

Kagome squealed in her shaking hands being careful to keep herself hidden. Blurry tears fanned her face as the realization of what she just seen registered in her mind. The same two words repeated continuously over and over again in her brain. _Sango's dead. Sango's dead. Sango's dead. Sango's dead. Sango's dead._

Another fire rung out this time her ears filled with Onigumo's screams of pain as he fell down to the bed clutching his injured arm trying to squeeze the pressured pain away and stop the crazy flow of red staining the sheets.

"You just had to go and get someone who could identity our plans didn't you Onigumo. You've worked this business for years and should know how police work!"

"I-I don't understand."

Naraku kicked the ignorant fool against the face with a high leveled kick. "Whores talk you fool! She was in league with the Madam who happened to be acquainted with the Sesshomaru and InuTaisho!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"They're the detectives that have been on my ass for the pass hundred years! You couldn't wait ten more days before you had to go out and buy some cheap ass? I can't deal with this type of stupidty!"

"Stupidty? I was the one who handled all the work Naraku!" Bellowed the bleeding man. "I was the one who betrayed Ryuukotsesui and got you all of the money he earned from the neighborhood protection payments! I gave you my entire gang! My fucking family!"

Naraku chuckled. "Well…they'll belong to me soon enough." He nodded at Mr. High Ponytail who grinned cheekily.

Onigumo watched Naraku walk over to the door with a carefree walk. "Naraku wait. We can get through this. Come on." He said with a shaky laugh. "W-we're still ok. Right?"

The ponytail crony shrugged. "You pissed him off mate." Then he pulled a hidden gun out of his chest, firing three shots dead center in Onigumo's chest targeting his beating life force.

Kagome gasp as she was again succumb to watching another murder unfold before her eyes. This was too much. She had to get away. She had to get out of there fast before she too suffered the same faith as her best friend and the loser.

She glanced up the stairs, than back down at the group of men down below. Instincts told her to keep any type of sound to an absolute minimum or her life was over. Placing her hand on the top rile she shifted around and stepped upward…but the movement caused the low click of her heel to cling against the metal. Damn.

Immediately four sets of eyes went straight for her.

"Hey hey hey somebody's up there!"

Guns were draw and shots rained out in showers. Kagome raced up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry. Bullets whistled pass her ears in lined shrills as she increased her speed. The top of the stairs was reached in record timing as she snatched the roof door open and rushed out.

Heavy footsteps sounded quickly gaining on her every step. More shots fired out at her retreating back accompanied with the shouting yells of _get her, shoot her_, and _don't let her get away_.

Crossing the pebbled threshold, Kagome made it to the edge of the roof but now she had nowhere to run. She came to a dead end. She was trapped. "Oh god!" She squealed looking over the edge at the tiny specks below. Where could she go? There was nowhere else to go! They were going to kill her.

"There she is!" Yelled one of the evil men holding his gun up to eject a killing object directly at her.

Kagome stared directly into the eyes of her potential murderer with the steel purple eyes.

Hakuoshi pulled back the trigger of his weapon sending his projectile for the girl's heart in hopes of ending the only witness to their plans life.

Kagome looked over the edge hearing the shot clumsily lend to close to the edge. Her hands slipped off balance causing her to flip backwards off the roof to the hard earth… "Ahhhhh!"

Hakuoshi grinned followed behind the other man firing with him, Byakuya.

"I got her!" Byakuya cheered pumping his fist in the air.

"You fool. I was the one who shot her." Countered the pale demon.

"Bullshit I got her."

The two hurried over to gaze over the edge to see her body splattered on the ground…but there was no body…No dead girl…no nothing. "What the fuck?" Byakuya said astounded at the fact that the Gods in heaven were with the girl.

A giant blue pool was at the bottom of the hotel building. The object of all of their secrets swam out of the pool and dashed away making a beeline into the city.

"The bitch…The bitch…She lived!"

Hakudoshi's eyes widened in speechless shock. "I can't believe this. Naraku is going to be pissed."

The pale demon's prediction came true when Naraku turned his gun and shot angrily at the only other demon in there with him. "Find her." He spotted a purse by the window and snatched it up pouring out the feminine contents inside to the floor. "Find her. I want this bitch dead. She knows too much."

Hakudoshi and Byakuya bowed obediently going through the items on the floor.

Naraku walked over the window steeping over his man's dead body and glances outside at the world. They had to catch this broad. The girl knew too much. Never in his entire rain had he ever had a witness see his acts and live. Now there was a chance that this bitch was going to the cops and rat him out.

The department has tried countless times to push even the tiniest piece of evidence on him but it would always disappear; he made sure to that. They couldn't afford a minor slip up. Not when in ten days when the entire city was going to blaze.

"Boss, we got something." One of them announced holding up an opened pink and white book.

The crafty spider demon snatched the tiny information novel reading over the stuff listed. After memorizing the address he handed the book back to his grunt men and started off to the door. "Find the girl and bring her to me. I want her dead."

**TBC ^_^ Yes I had to ease the murder scene in there somehow. (Ten points to whoever can recognize the murder scene ^_^) But rest assured the next chapter will contain plenty of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha time.**


	4. Real Life Practice

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company.

**Warnings:** High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Author's Rant: **Thank you everyone** ^_^** Please forgive the grammer mistakes if you should see anyway ^_^

**Real Life Practice**

Five o clock.

Someone was beating on the damned door at five o clock in the morning. Clearly the terms of people sleeping didn't register with the moron that was about to have his ass kicked for being so rude. One would think that if you hadn't received an answer after the first thirty knocks that you'd be on your merry way. But nooooo. This must've been one of the ten percent of people in the world he wanted an early grave.

Another three set of bangs rammed on the door much to Hiei's grief. "Dammit." He groaned ducking his head underneath his pillow. Why did people enjoy pushing his buttons? It's almost like the heavens found entertainment in seeing him kick ass on a daily. But he'll be damned if he got up to answer the door when there was another able bodied being in the apartment, who he was pretty sure could hear that racket better than he could.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Or he could he wrong. Growling under his breathe, the Koorime slammed his pillow to the wall, kicking the sheets off his half nude body. "Somebody's going to hell today." He grumbled pissed beyond imagining.

Hiei slipped on his black tank, yawning the entire way to the front door which was still being pounded on mercilessly. "Hold on!"

Somebody was seriously asking for their asses to be kicked this early in the morning.

Taking a deep morning breath, Hiei didn't bothering peeking out the hole and simply opened it.

Big mistake he found out to late as his small frame was shoved to the side roughly by three tall men barraged inside. Hiei was stunned. Who the hell were these assholes to just barge inside his home as if they owned the place. "Who the red hell are you?" He growled at the three rude men.

None of them answered instead, choosing to look around the place.

"Ok perhaps you fools only speak 'Stupid' because I know you heard me ask you a question!"

One of the men wearing brown muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, dark sunglasses with his dark hair pulled into a ponytail looked Hiei up and down before answering. "Relax kid; we just came to collect Inuyasha."

Hiei blinked. "At five o clock in the fucking morning?"

Koga eased off his sunglasses giving the young fire demon a charmed smile. "Well one wouldn't be able to tell you were sleeping from how good you look." He winked pushing the shades back on his face.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

The only human of the three wearing a black shirt, black pants with his hair brushed back glanced around the small enclosure examining a few pictures dotted here and there on the walls and tables. "Do you and Inuyasha live here together?"

"No I just happen to pay, sleep, and come here every day for my health."

"Hey there's no need for the attitude."

"Then get the hell out so I can get back to sleep."

The final third person crunched his nose in annoyance, as the scent of his young brother radiated all around him. "Where is the hanyou, boy?"

Hiei gave the silver haired man or woman an invasive once over. "The last I recall my name was Hiei not boy. And use your nose man/woman. You're a dog demon so I'm sure you can sniff him out."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the young demon's fowl temper. "I'd rather you went and retrieved him since this little space is your shared establishment."

Looking around at the three older men, Hiei knew when he was outnumbered and sighed. "Fine. If it'll get you creeps out of my place, I'll get the fool."

"Thanks kid." Koga said casting another wink from under his glasses.

Hiei snarled before yelling at the top of his lungs, "HEY HANYOU, THERE'S A PERVERT, A SKINNY HUMAN AND A TRANSVERTITE HERE TO SEE YOU!" He peeked over his shoulder to see the displeased expressions on each of their faces before heading down the hall toward his best friend's bedroom.

"Niccceee." Koga said mocking a wolf growl. "I like this kid. He's kind of cute."

"Yes with an adorable personality." Miroku commented sarcastically.

Sesshomaru shook his head at the way this Koorime and his brother's characteristics were so alike. No wonder the two were comrades. Both had fowl tempers, sharp tongues and sickening manners to boot. Disrespectful half-breeds.

Hiei didn't bother knocking on Inuyasha's door. He twisted the knob swinging it wide open to reveal a pillow hugging, sloppy faced Inuyasha drooling all over his face. Hiei could tell what he was more disgusted with; the gooey spit soaking on the sheets, or the way Inuyasha was humping his pillow as if it were the best ass he'd ever had.

"_Oh yea baby. You know you like it_." Snored the wet dream having hanyou, licking the side of his cozy pillow. His right leg hiked up to enclose the pillow tighter between legs. "_Oh yeaaaa baby, take it_."

Two ruby eyes looked up toward the heavens above. "He's hopeless." Hiei shook his head at the disgraceful actions going on before him. He walked over to shake his friend's shoulder trying to rile him up. "Wake up you fool. I said wake up." He tapped on the hanyou's forehead but got nothing, so he tried shove his shoulder, but still got nothing. "Wake up!" He said louder.

Inuyasha groaned turning over.

"I won't repeat myself you fool!"

Suddenly Hiei's body was snatched from the edge of the bed and wrapped tightly in Inuyasha's embrace.

"_Oh baby_." Inuyasha moaned tucking his lover underneath him. "_Mmm you're so soft."_

Hiei blushed struggling to get free.

Inuyasha's toes tickled alongside Hiei's thigh until reaching a forbidden zone that earned him a painful punch dead in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed finally waking up but to a bloody nose. He sat up in bed to search for the asshole responsible for his throbbing pain but his search came up short only finding Hiei plastered against the wall with a flushed expression. "What the hell did you hit me for?"

Hiei's chest was heaving up and down repeatedly as he scowled angrily at the moron in bed. "You have guests." He finally said after catching his breath.

The pain was momentarily forgotten as Inuyasha pondered over who could be here to see him at. He glanced at the digital clock on his night stand. "Who the red hell comes to visit people this early in the morning."

Hiei looked over his shoulder at the closed door hiding the three males in their living room. "I don't know but they know who you are. So why don't you go see what they want so I can get back to sleep. I would greatly hate to kill someone without having my beauty rest."

Blinking curiously, Inuyasha looked at his roommate's ruffled appearance before saying smartly. "No wonder you look like someone's ass."

"Yes but this temporary appearance is caused by lack of sleep. What's the excuse for that hideous mug you present to the world on a daily basis?"

"Whatever." He grumbled kicking back his sheets, getting up to crack the sleep imprinted clinks in his spine. He rolled his neck from side to side, yawning. Whoever was here was going to see the grumpy side of him today. Since this was his home, they were also going to be greeted with the sight of his red boxers and smooth peach skin exposed for all to see.

Hiei opened the door walking out followed by Inuyasha heading toward the living room.

"Alright, who the fuck comes to visit someone at the crack of dawn without warning?" He snarled coming to face the three men standing quietly in his space.

"Well good morning to you too kid." Grunted a familiar voice from the side.

Inuyasha's eyes were still in unfocused mode so he wasn't able to pin point who said that but he could have sworn he'd heard that gruff tone before. "Listen you're the ones who came to my place. So don't expect some type of welcome greeting this early from me."

"Believe me if it were up to me I wouldn't grace my presence with the likes of you hanyou."

Now that twisted smooth voice was one he knew all too well.

"Well, well Sesshomaru. To what do I owe the honor of your stuck-up ass coming to my place?"

Hiei's eyebrow lifted at the mention of what he heard the man/woman's name called. "Ah so this is the guy who knocked a few of your screws loose the other day."

"Shut up. He only hit me two times. Anyway," His attention went back to his glaring brother. "If this is about my training I still have another two in a half hours before it starts. So why don't you guys go get some coffee and donuts and let me get some sleep." Inuyasha turned to make his leave but ahead darted out to land on his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at the hand than at its owner as if he'd lost his mind. "Now I know you're crazy." He said still looking at the hand on his body.

"You will begin when I say so Inuyasha. Father has put me in charge of your FTO evaluation without my input. So if I'm forced to suffer with you for the next three months, then you shall suffer as well." Sesshomaru jerked his sibling forward toward his bedroom. "You have fifteen minutes to be out that door and ready to train for the next twelve hours."

Inuyasha's top lip inched up over his fang. "Get your fucking hand off me." He hissed quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes became narrowed ice shards. He wasn't going to give Inuyasha the benefit of think he could have his way just because of his rage. This wouldn't work here. "I won't repeat myself little brother." His own fang was bared as a threat.

The tiny sparks of tension centered on the two Inus as they sized the other up until the younger of the set broke the hardened stare, shrugging the hand from his shoulder and going to do as he was told.

Sesshomaru stared after his younger brother until he disappeared into his bedroom, slamming the door shut hard enough to make two wall pictures fall to the floor shattering into pieces.

Hiei sighed grateful that those were just store bought pictures and not of any of the important ones. "Well if that's all, I'm going back to sleep. Make sure to lock up when you leave." With a final wave the short demon left the three men in his room, not knowing that his ass was being stared at until he vanished from view.

Miroku caught the entire scene shaking his head. "And here you call me a pervert."

Koga looked at him with a funny expression. "What are you talking about?"

"That kid you were drooling over can't be any more than Inuyasha's age, possibly younger, and yet here you are burning a hole into his backside."

"Looking, not touching. Major difference in the perverted world of interest."

"Yes including the age difference."

Koga shrugged his shoulders not bothering to continue the debate. He was only flirting anyway. It wasn't as if he were interested in a kid barely out of his diapers. "Give me a break Starwind. I would dare go after a kid. He still has breast milk oozing off his lips." Some very rosy kissable, plump lips.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha came out of his bedroom wearing a short sleeve muscle shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He was using his brush to push his long snow white hair into a low ponytail at the nap of his neck, tying it with a short black ribbon. As he walked in to join the others he went over to his hallway closet, retrieving his equipment. The arm style holster was placed on his shoulders, with both guns secured in each position. His eight pairs of handcuffs were put in place, followed by his M9 Taser, cornerstone pepper spray, night stick, and both flashlights. The rest wasn't going to be necessary since he was only observing today.

"Yo Hiei don't wait up for me tonight alright? I'm going to be late coming home."

"Sure whatever. Just get the hell out and lock the damned door!" Came the angry command from the back.

Inuyasha shook his head, clamping together the finishing touches of all of his tools. He looked around at the three men staring at him than pushed passed all of them aiming for the front door. He passed Koga and Miroku but came to stand beside his brother giving him a heated glare before heading off.

Sesshomaru ignored it proceeding off behind him.

Koga whistled. "Did you see that look?"

"Yes." Miroku answered.

They stared off at the brothers as Sesshomaru opened the door, with Inuyasha intentionally shoving him against the door frame heading outside. Sesshomaru took a deep breathe, maintaining a mature posture and walked off behind him.

"Fifty bucks says Inuyasha throws the first punch." Koga said.

"You're on."

* * *

The cold silence was becoming a huge annoyance to the fidgeting hanyou sitting in the passenger seat of Sesshomaru's Jet Black Impala traveling down the interstate at a smooth 75 MPH. Yes he was grateful he didn't have to speak to the jerk but he didn't function properly without some type of noise. "Where are we going?" He asked wanting to do anything but sit there in silence.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He should've known his brother would be too uppity to carry a decent conversation with him. The creep's been that way for so long he'd given up trying to be nice. "Fine." Inuyasha kicked his feet up on the dash broad, scooting down in his seat. "When you're done being an asshole, wake me up when we get to wherever you're taking me."

When he settled in closing his eyes, a rough shove of his feet knocked them to the ground and shot his body upward. "Be mindful of the department's property Hanyou."

Inuyasha growled. "Listen—"

"No you listen. The only reason I'm even in your presence is because we were forced to be. If it were up to me you'd still be at home with that wretched mother of yours."

A long clawed jabbed a half inch away from an unflinching Sesshomaru.

"Look you twisted son of a bitch, talk about me all you want but keep my mother out of it. She's done nothing to you as I haven't, so just shut and drive." Inuyasha sat back in his seat, easing as far as he could toward the window. His body shook from a growing rage building in his chest. With all in his being he wanted to do was punch the living daylights out of Sesshomaru but kept his temper in check. His father's warning kept echoing in his mind and the last thing he wanted to do was give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of having him transferred. But at the same time he wasn't going to be someone's lap dog either.

So the best thing for both of them to do was sit back, relax and not speak to one another. This was a mental agreement made unconsciously between the two before the deal was broken by an out of nowhere question.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Inuyasha clasped his fist together to rest under his chin, keeping his gaze out the window. Now was a good time as any to ask him the question that's been agitating him his whole life. Truth of the matter was Sesshomaru hadn't always hated him. There was a time when he was younger he could remember seeing his brother come home and running to greet him at the end of every day with a big hug. But something changed that warming fun loving brother into the cold hearted evil demon driving the car they resided in now.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to Hanyou." Was the answer he received.

"Right." He should've known he wouldn't get the answer right away. Stupid of him to think that Sesshomaru would be the tiniest bit polite enough to answer one little question.

Honestly Inuyasha didn't hate Sesshomaru. Sure he despised him but why wouldn't he? Being hated your own life could do that to you. However a small piece of him admired his older brother but the only way he could express his feelings was to lash out at the object of his admiration because of all the bad blood between them. It was the only way he knew how to act when it came to him. His entire being has become accustomed to learning how to hate the demon for everything he was but he couldn't do it one hundred percent. A small piece of him would always cherish those small moments of kindness he was shown when he was younger.

Reaching inside of his shirt, a diamond shaped locket was pulled out and opened to reveal three small pictures. One of all the people he cared for the most in the world. The first was of his mother and himself when he was small and she was younger. The next was of himself and his father during a fishing trip with him holding a giant catch while his Taisho had a tiny mino in his claws. That was a fun day.

But the final picture was one that would never repeat in this lifetime. Not ever. Inuyasha's thumb teased over the laminated photo of Sesshomaru holding a toddler version of him in his arms, kissing his plump cheek. It was the same day he was celebrating his birthday and he'd given him the best present in the world…

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright Inuyasha make a wish than blow out the candles." _InuTaisho encouraged holding his child in his lap to reach the picnic table.

A tiny sized Inuyasha closed his eyes making his deepest wish, than blew out all of his candles in the first blow. "_Yahhhh! Look Papa, I blew them all out!"_ He cheered proudly clapping his hands.

"_That's my boy."_ Taisho ruffled the child's hair tickling behind his ear. _"What did you wish for my son?"_

Inuyasha placed a pudgy finger to his lips making a loud shushing sound. "_Shh Papa. It's a secwet_." He covered his mouth giggling.

"_Oops you're right. We gotta keep it quiet."_ Taisho mocked covering his mouth as if someone would hear his secret.

Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, came out carrying two large neatly wrapped presents, placing them next to her son and husband. _"Are you ready to open your presents now Inuyasha?"_

Long white hair bounced from the shake of his head. "_No Mama we have to wait."_

"_But why sweetie?"_

"_Because."_ He pouted folding his little arms stubbornly. "_I want to wait." _

Izayoi looked up to her husband who only shrugged his shoulders not knowing either. So to honor the birthday boy's wishes they decided to sit with him and wait as he asked for whatever reason he had for wanting too.

Thirty minutes pass, than an hour, followed by two more. But still Inuyasha sat tight in his father's lap with his arms folded. His big eyes stayed glued to the front door.

Taisho sighed standing up with his son in tow. _"Come on Inuyasha, it's your bed time."_

"_No Papa. I have to wait."_

"_My son you've waited for three hours to open your presents but now you must do so in the tomorrow when you come home from school."_

"_Pwease Papa."_ Inuyasha whimpered with his bottom lip poking out and his big doe like eyes blinking up. _"Pwease can I wait a little bit longer? Pwetty pwease?"_

His son sure knew how to work those big golden eyes on him, just like his mama. Taisho reluctantly nodded his head. _"Ok but only a few more minutes than its bedtime little pup. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes Papa."_ Inuyasha licked his Father's cheek and settled back against his chest to continue his wait.

Izayoi smiled shaking her head than headed upstairs to prepare her son's bathe and bedding.

Inuyasha quietly waited in his father's arms staring at the front door. His stamina was becoming a losing battle of willpower versus the sand man as Inuyasha's big golden eyes were dropping faster a rock.

Taisho glanced down at the watch on his wrist and stood up with a sleepy baby in his arms. _"That's it Inuyasha. Your time is up and now it's time for bed."_

"_No Papa."_ Inuyasha protested weakly as he rubbed his eyes of the drowsiness.

"_Yes little pup."_

Inuyasha sighed keeping his eyes on the door hoping that what his father said about wishes coming true to be true. But as Taisho took him toward the stairwell, the tiny child's hear was slowly breaking. Maybe wishes didn't come true. Maybe he hadn't wished hard enough.

That is…

The front door's lock jingled with the sound of keys wiggling into the lock. Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open as the door opened up and the slightest sight of a silver head peeked through_. "Sessho!"_ He wiggled himself free of his father's arms, dropping to the floor and darting away screaming, _"Sessho_, _Sessho, Sesso!"_

At the sound of half his name Sesshomaru bent down to catch the running bundle of sweetness in his arms tossing him up in the air laughing at his light hearted giggles. _"Hello to you too little brother."_ Sesshomaru said after catching him out of the air and hugging to his chest.

Inuyasha snuggled his nose into his brother's hair feeling so relieved. _"I missed you so much Sessho." _He whispered wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"_I've missed you too Inuyasha."_ Sesshomaru returned the hug gingerly before placing his sibling on the ground. _"I have a surprise for you little brother."_

Inuyasha clapped and stomped his feet excitedly. "_Oh oh oh oh oh gimme gimme gimme!"_

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket for a small diamond shaped locket attached to a onyx black and emerald green woven chain. He held the present up for Inuyasha to look at smiling at the wide eyed expression of the young pup. _"This is a picture locket. There are three little spaces inside for you put_ _pictures."_ He grabbed Inuyasha's tiny hands placing the gift in his palms_. "Now whenever you wear it you'll always have me near."_

Inuyasha's eyes grew so big it almost seemed too comical to fit his face. He held the chain up saying ohhh and awww at the way it sparkled against the lamp light_. "It's so pwetty Sessho."_

"_Hmm just like you."_ Sesshomaru took the gift to place around Inuyasha's neck, pulling his long hair over it. He lifted the broach up to his lips placing a soft kiss to the metal.

Inuyasha snickered than shyly placed a small kiss on his brother's lips. He blushed covering his eyes but peeking between his fingers to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

Shaking his head, the older brother smiled picking Inuyasha up in his arms. His finger came to trace over the moon shaped designs over the locket, looking deep in Inuyasha's eyes. _"Always keep this with you little brother and never ever take it off."_

"_I won't Sessho. I pwomise."_ Inuyasha hugged the present to his chest as if someone would take it from him.

Sesshomaru smiled feeling very pleased. "_I love you Inuyasha."_

"_I wuv you too Sessho."_

Sesshomaru lend down to kiss Inuyasha's cheek both of them suddenly surprised at the flash of light. When they looked toward the source, Sesshomaru groaned covering his eyes.

"_Hmm I wonder how everyone at the force will feel at seeing how Sessho wuvs his widdle bwother." _Teased their cruel father.

"_Father if you post that picture on the broad, so help me I'll turn my own gun on you."_

"_Don't be so hostile my son. I think this is a wonderful picture of you two."_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes glancing down at the down slumbering hanyou in his arms. His heart swelled at the innocent little body clinging to his chest. His lips connected against his brother's small set and sighed happily. He loved this boy so very much and couldn't wait until he grew up someday. There was so much in store for them…

_**End Flashback**_

"We're here."

Those two words brought the day dreaming hanyou back to the real world as he quickly shoved the age old memory back in his chest. "Where are we?"

Sesshomaru unbuckled his seatbelt getting out of the car. "There's going to be a few changes in your training."

"Changes?" Inuyasha mimicked unbuckling his belt getting out as well.

"Yes…real life."

The area was covered from head to toe with blue, white and black vehicles around a sleazy looking hotel. Inuyasha scanned the cars identifying each one. In the academy he was taught what the numbers on the back left sides represented as well as the initials. Four of the cars belonged to homicide. Three including Sesshomaru's and Miroku's who'd been following from behind was there. Two ambulances were parked on the side, one fire truck positioned to the left and six basic patrol cars blockade the entrance.

"What's all this for?"

Sesshomaru walked on ahead flashing his badge to the head officer. "Don't lag behind hanyou. Keep up."

This was the very first crime scene he'd ever been too so he couldn't help seeming like the rookie he really was. So many scenarios ran through his mind. What kind of crime was committed? Was there a murder? Drugs? Hookers? Alcohol? Gangs?

"Hanyou!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshomaru waiting impatiently for him near a patrol car. "Hold your damn horses would ya? Damn." He jogged up flashing his badge to the lend officer of the crime scene to gain entry.

Sesshomaru waited until he was next to him before walking to stairs saying rapidly, "This is not a fake scene. There was a murder committed possibly involving one of the most dangerous gang members in the city. Your job will be to collect any type of evidence you deem worthy of investigating and if you see anything out of the ordinary you are to report it to me. Are we clear?" Sesshomaru turned to make sure his brother was listening, but found him writing down notes in his notebook.

Inuyasha jotted down the last things said than looked up to see his brother observing his every move. "What?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru shook his head putting his hand on the doorknob. "Brace yourself…little brother." The door was twisted and opened up to reveal…

Inuyasha's very first gang member murder case.

**TBC: I wonder how he's going to react to seeing his first dead body. Stay tuned ^_^**


	5. Our Only Effing Witness

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company.

**Warnings:** High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Author's Rant:** I apologize for the delayed update everyone. I wanted to complete my first story so I could put my full focus on this one. I'll be updating 4 chapters a week ^_^. So I'll try to finish this one as fast as I did the other one. Here's Chapter 5 ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 5 Our Only Effing Witness**

What's the strongest word for stank as hell?

Funky, foul, rotten, disgusting, offensive, reeking?

No let's try 'you need to hurry and get your ass out of their before your noise falls off' kind of stink.

There were plenty of things the hanyou was taught in the academy. Pictures of dead bodies, real life crimes scenes and training videos were used to prepare them for the soon-to-be reality cases they would take once graduation came around. This was the most efficient way to set rookies up for seeing decaying carcasses of dead victims' right?

Wrong.

There was absolutely nothing that could compare to the awful rising stench of sun baked rotten flesh, burning in your nostrils. The intensity of the situation would be worst for those of canine blood considering their advanced levels of senses.

Which Inuyasha was finding out the hard way once he stepped inside of the hotel room. The immediate onrush of the foul odor of dead humans, tormented the shrilled shit out of his muzzle.

"Ahh fuck!" He groaned covering his mouth and nose to keep the putrid scent out. He'd never smelled anything so horrid in his life. What the living hell could produce such a smell?

"Inuyasha do you plan to lolly gag at the entrance or will you come in to do your job?"

Hn, easy for him to say. Sesshomaru was used to smelling this gloomy funk. Still it made the hanyou curious if the smell was just as bothersome for his brother as it was for him.

"I'm coming." He muffled through the cracks of his fingers. The first step was the hardest to accomplish since it only brought him closer to the deadly scent. His ears sagged against the crown of his head while the overwhelming fumes pierced his naked eyeballs. "Oh fuck this." He was getting the H-E double hockey sticks out of their before he fell out from a funk stroke.

"Inuyasha!"

Right. He almost forgot he was still under his three month evaluation. By leaving he was just adding fuel to the already scorching flame of hatred between himself and Sesshomaru. And the last thing he planned on was giving his bastard brother the satisfaction of giving him a bad score. So with a new found determination, the hanyou removed his hands and stepped deeper into the hotel until he was beside his brother. Ohh it smelled awful in here.

Sesshomaru was buckled down next to a navy blue coat wearing paramedic discussing the condition of the body underneath the white sheet.

"Cause of death?" He asked.

The orange bird demon medic pointed to two positions under the thin layer cover. "Two gunshot wounds. One to the base of the neck, swiveling the spinal cord and the second striking through her back and out the rib cage. She died on impact so there was no suffering."

"Do we have an ID on the girl?"

"Yea. Sango Hondo age 218 demons years; 17 human standard years. She attended the Shikiko High School down near broad avenue and central. Employment unknown, parentage unknown."

"Do you have any clue as to where she resided?"

The medic shook her head. "There's no record in the system for the girl. It's almost like someone didn't want her known. And that guy," She gestured toward the other sheet covered fatality by the wall. "He was a hard one to trace. There was no form of ID on him or anything else besides a few gambling cards and receipts."

"How long have they been dead?" Sesshomaru questioned lifting the sheet to look at her face. Such a shame for one so young to died so violently.

"Judging by the development of these Green Body Blow Flies and the lack of color in her skin, I'd say about 8 hours."

How interesting. "So she was murdered last night?"

"Yes. But an autopsy will have to be commenced just to be sure."

"Hm I see. Write that down." Sesshomaru ordered the somewhat dazed younger brother.

"Uh yea." Inuyasha quickly retrieved his small pocket notebook jotting down everything he'd heard. "You want me to get anything else?"

"Just be silent and write down whatever I deem necessary."

Well it was the perfect day for him to be a bastard after all. Then again when was it not a perfect day for Sesshomaru to play the cruel asshole to Inuyasha?

"Thank you for the time. I'll be back to search over the body for any further details. See if you can have forensics analyze her body for any signs of fingerprints. Tell them to have her fingernails scraped for possible foreign DNA including getting swipes of the blood dotted around her back."

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha busied himself with writing down every single word his brother spoke making a mental memo to say the exact same things once he got up to expert level.

When Sesshomaru turned to go and ID the other body he noted his younger brother scribbling down every single detail in came in contact with or heard spoken. He had to admit; at least the boy was being attentive to his job skills and learning prospects. "Come on." He urged moving to the other casualty.

Inuyasha dotted his last sentence and tucked the notebook in his back pocket. This was becoming and interesting crime scene. If only they could get rid of the nasty stench he'd be good as gravy. Watching his older brother's every maneuver; Inuyasha eased up beside him trying to seem as cool, calm and collected as Sesshomaru.

The dog demon's trained slanted amber eyes scanned over the ground as they walked toward the molded face hidden behind the white body blanket. Odd that there wasn't a single marker for a bullet shell on the floor. Which meant that whoever did the shooting was smart enough to pick after themselves. That also meant that they weren't dealing with no novice killer. This person was an expert.

When he arrived in front of the body he frowned. "Uncover him." Came the abrupt order.

One of the medics hooked a glove finger under the curve of the blanket and pulled it back to reveal a sunk faced male human with three bullet wounds through his chest. The grief struck expression of his face's last remaining moments of time stayed unchanged from the terror of having his life so viciously taken away.

With Sesshomaru it was just another dead body to add to his endless list of dead bodies he's already witnessed. However Inuyasha looked at the stale faced man with a different set of eyes. A hideous shade of a disgusted green mirrored through his orbs as he took in the murdered human. This was absolutely nothing like when he studied the photos of those crimes scenes in class. The increased smell waved by the uncovering of his stiff form… the horrible sight of his last moments still imprinted in his face… Ugh. "Oh god. Oh god." He choked. The buildup of sour tasting bile filled the hanyou's throat as he turned around ready to bolt to give his stomach some much needed relief.

He couldn't take it. The primal desire to empty his stomach contents won out over logic as he turned to head outside only to be snatched by his upper arm by Sesshomaru. "You so much as think of leaving and I'll write you up for failure to cooperate in a proper evaluation." He hissed squeezing each word into his death grip.

The quick tempered flames of anger licked across golden irises of the younger hanyou who was itching to cuss the living hell out of his brother. A really good cussing out. It's not that he couldn't or wouldn't do it. It's just that he had a handful of last night's dinner still slushing around in his mouth. But he could communicate his rage through the evil glare of his big expressive eyes.

"I despise you as well." Sesshomaru sneered quietly as if the words of hatred were spoken loud enough to hear. "But unfortunately we're stuck with one another so until then, do as you're told." He released his bruising hold shoving the hanyou back toward the body.

Inuyasha stumbled a bit which brought forth a few eyes drawn to the mild commotion taking place between the brothers. His cheeks were still swollen with the desire to barf so what exactly was he supposed to do? Stand there looking like a green faced sumo wrestler?

"Swallow it."

Oh fuck that. Inuyasha looked at his brother as if he'd lost his mind. He wasn't swallowing a damn thing.

"Strike one."

What the—did he just resort to his childhood way of getting him to behave?

"Strike two."

Son of a bitch. He was actually using the strikes rule to make him listen.

"Strike—"

Inuyasha swallowed before the dreaded number three could be uttered from his brother's lips and gagged clasping his throat from the bitter flavor soaking his gullet. He squinted his left eye at the raw burn as his right eye glared daggers at his brother. "Bastard." He harped under his breath only loud enough for the object of his frustrations to hear.

Sesshomaru let the insult slide. "Go make yourself useful and scan the room for evidence. Make sure to wear gloves on your hands at all times. Use the ones designated for demons with claws, although you're anything but."

"Fuck you."

Sesshomaru's right eye twitched as he tried to keep a straight face. The damned brat was seriously raking the rawest part of his brain.

The stupid, arrogant, cock sucking, fucked up, girly faced, wannabe transvestite, son of a three legged whore! He couldn't stand the biggity jerk. Always having to throw his human blood into his face at every given turn. The twisted sadistic asshole! Grrr the ignorant jerk knew exactly what to say to grind his effing gears to the point of repair. The mental ranting war zone continued on in the boiling hanyou's head as he snatched up a pair of demonic gloves shoving them on his hands.

Who did the asshole think he was anyway? His older brother? Technically he was but he didn't have to be a malicious one.

With gloves intact Inuyasha went to work on scanning around the lightly crowded enclosure for anything that might seem out of the ordinary.

Let's see…

Dirty sock—toss

Plastic fingernail—not important

Open condom wrapper—Yuck. Be gone evil disgustingness.

Strands of light gray hair— somebody needs treatment. Toss.

Nudie magazines…Inuyasha lifted a dark eyebrow—Nice boobs. Not important.

Where was all the juicy stuff like he'd seen in class? He couldn't use that weak crap. He wanted some nice incriminating evidence. Like bullets, guns or something. Standing up from his hunker down position on the floor he turned toward a table where he noticed a wine glass with tilted to the side. Hn, maybe he should fingerprint it for handprints.

There was a small fingerprint kit sitting next to a lamp so he borrowed it to perform his ritual. Hmm now how did you do this again? Did you grip it by the neck and dusted the sides or were you supposed to leave it where it was and graze it with the brush? But if he didn't move it than how would he able to get the other side? If he did move it would he be breaking the rule of contaminating vital evidence? Or what if he—fuck it.

Inuyasha picked up the thin flute by the skinniest part of its neck and glazed the slender surface in a dark powder. After giving it a nice swerve of dust he reached into the box for some print lifting tape and plastered it around the pipe and lifted up the small visible, what he figured to be thumb and forefinger prints.

Feeling like an experienced detective, Inuyasha did an imaginative dance in his head at doing his first real printing. He was so caught up in his little victory boogie that a sparkle nearly went past his sharp eyes. Something twinkling circled around the rim of the glass on two different sides. Upon closer inspection he studied what looked to be two different shades of pink and red lip smudges on the outline. Was that considered worthy of giving to Sesshomaru as evidence? He did say to inform him if he found something worth talking about.

So… "Hey Sesshomaru?"

Hearing his name called, said demon walked over toward his younger brother expecting to answer another easy question. "What is it?" He asked.

"Is this important?" Mumbled the awe struck hanyou holding the lip stick painted wine flute for his brother to inspect.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Let me see."

There was a rustle behind him and Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder in time to feel the slightest tease of something silky tickling his cheek. It was Sesshomaru's hair. Whoa that's a little too close for comfort. Was it him or could he feel Sesshomaru's breathe ghosting the side of his neck? It felt strange. "Do ya mind? It's called personal space for a reason ya know." Wait was that Axe he was wearing? Sniff. Yep and it smells like that new scent that came out recently. What's it called? Excite?... Now he's definitely too close if he can smell the guys body odor.

Ignoring him Sesshomaru continued to examine what appeared to be two separate shades of lips stick stuck at the top of the wine glass. Interesting. The young murder victim was wearing one of these shades on her lips. So with the other print, did that mean there was a witness? If so was she still alive?

Ok talk about practically having your oxygen stolen with each inhaled breathe. Inuyasha was surely positive his brother could easily screen this discovery about forty steps back away from his neck which was making him feel very funny. And not in the 'ha ha' form. More like in the 'makes your stomach flop' form. "Ya know. If you keep standing so close to me, you'll burn the hair off my neck. Your breath isn't exactly kissing fresh." Perhaps a nice little insult would gain him the much needed distance between his back and the chin nearly resting on his shoulder blade.

Sesshomaru didn't bother with another tease barb from the troublesome hanyou. His mind was focused on the only bit of good news he's heard since he got here. "Give it to me."

"Huh what?

"Give me the glass." The command was spoken more slowly as if talking to a mentally challenged individual.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way I found it first. I'll take it to the lab to be examined."

This piqued the demon's curiosity. "Ok so tell me what do you do from here?"

Uh good question. Better think of a quick answer with the bastard brother contest because if you didn't answer Sesshomaru's question within a ten second interval of being asked you were labeled incompetent, ignorant, reflected or just plain stupid. "I give it to forensics." He answered at the 8 second mark.

Clever boy. Sesshomaru hadn't expected him to get it correct. Perhaps the brat did learn a thing or two whilst in class. But he wouldn't grant him the slightest impression of being impressed. "Give that to the medic and come with me." He twisted off his set of glows tossing them in a contamination bag. "You and I are return to HQ. There's a couple of things I need to check on." He spoke with a couple of the officers and investigator before leaving the scene all together.

Inuyasha stayed in step with his evaluator the best he could, considering the guy had legs for miles. "What do we need to check on?"

If there was a pet peeve at the highest list of peeves for Sesshomaru it was having to repeat himself. "I said once we return to HQ that I had to check on some things. We'll talk later. Surely those ears on your head are used for more than decoration."

As if having a mind of their own the triangle white flaps fidgeted from side to side. "Asshole." He grumbled folding his arms. His ears were up there to hear things not to look pretty.

Sesshomaru reached the car first unlocking the door with his keys and getting inside. "What did you gather from your experience inside?"

Inuyasha got in and buckled his seatbelt. "I thought you said we'd discuss the case once we arrive to HQ?" He said with every word drenched in sarcasm.

Uh-oh one of those thin silver eyebrows just lifted. You know what that means. "What? Is that supposed to scare me?" Inuyasha said smartly. He was itching to throw a punch at his brother's face. Please god just let the bastard jump even an inch at him and he was so going to get fired.

Sesshomaru had exhausted all of his patience with the hanyou for one day. At only 10:46 a.m. in the morning he was already ready to dive into a pool of ibuprofen. "Just be silent the rest of the ride."

"Keh, you ain't gotta tell me twice." Inuyasha kicked his seat back and supporting his feet on the dash broad and settled down for a nap. "Wake me when we arrive." Before he could finish his sentence his feet were knocked roughly from the dash and a long arm reached over to jack his seat back into proper position. "What the hell—"

"Silence Inuyasha." The harsh hiss of demand struck something in the hanyou's brain cells in an instant to listen or be punished like some little bitch. "You're no longer some little punk with an ill-tempered attitude. You're a first year detective being evaluated for his skills to join the force. Consider this your one and only warning. Do not attempt to cross me again."

Oh if looks could murder on sight…Flies would be buzzing over both of their dead carcasses right now as amber met amber in a daring glare of defiance. Inuyasha was the first to look away knowing that Sesshomaru held the power in his hands to get rid of him in a heartbeat. So with a heavy heart he sighed sitting back in his chair and looking out the window. It was hopeless. No matter what happened or how long they worked together. They weren't going to get along. Not now and not ever.

* * *

Where was it? Where was it?

She could've sworn she left it in there. Now the little book was missing action. Damn how could she be so stupid and leave her purse?

Right. Because she was running for her life away from the barrage of bullets flying past her head. Oh what did it matter anyway? Kagome was still in a sickened daze about seeing the cruel murder of her one and only best friend. Every single second that pasted was spent on reliving those four seconds of hearing her shrilling scream.

When she arrived home the young girl changed into a pair of sweat pants and a pink tank top, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She was a train wreck mess, but she could care less about her looks. Who cared what you looked like when your best friend was killed so viciously?

How could those monsters…those…those animals do that to her? Sango was innocent. She'd never done anything wrong to anyone and that creep with the heartless red eyes just shot her in cold blood. How was she going to continue to live on with this? Sango was the only person in the entire world Kagome had closest to family besides her Madam. Now with both of them gone…what would she do now? Her experience in the world of pleasuring was extremely limited to mild knowledge. There was no way she could support herself without help.

Then there's the fact of constantly living in fear of being found by those thugs. Those killers saw her face last night. What if she walked out of the front door and they were waiting right there to…to… "Aghh!"She exclaimed raking her fingers through her ponytail desperately thinking of a way for out of this mess.

Kagome needed help. But who could she go to? Who could she trust? There was no one else…

Wait!

That guy. The one that red eyed man was afraid of. Ses-sho-maru. Yes she could call him. He was a cop. You can trust cops right? Well not all cops but if he knew her Madam than he must be a great guy.

Scrambling to her feet, Kagome pushed aside all of the mail, junk magazines searching for the cordless phone. This wasn't the time for her to be a scatter brain! Where did she put it? Where? Where? Books were thrown, rugs lifted, couch cushions pushed up…There it was. Hidden snug between two couch pillows.

Now all she had to do was to call 911 and to ask for this Ses-sho-maru guy. They would know where and who he was right?

* * *

By some stroke of undying miracle, Koga breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Inu brothers walk through the door. Neither was sporting the black eye him and Miroku and betted on earlier so that meant he lost.

Miroku scrolled back in his chair when he heard the front door open of the station and in walked his squad leader and newest squad member. "Pay up Wolfe."

Koga pulled out his fifty handing to the hand reaching out over his cubicle cube. "Hell I'm glad I lost this one."

"Yes and so is this dead president." Miroku grabbed the bill and flexed it loudly.

Koga studied the rigid body language of the younger brother snatching a rolling chair from an available desk and sat in it, folding his arms on the desk and slamming his head in the fold. Sesshomaru sat in his chair next to the one Inuyasha occupied and brought two fingers to his eyes to squeeze the irritation.

Both of them seemed as if they'd seen better days. Probably the days when they didn't have to be with each other.

"Hey Wolfe?" Miroku whispered rolling over to his neighbor's space. "I bet they won't do it."

Koga smiled an underhanded smirk. "I bet my money back they will."

"You're on."

Snickering to himself, Koga scooted back, sticking his head out grinning from one pointy ear to the other. This was going to be sweet. "Hey Toshiba!"

As predicted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up simultaneously and answered at once, "What? Yes?"

That was the feather that broke the camel's back as both Miroku and Koga nearly fell to the floor holding their stomachs. They'd made a gamble on the Inu brothers answering at the same time when their shared last name was called and just like that, they got their wish. It was the perfect way to ease the tension in the room…Well for them at least.

Miroku wiped off his blue eye of the laugh filled tears. "Oh man. That's priceless." He retrieved the money from his chest pocket handing it back to Koga. "Here my friend. You earn this."

"Thank you." Koga looked at his dollar and kissed the center picture. "Welcome back to Casa la Koga's Pocket." And in the pocket it went.

There amusement was short lived when a smooth tone cut through their snorting glee. "I'm assuming you two have gained something from the investigation taking place at the hotel?" Sesshomaru said not even the slightest bit amused at the clever tact.

"Yea we did." Koga said with his cackling dying down. "We got people who claim to have seen three potential suspects described as coming out of the hotel between the times of 20:40-21:50 hours. We've also collected a few pieces of evidence. A strand of light gray hair was found at the scene along with a used condom wrapper, a porn mag, a dirty sock, and a plastic red fingernail."

With each familiar exhibited item listed, caused a certain hanyou to sink lower and lower in his seat.

"So what did you gain?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku answered. "We haven't processed the strand of hair yet for DNA. But we've dusted the magazine and wrapper but found no other prints belonging to anyone but the male victim Onigumo. The sock and nail were sent to the lab to process for possible skin cells and dirt particles."

Hmm Onigumo Blazer. The right hand man of Ryuukotsesui, the leader of the Dragon Fang Gang. he wondered what his play was in with the girl's murder. "Who are the suspects?"

Miroku was hoping he wouldn't have to answer that question. "Unfortunately none of the witnesses could give a valid enough description on the men they saw leaving."

"All we got was hair colors." Koga said annoyed. "No guesses on height, skin tone, voices, nada. But there is a little bit of good news."

"What?" This had beter been so good news too.

"One of the medics found traces of another source of blood near Onigumo's feet. She thinks there was another body but it was taken out with whomever else was in there at the time."

Well that was marvelous to hear. So they were still back at square one. That only met one thing. Sesshomaru stood up from his desk grabbing his note pad and jacket. He was going to have to gather his own information his way. "I'm heading out for a while."

Inuyasha's right ear turned to the sound of his brother leaving and stood up as well. "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru held his hand up to halt the young one's steps. "I said I was going out for a while. Not we. You stay put until further notice."

"Say what? Hey our old man said—"

"I'm well aware of what Father has said." Sesshomaru shoved the hanyou back in his chair. "However my ventures can't allow an inexperienced rookie to follow."

In other words he was going to do something dangerous and couldn't risk bringing along some loose cannon. "Whatever." Inuyasha huffed returning his head back to his place at the desk.

At least with the brat out of the way he could handle his business without issue. "Starwind, Wolfe you two go to forensics and check on the statuses of the evidence. The sooner we're able to get a fix on those suspects the sooner we can solve this case." And the sooner he wouldn't have to worry about a certain puppy eared male following him around and being in danger. Having the brat around so much was a proving to become more and more complicated.

Sesshomaru walked out the door without a backwards glance focusing on his next move.

"Come on Wolfe." Miroku hopped from his chair stretching his arms. "Let's go before he finds out we lied about giving the evidence to forensics."

Koga pulled out a box from under his desk containing the clear evidence bags holding all of the items they listed before. "Damn I told you not to make that stop at the Pancake House. But nooo you just had to get those strawberry pancakes and bacon."

"Oh? And you didn't shovel down a whole plate of steak, eggs and waffles?" Miroku fussed heading out the door.

"Hey I wasn't just going to watch you eat!" The wolf demon shot.

"Hey can I go with you guys?" Asked the hopeful hanyou.

"Sorry kid. Sesshomaru says he wants you in here until he gets back."

"Come on guys." If he stayed in here any longer he was going to rip his hair from the roots. "How am I supposed to learn anything if you won't let me go with you?"

"Hey ask your FTO. He's the one who gives the orders for what you can and cannot do. See ya." With that final wink and farewell Koga was gone along with Starwind.

Great so not only was he a rookie but he was still a kid? Fuck this was so stupid.

* * *

Yes a fucking stupid 8 hours later and still no one was there. Inuyasha's stayed in that exact same spot with his head still planted on the desk.

Fifth teen minutes passed before Inuyasha got up from his chair to peer around the empty compass lacking any bodies but his own. This was bullshit. Why was everybody treating him like a baby? He was a part of this force too. He had every right to participate in all the going-ons of the squad.

Nearby, there was a coffee pot held some black boiling brew ready for anyone to drink…Inuyasha aimed for the fridge and pulled out the bottle of apple juice his father bought for him knowing that he hated the bitter taste of coffee. At least the old man treated him with respect.

Speaking of old man… Where was the tall thick old goat at anyway?

"Inuyasha?"

Speak of the devil. "What?" He grunted taking a swig of his juice.

Taisho could smell of the red anger seeping from his youngest pores. When Sesshomaru had called him saying he wouldn't be returning there he already knew what Inuyasha's reaction would be. But why did his son have to put him into these situations? "Umm Inuyasha…son…You may go home now if you want."

"Huh what for? Sesshomaru told me to stay put."

"Yes well." How could he say this without receiving those big eyes turning into ice icicles? "His assignment took longer than necessary so I'm allowing you to go home."

Wait for it…wait for it… "Aghh that —"

"Yes yes yes I know. Stupid, awful, mean Sesshomaru. Just go on home Son. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine." Inuyasha stomped over to Sesshomaru's desk to grab a couple of things and aimed straight for the door.

_Ring. Ring._

Oh great who could that be calling this late in the evening?

_Ring. Ring. _

InuTaisho sighed looking at the wall clock. 20:19. Damn he'd hoped he would be walking out the door himself but no, no no. Here he was about to answer Sesshomaru's phone like a secretary.

"Hello Toshiba's desk."

"_Umm yes can I talk to Sesshomaru please?"_ Said a soft voice on the other end.

"This is Chief Toshiba. Can I help you?"

This wasn't the guy she needed to talk too. _"I want to talk to Sesshomaru."_

Oh boy. Taisho rubbed his temple already feeling a headache build. "Kikyo how many times do I have to tell you that Sesshomaru does not go for humans? Now if you call my son's desk again I'll have you arrested for harassment."

"_Kikyo? Umm no sir that's not my name. But I really need to talk to Sesshomaru_."

"Why only him?"

Taisho heard the gentle choke and sniffle of the woman on line indicating she was beginning to cry. _"Listen sir. I really need to talk to Sesshomaru about a murder that happened last night."_

Whoa this definitely wasn't Kikyo. "Are you referring to the double homicide on Broad and Jackson?"

"_Yes because I've seen my best friend get murdered."_ She wheezed. "_And I only want to talk to Sesshomaru."_

"Why only Sesshomaru? I'm more than capable of—"

"_NO I only want to talk to Sesshomaru!"_ She cried angrily. "_Now you either get him or I'm outta here!"_

InuTaisho lifted his mouth from the phone. "Toshiba! Toshiba telephone!"

Inuyasha turned around hearing his name called and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Toshiba!" Damn that boy and his attitude. "I said telephone!"

Inuyasha growled under his breath slowly walking back over to his father.

"He's coming ma'am just hold on a second." When Inuyasha came to the desk he looked at his father wondering what the hell he wanted. Taisho look frantically at his son and cupped the phone. "Inuyasha talk to this woman. She's a material witness who saw the murder take place last night and she only wants to talk to Sesshomaru."

"So? Call the asshole up and let him talk to her."

"There's no time for that!" Taisho blared shoving the phone to his chest. "If you don't talk to her she'll leave and we'll never get this chance again."

Inuyasha pushed the phone back. "But why do I have to do it? I can't be Sesshomaru. Let 'em handle his own dirty work."

Taisho snatched the hanyou's hand and smacked the phone in his head giving him the evilest glare. "If you don't talk she walks. She's a witness. We need her to identify the suspects!"

"Ok ok ok! Fuck!" Inuyasha bit his bottom lip mentally cursing the day he decided to sign up for this department. Taking a deep breathe he lowered his eyes and brought the phone to his mouth and said in his best Sesshomaru tone, "Hello this is Sesshomaru Toshiba—"

Taisho pulled the phone away. "Sesshomaru doesn't sound like that! Try being smoother, with the radio voice. Make her feel sexy. Yes try to talk sexy. You don't sound sexy enough."

"Chief!" Inuyasha snatched the phone cupping the bottom and snarled, "Give me a break! Damn." Geez as if he wanted to sound like his asshole of a brother anyway… And on top of that his voice was just as sexy as his.

"_Hello Sesshomaru?" _Called the girl on the other end.

"Yea I'm here." Inuyasha answered roughly.

Kagome slide down her wall feeling relieved. _"Hey… you umm…You don't know me. My name is Kagome_ _Hirgurashi and I was Sango Hondo's best friend."_ She whimpered rubbing her eyes.

Inuyasha pushed everything around Sesshomaru's desk looking for something to write down on and a pen. "Ok just relax love. Now tell me what's going on?" Taisho found a notepad and pen handing them to him.

"_I was…at the hotel last night when I saw this weird looking guy…shoot…"_ She broke down in tears missing her friend_. "I really need your help."_

"Alright calm down. Just give me the address of where you live."

Kagome worded off her place of residence and Inuyasha jotted down each word carefully. _"So will you help me?"_ She peeped helplessly.

Damn if there was anything that could pull at Inuyasha's tough exterior is a woman crying. He hated seeing or hearing females cry. "Don't worry; I'll be there to assist you as fast as I can. Ok?"

"_Ok thank you so much. Bye."_

"Bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone looking at his father. "Happy now?—Wait where are you going?" He called to his retreated father.

"I have to find your brother. You go and get the girl."

Inuyasha gasped. "Are you insane? I'm not going to get that chick! Call Sesshomaru and let him do it!"

Taisho ran back over and viciously shoved the piece of paper with the girl's address into his chest. "Get out and go to this address. I want that girl now!"

"I'm not doing squat—Owowowowowowowow!" He cried feeling his ear yanked and twisted in the wrong direction. "Oh please stop!"

"I'll have you suspended without pay for a year if you don't get the girl!"

"Alright fine whatever just let me go please!"

Taisho pinched the ear a final time before releasing it from his grasp. "Now hurry up and get her!" He shouted and went back to his office to call his other son.

Inuyasha groaned while rubbing the tender throb of his ear away. He couldn't believe this. Stupid old man for making him do Sesshomaru's work. Stupid Sesshomaru for not being here to do his own work. Now he had to go out and get some whiny chick.

Their only effing witness!

And on top of that he had to pretend to be that sadistic asshole! This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

**TBC: Yes I know it sounds a lot like Bad Boys right? Well it'll be similar but there's a nice twist I think you guys will enjoy. Hehehe you'll love how I bring these two together. And before anyone asks…HELL NO Kagome won't be involved romantically with neither of the brothers. This is strictly a YAOI romance/mystery story. ^_^ **


	6. I'm Undercover

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company.

**Warnings:** High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Author's Rant:** I'll take that dare **Ashlan **(wink). A plate of cookies says I'll have completed four long chapters by the end of this week…LONG chapters too. ^_^ So far this makes two. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 6: I'm Undercover**

On a small secluded section downtown was a small sized dealer giving out his nightly scores. Tonight was no different than the others. The setup of his bargains were set up on basic instructions to follow. Meet a pint sized midget with three fingers thumbing for a taxi ride to Okinawa. Simple right? The key was to know what the three finger signal meant. One thumb jerked meant you were a shoe in for a safe buy. A two fingered piece warns you to back off when there's a high chance you're going to get caught and to stand fast. And the three finger salute was…I'm not getting caught for your ass. See ya!

However it was the jerked thumb symbol flashed this time for a tall customer glancing nervously for any forms of authority hanging about. Seeing as the shortest appendage was still being displayed it was a safe bet to say it was a clean shoot. So he ran across the street to the well-known drug seller and they both casually walked to a hidden space in an ally way to make the transaction.

The sizable client wearing blue jeans and hoodie scanned from side to side before asking in a hushed tone, "What do you have for me?"

The pocket sized merchant snickered reaching into his dark brown sleeve retrieving a bottom of purple sparkling fluids. "I've got this one of a kind 'Soul Sapper'. It'll drive you up the wall so fast your mind will split in two."

"How much?"

"For you sir…I'll let it go for a small 10."

"$10,000?" The being asked suspiciously.

Hearing the disbelief tone made the peddler go on the defensive. "Hey this took me a month to make right. And I only make these four times a year so—" the three stubby fingers rubbed together suggestively. "You either pay up or shut up."

"Hmm I see. But what if we're caught by Sesshomaru?"

"Keff, forget that ridiculously weak fool. He's nothing but a low life, boiling, anger, stupid, sadistic, creep with no care for anyone else but himself."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Yea I will. The last time that evil jerk came around he stepped on me twice and threw a rock at my head for not answering his questions right away. Boy I wish he were here right now. I'd show him a thing or two." The little fake warrior threw a couple of air kicks and punches to demonstrate his so called strength.

A low chilled chuckle escaped from within the hood concealing the customer's face. "Well I think you'll have your chance at showing him a thing or two right now…Jaken."

Oh flipping fuck. It was when the sensual deep smooth echo of his birth title that the little kappa demon knew he was in trouble. Immediately thinking fast, he dropped to his knees and bowed repeatedly slamming his forehead a little too roughly to the concrete ground. "Oh please forgive me Mr. Sesshomaru. I was only speaking out of ignorance. It was merely small talk. Nothing to serious. I was only—"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes sir?" He squeaked.

Sesshomaru tipped his foot on the demon's head to get him to rise off the ground. Once Jaken hopped up from his usual groveling of seeing his officer, Sesshomaru began to ask a few questions.

"What can you tell me about the murder of two humans from last night?"

"Umm," Jaken thought for a moment. "I don't know anything about that sir."

"You don't say." Sesshomaru reached into his side pocket and pulled out a rectangular sized picture of simmering paper and flashed it in the kappa's face. "This picture says otherwise."

Jaken squinted at the photo with his large snake like yellow eyes and groaned smacking himself on the forehead. It never failed when it came to his officer playing a dirty trick on him. On the photo was a snapshot of him getting it on with a goblin demon in a back ally while he was being taken at the same time with a small lizard demon. "You are so cruel." He mumbled on the verge of tears. "If I tell you what I know will you let me have the picture?"

"I'll consider it based on what you can tell me." And that was when the picture disappeared back inside its snug home in his pocket.

Jaken sighed knowing when he was defeated and when he wasn't. If that photo was ever let out he'd lose his heightened reputation as a reliable dealer and lose money. It was so unfair that Mr. Sesshomaru always choose to use him as a gossip source. "Ok I don't know a whole lot but I can tell you that there's talk of a young girl that got away from them the night of the murders."

Hmm as he figured. "Go on."

"During one of my sells the customer told me he heard two men talking about needing to get rid of a human girl because she knew far too much. I can only remember one of their names of course." He tapped a finger to his chin pondering over the name of the demon he'd heard about. "I think his name was…Hakurosho? Hakunisha? Hakumoko?"

"Hakudoshi."

"Yes that's him."

So his theory was correct about this being a gang related murder. If Hakudoshi was mentioned as one of the men in the hotel that night than that meant his leader Naraku was definitely involved. But how could he prove the man was there? "Jaken tell me. Do you know if they were able to get their hands on the girl yet?"

"No sir. As far as I know they only spoke of getting the human but have as of yet to kill her."

Well there was the first bit of good news he could rely on for now. Still he needed more information. For now he had a lend as to whom was there the night of the double homicide. His one real suspect for now will have to be Hakudoshi. "Well done. Jaken." Sesshomaru stretched out his hand holding the disgraceful depiction of the small imp. "As agreed. Here's your shameful picture. Burn it, eat it, or whatever you please."

Jaken snatched the reputation ruining photo and ripped it to a trillion pieces and stomped it into the dirty ground. After it seemed the thing was completely nonexistent he bowed his head with a cheerful tune. "Thank you Mr. Sesshomaru. You are far too kind."

"Indeed." With his one word farewell, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and began walking out of the cramped pathway. "Oh and by the way Jaken…"

"Yes sir?"

Sesshomaru smirked under his hood and reached into his pocket for something else to showcase to the imp demon. "Should I hear another ill word spoke about me," He held up another embarrassing photo that nearly sent Jaken into cardiac arrest. "I'll have this picture of you wearing women's lingerie while pleasuring your demon lover posting up at the department for a full year."

The imp hadn't heard the words demon lover because he'd fell to the ground twitching in all out shock. He was seriously going to have to learn to keep his private life…well private.

Sesshomaru stuffed the ridiculous imagine back in his pocket and jogged off down the sidewalk. So far he had a tiny fraction of what he needed. The next thing to accomplish was putting the rest of the pieces of the puzzle together. Which will probably take longer than he expected.

* * *

This was bullshit.

No no this was beyond bullshit.

This was horseshit pure and simple.

Why the hell did he have to go all the way downtown to this backwater part of the city to pick up some human for all he knew could be dead by now? Wait that's cruel. Hopefully she's not dead but perhaps just something. So he had to wonder when he picked up the chick where was he supposed to take her? Back to HQ? Or some other form of protective custody?

Oh well he'd figure all of that out later.

Inuyasha picked up the small piece of paper with the girl's address scribbled down on and browsed the passing buildings. This was bogus. This was a minion's work. He was a detective for crying out loud. Who exactly did you know went around pretending to be his sadistic brother just to pick up a girl who probably just has the hots for him? Still the girl did say that Sesshomaru didn't know her. If that's the case than how did _she_ know _him_?

Let's see. Inuyasha flipped on his signal merging over to the left lane. The car let off a wicked cough and stuttered as it dragged its ragged bumper down the stretched road. He didn't know whether his father was trying to be funny or if he was dead serious when he gave him this hideous piece of junk to drive in. It was supposed to be an undercover vehicle just in case anything troublesome was to happen. For example like the people who were probably after the girl saw a cop car and would probably flip out and shoot up the entire neighborhood.

_Stutter stutter pop cough roooooom pop pop_

"Oh god." Inuyasha groaned hitting the stirring wheel furiously. This car was dangerous. Every time this thing popped he couldn't tell if it was a gun shot or the car letting off some gas. This was punishment. There was no other way to describe it. This was some form of cruel punishment from the gods for being a smart ass with Sesshomaru.

"Finally!" He exclaimed when he pulled up to a sign displaying the name of the apartment complex where the girl lived.

As he glanced around the unkempt place he became apprehensive about even meeting the girl. This whole environment looked as if it'd seen better days. Not too far was a night bar booming with loud activity and a loose gas station that looked like the scene from a truck killer movie. Yep as soon as he got this chick, he was out of there.

Inuyasha pulled the car up to a parking spot near the building with her number and park it. The car gave off a slow smoky sigh and died.

"Keh and you're tired? Please." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically kicking the door open when the door handle came off. He looked at the silver bar in his hand and tossed it to the back seat. When he pressed the button to let the window down and reached outside to unhook the door handle, it too, popped off with a taunting click. "What the fuck?" He grumbled looking at the latch as if it were some form of evil disease. So he was going to have to jump out huh?

Yep. And that's exactly what he did when he squeezed his body out of the door window and collapsed on the pebble littered ground. The hanyou picked his face off the rocky dirt and growled angrily as he shot off the ground and dusted off his red shirt and black pants. Bits of rock embedded in his smooth cheeks were brushed off with plenty of attitude as he glared down at the stupid unreliable crap of a car. "You stupid piece of—OW!" The idiotic need to kick the car proved fatal for his big toe as he hopped on the ground holding it in his hand.

The wheel's hub cap he kick, popped off and rolled over to another car slamming against it hard enough to leave a dent.

Inuyasha blinked looking both ways for anyone who might've seen what just happened. Thank god no one was there. But he wasn't going to wait around for someone to show either so he hurried off inside the building without a backwards glance.

* * *

Upstairs packing up a few clothes, Kagome kept her trusted baseball bat strapped to her hip just in case someone wanted to try attacking her. She knew that a bat would do little good against a demon but at least she'd know she'd go down swinging.

A couple of shirt tosses and underwear throws later, Kagome started when she heard a knock at the door.

Jumping up from her bag she scrambled over to the door and retrieved her trusty bat from her hip. She held the stick above her head and pressed her back to the wall behind the door. "Who is it?"

"Inu—uhh—Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Toshiba." Damn he almost blew it just then.

Kagome frowned. It sounded like he was about to say something else. Something didn't smell right. "How do I know you're really Sesshomaru?" She called through the door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Lady if you don't open this door I swear I'll kick it down!"

"If you do I'm calling the police!"

Inuyasha gawked at the closed door. "Are you nuts woman? I am a cop!"

Oh… right. "Well put your badge up to the peep hole." Ha she was smarter than anyone thought. "I'm not opening the door until you do!"

"Sure lady but will you be able to see it through that little piece of glass hole?" Inuyasha yelled back while scowled through his pockets for his badge.

"I'll be the judge of that." Came the loud reply. "And hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!"

Down the hallway a door opened up with a screamed, "Hey, can you idiots keep it down? We're trying to get some sleep!"

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and looked at his watch. "At 9:30 at night jackass? Mind your own damn business before I arrest you for disorderly conduct!"

"Bite me you creep!" And the door slammed shut.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath about nosey ass humans until finally he pulled his badge from his holster pocket and flashed it up to the peep hole. Kagome stared at the golden insignia for a long time making sure it seemed legit. Seeing the perfectly shined marker through the glass, Kagome placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it open pulling it back making sure to stay behind it.

As the door opened, Inuyasha calmly stepped through it expecting to see the girl waiting on the other side. Where the hell was she?

"You're not Sesshomaru!"

Came the panicked cry and the swing of bat nearly taking off his head. "Holy hell lady what's your deal?" he bellowed dodging another wide swing.

"You're not Sesshomaru!"

"How the hell do you know? You've never even see him— I mean me!"

"The way that guy described you made it seem you were scary! You're not scary! Ahhh!" Kagome gave a shrilling battle cry as she swung the bat at him again.

"I'm undercover—Whoa!" Inuyasha jumped back from another wild whirl of the wooden weapon.

"Prove it than!"

"Ok ok ok ok. I-I—uhh—I've been after the guy you're talking about for a long time and—uhh— I'm well known for my reputation as being a bad ass cop!"

"No way!" Kagome turned the bat handle in her hand and swirled the thing at his head.

Inuyasha ducked under, managing to get behind her and snatch the bat from her hand pushing her to the floor. He quickly snapped it in two with his knee and threw the pieces to the side. "Go to hell you crazy wench! If you don't think I'm who you think I am than fine drop dead for all I care!"

Inuyasha made for the door and turned around to laugh. "Oops, that reminds me. You remember those bad guys that saw you at the hotel? They just might know where you live and the next knock at the door might be the last thing you ever hear! Good luck!" With that final bitter joke he turned around ready to head back to HQ. He knew this would be a waste of his time.

"Please…don't go…" Kagome cried desperately.

Inuyasha stopped. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…I saw them shoot my best friend as if she were nothing…Please close the door."

A sharp hitch in her close was enough to quell the hanyou's previous anger toward the human and he exhaled a heated pause as he turned to her with cautious eyes. "Look human I don't need to expect another swing at my head with anything else, do I?"

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest shaking her head. "No."

"Good." Inuyasha bent down in front of her poking her in the forehead. "Listen I'm not the bad guy here. I'm sorry for your loss I really am. No one deserves to see their only best friend killed like that. Alright?" He cupped her shoulder giving it a little nudge. "But if you want us to catch the jackasses who did this to her you're going to have to trust me ok?"

The girl's bottom lip rolled in her mouth as she gave the weird looking man a once over. Tall, very muscular, long white hair, bright golden eyes and two puppy dog ears on his head. Strange looking demon. He wasn't scary looking at all. Actually his boy shape features made him seem adorable and maybe kind under that tough guy act. "You're not what I was expecting in a scary demon." She admitted softly.

Inuyasha chuckled standing up. "Yea well, I wasn't expecting some psycho human to go swinging a three foot bat at my head either."

Kagome laughed standing up too. "I'm sorry about that. It's just…well I'm still a little shaken up from all that's happened since last night."

Sheesh no kidding. "We can talk about that later. For now we need to get you out of here and some place safe." He grabbed her arm dragging her to the door.

Kagome pulled her arm loose and ran off to her living room. "Wait I need to grab a couple of things."

"Yea, sure, whatever just hurry the hell up would ya?"

"Hey don't rush me!"

Inuyasha was about to shot back a sting of words to hurry the mortal up until a scent caught his nose. Something was up. His ears twitched at the sound of hurried footsteps rushing down the hall. The steps weren't being stomped down…They were being stealthy. Dammit. "Hey kid we gotta book."

"I know but I have to grab a few more clothes." Kagome finished up her packing and stuffed a couple of pictures of her family into the bag.

Inuyasha was becoming antsy. It sounded like two…no wait three. There were three sets of feet pressing into the carpet hallway. "Hey you got a back door?"

"Uh yea why?" She zipped up her night bag and jogged over to him. "Where are we going?"

They're getting closer. "I gotta take you in for protective custody."

"Huh no way. I'm doing protective custody!"

"What why not?"

"Because I said I only wanted to deal with you. I don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of you cops. That red eyed man didn't see like he was nervous about anyone else but you. So I'm only sticking with you."

Oh that's just perfect. Inuyasha didn't have time for this wench's attitude. "Listen human I understand what you're talking about but you don't have a lot of options right now. If you want to survive you're going to have to trust me—"

Precisely at that moment an ear piercing cannon like discharge ruptured the doorknob off the door.

"Ah fuck!"

Kagome screamed covering her ears from the bone cracking explosion.

Immediately Inuyasha aimed for the pistol on his hip and grabbed Kagome running for her back door.

The front entry was kicked in and entered three menacing looking thugs with shot guns and machine rifles in hand.

Hakudoshi saw the targeted human being carried off by some man and began firing head on. His brother and other comrade all began shooting full force, creating a barrage of smoke and light fire flickering in the small apartment.

Byakuya blasted about six shots at the retreating backs. Vases exploded, glass shattered, and pieces of furniture splattered cotton all over the floors.

"Run for the back door!" Inuyasha yelled pushing her forward ahead of him. The hanyou ducked down barely missing a spray of shots as he pressed his back against the wall. Ok he was going to need to focus. Focus. No time to be a pussy. Here we go. After another twenty rounds blared out he appeared around the corner and returned fire.

His gun released five shots. Three shots destroying lamps and other objects while the last two hit one of the men taking him out for good. "Fuck yea—Whoa!" He dropped down to a crouching position behind the wall and stuck his gun out to dispel another three shots before taking off after Kagome.

Hakudoshi looked down at his dead ally lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "What the hell? Who was that?" He shouted at his brother. "We can't have all of this fucking killing going on!"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Go out after them Byakuya. I'll go around front!"

"Gotcha!"

The spider brothers separated both aiming for the targets getting away.

* * *

Kagome scurried quickly down the fire escape steps with Inuyasha right on her tail. "Come on, come on move! Let's go!" He hollered rushing and keeping an eye behind them.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Once they hit the ground, Inuyasha grabbed her arm running as fast as he could for the raggedy car parked out front. They twisted through garbage cans, maneuvered around a couple of trees and –Another ray of gun shots unexpectedly from the side.

Inuyasha shoved Kagome toward the car and returned fire at Hakudoshi. The spider demon had to reload his gun, quickly became overwhelmed with the projectiles aimed for his head and was forced to duck down.

Kagome got to the car and started struggling to get it open. "It's stuck!" She cried.

"Ah dammit!" Inuyasha shot more rounds and ran over to the car sliding over the hood. He'd forgotten he'd ripped off the door knob and instead hurried to push himself inside the window and unlocked Kagome's door pulling her inside.

The girl's brown eyes glanced up in time to see her killer from before standing up again with his gun fully charged.

"AHH go Sesshomaru! DAMMIT GO! GO! GO!"

Inuyasha frantically searched for the key, stuck it in the ignition, twisted and as soon as it gained life took off rapidly down the road.

Hakudoshi sent a spray of ammo at the retreating car missing it completely. His lavender eyes quickly scanned over the license plate noting the blue municipal tag on the back. So it was a cop that picked up the girl? That's just perfect. Naraku was going to love to hear about this.

Just than his younger brother appeared running from the back way with his gun in his mouth and his hands busy with his hair.

"What—where the hell were you?" He shouted pissed off.

Byakuya looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I was fixing my hair asshole. It got loose."

"You stupid fucking moron! You let them get away because your hair got loose? Un-fucking-believable!"

"Hey watch your mouth mate!"

"Oh god Naraku is going to fry your ass!"

"Oh fuck you." Byakuya grumbled finishing up with his style. "Did you get the plate?"

"Yea I got the fucking plate no thanks to you!"

"…Tsk, stupid ghost faced bastard."

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Kagome cried tucking her head between her legs panicking. "I can't believe I got shot at again. I can't believe this! And," She looked around at the little smoky wagon. "What in the world are we driving in? A little bucket on wheels? Oh my god they're going to kill us. We can't get away in this piece of junk!"

"Oh man would you shut up already!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily dipping and dodging through traffic. "I was the one who nearly got a bullet for you!"

"Oh yea? Big deal! I was the one that got shot at twice you hear me? TWICE!"

Oh man please give him strength. This girl was seriously going to run his blood pressure up. Inuyasha's eyes looked in the rearview mirror focusing on the few cars behind him. So far he didn't see anything that seemed suspicious enough to be following. But he was sure those jerks got a peek at his license plate which means they know the police are on them. That's great. There goes their somewhat method of surprise. "Hey did you recognize any of those guys back there?"

Kagome shot him a glare. "Are you crazy? I wasn't looking for faces. I was trying to run away. Why don't you tell me what they look like since you're my knight and shining armor in this…this clunker?"

"This is an undercover car alright? Do you know what that means huh?" Sad excuse for trying to cover for what the car truly was. A worn down 'pole on wheels' about to collapse in the middle of the road. Oh boy. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and punched in one button to speed dial his father.

InuTaisho picked up on the second ring after seeing who it was. "Hello…Hey old man…Yea I got the girl. So what do you want me to do with her?...No can do old man. She doesn't want to be brought to HQ…Hold on". Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Hey lady my Chief says he wants you to come in for questioning—"

"No no no! I said I don't want any more cops!"

Inuyasha shrugged and pulled the phone back to his head. "Ya heard that? She says she doesn't want any more cops…What? No way… I'm done with this bullshit! Do know what just happened? I nearly got my ass blown to the netherworld by those guys she saw at the hotel last night…Uhh…yea…just one…" His father's voice blared over the speaker loud enough for Kagome to hear him fussing about shooting back and killing someone. Inuyasha waited until his father calmed down before speaking. "What did you want me to do? Let them kill us both? I had no choice…fine whatever but what do you want me to do with her…" He pulled the phone back. "Hey human where would you be more comfortable?"

Thinking for a moment Kagome consider the few options open for her to choose from and picked the only logical thing to cross her mind. "Since all of you are so keen on keeping watch over me than take me to your home. I'll be ok going to your place."

"Fine—wait no no no. I can't take you to Sess—my place." His father's voice echoed out loud enough in the car saying he thought it was a splendid idea. "Are you crazy old man?...You are going to get me killed…fine…sure but I'm not the one who's going to tell him that…I don't know where it is…fine but tell the front man what's going on so I won't have any trouble….alright bye." Inuyasha flipped the phone shut and sat back in his chair.

"Ok lady we're going to go to my place." Which was actually Sesshomaru's place, but since he was currently Sesshomaru it was now his place. The thought brought a sneaky smirk to his lips. "Yea we're going to my place. My home. Which belongs to me and only me. Yep my place. Sesshomaru Toshiba's place." This case was starting to look up for him.

"Oh good. Now I feel better." She too sat back in her chair as a wave of relief washed over her.

When his father told him the address before he hung up the phone Inuyasha had already been on his way in that direction and made it there in about 30 minutes. He parked the car outside of a very tall, fancy style looking building. Inuyasha looked in awe at the wonderful splendor of the clean cut grass and shrubbery being laminated by the side lights. The place looked very expensive.

"Wow you live in a nice place Sesshomaru."

"Huh?" Oh yea that's right he's Sesshomaru. He's gotta get used to that. "Yea ya know. I do what I can. Come on." He screwed caring about the condition of the car and pried it open with raw strength. Once the door popped off he stepped out and Kagome somehow managed to open her door and follow him inside.

Thanks to InuTaisho's quick calling, the front desk worker didn't question Inuyasha when he asked for the extra set of keys to his brother's pent house.

The elevator ride was a long way up to the very tippy top of the building until it beeped signaling they'd arrived. Inuyasha stepped out first in the long hallway lending to his brother's home and pulled the girl behind him.

They made it to the nice wide mahogany door and opened it.

"Welcome to Sesshomaru Toshiba's home." Inuyasha praised in mocked excitement. The place was dark as hell. He'd never been in here before so finding a light switch was going to be a pain. The pads of his hands pawed around using the wall for support as he felt around for a light switch or a lamp. "Uh watch your step. Sometimes I have a social spasm disorder or whatever and have the need to move things—whoa!" Inuyasha fell over what he discovered to be the couch. "Damn!" Anddddd He bumped his head on the living room table. "Ouch."

"Umm are you ok?" Kagome asked staying close to the front door.

"Yea I'm ok. It's just…ow…I sometimes forget where I move my furniture."

Suddenly the lights came on and both people could see pretty well that the place was very well decorated and established for a single man. "Well I see you found where I put the lamp from last time." He said with a shaky laugh scanning around at everything, making a mental note to remember where it all is.

Kagome walked over toward the soft leather couch placing her bag on the cushion and took a seat looking around at all of the impeccably suited area. "Wow you must be really good to afford all of this on a policeman's pay."

Little does she know this is his first day on the job. "Well I have a whole lot of experience working on the force. I say I have a few centuries on." Damn he hated lying but it came with the job. "I'll be back. I gotta go check on some things." Inuyasha walked off exploring the large home in stride. Each tastefully designed room he examined was quickly memorized for later usage.

Sighing heavily Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs.

Inuyasha finished with his mini tour of the home and came to find Kagome tucked in snuggled in the corner of the couch. Earlier she was a fire cracker going off like crazy but now she seemed so tiny sitting there in this fortress of an apartment. A tinge of sadness tickled his nose as he could tell the girl was coming close to tears.

Feeling bad for her, he went over to sit next to her and cupped his hands together. Ok so what would Sesshomaru do if he were in this predicament? Maybe he would say something or touch her. "Umm if you're hungry the kitchens' over there and the bathrooms down the hall so uhh—"

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She blurted out softly. "I mean it. Thanks for helping me out and everything." She smiled rubbing her watery eyes. "I mean I know I've been a lot of trouble and everything. Especially since now I seem to be this big monkey wrench thrown in that guy's plans that's supposed to happen in ten days."

Inuyasha blinked. Ten days? What exactly is supposed to go down in ten days? Hmm. "Hey don't worry about it Kagome." He patted her head playfully. "Come on, you're with Sesshomaru remember? The big bad cop everyone's so afraid of?"

"Yea." She giggled happily. "You're right."

"Good now enough of all that crying ok? It's giving me a headache."

"Yea sorry." She wiped off her eyes clean of the salthy fluids and granted the hanyou with her best smile. Than something caught her attention behind him. That's weird. Really, really weird.

Inuyasha patted her once more and stood up.

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Yea?"

Kagome stood up and walked over toward the wall where she spotted the strangest thing she'd ever seen. "Who's this man?" She said pointing to the giant wall of photographs each containing a imagine of a beautiful silver haired man with stripes and a moon on his forehead.

Inuyasha flinched when he turned around and noticed all of the pictures of his brother littering the side wall. Oh hell he was going to have to think fast. Think, think, think.

"He's really handsome." She commented picking up a picture frame and fingering the demon's face. "Who is he?" She repeated this time turning the photo around for Inuyasha to see.

Come on Inuyasha. Think. Think. "He's…he's uhhh…he's my…my partner." Yea that'll work.

"Oh...oh…OH! OH MY! He is?" Kagome gasped looking between him and the man on the picture.

Inuyasha was confused at her reaction. "Yea he's my partner, ummm Inuyasha Toshiba."

"Wow so you guys made it a permanent deal huh?" Kagome blushed.

"Uhh yea I guess so." Strange question but at least she seemed to be ok with it.

"Hmm." Kagome placed the picture back on the wall and giggled. "Aww I think that's so sweet. I had no idea that you were gay."

Inuyasha's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. "What the fu—excuse me?"

"Oh Sesshomaru I didn't know you were married." She clapped her hands together. "Oh this is great! I've always wanted to get to know a gay guy and here's one right here! OHHH!" She threw her arms around the dumbfounded hanyou who was still trying to figure out how she gathered the fact that him and—oh gross—Sesshomaru were lovers…

Oh the horror…Inuyasha was going to be sick. "Excuse me." He pushed the girl out of the way and ran strange to the kitchen to dry heave the bales threatening to surface from within. Oh Christ! Was this chick crazy? Him and Sesshomaru? Oh he was going to puke.

"Hey are you ok?" She said coming to assist him in the kitchen.

"Yea." No he wasn't. "I just felt…a little light headed."

"Oh you poor thing." She ushered the green faced hanyou back to the living room and sat him down. "What does your husband do for you whenever you feel sick?"

Oh there was that horrible word. Ewwwwww. "He-he just lets me lay down."

"Ok well just kick back, relax and—"

She stopped short when she heard keys jingling in the door. "Hey Sesshomaru I think Inuyasha's home."

Inuyasha's heart sunk. Oh flipping blue fuck. Sesshomaru was home? Already? Oh god he was going to kill him. What was he going to do? What was he going to do? Think…think…think…

The doorknob twisted…

Inuyasha jumped off the couch running for the front door. There was no time to think. The girl said that she only wanted one cop to be around so she didn't need to know the real Sesshomaru was a cop too.

The door slowly opened….

Oh Sesshomaru was going to eat him alive for what he was about to do next…

* * *

The door opened wider as Sesshomaru walked through the door completely exhausted from the 15 hour work load he'd tackled for today. He was proud of all the information he'd manage to collect over the long stretch of time. Now all he wanted to do was get a nice warm shower and some much needed sleep…

"Baby you're home!" Came the sudden shout of love from the hanyou.

The dog demon was startled at first to hear Inuyasha's voice in his apartment. In his home. What the hell was the boy doing here?

"I missed you so much babe!" Inuyasha threw his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and hugged him close. He looked up lovingly at his brother's cold evil eyes and swallowed back the need to vomit. "Please don't kill me." He whispered nervously and swallowed deeply as he tip toed up to press his lips gently to the stiffened shocked big brother.

Sesshomaru's stunned eyes blinked. And blinked. And blinked as the feel of his little brother's lips caressed his in a warm sweet kiss… the gentle softness… the searing warmth…the sugary delicious brush of his lips against his…he was going to kill him…

**TBC: Hehehe that's two whole chapters in one week Ashlan. Oh and look it's long. Two more and I get that whole plate of cookies. I hope you guys like the turn of events ^_^ Stay tuned.**


	7. You're Him and He's You

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Warnings:** High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Author's Rant:** Oh my, would you look at that. It's another chapter. And what? This makes it three in one week? Hehehe I will have those cookies!

**Chapter 7 You're Him and He's You**

Trickling waves of animosity scored rippling shots at Inuyasha's eyes as he stared helplessly into the fiery amber orbs of his murderer. Tonight would be the night. He knew it was going to be the end for him the moment he stepped through that door. His executioner was well none for using lethal methods of pain and torture to leave his victims in a state of—gulp—unconsciousness…permanently. The only question now is…will he have red or white roses for his grave?

"Ohh that's just so sweet!" Kagome squealed clapping her hands. "Sesshomaru you have to introduce me to your husband."

The real Sesshomaru's eyes became small enough to slide a credit card through his eyelids as he glared down at the hanyou still kissing him with his unusually soft, moist lips.

Inuyasha pulled back smiling happily before he reached up to hug Sesshomaru's neck and whisper in his ear, some basic words for him to catch on. "Witness…murder…last night."

Sesshomaru's eyes lifted up to the human he was curious about being in his apartment and looked down at his brother. His mind calculated quickly what was going on so for the moment he played along and reached down to hug Inuyasha's waist while he discreetly whispered, "How do you know this?"

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into the creamy smooth neck. "I picked her up after she called the station asking for you."

"So why does she think you're me?" He asked while his hands went to work on caressing the small of his pretend husbands back.

Inuyasha giggled and pulled back to rub his brother's cheek. Oh this was the sickest thing he'd ever done. The two of them touching and giggling—yuck—he could feel this morning's breakfast burning his throat. "She only wanted to speak to you. and threaten to book it if she didn't. So Father had me pretend to be you so I could pick her up."

Sesshomaru swallowed some of his pride and kissed Inuyasha's temple. He was going to need some high class disinfected after this nasty transaction. "And father didn't think to call me about this?"

Inuyasha externally sighed lovingly up at his handsome husband and internally thought of the quickest way to die after doing this. He rubbed their cheeks together and hissed, "Father did call you idiot. You just didn't answer."

"Umm Sesshomaru?" Kagome mumbled timidly, not wanting to break up their love connection.

Oops damn forgot the girl. "Yes?" Inuyasha turned around with a wide smile. "That's right I forgot. You know how it is when you've missed your lover so much you completely drown out the rest of the world."

Sesshomaru's claws dug into the hanyou's back, disguised as a gentle loving touch. Inuyasha caught on quickly, gulping his Adam's apple in his throat. God Sesshomaru was not pleased with hearing the 'L' word and him mixed with it. Those claws were stabbing through his shirt. "Babe you can't touch me like that in front of guests." Inuyasha strained through clenched teeth while he pulled the sharp daggers away from his back. "Besides she's being dying to meet you."

A devilish smile spread on the older brother's lips that caused the hanyou's ears to sag. He knew that sadistic look. "Darling could I meet your friend later? We need to discuss a few things in the bedroom." He said returning to press his claws deeper than before.

Inuyasha's wide eyes grew to the size of saucers. This was it. Sesshomaru was going to take him back there and rip his body to shreds. His dismembered body was going to end up on the 9 o'clock news. He just knows it.

Uh not today.

Inuyasha snickered and quickly pulled the sharp digits from the small of his back before blood was drawn. "But babe, can't we talk later? We have a guest in the house. That would be rude."

"But my love," Sesshomaru tilted the hanyou's chin up to face him with the chilliest set of gold eyes peering down at him with the full intentions of demanding cooperation. "I'm sure our guest wouldn't mind if I steal you away for a moment." The tip of his nose lowered down to roughly brush an against a small button nose. "It'll only take a moment." Than…those thin rosy lips tilted up on one side and Inuyasha's heart sunk to the floor. Sesshomaru smiled…that deadly evil grin of secured agony for his victims.

"Uh come on Babe. Kagome _would mind_ it if you took me away." He turned around to the glee sparkling human girl. "Right Kagome?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Oh no. You and Inuyasha go ahead." She winked. "I know when lovers want to spend some alone time together. I can take a hint."

Goddamn traitor.

"Thank you my dear." Somehow those devil claws cleverly found their way back to the small of the hanyou's back and pressed in firmly to guide him toward the bedroom down the hall.

Well at least he was able to see his last female before his life ended. Inuyasha cast one final teary eyed look at the human girl winking and waving good bye before he was shoved roughly into the bedroom and the door was locked.

As soon as he heard the door lock click he aimed for the closet object in range—a lamp— and pointed it to the demon's head. "I swear to god if you fucking touch me I'll fry your ass with this light bulb."

Sesshomaru ignored the blistering bulb being pointed at him as he took careful steps toward his brother. "Give me a very logical reason why I should allow you to walk out that door tonight."

"Because if you don't she'll suspect something's up." He held the lamp up as he inched back from the advancing evil dog demon. "Look it's not my fault alright? The old man put me up to this so if you wanna take it up with anybody let it be him."

Clearly Father wasn't thinking ahead of the plan since he failed to inform the real Sesshomaru that Inuyasha would be preaching about as him. How could this night get any worse? Feeling a migraine build with a vengeance the dog demon rubbed the side of his temple and sighed. "How did she come up with the notion that we were involved?" The mere thought of it still made him ill.

Feeling that he might have a chance to survive, Inuyasha lowered the lamp. "When she saw all of your pictures on the wall, I told her you were my partner and somehow she gathered that you and I were married because of our shared last name."

"So you didn't think to correct her?"

"What could I do? She says that she doesn't want any more officers involved expect for me—I mean you— but right now I am you."

Sesshomaru shook his head. That headache was getting worst. With control he was surprised he still had against strangling his brother, Sesshomaru sat down on his bed and cupped his face in his hands. "Of all the ways to convince the girl that we were involved, did you have to do that…that disgusting act outside?" Referring to the kiss of course.

"Hey you think I wanted to kiss your soft lips?"

A skinny eyebrow rose over his curious eye. "Been paying attention to detail have you?" He questioned suspiciously.

Inuyasha opened his mouth than clamped it shut. They didn't kiss that long. And it wasn't his fault his bastard brother's lips were so soft. He folded his arms giving his back to his brother. "Keh, please. As if I care what your lips feel like. Besides I lied. You need some chap stick. You damn near stabbed me in the mouth with those sharp lip blades—OW!"

Remember that lamp he was holding before? Somehow it wanted to play soccer and ended up slamming into the back of his head.

"You twisted, stupid, fucking—"

A frantic knock on the door sounded off after hearing the crash. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha are you ok?"

Sesshomaru was saddling Inuyasha's hips down on the floor trying to fight off his fists. "There's nothing to worry about my dear. Sesshomaru just loves playing rough. Isn't that right? Sweetheart?" He pulled the long white hair to force out a reply.

"Uh yea. I like laying it on rough for my beautiful sweetie." That smart remark earned him a sharp jab to the small of his back. "Ouch baby not so rough. We have to be quiet for the guest in the house." He said loud enough for both people to hear.

Yes he just dug his own grave saying that barb.

"Oh don't be quiet on my account." Kagome giggled. "You guys can be as loud as you want. I'll just put in my MP3 to drown you out. Have fun!"

"Thank you dear." Sesshomaru reached down and picked up his sneaky brother by the scruff of his neck, slammed him against the wall and drew back his fist. "I intend to have as much fun as I can."

Inuyasha blinked balling up his fists as well. This was going to be a long long long night.

* * *

All shades of the rainbow were focused on the two Inus who'd just arrived to work looking impeccably well-dressed in their expensive silk shirts, nicely tailored pressed pants and their hair brushed to its shiniest perfection. While only one was able to capture the room on his looks alone, with two, it was like watching a catwalk oozing sexual energy. Yes together these two could turn heads of both men and women without the slightest need to offer attention.

Koga was filing a couple of his case files when he glanced over to see his squad leader and member heading toward the Chief's office with a rigid move in each footstep. His expertly trained blue eyes were probably the only set in the department to notice the concealed limp from both brothers and a few other things that he was positive the others did notice.

"Hey Starwind, you owe me fifty bucks!"

* * *

InuTaisho eyed the classical swirling colors of brown and cream white in his coffee cup. He was an experienced study in measurable contemplation. His body was as motionless as a statue. The older demon seemed transfixed on the rising steam filtering out in slender slivers of smoke; which was well balanced with the perfect amount of sugar.

The liquidities floating about in this wonderful blue, white and gray designed cup was focused on by his slanted amber eyes like it was the most indefectible piece of art.

Or perhaps it was the exhilarating aroma that eased into his nostrils, warming his nerves. Or maybe he was just simply enjoying the delicious cup of coffee for the caffeine rush he knew it'd bless him with for the extra kick he needed to get the day going.

But neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru were fooled. Especially since the hanyou had already been in this predicament before.

"Damn let it out already before you have a stroke." He said folding his arms.

InuTaisho took a very very very deep breath, quickly shoved his cup to the side and dropped his head to his desk. The dog chief let out a roaring laugh loud enough to bounce off the walls. Each jerk of his shoulder blades only further agitated the pups as he wheezed, coughed, gagged and even choked on his dry oxygen. Inuyasha was subconsciously hoping the old fool did have a stroke.

The laugh continued on interrupted until he slowed down a little. Finally they thought that there was a chance they'd get to discuss the case.

Fat chance. When Taisho lifted his head to look at their angry faces and the laugh fest restarted. Taisho jumped up out of his chair and used the wall near the window to support his weight as he buried his face in his arm.

After what seemed like hours of his father's senseless merriment, Sesshomaru growled, "Alright Father enough. I'd much rather we discuss this case than listen to you laugh at our expense."

"Oh my sons," Taisho lifted his head to look at the multiple bruises, Inuyasha's swollen black eye, Sesshomaru's bloating cheek, and the various knots decorating their heads and arms. "I never…never expected...this to happen."

Inuyasha shot a sideways glare at his brother than turned back to his father. "Anyway old man!" He sneer breaking through the sparks of chuckles. "Do you think we can get back to more important things? Like what we're supposed to do with the girl?"

"Of course yes, yes." InuTaisho returned to his desk and blew out the rest of his chortling to gain strength to look up at his son's faces. "So, um, you two are now undercover as…as lovers?" He coughed away another laugh.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It's not as if we, or rather Inuyasha, intended for this to happen. The fool just wasn't thinking clearly which doesn't come as a surprise to me."

"Hey back off alright? I had a hell of night last night dodging bullets and dealing with that raggedy clunker polluting the ozone! And on top of that I've had to deal with that crazy human's attitude until she believed I was you!"

"Which we need to rectify now Father. I think I will be able to obtain by real identity without the girl becoming nervous."

"Are you nuts? We can't do that." Inuyasha shook his head at his father. "The human is already traumatized as it is from being shot at more than once. She's barely been able to trust me. If she finds out we've been lying she's likely to leave without giving us the information we need."

Taisho nodded. "Inuyasha has a point Sesshomaru. We can't risk our only witness being confused to the point of breaking down. Since this is all she knows we'll just have to settle with how it is for now."

"Have you gone mad?" Sesshomaru nearly shouted standing up from his chair. "I will not have some—"

"Sit down Sesshomaru." Came the icy demand of his father.

The dog demon bit his lip staring daringly at his father for a long time before he did as he was told.

"Now as much as I know you two hate this situation, it's all we'll have to go by until something unexpected happens. So for now Inuyasha I want you to move in with your brother until this case is solved."

"Hold the fuck on!" This time Inuyasha shot up from his chair. "I'm not living with this stupid—"

"Sit down Inuyasha."

The hanyou bit down on his lip and quickly retook his seat.

" I know the thought of working together was bad enough but take this as being a part of the job as well. So, Inuyasha," he turned to his youngest son with a stern tone in his voice. "This girl is the only bit of good news we've got so far. So that means if you have to be Sesshomaru, Koga, Santa Claus, Lady Gaga I don't give a damn. That's who you're gonna be!"

"And Sesshomaru," Now he faced his first born. "The faster you guys can get this girl to ID the shooters, the sooner this case will be over. So until than you are Inuyasha and Inuyasha you're Sesshomaru."

When Inuyasha began to protest he slammed his hand flat on the desk to cease any further argument. "I care what you say from here on out. You be him. I don't want to hear it. You're him and that's final."

Inuyasha slapped his thighs angrily. "So what am I supposed to do about Hiei?"

"Who?"

"His other mix breed friend." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for your friend Inuyasha but I'm sure he'll be fine on his own—"

"I'm not leaving my best friend alone! I made him a promise that we'd never leave each other alone no matter what! Now you either get someone to stay with him until the case is over or I swear I'll hand you my badge now and fuck the case altogether!" Inuyasha pulled out his badge looking pointedly at the chief daring him to try and call his bluff.

To say that both demons were surprised at their relative's outburst would be an understatement. Taisho had been talked back to plenty of times by the boy he'd never known him to have such a caring heart for others besides himself.

Sesshomaru was mildly impressed with his brother's determination to defile their father. He knew his father wouldn't allow Inuyasha to leave the force and the hanyou knew this fact too. But he was actually willing to leave his career over the sake of an Imiko born demon. It seems friendship and loyalty were key aspects of his younger brother that he'd gained over time as he grew up.

Taisho sighed shaking his head. Why was it that every time he dealt with either of his sons it sapped every drop of energy he had in store for the day? "Very well Inuyasha, the deal will be that you continue to work undercover with your brother until the case is solved and I'll have someone to stay at home with Hiei until you return."

Inuyasha smirked. "Fine." He talked tough but inside his heart was trying to burst through his toes. He'd never ever done that before. Talking back to his Father about threatening to hand over his hard earned badge? Whew that was definitely going to be the last time he did that. "So who will you have to stay with him?"

"I'll see what I can do for him but one important thing you need to know is that your friend cannot know about this case. So when you go to see him next time, you'll need to make up some excuse."

"No can do old man. Hiei is an expert at reading people's emotions. He'll know I'm about to lie before I can think one up."

"Alright maybe you can sugarcoat what you're doing but don't go into too many details."

Inuyasha thought it over for a moment before nodding his agreement. "Alright that could work. So, who will you have to stay with him?"

Taisho shifted through the stakes of paperwork on his desk to see which officer would be considered worthy protection for his son's only friend. Most of them were already on assignments or out handling other issues. This friend of his seemed to be very important to his son so he didn't want to just send any ole' body. But who could he pick…

He looked around the office for some inspiration. Who could he pick? Who? Then he looked up and saw one of his most trusted and reliable officers walking over to his desk flipping through a case file. Hmm he was very strong, a hard worker, a skilled fighter, well-trained in the art of gunfire…He knew just who he wanted to pick.

* * *

"Are you cracked? I'm not staying with him!"

"But it'll only be for a while Hiei. Just until I come back I promise."

"Back from where?"

"I told you I can't say. It's classified—"

"Classified my ass!"

Hiei stomped over to the dining room table shooting daggers at the officer that he was supposed to be shacking up with until his roommate came back from 'Nowhere Land'. "Listen Hanyou, I don't appreciate you sending a stranger to stay with me in our home. You know how I am with strangers. Hell I barely get along with you."

Inuyasha sat with him at the dining table smiling sadly. He knew the real reason Hiei didn't want him to leave was because of his terrible past. Long ago his family had threw him out as a very small child and he had to live out on the streets most of his life. When they'd met it was during middle school when Inuyasha found him picking out leftovers in a garbage can. Since then he'd taken care of his friend by bringing him home and letting him sleep in his bed at night. Hiei had come to only trust Inuyasha in his whole life and wouldn't dare allow anyone else to be near him. "I promise I won't be long Hiei. It'll just be for a few days."

"Then why can't I just stay here by myself if you'll only be gone for a short period?"

"Because it'll make me feel better knowing I left you with some protection."

Hiei snorted. "Hn, it's not as if I'm some weakling Hanyou. I'm more than capable of handling myself just fine."

"I know that. But I just want to make sure you're safe that's all." Inuyasha grabbed the Imiko's hand giving it a pleading squeeze. "Hiei. You're the only friend I got. Just…humor me a little bit and let him stay here with you? Please?" He hissed out the last word since he was rarely one to beg for anything.

And Hiei knew this. It's always been hard for his friend to ask people for anything and he knew it was taking a lot of control for him to ask him to indulge this ridiculous request. So he snatched his hand away grinding his teeth. "Fine the fool stays. But does it have to be him?"

Inuyasha's relief was evident in the bright smile he granted his friend. "Yea it's gotta be him. The guy's been on the force for a while and he's really good for protection."

On cue that's when the object of their conversation entered with a pep in his step. "Hey guys you hungry? I was about to cook something to eat."

Hiei frowned. "What did you plan on cooking with? The last time I checked, this was my home and my food."

Koga looked up to the heavens feeling so grateful he was being assigned to watch this little firecracker. "I know but I just thought that I'd cook ya something to relax ya."

"The only thing that will probably relax me is you getting out of my place."

"No can do kid. I'm assigned to keep an eye on ya until Toshiba returns. But don't worry. I think we'll have some fun here together." He winked playfully.

"Touch me and I swear I'll break every bone in your body."

"Ohhh you're so dark." Koga mocked a fake shiver and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hiei turned blazing red eyes at his friend. "I will kill him." He warned.

"I know." Inuyasha knew his friend rarely joked but that sounded a little funny. But he still planned to warn Koga before the guy bit off more than he could chew.

He went into the kitchen to find the wolf demon humming to himself as he pulled out different ingredients to make whatever he felt would coax the fire demon to liking him. "So what cha cooking?" Asked the curious hanyou.

"Just something quick and easy." Koga sung merrily picking out some seasons and pans.

"Quick and easy huh?" Hmm interesting. "Kinda like how you expect to see my friend huh?"

Koga caught on to the protective glint in the rookie's voice and immediately became defensive. "Listen kid, I'm not going to do anything that harms your friend. I'm on assignment. It's against regulations to get involved on the job unless it's necessary."

"And what do you call cooking for Hiei?" Keh, answer that one jerk.

"I call it a tactical way of getting on his good side so I won't have to worry about my balls being cut off."

Smart comeback. From the first time he met Koga Wolfe he's come to like the older demon. He was a strong willed kind of guy and pretty cool when he wanted to be. His playful personality could be turned from light hearted to cold blooded in mere seconds. This information, he gathered from what Starwind told him when they left the station.

If Inuyasha could've picked anyone to watch over his friend Koga would be the perfect guy for him. Even if he did deny his crush on the fire demon. "Well if you want to get on his good side, make it extra spicy. He enjoys his meals really hot."

Koga snickered. "Like his attitude?"

"Yea. And one more thing," Inuyasha slapped a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "He's a virgin." He grinned at the light blush covering the wolf's tan cheeks.

"Why would you tell me that?" He wondered.

Inuyasha shrugged walking out the kitchen. "Just in case you wanna go past regulations and see Hiei for more than what he is." He went to say his temporary good byes to his friend and left the apartment leaving the two demons alone.

Koga left out of the kitchen to let his food sizzle for a minute and sat next to the face plastered demon on the table. "Hey you alright kid?"

One red eye peered up at the wolf before tucking back in his folded arms.

Koga used to be well known for his impatience as a first time rookie long ago. But experience on the streets taught him lessons in getting what you wanted when you allowed it to come to ya. Secretly he wanted to try that with this boy. "Ya know it won't be so bad. We can…umm…try to do something that interests you."

"I'm not interested in doing anything with you." Came the muffled reply through those skinny arms.

"Well do you have any hobbies? Likes or dislikes? Or anything that makes you laugh?"

A new response was given as this time both ruby eyes surfaced from his folded arms. "Why do you care? Do you wanna know so you can work your way into my pants Pervert?" He growled shooting up from the table. The fire demon hopped up on the window sill as was his usual placement when Inuyasha wasn't home.

"No." Koga stood up as well going to join him by the window, choosing to stand by his feet. "I just wanted to get to know ya a little bit so we can make our time together easier to deal with." He tapped the tip of his foot playfully and decided to try a different approach. "Let's make a deal, I'll let you kick my ass as much as you wish if you play a game of cards with me."

"Tsh, what manner of fool do you take me for? I'm not about to play some childish activity with you."

"Why because you're chicken? Or no maybe it's because your pretty face looks like a woman than that must mean," He scooted closer until there was a three inch distance between their noses. "you must play like one."

Hiei's lips tilted a fraction of an inch on the side of his mouth. Koga noticed that sexy smile instantly. "Fine I'll play your mediocre game but let's raise the wager."

"Ok?"

Hiei lend in closer. "If I win I get to slice off your dick and feed it to you on a spoon filled with hot sauce." His smiled was small but held the warmth of his element.

Koga didn't flinch from what most men would consider a deadly threat to their manhood. Instead of being intimidated, he was a little enticed by the sassy firecracker. His body scooted closer. "You're on. But if I win, I get to have one little kiss."

"Ha, I knew you were nothing but some depraved pervert."

"No kid, if I wanted to take you, I would've had you. But I'm not that type of guy."

"How do I know that?"

Koga's face was now a breath's way from touching lips. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Hiei swallowed shifting his eyes. "I don't trust anyone."

Koga turned his face to make him face him head on. "You can trust me." He gave the little spark a soft kiss to his forehead and expressed a tender smile. "I promise you can trust me Hiei. I won't hurt you."

The sentence spoken in a two way meaning which Hiei was smart enough to catch. His reluctance to answer gave Koga hope that maybe he'd consider it since he was always quick to answer with a quick negative response. "Let's just play and you'll see that I'm a man of my word."

"Hn," Hiei cautiously watched the glittering twinkle of mischief and something else dance around in the wolf's pale blue eyes that he couldn't place. Could he trust this moron the same way he trusted Inuyasha? When the wolf smiled again, he shrugged. What the hell. It couldn't hurt to play with the man. Besides if he did decide to go ape he could set his balls ablaze…with fire of course.

* * *

"Mmm…"

"Do you like that my love?"

"You know I do baby…"

"That makes me so very happy."

"How's about you?"

"Mmm you have magic fingers."

"Hn, I know I do."

Kagome sighed at the lovely sight of her two roommates massaging each other's feet on the couch opposite each other. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha's feet in his lap and Inuyasha had Sesshomaru's. It was so sweet. "You guys are so cute together." She remarked cheerfully.

Oh…god Inuyasha was so close to puking his guts out. Geez Sesshomaru wasn't kidding when he said they were going to need to lay it on thick. But damn did he mean thick to the point of suffocation? They did every public display of affectionate thing under the book since they came home. They played winking games, blew discreet kisses at one another and Inuyasha was bold enough to slap Sesshomaru's ass in front of Kagome. This was truly the worst type of case for a first time rookie to act on.

Suddenly the heel of his foot was pressed in too firmly signaling Sesshomaru was trying to get his attention. "Darling don't you think it's time Kagome had a chance to look through those mug shots like we talked about earlier?"

Huh? When they did they discuss that? Sesshomaru poked a claw in his heel sending a bodily message to play along. "Oh yea I almost forgot." He laughed smacking his forehead. "Hey Kagome I need ya to look through a few mug shots to help ID those shooters at the hotel."

"Ok but can we wait on doing that first?"

"Why?"

"Well I'm still…uncomfortable about the shooting and I need time to get my mind clear."

Sesshomaru drifted over to his false mate to pretend he was whisper something sweet in his ear when he was actually saying, "Get the girl to look through those pictures Hanyou. We need to get this solved before another body is found in a hotel." He said dryly.

Inuyasha pushed himself closer to intertwine their legs together as he lend in and answered, "Don't you think I'm trying? I can't force the girl to do it. She's still in recovery mode."

"We don't have time for her dribbling whimpers hanyou." His hand slide down his brother's arm. "Try coaxing her into doing it again." The hand squeezed his arm not leaving room for debate.

"Fine. Stupid asshole." Inuyasha pulled their legs free and shot up from the couch to sit next to the human girl. "Kagome, I know you're still feeling nervous from the shooting but think about it. The faster you can tell me who was at the hotel that night the sooner we can find Sango's murderers." And the sooner he'll be able to stop this freaky romance fest with his brother. If he blew another flirtatious wink or lovey dovy smooch he was gonna gag.

"Sesshomaru, if you could give me another day, I think I'll be able to calm enough to look through the pictures."

Another day? Oh god that meant another day of playing house with Sesshomaru. Ugh this sucked. "Alright. But only one more day. The longer we wait the more time it gives the bad guys to get away."

"Ok I promise." Kagome got up from her spy spot and went down the hall. She need some time to replay over everything that's happened to her in the past 48 hours. One minute she was happily talking and joking with her adoptive sister and now she was sitting in an officer's home under protective custody from those thugs who plan to have her dead on sight. There was just far too much to take in all at once. Maybe what she needed was a nap.

The girl went into the guest bedroom where Inuyasha offered her to sleep in and fell face first on her pillow. The cool surface felt wonderful against her face as she snuggled in deeper. Her brown eyes blinked at the unfamiliar room wishing that she was back at home with her sister and mother. She missed Sango and her Madam so very much. They'd been three peas in a pod. That is until Madam was suddenly killed without her knowledge and now Sango meant with the same faint. Almost seemed like they were all destined for the same method of death at dying so young.

Little stings of water prickled the back of her eyes as she recalled all of the fun times they'd had together. Every moment was a treasured pause in time for them to cherish forever. Beside her was a the small luggage bag she packed from her apartment where she packed as much of her belongings in as she could. One item being the most special of all. A medium sized photo of herself, Sango and her Madam dressed in their best sun dresses in a park on a bright sunny day.

They were out getting ice cream together when some random guy asked if he could take their picture. Madam agreed and here was the end resort in Kagome's hands fitted perfecting in a gold trimmed frame. "Oh Madam, Sango." She kissed the picture and hugged it to her chest feeling tears slide down her rosy cheeks. "I miss you both so much." She whispered. It was moments like this since Sango's death that she felt so alone…So very alone. "Don't worry Sango. I'll find out who did this to do. I promise."

* * *

Inuyasha yawned stretching his exhausted limps and pulled off his t-shirt. Today has been an extremely trying one for him. Now all he wanted was to grab a nice shower and a cozy nap under those crisp sheets.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked watching the hanyou undress in his bedroom.

"I'm getting ready for a shower duh." His jeans were unbuckled, dropping to the floor. "What you got a problem with that?"

Sesshomaru's nose crinkled at the sight of the hanyou's half nude body. "I do when my shower stall is about to be defiled by your scent."

"Keh, too bad." Next went the boxers until he stood bravely in his full peach kissed fleshed body without a single care. "I ain't walking around with the smell of you clinging to me all night. So deal with it." He grabbed a towel from the drawer and stuck his tongue out before walking into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru fell back on his bed rubbing the tired dryness from his eyes. He couldn't believe the ridiculousness of this case. Never had he had to go undercover as a male lover in his entire career. And to add injury to insult, he had to be disguised as the loving husband with his rookie hanyou brother who hated him to no end.

Inuyasha hated him…despised him actually. Why, he had no idea. The boy's hostility toward his has lasted since he was a child. They weren't always this nasty toward each other but he couldn't remember the reason why they'd grown apart, when they used to be so close. Not that he bothered to care what the half-blood felt of course. It just seemed odd for their sudden change in behavior to switch from loving and caring to pure hatred and anger.

There was only a small piece of evidence hidden deep in his night stand he kept secretly. It was a small memory showed their happiness at one point in time. Looking over at his drawers, he debated about pulling it out like he would around this time of night just to stare at it. No one, not even Kagura, knew of the photo he kept sacred to his cold unfeeling heart. When she had died he'd become more dependent on looking at the picture at night as a way to comfort him in his time of loneliness.

What the hell. Why not?

Sesshomaru sat up and opened the drawer to pull out a fading picture that'd seen better days. It was a couple of centuries old but it managed to stay intact of its brilliant color to capture that entertaining day. The beautiful adoring steeled moment of him kissing his baby brother's cheek on his birthday. He'd given the boy a locket for his birthday as a way to always keep him near whenever he wasn't around. But that was so long ago and the big rift in time of their bitterness toward each other had grown tremendously.

He fingered along the side where Inuyasha's baby soft cheeks were in the photo… There was no telling where that locket was now.

Knowing Inuyasha he probably threw it away…not wanting to remember the days they once shared…

* * *

Looking up in the fog infested mirror, Inuyasha lifted the small blemished locket from around his neck and kissed the center piece like Sesshomaru did the day of his birthday eons ago. His claws worked the side latch and pried it open to see the tiny photo of his brother kissing him on the cheek.

A small smile played on his lips at the fun memory.

That was before all of the animosity that evolved over time. He still remembers the day it all started to change between them. It was that very day Sesshomaru had changed when he came home…

He closed the locket.

Who gives a flipping hell anymore? Sesshomaru hates him and he hates Sesshomaru. So that's that. Besides the stupid jerk probably doesn't even remember how they used to be together. All he can focus on is the fact he's a hanyou. Nothing was ever going to change between them. Not ever. All he needed to focus on was getting this case solved. And the sooner they did… the better.

**TBC: HA THAT'S THREE LONG CHAPTERS IN A SINGLE WEEK SO FAR GUYS! So what do you think? Is the relationship flow moving along smoothly? Or too fast? I want it to be an easy development into a relationship between them. Can't rush right away to sex right? It just wouldn't work. ^_^ Stay tuned.**


	8. Maybe its Different Now

**Disclaimer:** See Previous Chapters

**Author's Rant:** Uh-oh is that…I think it is. The fourth chapter for the week but unfortunately I've hit a writer's block guys. This sucks. ^_^

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Chapter 8 Maybe It's Different Now**

Someone wasn't happy. Then again when was he ever happy? His ideal type of joy was either slamming his dick up the ass of his next partner, fucking the entire police department over or simple shooting one of his own crew runners in cold murder. That's the reason why his expensive black classic style shoes were currently soaked to the sole in red blood.

"Why is it when I give you two an assignment it never goes as planned?" He asked casually wiping off the crimson drops off his heel.

Hakudoshi knew better than to roll his eyes in front of his boss, so he sucked his teeth and replied, "It wasn't my fault Naraku. Ask the pretty boy here, why he had to stop and fix his hair."

And there it was. That fiendish smile when Naraku wasn't playing around and wanted answers without the laced up sarcasm that went with it. "Byakuya? Do you have something to tell me?" The small handgun waved from side to side taunting the ponytail bandit's face.

Byakuya was like his older brother, knowing when and when not to cross the head leader of their street gang. "Yes sir, I did stop for a sec to fix my hair but that was only because it was obstructing my view to shoot."

"Hmm do tell." Naraku circled around the young spider demon. "And do you have any bit of good news for me since we've obviously loss the girl?" The rounded barrel of his gun pressed to the side of Byakuya's temple daringly. "Do you know what will make me happy right now Byakuya?"

Said demon clutched his hands into tight fists, swallowing the lump of fear building in his through as the gun pushed harder into his head. "N-no sir I don't."

"Would you care to find out?"

Excretions of his own liquids streamed down the sides of his cheek to drip off his chin.

Hakudoshi gulped stepping back away from this little murder scene that could take place. Even if Byakuya was his brother, he wasn't going to get his ass roasted for his mistakes.

The gun was cocked. "Nothing to say? Hmm?"

"No-no sir."

"Good." With his sadistic smile in place, Naraku viciously pulled back the trigger…

...And Byakuya fell to his knees, than his hands gasping heavily for the oxygen he'd been depraving his lungs of. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. God he thought he was dead. When the trigger clicked he saw his entire life flash before his eyes in some sort of mind slide show. He touched his body in disbelief still unsure if he was dead in the next world or if Naraku had spared his life. His panting sweat drenched face shifted upward to see his ring leader swinging the gun around his index finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Byakuya. I seem to have run out of bullets." The gun dropped beside his hand with a loud bounced, metallic thump. "Don't find out next time whether or not I run out of ammo. I don't think you'll survive it a second time."

"Y-yes Naraku." If there was a God he was looking down at him right down for bestowing him another chance at life. He'd never been that close to death before. Not in his whole young life.

Naraku jovially strolled over to his other dependent until he towered over the young man. "What can you tell me?"

Hakudoshi kept his lavender eyes on his younger brother as he relayed the information he gathered from the girl's escape. "She must've called the cops because the get-away car had a blue municipal tag on the back of it. I couldn't get a look at the guy's face but all I remember are those dog ears on top of his head."

"Hn, interesting." A dog eared demon? Who was this one? Naraku was almost positive he had a fixed set of information on each and every top officer set in that department. So than who was this new up start? He must be a skilled officer if Taisho sent him out on his own to get to the girl before he could get to her. "Find out more on this puppy eared fool. I can't tolerate any interruptions on my timetable when the countdown has already begun for the city's destruction."

Hakudoshi bowed his head. "Yes sir."

They needed to find out more on this new cop. Who was he? When did he join the D.I.A.? And more importantly what was he to InuTaisho?

* * *

"You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

Sesshomaru licked his lips tilting his head away seductively letting his hair flow over his shoulder. "You're just saying that to get some tonight aren't you?"

"Ya know I am." Inuyasha winked blowing a kiss.

"We'll see about that than won't we?"

"Oh yea."

Oh ew ew ew. This was cruel and unusual punishment. This bastard didn't have pretty eyes. He had eyes he wanted to claw of the sockets and toss into the toilet. But sadly this sickeness was apart of the job. "Baby when was the last time I said I loved you?" Oh god that was as thick as pea soup.

"Hmm I think it was last night."

"Well than I'm a little late huh?" Inuyasha curled up under his lover's arms and cuddled down on his chest. "I love you."

"And I love you." Dear god could someone please turn off this wickedly disgusting soap box before Sesshomaru dies from sweetness overload? This was just far too sappy even for him. Having to hold his half breed brother in his arms like some romantic interest, was zapping every ounce of control in his soul. He vowed as soon as this was over he was going to kill his father and this bastard child currently wrapped snug in his embrace.

Kagome was sitting comfortably on the kitchen isle eating some cereal and smiling blissfully at the romantic couple. These two were a match made in heaven. Some people would think it's strange that she was ok with finding a gay couple hot but in this day and age who cared. "You two should totally have kids someday."

Don't gag, don't gag, don't gag. "Uh yea sure. You heard her Pudding Pop?" Ok maybe pudding pop was a stretch. "Kagome thinks we should have children someday. What do you think?"

Sesshomaru tilted his beloved's chin up and graced him with an adoring smile. "If that's what you want my love than we shall do it someday." Yes when hell freezes over.

Yea right. The two of them parents? Ha. Those kids would be some mentally challenged brats to want to have the two of them as fathers. But still…that look in his eyes. If they weren't acting around, Inuyasha would've sworn that that promise almost looked…genuine. Nah no way. Yuck. He placed his head back on the thumping heartbeat of his brother's chest. "Maybe someday." Besides he was too young to thank about kids now.

That was dream Sesshomaru had reserved for only himself and Kagura when they would've gotten married long enough. He would've loved to have children with that woman. But that little imagine of happily ever after was taken away from him without warning. Nothing could've prepared him for that day when she was so brutally murdered. Speaking of which. "Darling I need to go and take care of something in the office room. Weren't you and Kagome supposed to handle some affairs of your own?"

No reply.

"Darling?"

Nada. Wait yes there was. It couldn't be.

Sesshomaru cupped the side of Inuyasha's cheek and turned his head up to see his eyes closed. He couldn't believe this. The boy had actually fallen asleep on his chest. Gentle breathes escaped his slightly parted lips as he slept away cozily in his secured warmth. Peculiar how Inuyasha had become comfortable enough to sleep on top of him like this. It couldn't have anything to do with him trusting him could it? No it must've been because the girl was nearby. Inuyasha would never trust him enough to fall asleep on his body this way.

Looking down at his face, Sesshomaru honestly hadn't ever been this close to his brother enough to notice the subtle changes of his features as he grew up. He still retained his childlike characteristics such as button style nose, the natural coral pink tint of his cheeks which were now more angular. His hair has grown drastically from his younger days. When it barely reached pass his back now soared beyond his knees in a plush softness.

Sesshomaru unconsciously combed his claws through the fluffy suppleness spread over his chest, rubbing a strand or two between his fingers. He would never admit this to anyone not even his father, but Inuyasha had grown well into the handsome young brat before him. His muscle tone was thick as Sesshomaru's, possibly a little more. Those bright amber eyes were still large expressive irises of his spunky attitude. He'd missed a lot of things over the years as this boy became a man_. Inuyasha, where had the years gone? Why weren't we happy enough to share them together like we used too?_

Her brown eyes studied the way the taller of the lovers caressed the side of his husbands face so lovingly. Kagome felt so happy for the two of them. If there was ever any doubt about their being true soul mates in the world, all she had to do was look at these two to see that it was true. Their love seemed so crystal clear and open. Like it's always been and will forever stay fresh.

Realizing that he was studying the hanyou's face to closely, the dog demon shook his head to clear it of the brotherly thoughts surfacing. Who was he joking with? He hated this boy. So what did he care that his manly features were becoming noticeable? He was still a smart mouth brat overdo for a spanking. His hand nudged on his brother's shoulder to wake him from his mini slumber. "Come on sweetheart. You have to wait up."

"Hmm no." Inuyasha moaned sleepily, crawling higher until he was tucked into Sesshomaru's neck. "Just a few more minutes." He mumbled tiredly.

"Sesshomaru you have to wake up. Remember you need to show Kagome the mug shots on the computer?"

"Hmm I'm tired. Let's do it later."

Sesshomaru jogged his shoulder again but got nothing. So he tried another approach. One of his hands casually slide down the slope of Inuyasha's back, slowly smoothing over his hip until reaching the juicy swell of his ass cheeks. The hand circled and caressed the supple plumpness in those slacks admiring the firm shape. It was so wonderfully ripened, so firm yet soft…soft enough to be slapped.

Inuyasha yelped out of his nap looking around frantically from the sudden shock of being attacked. His eyes went down to where the pain was coming from than to the twisted source grinning down at him. "What?" He grunted rudely.

"Darling you need to have Kagome look through those mug shots today remember?"

Oops he'd almost forgot. "Oh yea right." He sat up from his warm cozy position on Sesshomaru's chest—Wait—He did a double take. Was he just sleeping in that devil's arms? On his chest? On the couch? Like they were actual lovers? Nasty, nasty, nasty! He shivered just imagining those long arms wrapped snug around his body in some sort of lovey dovy embrace. The shower wasn't going to become hot enough to wash off his disgust. "Uh Kagome you ready to check the mug shots yet?"

"Sure." Kagome hoped off her chair and took her bowl of cereal to the sink and rinsed of the last bits of crumbs and milk. "Ok I'm ready Sesshomaru."

"Awesome."

Sesshomaru decided since they were going to work on that case he would go to the back and work on another he'd originality been working on before this one began. "I'll be in the back if you need." He said passing by.

Where the hell was he going? Inuyasha eyeballed his brother walking down the hall until he disappeared into his office back room. Curiously he wondered why Sesshomaru allowed him to sleep where he was. More importantly since when did he get comfortable enough to fall asleep on the bastard anyway? Freaky.

"Hey Sesshomaru you ok?" The girl's voice broke him out of his weird out trance and focused him back to the real world.

"Uh yea I'm fine. Never better. So you ready to start?" He spoke quickly rubbing his hands together.

Kagome didn't think much of his odd behavior and nodded that she was ready to look at the pictures.

Minutes later Inuyasha had the spare computer set up for Kagome's viewing of the criminal shots. The next five or so hours the two scanned a total of 208 shots and still going strong. Each time she saw one that looked remotely similar to one of the men she'd stare at it for at least five minutes before declaring that it wasn't who she thought it was. Inuyasha's patience was legendary for being on a short fuse as it is. So this girl was only creating a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

"No…no…no…no…He's close but no…He's too tall…too short…hair was longer…wrong eye color…no…he's ugly. How long was he in jail for?"

Inuyasha shot her a glare.

"Ok ok ok. Sorry sheesh let's continue." She lend down laying her head down on her arms staring at the flashing screen bored. "No…no…no…no…needs chap stick…no…no…no…looks like a woman…no…no." She sighed burying her exhausted face in her arms. "Sesshomaru can we take a break? We've been at it for over six hours."

"No, we need to keep going. The sooner we get this done the sooner—"

"The sooner we catch our bad guys. I know, I know."

"Then quit the complaining and keep looking."

"Hey buddy I've been sitting here looking at these ugly men for hours. So don't blame me if they all start to look alike soon!"

"Oh shut up and keeping looking. Damn." Inuyasha clicked the mouse to the arrow key for the next photo.

"No…no…no…no…I…want…ice…cream…please…"

"I don't think any of those men's names were I…want…ice…cream or please."

Kagome clapped her hands together in a plead to the hanyou. "Come on Sesshomaru. Pretty please can we take a break so I can eat some ice cream? Please." She blinked her eyes in the best form of puppy dog eyes she's seen the dogs do in pet stores.

Inuyasha was freaked out. "Is there something wrong with your eyes? Why the hell did they get so big?"

Geez he was hopeless. "Can we take a break or not?"

"Yea sure fine."

"Yahh!" Kagome kissed his cheek and ran straight for the kitchen. She popped open the freezer and pulled out the strawberry ice cream Inuyasha had brought for her earlier today and started scooping out baseball size portions into a bowl. "Hey do you want some?"

"No." He yawned, stretching his arms. "I'm going to check on Sess—Err Inuyasha. I'll be back."

"Ok have fun!"

Whoa hold on. "Hey you're a guest here. We won't do that while you're around." Or ever at all. That's creepy.

Kagome smiled around the spoon in her mouth. "Don't worry about me. This is your home. Do what you want too." She waved putting another chilly scoop of the sweet cream in her mouth.

"Uh right." Hn when pigs fly lady. There's no way in hell they'll rub cocks in this lifetime. He wandered down the hall passing all the bedrooms until coming to his destined choose.

Inuyasha knocked.

"Enter." Was the tired permission.

Funny. He'd never heard Sesshomaru sound tired before. Knowing him he was probably pushing himself to the limit trying to find the tiniest cracks to fish out some evidence. Inuyasha turned the doorknob and pushed in. He found Sesshomaru sitting at his desk typing away at his laptop. "Hey Kagome's fixed some ice cream. You want any?"

"No. No thank you."

Keh, he must've been real busy to not notice that it was Inuyasha talking to him. Normally he would've made some smart remark or something about his human bloodline being impure or about how incompetent his intellect was. "What are you doing?"

"Working."

"On what?" Inuyasha closed the door behind him and locked it just in case he was doing something classified.

Those long digits shot over the key broad without missing a beat when he answered softly, "On a case from a while back."

"Really?" Cool he wondered what kind of case. For him to be typing so fast like that it must've been something massively important. Being curious as he was, Inuyasha couldn't resist walking over to look at the computer screen his brother was working on.

Sesshomaru first felt the casual breeze of warm air brush the back of his neck, which lend to the sudden feel of long hair gliding over his shoulder that wasn't his and…sniff…that smell. He wasn't…sniff…he was. That smell was enough to halt his fingers rocket speed to glare to the side at his brother's profile. "I don't recall giving you permission to wear my body wash." He accused noting the scent of Essence floating off the boy's body.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Technically since I'm you, it's MY body wash so deal with it."

Sesshomaru returned to his work shaking his head. "Disgusting hanyou."

"Fucked up demon."

"Spoiled brat."

"Ass kisser."

"Disrespectful beast."

"Transvestite wannabe."

That did it. Sesshomaru swirled in his chair kicking the hanyou's legs off balance.

When Inuyasha hit the floor he braced himself for the inevitable shower of blows he knew would follow. He waited…waited…waited…what the hell was he waiting for? Where were the countless shots at his head? The acidic smell of burning flesh? He peek open one eye to see Sesshomaru had gone back to typing away at his desktop.

That was new. By now he should be defending himself from an assault. Now he was really curious about what he was working on. Inuyasha regained his footing and was about to be nosey when he saw Sesshomaru place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it while rolling his neck. Wow so even Sesshomaru became stressed under pressure? Shows just how normal the guy could be at times. But what did he care? The jerk's whole arm could fall off and rot. The creep…the stupid miserable creep.

Sesshomaru groaned rotating his neck from side to side. What he could use right now was a nice massage to work off those built up kinks on his shoulder. Kagura used to use her soft hands to stimulate relaxation into his tensed muscles after a long case or when he would've worked a stressful day at the station. It was times like this when he missed her attentive nature.

Hmm he could almost feel her fingers working themselves into his neck now. Squeezing in just the right spots, rubbing the thick places until they scattered to a tender point. Yes those warm hands were hitting those spots just right. His head moved to the side to allow her magic to continue working. "Hmmm." It felt so heavenly. Almost as if it were actually happening.

Inuyasha stopped for that brief moment at the sight of pure sated relief on his brother's face. He must've really needed this to be able to calm down that quick. Why was he doing this anyway? It wasn't like he cared if Sesshomaru was straining himself too much or that he kind of liked seeing that momentary reposed expression on his usually stoic face.

Those magical hands slid behind the pale neck to sooth the rest of the swollen hardness there and moaned his acceptance going further. When had his imagination become so vivid to the point of actually feeling her hands on his stiff body again? It was almost as if his broad shoulders were really being shaved of his distress. Ah what did it matter? As long as they didn't stop he'd let his imagination run its course until he was fully relaxed.

"How do you feel? Better now?"

"Yes—" Wait imaginative people didn't talk. Oh no. His left hand slowly lifted up to fall on top of the one teasing his shoulder and felt around on the not so delicate surface. Those were not a woman hands. Kagura's hands weren't this big or this strong. No wonder he was close to purring like a cat. "Please don't tell me…" He turned his head around to see Inuyasha's eyes blinking down at him.

"W-what's wrong?" The hanyou asked. Had he been too rough? He thought his brother was enjoying it.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep calming breathe before he removed the hands on his shoulders and stood up to face his sibling. "What are you doing?"

"I was massaging you." He answered simply.

Sesshomaru blinked. "I gathered that much. But why were you?"

"Well duh stupid. You were over here rolling your neck around like some weirdo and it bothered me." Inuyasha shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "So I uh, I massaged your shoulders to relieve your tension."

Sesshomaru rubbed his suddenly softened blades noting how all of his tension was indeed gone. That was out of character for his brother to do for him considering their hatred for each other. So what possessed the hanyou to want to ease his agitation?

"Hey don't look at me like that. If you didn't want me to do it just say so instead of staring at me like that." Sheesh if he knew he was going to get this strange reaction to him massaging the fool than he wouldn't have done it. But he felt bad seeing the guy slaving away at his computer like a drone.

"Inuyasha I…" To say the older sibling was surprised by the gesture would be an understatement. For his hateful little brother to offer a kind massage for him was bizarre to say the least. What exactly was his reaction supposed to be besides astonishment? "Thank you Inuyasha."

Puppy ears twitched from side to side. Had he heard correctly? "What did you say?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I detest repeating myself hanyou. I'm sure you heard me the first time."

"Yea that's why I'm making sure I heard right." So His hearing was still acute. Sesshomaru had said two words he hadn't heard him say in years. Thank you. Thank you. That was going to forever be burned in his mind for life.

"Uh no problem."

Pause…

Pregnant pause…

Awkward pause…

Uncomfortable, staring at your feet pause…Ooook. Very freaked out moment of kindness issue here.

"So what kind of case were you working on?" Inuyasha asked after the five minute unwieldy moment.

"Nothing important. Just something minor on the side when I have time." He closed the laptop shut indicating closing the conversation. "Have you and the girl made any progress in finding the shooters?"

Guess that case is off limits, Inuyasha figured since the subject was changed. "So far she couldn't ID any of those guys as the shooters at the hotel. Since we'd been at it for a while, I told her to take a break."

Perhaps they could all use a break for a while. He's been at his own troubles for as long as they had been. "Let's order something to eat." He suggested walking to the door.

"Really?" Wait a minute. He was afraid. Why was Sesshomaru being so nice all of a sudden? Was he playing him into some false sense of security until the right moment to strike?

"Are you coming?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by the question. "Uh yea I'm coming." Maybe he was being nice for a change… because he wanted too.

* * *

After finishing off the last remnants of their dinner, Kagome collected all of the empty boxes and put them in the trash can.

"Ah man I couldn't eat another bite." Moaned the full bellied hanyou, unbuttoning his pants to give his stomach a breather. If he exhaled even an inch, a button was going to execute somebody. "Ohhh I'm so full." This was the best type of pain he'd ever had.

Sesshomaru lend back on the couch taking a sip of his water. "No one forced you to scarf down twelve large cartons of ramen. Next time learn to control your appetite."

"Shut up."

Kagome flopped back on the couch opposite tittering happily. "I'm so full I could pop." She squealed laying back down like her roommates. "So how long have you two been married?'

Curse that dreaded 'M' word. Why were they constantly being reminded of their unwanted situation?

"Ten years." "Ten months." Came the two separate answers.

Kagome was confused. "Umm what?"

Sesshomaru answered quickly. "Ten years but it seems refreshing as the first ten months of our marriage."

Good answer. "Yea the spark is still there ya know."

"Yea I get it. That's so romantic."

Inuyasha sat up and placed his head between his knees to discreetly gag himself with his finger. This girl needed a reality check. He just wasn't into this

"So Sesshomaru how come I only see pictures of Inuyasha on your wall? Why aren't there any pictures of you?"

Damn she asks a lot of questions. "Because the wall represents each time I've expressed my undying love for my sweetie." Inuyasha bat his eyelashes blissfully at his loving husband.

"And I cherish each and every moment in my mind for him as well." Sesshomaru rubbed his rosy cheek, picked up his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his palm.

Ok that felt weird. Inuyasha was surprised at the rush of butterflies fluttering in his chest from the touch of those cushiony lips on his hand. What was that about? His cheeks blushed when Sesshomaru scooted closer to his side, smiling like he was ready to devour him. "Uh what are you—Eeep!" He squeaked when Sesshomaru's hand landed on his thigh squeezing it through the material of his jeans.

He lend over and pressed his mouth to the puppy ear and whispered softly, "We need to get her to focus more on the case. We don't have time to answer her trivial questions when she could be putting that mouth of hers to better use. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh." Yes he understood that part. What he couldn't understand was why there was a little tingle mingling with his mountain of butterflies. The sensual deep rumbles of that voice was tickling his insides like no tomorrow. Inuyasha shivered when he felt a warm breathe caress his ear.

"Do you understand Inuyasha?"

Oh yea. "Yea I got ya." Did he really? He hoped so. Otherwise they were going to have some issues.

Oh…oh no…wait he'd had that flutter feeling before…it was when he and Hiei were little kids and they'd read a porn magazine in their clubhouse… his stomach did flip flops and turns when he got a peek at his first set of boobs and ass.

So did that mean in a tiny, microscopic way…was he being turned on by Sesshomaru?

Nah...

**TBC: Blame the shortness on the writer's block and the tornado warning we're under. No the relationship is still moving along at a steady pace (I think). Although I think I did speed it up a little. This story won't be as long as my first but it'll be a decent length. **

**^_^ Do you think it was reasonable for Inuyasha to have this reaction now? Or is it too soon?**


	9. Forgotten Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Author's Rant:** Guys…Thanks for all the kind words and support on the tornado issues here. I really appreciate it ^_^. Don't worry about me though. My one armed self will be good as new in no time lol and I'll be back to using my mind to satisfy your needs. Here's the new Chapter 9 for ya.

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Chapter 9 Forgotten Mistakes**

"What about him?"

"No."

"This guy?"

"No."

"And him?"

"Umm…no."

Inuyasha dragged his hands over his face, frustrated with the lack of information they'd gained in the past three days. These mug shots scans were getting them nowhere since Kagome couldn't identify a single of them as a potential suspect. "Come on Kagome. At least one of these guys has to be the shooter."

"I know. I'm trying to find him but know of these men look remotely like those guys." Kagome dropped her head in her arms exhausted from the overloaded hours of continuous blurred faces flashing across the screen. "Can we take a break?"

"No we had a break ten hours ago. We need to keep at it until we get something done."

"Sheesh you say ten hours like it's no big deal." She sighed twisted her arms in a resting position. "Fine let's keep going."

Inuyasha rubbed his hands over his burning eyes feeling completely used up. The hanyou had been up most of last night skimming through the crime scene photos he'd received from Miroku and the witness reports given the day of. The physical evidence was still being processed since they found out that the extra set of blood belonged to a demon because it was harder to dilute than human essence. Which in other words left them but left them a big '_fuck you we got away with it'_ from the murderers.

He was becoming impatient like Kagome was with all of this constant flicking through these computer images. And hearing the same two letter word could be annoying after the hundredth time it rung in your sensitive ears. "Ok, let's start here after we take a quick breather." Perhaps some time apart would clear the girl's as well as his head of the aggravation.

"Great!" Kagome shot up from the chair and dashed down the hall to the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut. They were easily working the other's nerves so a break was very much appreciated from the girl. She'd been itching to take a nap for a while and the puppy eared bastard was giving her a head ache.

Inuyasha felt the same way. No offense to Kagome but she could practically force a hair follicle from its root just by her voice alone. It was whiny, naggy, and it increased in octave when she became angry or ever wanted to cop an attitude with people. Sure Inuyasha's attitude was one for the record books and he annoyed people with his temper too but damn at least he didn't screech like a goddamn banshee.

It was like having a needle rammed in your ear over and over again.

Maybe he could check on his partner in crime and see what he was up too. They hadn't seen the other most of the day since they started scouring the files for potential suspects. Figuring he was most likely in his room, Inuyasha walked straight there and knocked before opening the door.

Inside just like before was Sesshomaru sitting at his laptop with a mug of coffee by his side and his fingers punishing the keyboard keys. At the rate he was going he could easily set a record for quickest damage on electrical equipment. The keys were probably punched into their sockets by now.

"Hey you might wanna take it easy for a sec. You've been here in for as long as we have."

"I'm accustomed to long hours of work. Be concerned for yourself."

Yep should've foreseen that attitude coming before he walked through the door. "Fine die from a stroke for all I care."

"Demons don't have strokes." Sesshomaru returned not missing a bet in his transcription.

Inuyasha's left eye twitched an irritated impulse. "Whatever." He didn't care what the jerk did. Let him pass out from exhaustion. Maybe that'll teach him not to work so hard.

"Why are you in here with me instead of continuing your search with the girl?"

He should've predicted that question too. "We're doing something called _a break_. You know what that is? It's a verb with over a billion different definitions with some relating to rest, sleep, tranquility, hell even take a smoke if you gotta."

"Lazy must be a part of one of those definitions since you're still in here educating me on the benefits of relaxation."

Don't take it. He's expecting you to take the bait. Just ignore him and walk away. Walk away. Walk away.

With no predicted come back from the younger brother, big brother finished off with a flat, "Apparently is it."

Fuck it. He's asking for it. "Sesshomaru do you think you can go for—I don't know— maybe ten seconds without being an asshole?"

Sesshomaru fingered off a few more letters before turning his attentions to the ill spoken hanyou. "Why do you assume I'm being complicated?"

"Because of your attitude. You've always been this way to me. If it's not my human blood, it's my lower level of intellect or hell just my appearance all together. I just don't get your deal." Inuyasha sat down on the bed near the wall, flopping backwards groaning. "You're just so complicated to get along with. I didn't say a single negative word to you when I came in and all I got was lip."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at his disheartened sibling lying on the bed with his hand covering his face. He couldn't be as difficult as Inuyasha was making him out to be could he? No. The boy was being overly dramatic as usual. There was nothing bias in his tone toward him earlier. He was simply stating a fact.

Brushing it off he rejected the other person's presence all together and reeled back to his laptop to resume his previous assignment. He didn't have the time to flitter on the boy's nonsense. His attentions were needed here on this case. A more pressing issue in his opinion than that of his partner's need for attention.

The mild sound finger taps pressed on as if nothing occurred, acting as the only audible signal to both men of the other's company.

Inuyasha stayed quiet listening to the accelerated raps of lean claws pressing into individual buttons with relatively ease. Although his ears could hear each dial pressed in and released for another, his mind wasn't there to focus on the activity. It was on the past like usual when he though over the confusion of his and Sesshomaru's relationship. If one could call what they have a relationship. It was strained. Not loving, not caring, nothing. The entire foundation was built strictly of hatred, repulsion, contempt, whatever you want to go with.

But there wasn't a single ounce of care in the mix. Every solid brick was cemented with pure animosity. And it never seemed as if it would change from that.

"Why do you hate me Sesshomaru?"

The precipitate question slowed the typing speed by a fraction of its normalcy. "Don't ask questions you know the answer too Hanyou." Especially since it's him that hates Sesshomaru more than the other way around.

"Yea you said that last time I asked." Inuyasha, having heard the same answer once before, sat up pushing away the loose white strands from his brow. "You keep saying I should know why you hate me but I don't. So why don't you enlighten me as to what I did to have you be this way to me."

Sesshomaru's stride gradually diminished until coming to a delayed tap, tap, tap…stop. There was no way he was going to get much done until they had this conversation. It seemed to be long over do anyway for the both of them. Moving the mouse over to the start icon he pressed and went to sleep mode for his computer and closed the top. Turning in his chair, the demon dog propped up his head with his hand. "Now that you have my full attention, explain the reason why you need the answer to that question?"

Inuyasha frowned, cocking both his legs under him in an Indian style stance as he faced his smug faced brother. "Don't answer my question with a question. That's cheating."

"I wasn't aware we were playing a game."

"We're not but—dammit could you not be so difficult?"

"Either answer my question or let me get back to my work."

"Why should I have to answer your question first?"

"Because it pertains to answering yours."

He failed to see how. Why did he have to answer the bozo's question first when he had already asked one beforehand?

Sesshomaru waited for his question to be granted a reply but after receiving none for over two minutes he gave a slight shrug and turned back to his computer. "Since there doesn't seem to be any significant purpose to your question than I have no reason to listen."

The instant his claw touched the latch for his laptop; he got the answer to his question in a stone cold tone. "I wanna know because we weren't always like that. Ya know…enemies." Sesshomaru stiffened momentary as Inuyasha proceeded in a quieter voice. "We…we used to…like each other once upon a time."

So that was the root of the issue than. The relationship they once shared long ago? This was what was bothering the hanyou and even Sesshomaru deep inside. Past emotions resurfacing to now cloud them both in confusion. It was true. Once upon a time they did enjoy each other's company. Love is more of the correct term to describe their incredibly close bond. But how could Sesshomaru explain his reason for why he suddenly began to hate his brother? To be honest he wondered who began to hate who first.

Pushing back from his desk, Sesshomaru got up and came to sit next to Inuyasha on his bed. The abrupt closeness took the hanyou off guard for a brief instant before it went back up to protective mode. Sesshomaru didn't seem to be on the offensive but one could never tell with this guy.

Sesshomaru lend forward bracing his elbows on his knees as he slightly shook his head with a small chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha scurried off toward the other end of the bed just to be sure Sesshomaru wasn't about to go ape shit or whatever.

Sesshomaru lifted his head with the tiniest smile on his face. "Do you recall the time you were small and I took you to the park to play?"

"Huh?" Odd question to ask somebody when you're about to kill 'em. Still not taking any chances, he grabbed the lamp off the night stand and placed it by his foot for batting practice if Sesshomaru decided to jump him. "Yea I remember. It was on the days I was sad because Mother would away for a few days to visit her relatives."

"Yes. You would cry all day. Father and I had no idea what to do with you." Sesshomaru settled back on his bed clamping his hands on his stomach. "One day, Father was growing weary of your crying and insisted I take you to get some air. That proved futile since you still wept and whined."

Inuyasha's ears twitched from side to side curiously. "I didn't cry that much. Did I?"

"Hn, you could've started your own theme park with your constant blubbering."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't think of anything to get you to stop crying. I picked you up, tried tickling you; even rocked you in my arms but nothing gave way." He left out the part about kissing his cheeks too. "Yet you continued to cry and cry."

Inuyasha didn't remember being that much of a pain back then. But to hear Sesshomaru explain it, he sounded like a spoiled brat. "So what made me stop wailing?"

This was probably the cutest part of the story. "A ball."

"A ball?" He repeated slowly.

"Yes. There was a store we passed by and you saw a bright red ball in the window. You wiggled your arms toward the window asking me to get it for you. So I did…" His head turned a bit to see Inuyasha's face. "And do you know what you gave me in return?"

"No what?"

The most precious gift of all. "That wonderful little smile. The way your eyes lit up at the sight of a simple object made me wonder. How could such a thing be so valuable to you? And all I had to do was look at your face and see why. That simple smile was as precious to me as that red ball was to you."

Inuyasha looked baffled for a second after hearing that piece of memory. He vaguely recalls a memory of a little red ball he used to play with as a pup but he didn't know Sesshomaru was the one who bought it for him. "But that doesn't explain anything. All that explained was that—"

"I don't truly hate you."

Inuyasha blinked. "Come again?"

Pause….

"I hate repeating myself."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha needed to hear that again. He had to be sure he wasn't imagining those four words. "What did you say?"

Sesshomaru stared at the fumed face hanyou for a long minute before turning away closing his eyes. "There are things about you that I despise more than again. Your brass attitude, that disrespectful speech of yours, that overwhelming need to defy me, your uncanny sense of insults, the—"

"Geez glad to know you don't hate me so much." Came the sarcastic interruption. "Can you just get to the point?"

"My point, Inuyasha, is that…with all of your overactive flaws…I can't find the reason for why my angry developed toward you. So as for your answer, I can't justify it with a truthful response."

Wow.

All this time, he never knew. "I-I don't know what to say." Inuyasha mumbled still taking in all he'd heard. "If you don't hate me, than why do you treat me the way you do?"

"Hn, I could ask the same of you."

Inuyasha took offense to that. "I had no other choice but to hate you. You've hated me since I was a kid which I still don't get." His head was starting to ache, so he fell backwards laying his head next to Sesshomaru's. He sighed staring up at the cream colored ceiling. Why did he always have the need to pull his fangs out when talked to this jerk? "I had no other choice but to find a way to protect myself from being hurt by you again. Naturally I'd get offensive and start to hate you too."

Sesshomaru turned his head to face Inuyasha's profile. "That may be so, but I don't see why you would take the offensive when it was I that was despised first."

Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru's face incredulously stunned. "Oh my god, are you serious? _You _started to hate _me_ first stupid!"

Sesshomaru shot off the bed to glare at his brother. "Absurd! It was I who was discarded by you."

Inuyasha surged off the bed as well. "Are you kidding me? Get the hell out of here!" He threw his hands up the air having heard enough. How could he just sit there and listen to these packs of lies being dished out. He hated Sesshomaru first? Ridiculous. Was this some sort of ploy for him to defend his own mistakes and try to twist his guilt to Inuyasha? "Fuck it. Forget we even started this conversation. I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru spat, anchoring him by his forearm.

"Get your hand off me." Inuyasha bristled dangerously, baring a fang. "I don't have time for the bullshit you have lined up to defend yourself. I can't fucking believe you!"

"You dare to imply that I am speaking false truths!" Sesshomaru hot back, sparks of his fangs glinted in view. "I have no reason to lie about my words. I recall clearly being rejected by you for no particular reason to date."

Inuyasha stumbled attempting to gain order of his own arm back from the cinched claws digging his skin, shocked in uttered silence. "No reason?" He spat, venomously. "No fucking reason? _You… you_ were the one who started it first. You rejected me—"

"—If I did, it was because of your sudden dubious behavior toward me that surfaced from nowhere." The dog demon jerked the hanyou hard enough to slam him into his chest. "The attitude appeared the day I returned from assignment to find you with those eyes bitterly staring at me with such anger and animosity as if I'd done something wrong—"

"— _You did do_ something wrong. I had my reasons for the way I acted. Apparently they weren't good enough reasons for you to continue enjoying my company or even apologize— Let me go!" He yelled, pulling at his arm.

"No," The grip increased the pricked pressure in his arm. "I recall doing nothing encouraging your heated opinion of me!"

"Oh yea that's a good one." Inuyasha said flatly, rolling his eyes. "Of course the all glorious and powerful Sesshomaru couldn't remember such small things like that. He's too perfect, handsome, strong and loved by all. No… he…wouldn't…remember…something…so…fucking…stupid!" Each spoken word emphasized with a harsh tug at his arm. "No of course not. You wouldn't remember the day you hurt me the most. Not at all—"

"—Dammit Inuyasha if I truly hurt you so much than tell me what I did wrong!"

"Fuck you. Let me go!"

Sesshomaru whipped the hanyou around and took ahold of both his arms shaking him senseless. "I've had enough of your mouth Inuyasha. I've had it. All you've ever done is defy me from all ends. I've tried being patient with you, God knows I have. But I can't seem to get anywhere with you!"

Inuyasha bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from articulating that terrible memory from long ago. He'd kept that day locked away in the deepest part of his subconscious mind. "Who cares. It's not like you have time to listen to stupid memories!"

Sesshomaru shook him harder. "Enough of the riddles Hanyou. I demand you tell me what you think I did to earn your hatred—"

"—you fucking hurted me when I was a kid. There, you happy now!"

There. There it was. The source of the matter laid flat between the two as their words floated between them. Sesshomaru's grip loosened enough for Inuyasha to shrug himself free and put some much needed distance between them.

Then a soft knock rapped at the door.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, is everything alright?" They heard Kagome's worried voice ask.

Neither answered the girl as they continued to stare at the one standing less than a foot across. Both shocked at the words exchanged, both still breathing sharply from the angry youki hanging around, both flushed over the over exerted heated glare from a similar pair of copper glint.

"We're fine." Sesshomaru finally answered at the closed door.

Inuyasha's eyes stayed focused on the demon in front of him as he replied, "Go on back to the computer Kagome. I'll be there in a sec."

"…Umm ok. I'll just go ahead and start looking at more pictures." Kagome said inching away as if feeling the thick tension seething through the door.

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru waited until Kagome was within non-audio range of the door before speaking tediously, with an added shake of his head. "Inuyasha for you to sit there and…" He couldn't repeat those three words. Accuse him of an act he could not rememeber.

Inuyasha hugged his bleeding arms together, slowly walking toward the door with his eyes hidden under his sweat clumped banes.

"Where are you going?"

Inuyasha stopped at the door. "You really don't remember do you?" He mumbled softly.

"Remember what? A made up lie of me harming you?" How could he ever imply something so preposterous? He'd never struck the boy as a child. Not once.

The bitter chuckle did come at the expense of that false sentence. "A lie huh? Sure, use whatever you want to ease your guilt Sesshomaru. Blame it all on me like you've always done." He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted. "But just do me one favor." He asked and slowly turned around with the coldest smile and bright tanned eyes. "Just think about that day you came home angry and what you did when I tried to give you the present I made for you…" With that same chilled expression, Inuyasha pulled the door open and stepped out to leave the room in a deathly silence.

Sesshomaru watched the door close with a finalized click. Somehow that unusually loud chime seemed to express the hidden hurt from the person on the other side. Was what Inuyasha said true? Had he struck the boy as a child? And if so when? He couldn't remember the time he'd ever not cared for him as a babe.

Wait…

He mentioned something about a present. The only gift he'd received was the day he came home and Inuyasha…came…running…down…the stairwell…

Oh no.

That day…That was the exact same day he'd came home from the hospital…When Kagura was murdered. That day, all he felt was pure anguish and pain. He couldn't decipher anything between anger, sudden loss, anxiety, and tortured bitterness. There was so much going on he barely memorized what happened after he came to father's house.

But now that he could focus on the afterhours…it all was coming back...

* * *

Kagome looked over at the dark impression marred over the hanyou's features. She was on edge debating whether they should proceed with the mug shot task or retire for the night. He seemed distant. Completely out of it. Could it have something to do with what happened between him and his husband? They were shouting very loudly. Maybe it was a lover's spat or some other issue she didn't understand in a homosexual relationship.

Little did she know she hit the nail on the head pretty hard. Inuyasha was furious with himself more than he was with Sesshomaru. That day everything changed, he vowed to never let the jerk get to the point of having him reminisce that horrid day…but now it was coming back as clear at day…

How could Sesshomaru just sit there and pretend like he doesn't remember what he did to him?

The bastard _did_ remember what he did. He's just in denial because it's eating him up inside to know that he could so such a terrible thing.

Even now the terrifying day still sent shivers up his spine. He remembers those cold eyes…those cold lifeless eyes as his brother advanced toward him while he was coming down the stairs to give him a hug. Inuyasha made no mind to it since it was their daily routine for him to embrace his sibling upon arrival. But when he looked up into Sesshomaru's face…he knew than that something had gone wrong…and he was about to be on the receiving end of that anger…

**TBC: Sorry that it's short but hey what can ya do with one arm right? Those pain killers aren't doing anything for me but the ice is doing wonders. Next chapter you'll find out what happened between these two in the past. What do you think happened? ^_~**

**P.S. I'm going to be heading home for a while with my Ma so she can help me with my pain. But I'll try to get to work on the next chapter the next couple of days since it's taking me that long with one arm and all ^_^.**


	10. Let Go of the Pain

**isclaimer:** See Previous Chapters

**Author's Rant:** As I promised guys this story will be completed in a timely manner. The only thing is that with the messed up shoulder issue I'm through off schedule for when I post my fourth story up. So instead of being finished by mid-May it might be a bit later ^_^. Here's chapter 10. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Chapter 10: Let Go of the Pain**

_**Flashback**_

Inside of a small sized bedroom covered with the child like desires of a twelve year old boy was Inuyasha beaming proudly at the gift he was placing his hard work into.

The moment he came home from school he immediately dashed up the stairs to begin obligating the next three hours on his present. Father had mentioned five days ago that Sesshomaru was going to do something special for someone but said to wait until he came home to let him announce the news himself. InuTaisho said since it was going to be an important day for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha came up with the idea of giving his big brother a nice token for him.

And that explained why he was busy working his fingers tirelessly creating this flawless contribution for his brother's special day. Whatever it was.

Inuyasha turned another screw into his project and twisted the last piece inside. With a final press here and turn there, it was done. "Perfect." He giggled hugging the small box to his chest. After all of his difficult concentrations and other assistance of his father, the hexagon shaped music box was done.

Along each diamond shaped aspect was the golden and silver trimmings of crescent moons the same as the one on Sesshomaru's forehead. The craftsmanship was novice at best with its bronze plates encased on the edges and tiny lights that came on inside. InuTaisho had it fixed where a key could be used to unlock the musical instrument to play a harmonized tune similar to the sweet melodies similar to when his brother sung to him was a toddler pup.

Wanting to give it a last minute test drive, Inuyasha reached for the key hidden from view in his chest drawer. The key tip was also built into the shape of a crescent moon with maroon stripes lacing around the neck stem. Every single detail was impeccably considered for the reaction he couldn't wait to see from Sesshomaru. He was sure to love it.

The moon key was stuck into the hole and turned three times before vibrating a mini hum, gradually giving a subtle glow from the clear gold and silver glass moons on the sides. The middle section expanded upward and started to rotate around in a smooth circular motion. Then the moment Inuyasha had been waiting for came…

The gentle soothing whispered chime of his favorite song…Four Seasons…

Inuyasha sighed lying his young head down on his desk, letting the calming tunes ring peacefully in his ears the same way Sesshomaru's beautiful voice did long ago.

_Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay._

_If I meet my love, and we part,_  
_We'll meet again, like we did before._  
_The sweet darkness I find_  
_Fumbling around deep in my memories,_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past._  
_Although you're not anywhere_  
_I'll be alright,_  
_If I close my eyes to that,_  
_Love won't change,_  
_I believe_

_When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom_  
_In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea_  
_The fall wind, and the winter snow_  
_With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,_  
_Four seasons with your love_  
_Once again._

_The promise of that only wish_  
_Fades away when time passes._  
_Can you feel me underneath the skin?_  
_If feelings again happened that way,_  
_We'll be alright,_  
_If I just believe,_  
_No matter how far away you are,_  
_Stay with me._

_The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night._  
_I leave a message in the sandy beaches of summer._  
_The fall rain, the winter tears,_  
_With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,_  
_Four seasons with your love_  
_In a dream._

_Time flows into my heart,_  
_And truthfully,_  
_Our every day is nearer to a memory,_  
_Love and dreams may be things_ _forgotten_  
_one day, but, my wish is to be warmed._  
_Four seasons with your love,_  
_Within my heart._

_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, I'll be alright_  
_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, stay with me_

_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, I'll be alright_  
_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, stay with me_

_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, I'll be alright_  
_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, stay with me_

_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, I'll be alright_  
_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, stay with me_

As the concluding notes brought him back from those times as a child, his ears perked and turned toward another noise he'd been waiting for since coming home. His honey colored eyes sparkled in glee as he heard those familiar footsteps coming through the front door.

Sesshomaru.

He's home.

Closing the music box shut, Inuyasha tucked the key in his pocket next to the diamond shaped locket he always kept near, and picked it up running for the door. His excitement grew with each approaching step to the stairwell. He couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru's reaction to his gift. He was going to be so surprised that he did this all by himself. (With a tiny bit of help from Father of course.) Oh well the old man wasn't there anyway so Sesshomaru didn't need to know that bit of information.

Once he got to the stairs he could see the top of the mop of long silver hair coming up toward him.

Snickering with his secret hidden behind his back, Inuyasha descended down the stairs just as Sesshomaru was coming up. About half way there he anticipated the right moment when, as usual, Sesshomaru would look up at him with his enchanting smile and say 'Hello little brother.' That would be when he'd play stupid and say I know something you don't know and then he'd—

Sesshomaru walked by him…

Inuyasha eyes became rapid blinkers as he stared at the empty space in front of him. Well that was odd. Maybe he'd did it wrong or was on the wrong step. So he jumped up pass his down casted brother until he was higher than him once more and waited for that ever predictable 'Hello Little Brother' greeting as always.

Sesshomaru went on by once more….

What the hell? Was he invisible today and no one mentioned it? Inuyasha looked at his hand then switched the box around to look at the other. Nope he could clearly see his limbs functioning like yesterday. So why was Sesshomaru walking pass him as if he weren't there? Was this some sort of new game? Nah, he was too old for peek-a-boo. Than what was the problem?

Inuyasha tucked the hand held device in his shirt and steadily followed behind the silent walking demon until going inside his room. Sesshomaru slumbled over to his desk, pulled back his chair and uncharacteristically sunk into the chair with little care of his slick stance.

Spooky. Inuyasha had never seen his brother do anything so awkward before. It was almost like seeing a green moon for the first time when you were used to observing its pale hue each night. What could be wrong with him? Did he have a bad day at work today? No if he had he would've asked Inuyasha to brush his hair as a stress remedy or mentioned he wanted to take a much needed nap. So if it wasn't that than what was the problem?

"Umm Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called quietly as he closed the door behind him.

No reply.

Okkk maybe he didn't hear him. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called a little louder walking over to stay next to him.

He studied his brother's posture and grief stricken face. His eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Almost dead. What on earth could put such a foreign expression on his handsome face? "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?"

Nothing. He was still out of it.

Inuyasha thought maybe was now the best time to show Sesshomaru his gift if it'd help to get him out of this funk. "Hey Sessho, I made you a present." He pulled the neatly decorated box from inside his shirt and placed it on the corner of his desk. "See? See Sessho. I made it for you." The box was pushed closer to him for inspection.

Still nothing. Sesshomaru didn't even knowledge the boy's presence or the beautiful gift presented for his viewing. This wasn't the excitable response Inuyasha had hoped he'd receive. It was the exact opposite. Now he was positive that something was seriously wrong. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to be rude, ignoring others. "Sessho, what's wrong?" He asked, lightly touching his shoulder.

Still no answer. Dammit what the hell was going on with him?

"Sessho? Sessho?" He shook him a little harder trying to get him out of this sulk. This wasn't how he was used to seeing his brother. Nothing ever bothered Sesshomaru this much. Why wouldn't he answer him? "Sessho? Sessho! SESSHO!"

Sesshomaru suddenly jolted out of his chair tearing his claws into the small boy's shirt. "What the hell do you want huh? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He growled savage shoving Inuyasha senseless.

Inuyasha became terrified at the sudden change in demeanor and quickly shook his head to save himself. "N-n-nothing. I-I just wanted to show you my p-present." He shivered at the red bleeding in the once sunny orbs of his brother. His body vibrated violently from the specular monster appearing on Sesshomaru's previously sulking face.

"Present? You wanted to show me a fucking present?" Sesshomaru shoved the smaller form against his bed and picked up the box sat on his desk. "Is this why you're screeching in my ear like some lost puppy?"

Inuyasha nervously nodded not knowing how to speak to the devil in front him as he felt tears build in his eyes.

"Do you think I care about such trivial things right now? DO YOU?"

Throat thick with fear, Inuyasha shakily shook his head with the only way he could interpret his answers.

"Then stop calling my…goddamn…NAME!" Sesshomaru's hand clinched around the music box with so much pressure it crick and twinge a struggled clangorous whine as screws popped loose, plates cracked until it was nothing more than a fist full of dismantled pieces.

Inuyasha hiccupped and whimpered at the cruel reaction he received instead of the one he'd hoped for. His gift. The one he'd put all of his heart and soul into making was sitting in his beloved brother's hand like a worthless ball of trash. Helpless drops of tears melted from his eyes as he covered his hands over his face and wept. How could Sesshomaru do that? He'd made that just for him…and he just broke it without any remorse.

Little did he know it was only going to get worse.

"You're going to cry?" Sesshomaru slammed the remnants of the mangled toy on the ground and hastened over to the bed to yank Inuyasha by his hair ignoring his painful yelp of mercy. "You're crying over a piece of junk, when there are many more important reasons to cry?" The continuous weeping forced a ripple of fury up through his veins in a cold chill as he dragged the bawling hanyou on the bed. "You're honestly blubbering over that!" He pointed to the crumpled pile on the floor. "Answer me dammit!"

Inuyasha's glassy eyes fell to the destroyed music box and cried harder.

Sesshomaru tangled his fingers into the boy's hair jerking his head backward to the point of snapping in two. "Oh so you wish to continue crying for no reason do you?"

His retort came in more hiccupped cries.

"Fine since you insist on crying over this trash, I'll give you a more a notable reason for those tears."

The next thing Inuyasha knew he was slammed face first into Sesshomaru's pillow as long claws began to rip and tear at his t-shirt and jeans. "Sesshomaru stop it!" Inuyasha yelled petrified at the brutal undertaking of his clothes.

"No you wanted to cry I'll give you a reason to cry!" Claw torn and slashed away all of what was left of the hanyou's clothes tossing them aside. "I'll give you all the reason you need to cry Hanyou!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't cry anymore I promise—"

Sesshomaru held the struggling hanyou down by his neck with his left hand while the other busied itself with unlatching the button of his pants. "I'll give you a reason to cry hanyou. I'll give you a very good reason."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt something brushing against his bared bottom. He didn't like it. Whatever it was felt hard and big. What was Sesshomaru doing? Why was he being this way? The hanyou's vision blurred as he twisted and flailed his arms around trying to get from under his brother's hold. "Sesshomaru please! I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I won't bother you again I promise!"

Sesshomaru growled rubbing his large sex up and down the hanyou's small behind. "You wanted a reason to cry didn't you? I'll give it to you." He said in an icy toned whisper. The fleshy tip stopped dead center on the virgin entry point and slowly—

"SESSHOMARU STOP IT!"

Suddenly as if realizing where he was, a dawning fixation appeared in Sesshomaru's eyes. He blinked shaking his head to clear his ravaged mind as he looked around his room scanning the contents as if for the first time. Then his daze settled toward the muffled whimpers of—what the devil. "Inuyasha…"

He looked at the boy's nudity than back down at his erection standing at full attention. Sesshomaru's eyes grew and grew and grew until they were too big for his sockets. Inuyasha was…did he…had he…His first instinct was to sniff the air to be sure if he'd…No he hadn't. Thank God. He quickly pulled up his pants and lifted his weight off the boy's quivering form.

Seeing Inuyasha's shrived and trembling body convulse with obvious fright torn at Sesshomaru's heart. What happened? Did he do this? "Inuyasha—"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head as his shaking became uncontrollable. His cries lessened as thinking he'd be punished and balled up into a tight fetal position. He was so scared. So very frightened. He couldn't cry anymore. If he did he would get hurt again.

"Little brother I-I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whispered carefully fanning his fingers over the shivering hanyou's face.

When Inuyasha flinched away from his touch, Sesshomaru's concern transformed to worry. Please god say he hadn't hurt the boy in_ that_ way. "Inuyasha please…"

Inuyasha shook his head and quickly jumped from his brother's bed running for the door stumbling rapidly to get it open. He couldn't get it open fast enough when the object of his fears came around holding the door closed. "Please no." He cried shaking his head with frantic eyes. "No no no!"

"Inuyasha I won't harm you—"Sesshomaru said desparate for him to understand it was an accident.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha please –"

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha I didn't do—"

Inuyasha panicked filled eyes glanced up to his pleading sibling as he continued shaking his head, tugging at the door knob. He didn't see his fun loving brother anymore. Only that red eyed devil trying to hurt him. "No!" He cried louder. "Let me go!"

"Inuyasha—"

"LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU!"

The momentary shock of those hot words shook Sesshomaru to the core, giving Inuyasha the opportunity he needed to make his escape and run to his room.

Not wasting any sort of time he closed the door and locked it tight, sliding down the cool back external door until his nude behind bumped the cold wooden surface. His arms wrapped protectively around his knees, while the events of only minutes ago directed themselves in an evil slide show in his mind.

Sesshomaru was so mean. So viciously evil. What had he done to deserve his rage? That abuse? All he did was make him a present and….and he just broke it into pieces. Then he tried to...to... How could he be so mean?

Inuyasha buried his face into his arms as much as possible to hide from the world.

He was never going to speak to Sesshomaru again. This wasn't the same brother he'd loved so dearly. This was a monster. A ferocious, heartless tyrant that called him names like…hanyou. That word stung just as bad as the near rape attack.

There was no returning back from this incident ever again…Sesshomaru wasn't his brother anymore. He was something else. Something ruthless, malevolent, evil….Someone he hated….

* * *

How long he stood rooted to that one spot was beyond Sesshomaru's regulation. His mind was still busy registering what he'd just heard his little brother say those three sinister words. They haunted, taunted and sung in his ears like a screeching cry of pain.

_I hate you _

That wasn't what he needed to hear in his time of despair. He'd lost Kagura and now it seemed he'd lost his little brother all in a single day. Why were these things happening to him? Did he not deserve happiness too? What crime had he committed in his life to receive such a sinful punishment? There was some form of deity having his fun at his expense. That was the only explanation for it.

Sesshomaru's back met against the solid foundation of his wall until settling down on the hard floor pulling his legs up to hug against his chest. This was all too overwhelming to handle at once. His beloved Kagura was taken by murder….his adoring brother taken by hatred…

As it all came to crash into his psychological mind at once his mind completely shut down and he fell to the floor…and that's how his father found him later that night…

_**End Flashback **_

_**... **_And that's when Father took him to the hospital to be evaluated from his black out.

So that explains it than.

The bitter rivalry, the twisted hatred, the boiling turmoil of confusion?

It was all his fault. All of it. Everything down to the last detail.

No wonder he couldn't recall harming Inuyasha that day. Due to the psychological overload of all the mounted stress of losing his lover, the entire murder itself and then…nearly hurting Inuyasha in the worst possible way…. He'd allowed his emotions get the better of him that day and took it out on the only person in range. But why did it have to be Inuyasha?

How was he going to make this up to the boy? He'd hurt him so emotionally... it was the entire cause of their bitter relationship as it is. All of this time they could've been still as bonded as they were years ago. And all because of his weak disposition to control his emotions he, in laments terms, fucked it up.

Inuyasha. He needed to speak to the boy. Maybe put up some type of effort at least to bridge the gap he created between them. If only a minger attempt to apologize, it would at least show his regret for creating the rift between them.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?"

Why was it always this way between them?

"Sesshomaru?"

Things didn't have to end this way.

"Sesshomaru!"

If only he'd held better control over his self-inflicting issues none of this would've happened.

Inuyasha's head met with a rough slap to the back, rearing him back from his melancholic thoughts. "Kagome I'm going to assume you hit me because you want to die."

Kagome smiled as if the threat weren't spoke and patting the hanyou's head. "Oh boy I was beginning to worry about you."

"Tsh you should be worrying about yourself and whether you'll be livin' the next couple of minutes." Inuyasha grumbled to himself rolling his head from side to side on his shoulders.

Kagome's smile dimmed a little as she regarded her protector carefully before speaking. "Are you and Inuyasha alright?"

"Wha—" It felt so awkward having your name repeated to you like that. "Oh yea we're fine."

She didn't believe that for an instant. "It didn't sound that way to me."

"When it becomes your business I'll ask for advice. Until then let's get back to the mug shots."

Kagome wasn't going to let the matter slide so easily. This seemed like it was more than your typical lover's spat. One way or the other she was determined to get this two back on good terms whether he liked it or not. "The scan can wait for a minute. This," She poked him in the chest. "Is more important."

Inuyasha brushed her hand way and sunk back in his chair aspirated from what he knew was about to come. Honestly what is it with chicks in wanting to solve every maternal issue that occurs? They seemed to increase in velocity when it's none of their damned business too. Nag, nag, nag.

"Come on Sesshomaru spill it. What's going on between you and your hubby?"

Inuyasha didn't care how it was spoken. Husband, lover, hubby, cuddle bug, no matter how you worded it, it all sounded gross when it concerned him and his brother. Besides Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type who could ever want a family anyway. A loving concept like that would probably send the asshole running for the hills of Japan. "There's nothing wrong. Just let it go would cha?"

Kagome shook her head, slapping raven locks on her cheeks stubbornly. "No! Not until you talk. You and Inuyasha love each other too much to let this get to you—"

Inuyasha slammed his hands on the desk startling the human girl from his behavior. "Listen could you just shut up and mind your own business lady? There's nothing wrong with me and Sess—me and Inuyasha ok?" Whew almost lost it there.

Kagome mirrored his actions pounding her smaller hands on the desk with equal force. "It is my business when all you keep doing is sulking and sighing in my ear!"

"I'm not sulking!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Kagome growled shaking her head. "Ugh I give up. I swear it's like talking to child. Fine stay mad at each other for all I care. It's probably something stupid anyway—HEY!"

She complained when Inuyasha's hand suddenly found itself fisted into the front of her shirt hoisting nearly three inches from the floor. "Stupid? Stupid? You calling what that creep did to me stupid? You have no fucking idea what that asshole did to me! No idea! And you aren't going to sit there and call it stupid? Fuck you ok? You don't know shit about the shit I've been through with that man. Nothing!" He shoved her to the side and stomped over to the living room to plop heavily into the loveseat.

Stupid? What the hell did she know? There's no way she'd ever been put through what he had to endure from that jerk in the back room. How could she understand the beautiful bond destroyed in mere minutes by the sudden uncontrollable rage of one's own brother? The one you thought you could trust with your life and know would always protect you from harm. Even when that harm came from that very same person.

The hanyou groaned comforting his face in his hands. What's the point of lingering on the past when it does it cause you grief for the present? By holding on to a grudge you're not only denying yourself a pleasant present but unhappy future. Still it was hard to let such a trait go without thought.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called timidly, coming to sit next to him on the couch. When he didn't knowledge her, she cautiously patted him on his shoulder giving it a friendly squeeze. "I'm…I'm sorry about what I said before. You're right. It isn't any of my business what you do in your relationship. But I just want you and Inuyasha to be happy is all."

"Keh, why would you care? You barely know us." Was the muffled hand reply.

"Well, because you guys have become—I don't know—I guess friends to me and I enjoy seeing you both happy. Rather like this." She gently pulled his hands away from his face and cupped his cheek, gracing him with a supportive smile. "I won't ask about the details but maybe if you two talked than maybe you could work something out. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding."

If one could call nearly being raped by your own brother a misunderstanding. However he would give the girl credit for effort. "We'll see." Was all he could say for now. Talking to Sesshomaru wasn't on his things-to-do list tonight.

"Darling?"

Oh boy please say he didn't hear that smooth voice just direct that endearment his way.

Sesshomaru inhaled and released it through his nose at the down cast hanyou seated on his couch with the human girl comforting him. Looks like there was going to be a lot of mending on his part. With careful steps, Sesshomaru walked over toward the hanyou, silently asking Kagome to step aside and let him take her place.

Kagome obeyed but not without sending a glare his way that clearly stated, _fix it or else._ She patted her friend's shoulder once more before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru retook her place minus touching the hanyou's slumped shoulders. He knew this would be a long stretch but he needed to try. For both their sakes or they'd never get through this.

"Inuyasha," He began in a low whisper only loud enough for their ears. "We need to talk…"

* * *

**TBC: I know. It's a strange place to end it but my arm started hurting so I cut it off here. It seemed kind of rushed a little bit but I'll try to fix that in the next chapter. Do you think Sesshomaru will be able to coax Inuyasha into trusting him again? Stay tuned. ^_^**


	11. Second Chances Are Hard to Come By

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**Author's Rant: **Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry for the delay. But here's chapter 11 for ya. I had a little bit of trouble seeing how they should have this conversation but I think this works. ^_^

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Chapter 11: Second Chances Are Hard To Come By**

However one wanted to look at it, there was never an easy way to discuss a hardened past you didn't want to remember. It was always so much simpler to leave it tucked away in the back of your mind where, you or whoever hurt you, couldn't reach it. The inaccessible access to that locked memory guaranteed that you wouldn't have to realize the realness of the situation and pretend it never happened. The technique was used in, many ways, by cowards who refused to face the truth instead of choosing to be brave and face it for the nightmare it really was.

So what did that make Inuyasha? A coward, a person in denial or simply someone who refused to acknowledge the past for being what makes you… you? It was a debate he's struggled to confirm for a long time. And now the error of his past wished to arouse the issue instead of letting it go. Why? When it was just easier to let it go?

Sesshomaru knew better than anyone how difficult it could be to reflect on the past. He was old comrades with the hurt and pain that accompanied it whenever he reminisce those agonizing memories of loss and sorrow.

And now there was more to add to the list of pain.

"Inuyasha," He repeated softly when the hanyou hadn't answered earlier. "We need to discuss what happened."

"We don't gotta discuss shit." The hanyou hissed, keeping his face downcast away from his brother. "You've had plenty of opportunities to discuss what happened. You were just too busy brushing me off for the half breed I was."

"I won't deny that. But that was before I knew what occurred years before."

Inuyasha shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "What difference does it make? You hate me and I hate you. Nothing's going to change that. So let it go." He got up from the couch, needing to put some distance between them. With them being so close he wasn't able to focus.

Sesshomaru stood up too, coming to stand behind his brother. "It makes plenty of difference when we don't have to be that way towards each other. We could try again." His hand came to rest on the boy's shoulder. "We could gain back what was loss—"

Inuyasha shrugged him off twisting around to face him. "Are you insane?" He hissed keeping his voice low. "Centuries of bitterness can't be forgotten overnight. You hurt me Sesshomaru. I was just a fucking kid and you…you…" Why was he even having this conversation? Nothing was going to change. All it'll do is bring back the pain of _'once upon a time'_ with nothing to gain from it. "Listen forget it alright? I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just go back to not talking to each other like before ok?"

Waving his brother away, Inuyasha made to walk pass him until his forearm was clasped by long erect claws. Without turning, he gave his brother sideways glares, growling under his breathe. "Let me go."

"No." Sesshomaru snarled back. "You want us to keep on hating one another when there's no reason for it?"

"No reason? Are you fucking crazy? There are tons of reasons for it. Where do you wanna start? Before or after the rape?"

"I didn't rape you."

"You might as well have."

Sesshomaru exhaled through his nose, trying to keep a firm hold on his patience and his younger brother. "Inuyasha what do you want from me? I made a mistake but it wasn't on your part. My sorrow was a bitter one I shouldn't have taken out on you."

"Is that supposed to be an apology? Because I don't feel the love in it." Inuyasha mumbled in a bored tone.

"You want me to apologize for something I didn't intend to happen?"

"Ah hell you gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha yanked on his arm again, fruitlessly trying to get out of that death grip. "Are you saying that I'm not within my rights for an apology from you?"

"No. Especially when my actions weren't consciously done to harm you."

That's all he needed to hear. "Get your hand off me!"

The grip tightened on his muscle, jerking toward his brother's side. "Cease with the struggles Inuyasha. You'll make the girl suspicious."

"Fuck you, fuck her and fuck whoever else gets suspicious!"

This wasn't going the way Sesshomaru envisioned. Of course he wasn't expecting the hanyou to just up and forgive him but he'd at least hoped for some understanding. What was there for him to apologize about? He wasn't in his right mind when that _event _happened. He was within his own rights to hold whatever apologies Inuyasha assumed he was entitled too.

"You're so heartless."

The strained whisper of insult focused his mind back on the person in hand.

"Why does it always have to be about you?" Inuyasha stopped all angles of escape, lowering his head until his eyes were no longer visible. "It's always that way with you. Sesshomaru this. Sesshomaru that. And to hell with everybody else. If it's not done in Sesshomaru's way than it's just not right."

Sesshomaru stayed silent as Inuyasha continued quietly.

"I'm not going to ask you to apologize when it should be something you decide to do on your own. What would be the point of asking?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, loosening his fingers from around the muscled arm.

Inuyasha laced his own fingers around his bruising arm, rubbing away the soreness he was sure would be there later. "You want us to go back to the way we were before that happened? How the hell can we do that when you don't even want to admit to making a mistake?"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, exerting as much calm as he could to his increasing anger.

"Oh yea that's right." Inuyasha gasped, sucked his teeth, and slapped his forehead in mocked surprise. "Silly me how could I possibly forget. You're Sesshomaru. _The_ Sesshomaru. God I'm such an idiot. Why should I expect Sesshomaru to apologize for anything? He's too perfect in everything he does. There's no way he could ever make a _mistake_. For instance like, hurting his own kid brother. Oh no."

The dog demon's anger was gradually chipping off his mountain of control.

"Sesshomaru is the ultimate demon of all time. So him making a _mistake _would be one for the history books right?" Inuyasha teased, circling his silently fuming brother. "If Sesshomaru can come to terms with his own flaws that'll mean he wasn't the all-time perfect man everyone's made him out to be huh? Tsk, tsk, tsk, so sad."

"Stop it Inuyasha."

"Why because it's true? You're always the one everyone looks too for an example. You're the one they all see when they think of perfection. You're the one that's so great and almighty. You're the one who has a fan club of wannabes lined up behind you. You're the one who doesn't make mistakes."

"That's not true."

"Bull-fucking-shit. And you know how I know all of this Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha didn't wait for his answer. "Because of all of those people that worship the ground you walk on, I'm one of them. Probably the biggest one." He said low, as he came to stand before the man in charge of his growing anguish. His molten sun colored eyes met the frosted yellow staring down at him. "I always looked at you as an example. I always saw you for being perfect. I saw you for being great and wonderful. I am one of those wannabes lined up behind you…" His trailed off softly.

Sesshomaru, for the life of him, couldn't conjure a single word as he silently gazed at the flickers of dejection in those big fiery eyes. He turned his head away, not able to stand seeing the raw pain shimmering in the hanyou's eyes. How could mere moments change his disposition in caring how the hanyou felt now?

Inuyasha smiled, cupping Sesshomaru's cheek to turn back to face him. "But you know what hurts me the most?" He asked, tracing one finger over the twin strips lining those angled cheekbones. "It's not that you can't say you're sorry…It's because you won't." Maintaining that same sweet, twinkling smile, Inuyasha tip toed up and besotted a warm kiss on his brother's cheek.

Sesshomaru's stance established the stillness of an ice sculpture, as his cheek tingled from the cushiony feel of those lips press to his skin. A part of him wanted to reach out and snatched Inuyasha to his chest; say I'm sorry over and over again until he tired of hearing it. But his other half, the more prideful side, refused to give into the need to admit his guilt.

His face clung to his frozen expression of disdain as Inuyasha stepped back and walked around him, leaving him to ponder over the words spoken. Each footstep he heard made him want to dash toward him for the boy. Each footstep he took echoed so loudly and heavy in his pointy ears. Each footstep he took kept Sesshomaru rooted to his same position, even after hearing the bedroom door click shut.

His pride was making him out to be the cold heartless bastard everyone saw him as.

So with all he came to do, what exactly had he accomplished here? The goal was to somehow extend his hand out to Inuyasha in an attempt to regain the bond they'd lost because of his foolishness. How had it spiraled down to them being incapable of carrying the conversation to full term?

What a contemptible question to ask one's self.

He knew why they hadn't arrived to a reasonable solution. Because he, himself, was being unreasonable in trying to keep his ridiculous self-arrogance intact in exchange for allowing the pain to remain with his brother. Why was his pride more important to him than the happiness of Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru willed his feet to take him to his couch and slumped down in the cushion dragging his hands over his face. Why couldn't he simply apologize for what happened and be done with it? Two simple, little words. It wasn't so hard to do. However being who he was, those two small words could break his stoic personality thus giving in to being weak hearted. That wasn't him. He couldn't be the type to express his emotions through words anymore. His actions always translated his feelings for him. What could he do to make Inuyasha understand his regret?

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru really didn't have time for this woman's chatty personality.

Kagome didn't wait for his answer as she took a seat next to him studying his down headed viewpoint. "So how did it go?"

Sesshomaru flexed backwards running his hand over his face once more. "About as good as it'll get." He answered curtly.

"Oh."

Pause…

"So does that mean you hate each other now?"

If only she knew the half of it. "It's more complicated then you're assuming."

"Well uncomplicated it." She disputed, tucking her feet under her legs, getting comfortable. "I'm sure all of this is just a big misunderstanding."

Sesshomaru's head slightly shifted to see the human staring at him expectantly as if waiting for him to reply to her response. Well what harm could it be in talking to the human? He had a low patience for their ways but he worked around enough of them to know that they were useful when needed the most. Perhaps she could provide some womanly insight on what's going on, since women did tend to barge into another's affairs on occasion.

"Human?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me something. If you were unaware of a mistake made in the past, would you still apologize for it even if you felt it weren't intentional?"

Kagome ticked his lips, thinking a moment. That was a hard question. If she'd made a mistake in the past unintentionally without knowing it, would she apologize? "Gosh, I honestly can't say."

A lot of help she proved to be.

"But…"

Oh wait there might be hope.

"If I found out later that I made a mistake and it hurt someone really badly I think I would say I'm sorry."

Now we're getting somewhere. "But what if pride stands in the way of you making such a declaration? Could an apology really solve something so easily?"

Kagome shook her head. "No it can't."

Just as he assumed. However, "Then why is it always considered an necessity for some to have?"

"For assurance." She answered immediately. "Assurance that you really care for them."

"Explain."

Kagome nodded thinking back on her own life to give an appropriate answer. Than a past memory came her way that she figured might help. "Well when I was small, Sango and I used to play with our Madam's jewelry as a game. She'd told us time and time again that her jewels weren't things to play with but we continued on playing with them anyway behind her back. One day she brought home a gorgeous sapphire necklace that made pretty colors when it was put up against the sunlight. So she left for the day, we stuck into her bedroom and pulled it out to play with it." She giggled at the memory. "It was so beautiful and shiny. We tried it on, put it on our dolls, and threw it up in the air and other types of fun things."

Than her face became solemn as the most difficult part of the story was approaching. "But we were playing too rough and ended up breaking it into a million pieces." The sentence came out muffled behind her knees, which she tucked under her chin during the story. "We agonized over what to do. We could've lied but she would've known if we did. We tried to fix it but the pieces kept breaking off. So that only left one thing for us to do."

Sesshomaru's mild curiosity piqued. "What did you do?"

Kagome's lips curved into a despairing smile. "We decided that it would be best to apologize to her and tell the truth. Sango and I knew she would be upset about it but we knew she'd still love us regardless. It was just the fact of seeing her disappointment that scared us the most. So we waited until she came home…and waited…and waited…and waited…but," She choked burying her face into her knees. "She never came home."

Sesshomaru sat up. "What happened?"

"She…she was killed. An officer came to the house the following day and told us she was murdered." Tears slipped down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. "They were going to place us in foster care since we still underage but we ended up running away before they could come for us."

"I'm…I'm…"

Interesting. He couldn't even say he was sorry for the girl's lost. Was he really that self-absorbed that he couldn't even show sympathy for a sorrowing human?

Kagome wiped her tears away already knowing what he was trying to do. "It's ok Inuyasha. I know and I appreciate it. But that's not why I told you this."

Sesshomaru started when she suddenly grabbed his hands in her smaller ones looking up at him desperately for some understanding. "I told you this because even though it wasn't intentional and we never got the chance to say I'm sorry to her. And we never will. I won't or Sango. Second chances are hard to come by when the one you loved is gone forever."

He stiffened when she placed her cheek on his hand smiling at him with her big coco colored irises. "Don't let the same thing happen to you Inuyasha. Don't let a chance like this slip away. If only two words will make it better than let it be so. Don't let your stubbornness get in the way of you and Sesshomaru's happiness. Trust me; it's not worth lingering over."

Sighing to himself, Sesshomaru pulled his hand away to cup under his chin. "You make it sound so simple. Two words. It's beneath me to apologize to anyone."

"Not when it's a loved one." Chocolate eyes sparkled up at him with a watery grin. "You'll be surprised at what simple words can do for a person. I think you should try it out and see."

"But what if it does nothing? What will I have gained in turn?"

"Hope. Hope that he will try to accept your apology and let it work from there. You can't expect it to be puppies and games at first but at least you'll know you put up the effort."

That was honestly more than he expected to get out of the human. Way more. She actually gave some excellent advice that had him thinking about the possibilities of admitting his faults. But could he really do such a thing? Him? Apologize? It was unheard of…un…natural.

His eyes glanced down the hallway at the closed door in wonder.

It may be unnatural…but it would be a start.

* * *

Calmly pacing in his office was a sinister red eyed demon waiting patiently for the information he'd been searching for since the day he'd lost the witness.

So far he'd learned some information on her as well.

_Name: Kagome Hirgurashi_

_Race: Human_

_Age: 16 standard human years, 197 demon terms_

_Relatives: Sango Hando, and Unknown Mother_

_Occupation: High School student_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

Little good that did him. The only valuable information on her was that she was in league with his ex-lover.

The Madam.

That damned woman caused him more problems as an enemy than she did as a lover. A fierce lover she was indeed however. He licked his pale lips at the thought of her gorgeous tanned body withering under him whenever she came to his service. That woman was a fiery spirit he'd give her that much. Too bad the bitch had to meet such an unfortunate demise.

"Naraku?" Called the slight raspy voice of his underling.

"Yes Hakudoshi?" He answered keeping his back to the young demon.

Hakudoshi stepped into the small enclosure waving a large yellow envelope in his hand. "We've got the information you needed on that guy."

"Interesting. Show me." Naraku continued to stare out his window gazing down at the zipping strings of car lights down below. Such tiny ants they were, and soon to be crushed ants beneath his feet. All in due time my pets. All in due time.

Hakudoshi's fingers unwrapped the red sting tying the folder together and emptied out the contents on his boss's desk. He straightened out the stacks of documents and searched for the one he needed to read out. "Here." He found it, scanned over it to be sure and handed it over to Naraku.

The spider lord picked up the paper and read over the information taken.

_Name: Inuyasha Toshiba_

_Race: Half Dog Demon, Half Human_

_Age: 19 Standard Human years, 232 demon terms._

_Relatives: InuTaisho Toshiba: Father;_

_Sesshomaru Toshiba: Brother_

_Izayoi Kubu/Toshiba: Mother—deceased._

_Occupation: Demon Intelligences Agency Detective. Rank Second class._

_Birthplace: Feral Decade Hospital._

"Ah I see. So the boy is Taisho's son." He never knew the chief had another child. Very peculiar. "Do we have a lock on his current residence?"

Hakudoshi picked up different pieces of paper until nodding his head. "Yes. He lives near the outskirts of town. He has a roommate named Hiei Jagansin. Age 207. Race: Fire Demon—"

"Perfect. That is all." Naraku dismissed still keeping his eyes on the information given.

"Yes sir." Hakudoshi bowed his head, than disappeared out the doorway, leaving the information he gained for Naraku to read.

"Hiei?" He repeated rolling the name over his tongue seductively. "Hmm this might prove easier than I thought."

His feet padded over to his desk to look over the contents placed evenly by one another until he found a photo of a young male with gravity defying hair on his head. Piercing red eyes stared back at him from the photo, taken of the fire demon walking out the supermarket with bags in his hands. "Ah a very handsome young man he is." He admired the slender build of the young demon as well as his fiery yet innocent eyes. There was much to be done here with the boy. But how could he use the boy to his advantage? "Hmmm…" Observing the Koorime closer, a poisonous smirk danced over his face as he thought of the perfect way to maneuver this brat into his plans.

"Perfect."

* * *

He was so tired of sulking. Pissed yea but staying in the bedroom for hours on end, feeling sorry for yourself wasn't going to change anything. He should just go back into the living room and tell Sesshomaru to forget everything they talked about. Then they could go back to the way they were before they had that stupid talk.

Hell it would be more straightforward if knew they hated one another, than pussyfooting around the other, like he knew they would once he stepped out the door. So what if Sesshomaru didn't apologize? He shouldn't be surprised about it. It was the man's nature to be black hearted, evil, cold, stupid,…with soft cheeks.

Ewwww that's not a nice evil thought to have about your brother. Inuyasha shook his head to rid his mind of the way Sesshomaru's cheek felt against his lips. What made him him think about that anyway? As a matter of fact, why did he kiss him?

Oh yea…he wanted to had effect to his dramatic exit like he'd seen on those soaps his mom used to watch.

Slick move on the exit. Bad move on the kissing part. Yuck.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Go away." He grunted from the pillow. He didn't care who it was. He wasn't in the mood for a heartfelt lecture.

"Darling we need to talk."

Oh great. Its Soft Cheeks. "I don't want to talk to you."

"But I want to speak to you."

"I don't give a damn what you want—"

"Sesshomaru stop being a whiny baby and just open the door. Inuyasha's got something to say."

Marvelous. So Soft Cheeks—err Sesshomaru and the Screaming Banshee was teaming up on 'em too. "Buzz off would ya! I don't wanna talk to anybody."

"Yes you do!" She screamed through the door. "If you don't I swear I'll keep knocking on the door until you open up."

Inuyasha snorted. "Please, go ahead and do your worse." The stupid wench could knock until her fists fall off. He wasn't going to open that door.

"Oh right you asked for it." Kagome took a deep breathe, held up her balled up fists and—

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Inuyasha growled under his breathe, burying his face under the pillow. To all the gods above if this wench didn't stop he was going to kill her.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Damn that wench was annoying.

"Do you give up yet?"

"No!"

"Fine."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Inuyasha slammed the pillow against the wall and hopped off the bed running to yank the door open. His blazing gaze fell on the human whose fists were still up for more. "Knock one more time!" He threatened angrily. "Please I'm begging you to knock one more goddamn time and I'm going to eat you alive!"

Kagome shrieked and ran off down the hallway and into the guest room, locking the door.

"Yea you better run…stupid tramp." Inuyasha turned his attention to the quiet demon looking at him with an odd expression. "What?" He said roughly walking back into the bedroom. "Whatever you have to say I don't want—"

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha did a double take. Had he heard correctly? "Excusez-moi?"

"I don't repeat myself." Said the annoyed older brother, taking a seat on his bed.

Than he _had heard_ correctly. Oh boy. This was definitely off. Inuyasha slowly—very slowly— inched over to the dresser for the lamp he used for protection before, and placed it by his ankle as he took a seat next to Sesshomaru. If this was a game, this asshole's face was going to be brighter than this light bulb.

Sesshomaru stayed motionless for a few minutes trying to think of the right words to say at a time like this. "Inuyasha I—"

"Wait." Inuyasha made a time out motion with his hands. "Before you say anything, I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"Why are you all of a sudden apologizing now? It can't be because of what I said."

"But it does have everything to do with what you said." Sesshomaru carefully picked up his brother's hands and cupped them in his the same way he saw Kagome do. "You were correct in your assumptions of my intractable behavior—"

"Fancy word for asshole huh?"

Sesshomaru groaned. "You're not making this easy."

"Don't expect me too."

He didn't expect it. Not from this boy anyway. "I know I haven't been the best…sibling to you as of late—"

"Keh, try over two centuries."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Could you let me finish before you pass anymore words of contempt?"

Inuyasha snickered but nodded. "Alright but make it quick. My attention span is _intractable_."

That was slightly humorous. But now enough to distract him from his mine frame. Might as well do this in Inuyasha's language. "I haven't been the best brother to you. I know I've treated you like the scum of the earth and I've been a complete ass."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the curse word but stayed quiet.

"I…I want us to try again. Let's try to be the brothers we once were long ago. I know it'll a rough start but perhaps we can start over." He absentmindedly began to stroke Inuyasha's hand, much to his un-satisfaction.

"Can we try to gain back what was loss due to my foolishness? I promise if given the chance I can become the best brother for you. Instead of the vindictive monster I've been over the years."

Suddenly he was inching closer to Inuyasha's face. Oh god what was he doing?

"Can you…give me—us—that chance again? I want," He scooted closer. "Us to start over again. Can we have," He was right beside him now still stroking his hand softly. "what we once shared long ago?"

Inuyasha hadn't realized until he could feel Sesshomaru's breathe on his face that the butterflies in his stomach were soaring like crazy. Why hadn't he ever noticed how…enticing his brother's slanted sunshine eyes were before?

Because he wasn't even close enough to inspect them. And why was he feeling this way all of a sudden? What was that strange…warm sensation bubbling in his gut?

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began in a whisper. "Can we have that chance again?"

"Uhh…" What chance? Chance for what?... Oh yea. "I-I'll see." He stood up to give them some distance. Once again his mind went to mush when that jerk was close by. "I need to think about it more. I can't just forget what happened over night Sesshomaru. It's going to take some time."

"If time is what you need than I'll give it to you." Sesshomaru stood up as well to stand behind Inuyasha—this time he did more than grab his shoulder. He turned the boy around and looked deep in his eyes. "If time is what you'll need for us to become…brothers again. Then I'll give you all that you need." With that promise sealed, he concealed it with the press of his lips on the hanyou's cheek for a long lingering moment.

Inuyasha' breathing hitched slightly at the gentle caress on his face and stepped back. The old him would've wiped off his cheek to rid himself of that tickle on his flesh, but now…he didn't mind it. Not at all. It felt kind of nice.

Sesshomaru gave him the tiniest smile and stroked his cheek before walking out the bedroom, leaving Inuyasha to wonder as he lifted a hand to his twittering cheek…

"What the hell just happened?

* * *

**TBC: Oooook things are starting to come too. About time. Like I said this story won't be as long as my first. Maybe 17, 18, 19, or 20 chapters at best. MAYBE 21. Next chapter we'll see how the brothers will adjust to rebuilding their relationship to the brotherly or *ahem* maybe lovers part (mild slip ups. Oops) Hehehehe.**

**I wonder what Naraku has in store for Hiei. What will he do to work it in his plans? And Kagome's going to make a couple of discoveries in the next chapter. Stay tuned ^_^  
**


	12. For Every Gain, There's a Lost

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**Author's Rant: **Thanks guys for the reviews and those who are reading it. I value all of your opinions. To **Anon.99999** thank you very much for the helpful review. I'll make sure to go back and edit the ENTIRE story once it's complete. For now I'll try to make less grammar mistakes as I can. But until than I hope you may look over them if should you see more along the story. Please excuse grammar mistakes please. ^_^

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Chapter 12: For Every Gain, There's a Lost**

Damn him.

Damn him and his cursed electrical searing lips.

Inuyasha stroked the side of his face, trying to erase the mild tick on his cheek. No matter how much he scrubbed, rubbed, and scratched his cheek, that damn tingling wouldn't vanish. He was almost positive Sesshomaru had used some type of Chap Stick laced with menthol. Nah playing pranks was way below the inuyoukai's standards.

"You know," Kagome began in a bored yawned, as she clicked through more shots. "If you keep rubbing at your cheek like that, you're going to look that freaky guy on Elm Street."

Inuyasha scratched his cheek again, grinning from ear to ear. She so left herself wide open for this. "Yea you're right. I'd hate to look like you."

"Yep—wait." She blurted angrily, catching onto the sly comeback. "Hey you jerk. I'm not ugly."

Could've fooled him. Stretching out his limbs, Inuyasha released a jaw cracking yawn rising from his chair. "Yea whatever. I'm going to fix myself something to eat. You keep looking through the shots and don't get up until you recognize someone."

"I'm hungry too." Kagome pouted to his retreating back. "What are you going to fix me?"

"A knuckle sandwich if you don't keep lookin'."

Kagome sucked her teeth, returning to her previous task. "Jerk." She cursed quietly. This was getting annoying. Four days going on five, and still they haven't found a damn thing to go on. Why did she have to do all of the work anyway? It wasn't like she could go after the jerks, once she identified them. But if it would help with Sango's unjust death, she'd continue onward without question. Even if her eyes were swelling to the point of combusting of her sockets.

Inuyasha's frustrated annoyance with the lack of information easily worked him up an appetite for something sweet. Ice cream was off limits since neither dog could handle the icy sting to their fangs. Besides that was their little bride to get Kagome focused on the work. Seeing nothing interesting in the fridge, he flipped open and closed most of the cabinets, still not finding something to sate his taste buds.

Damn what did Sesshomaru keep in his cabinets. There was nothing in there but health nut nonsense. "Tsk, that's so like the bastard." He grunted quietly, pushing around different articles of weirdly pronounced products. While still in search of his treasure, a tiny sparkle caught his eye from the far deep end of the cabinet. What in the world could be winking at him from inside of his high space?

Ever curious and highly mischievous, the hanyou shoved everything aside that spelled unsatisfyingly healthy foods and reached for what he now discovered to be a container of—a dark eyebrow rose over his right eye. "What the hell?" Sesshomaru…he ate…what in the world? Since when? Sesshomaru never came off as the type to eat these things. These were more up Inuyasha's ally in the yummy kingdom.

On cue, the real Sesshomaru graced his elegance into the kitchen in search of something to find edible as well. The main thing he came for being, what Inuyasha discovered hidden deep within his hiding place. "Curiosity killed the feline Hanyou." He mumbled walking pass the perplexed half breed.

"Keh, glad I'm not a cat then." Inuyasha reread the label once more to be positive of what was in his claws. "So you eat…Chilli Flavored Dog Snacks huh?" Although they were still gaining grounds between each other, he couldn't help feeling awkward in carrying a safe conversation with his older brother. Over time perhaps they'll get to where the tension will shimmer down to regular aura but until then, it was going to take some time. But let's see how this turns out.

Sesshomaru pulled out the bottle of water he aimed for in his fridge and uncapped the top, taking a long swig. One eye trained on his secret weakness of dog snacks, held between Inuyasha's claws, until he finished off the water. "I seldom acquire the taste for a simple snack every now and again. So don't be surprised to find at least one or two items out of the ordinary here." Came the reasoned explanation.

Bullshit was written all over the hanyou's expression. "So that's why the bags half empty?"

"It's half full."

Right. Being the typical asshole this afternoon? Now that he could deal with. "Whatever." At least this made it easier to communicate with 'em. Being nice and sweet with cuddles just wasn't in either of the brothers' personalities. Bonding wasn't achieved overnight. Not they wanted to Bond to one another. Just to find more equal ground.

Sesshomaru finished off his water, tossing it in the bin. His eyes read suspicion as to why the hanyou was in the kitchen, instead of with the girl. Inuyasha, knowing that alleged stone-like glare, answered, "I needed a break. You got a problem with that?"

"You may break once this case is resolved. Until than I advise you returning to the human for assistance."

Inuyasha's nose crunched at his brother still insisting on ordering him about. The instant his brain started working into sarcasm mode, he reached under his neck looking for an invisible object only he could see. After not finding it there, he circled his wrists. Nope not there either. He felt around his elbows, his knees and then finally his ankles. Hmm not there either. That's what he thought with a smirk.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the ball and chain clamped on me."

Sesshomaru gave his head a slight shake. "Nuisance." He said walking out of the kitchen.

"Fancy word for annoying."

"I shall rest easier knowing you're studying the dictionary." He threw over his shoulder.

Inuyasha scrambled over to the isle, nearly throwing his whole body over the counter to hiss, "Fuck you." To Sesshomaru who in turn shot him a dirty look before heading back in his bedroom.

No retaliation? A new strait involved in last night's conversation he was going to have to get accustomed too. Since Sesshomaru was the one to call the truce, there was little to no bitter arguments on his part or insults of mixed blood heritage. Sure that was barely 13 hours ago but he's shown to be trying. He did say he'd give him all the time he needed. The pup had to admit, that was pretty fun. Having a back and forth with his older brother without the punches and poison to join in? In a way it was almost as if he were having his chocolate cake and cupcakes too.

Then another thought struck him. Inuyasha's hand lifted to his right cheek thumbing over the sensitive buzz still lingering on his face. This wasn't the first time Sesshomaru had kissed him. During their undercover situation, he'd kissed him plenty of times on the cheek. But for reasons he couldn't explain, that time felt different. Now this wasn't a confession meant to be admitted out loud, but he kind of, sort of, maybe a little tinny tiny bit… liked it. Inuyasha thought about why that kiss was different versus those used for disguise purposes and drew a blank. There didn't seem to be much for him to consider over the similarities of that strange kiss and the others. It was simple unigue from the others.

Wait why was he standing there thinking about it? It's no big deal. It's just a silly stupid kiss. Besides that's his brother. Taboo relationships weren't in his forte. Not that he wanted that of course. But—

"AHH SESSHOMARU!"

Blinking out of his dazed resort, Inuyasha shook his head and ran over to the screaming girl, defenses on full alert. "What, what is it?" His hand inched toward the concealed gun on his hip, thinking that she'd seen or heard something out of the ordinary. If somebody was in here they were going to be filled up with something nicccccce and hot.

"I found one! I found one!" Kagome cheered clapping her hands, pointing at the computer screen. "Look that's one of the guys at the hotel Sunday night!"

Inuyasha pushed her out of the way to see the identified shooter on the lit screen and studied his face closely. On closer inspection he noticed some features of the devil that he'd seen before. Long inky black hair kept in a lengthy ponytail. Deathly ashen skin in dire need of a tan. Those dark colored iris eyes. Yea he remembered this guy. He was one of the bastards who shot at him and Kagome when he was sent to pick her up Tuesday. Perfect.

But just to be safe. Inuyasha typed in the system of copycat faces; others who resembled this guy. Suddenly nine other photos flashed on the computer; all looking the same if not identical to the man Kagome just pointed out. If she could still tell what the shooter looked like from all of these, than they had their guys for sure. "Alright Kagome, look at these guys really hard. I want you to point out the same guy you just identified for me."

Kagome nodded and scooted closer to study each man closely.

Number 1-No

Number 2- Hell no.

Number 3- Eek he's creepy. Nope.

Number 4- He was close but he looked like a whinny. Not a scary shooter.

Number 5- Another close one but no. His hair was the wrong black.

Number 6- Long black hair, blood red lips, vampire pale skin, and that sinister playful smirk on his lips.

Kagome tapped her finger on the sixth man, second row. "That's him." She confirmed strongly.

That was quick. "Are you sure this is him?" He knew that was the guy, but he needed to be sure she was just as positive as he was.

She bobbed her head. "There's no mistaken that creep. He was one of the men who shot at me when I ran away Sunday."

Excellent. That's all he needed to know. With a proud smile of a big brother, Inuyasha popped a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Great job Kagome."

"I know. I'm awesome. Whoop!" She giggled hopping up from the desk chair. "I soooo earned a scoop of ice cream for this." And that's what she did once that computer became a distant memory in his mind while she dissected the freezer for her sweet treat.

Yea he'd say she earned that reward. Now all they needed to do was collect the information needed on this jackass. This was more of Sesshomaru's deal. He was the only one with internal access to the criminal systems mainframe since Inuyasha was still within his FTO training. Sesshomaru would know what they could do from there.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed lending back in his chair at the same ole' information he's assembled over the years has lend him up to nothing except what he knows. The time lapse between the end of the Ryoga case to the exact time of her death. During that 16 minute time interval who was within that vicinity? Why were her last words an apology to him? Had she gotten herself involved in something she couldn't get out of? And if so, why couldn't she have trusted him with it? All of these questions with answers only one person could answer and she was six feet under.

Sitting forward he clasped his face in his hands rubbing the dryness from his eyes. There was nothing left for him to go on. No leads, no witnesses, no suspects, no evidence, all of it was void. The bullet retrieved from her body led to an unregistered hand gun but the owner of the weapon was untraceable. This person wasn't sloppy. It was as if she was killed by some phantom murderer. And where she was shot…That was no amateur discharge. The arteries of her heart were struck dead center severing all of her life cords to ensure a slow agonizing death. This only secured his theory that whoever killed her knew her on a personal level, but how personal—

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The subtle bumps at the door as it clicked open, interrupted his thoughts long enough to turn and see Inuyasha coming through the door with a feeble smirk on his face. "If you're in here, I'm assuming that you've completed your search."

Inuyasha's smile spread further. "You'd be right." He sat on the bed's edge crossing both his legs. "She's successfully ID one of the shooters from Sunday night."

A very non-Sesshomaru gesture appeared when he slumped down in his chair wiping a hand down his face. Even if he hadn't found any good news on this case, at least he was getting somewhere on the other one.

Inuyasha observed the agitated tenseness of his brother's shoulders with a frown. "You're working too much."

"It's what I'm accustomed too."

"Yea you've told me that one before." The hanyou grumbled, standing up to stand behind Sesshomaru. "Here." Long fingers congested over the thick knots on Sesshomaru's broad shoulders and began to knit them with gentle squeezes.

Sesshomaru moaned, closing his eyes at the tension being pushed out. "You don't have to do this." His lips implied, while his shoulders rotated with the massage.

"Shut up and let me do this. You need it anyway."

"Mmm indeed." Who was he to argue with logic like that? If the hanyou wanted to willingly offer him a much needed stimulating touch.

It was a good thing he took those classes last summer. Inuyasha smirked at the day when Hiei had insisted he learn a useful skill that could benefit them both and the idea of massage instantly came to both their minds. It was a technique he used to get by until he was old enough to attend the academy. He'd learned how to manipulate the soreness to another section of the body that was easiest to reach and ceased that portion of pressure to mush. Inuyasha felt he was going an ok job so far.

"Mmm…"

And judging by those moans, Sesshomaru thought so as well. "How do you feel?"

Sesshomaru rolled his neck to the side. "Incredibly relaxed, considering the pressure we're dealing with of this case." If he'd known Inuyasha could work magic with his fingers, he would've asked him for his services sooner.

"We've gotten get this guy before he makes another move." He applied more pressure to the dog demon's neck, which caused him to groan at the slightly rough caress. Damn he was tense. When did he ever take time to relax?

"Do you have the shooter's name?" The demon's voice was level, but his face held the expression of total relief. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he'd had his tension released so skillfully. Not even Kagura would release this much of his stress. Not even through sex.

"I could only get his first name since I still don't have a login for the criminal document's mainframe."

Oh this felt delightful. "I could perhaps tell you something by just his name."

Sesshomaru seemed to be feeling better, Inuyasha thought proudly of his skills. He'd always been told his hands could heal a hundred with one stroke. "His name is Byakuya but I don't—"

Sesshomaru's hand suddenly darted up to ceased Inuyasha's movements after he heard the name of the shooter. A feral cold smile tilted the side of his lips evilly. "Ahh Byakuya Entei. I know of him."

"You do?"

A nod confirmed it. "He's a part of the Purple Poison Gang, ran by a villainous spider demon named Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Yes. The very same man who's gotten away from both me and Father repeatedly over the years." Memories of the continous battle between that devil, himself anf his father shot through his mind in an unwanted slideshow. "He's come close to ending our lives with each encounter." The bastard.

Whoa. If this guy could outwit his brother and father, he must've been something. "So why can't we just arrest the guy now that we know he's behind all of this?"

"Because we haven't been able to obtain even a slither of evidence to pin against him. Every time he's been taken to court there's never been anyone who was brave enough to testify against him, thus leaving each term in a mistrial. And each time that happened has cost us a fortune."

Ok that explained a lot. "But what about the items we collected at the crime scene? Could some of those possibly be—?"

"He was the first one I had the forensics to test against. But because of his clean supposedly clean record, no DNA was obtained to match against him and whatever mug shots we had taken for him was immediately destroyed on order of the courts."

"Damn. So what do we need to do to get this guy?"

Sesshomaru stood up heading toward his closet for a change of clothes. "Our first option for now is to collect Byakuya from wherever his parolee has him set for employment." A red silk shirt was thrown out in the hanyou's face. "You and I are heading downtown."

"Why?" Inuyasha flapped as he pulled off his t-shirt. "What's downtown?"

"Byakuya's last employment was at a Night Club titled Club Hades." Sesshomaru stepped out of the closet wearing only a pair of dark tan jeans hanging off his narrow hips. Inuyasha's eyes unintentionally scanned over the milky spread of flesh rising and falling over course muscles. Two swollen pecs with small brown nipples lapsed over just enough to frame his sculpted strength. Since when did Sesshomaru have a body like that? He had six, no no no eight. He had a chisled eight pack? Since when? Not that he cared.

Sesshomaru caught the impressed gaze of his younger brother and hid his smile through the shirt he pulled over his head. "Instead of admiring the build of my body Inuyasha, you could be getting yourself ready for our little outing."

Oops busted. Cheeks turned an embarrassed pretty pink, as Inuyasha grunted turning his head away. "Please, as if I'm looking at your flappy skin. Why would I look at yours when I could easily look at mines?" He emphasized his point by flexing his pecs arrogantly. "I'm pretty sure I could pull as many women as you could."

"I highly doubt that." Although he could probably pull the same amount. Inuyasha's bulk build was shorter than Sesshomaru's taller torso, but he more than made up for it with the tight pull and tug of his muscles in all the right places. Inuyasha sure has grown marvelously over the years.

Finishing up with his attire, Sesshomaru found a brush to pull up his hair in a high style ponytail to somewhat disguise his usual appearance, into one of a teenage male ready to party. A few banes were left to tease the top of his eye lashes in a seductively midnight type of way. This would be no different from the other times he'd taken on a new alias.

Inuyasha tied his hair back in a braid tail flipped over his right shoulder, as he buttoned up the red silk shirt Sesshomaru offered to him. "So uh what's Club Hades like?" Might as well make small talk.

"A fairly loud environment consisting mostly of humans of the female variety. Demons frequent it from time to time but not as often. Temptations for drug usage are rather high amongst your age group."

"Cool." Hell yea hot babes, chicks, and whores. That's his kind of place. Inuyasha sprayed a splash of cologne on his shirt and shook away the access scent. Only a couple of squirts would do for tonight. "I'm ready when you are."

"As am I." Sesshomaru retrieved his gun from the night drawer concealing it in the back of his baggy pants. Now that they were ready for the club, they were going to have to mentally prepare themselves for whatever came their way tonight.

The first issue being… how were they going to break this to Kagome?

* * *

"Why can't I come along?"

"Because you're in protective custody."

"But I can be protected why you're out partying."

"No way. You wanted in-home protected custody, you got it."

Kagome flopped down on the couch, crossing her arms with a spoiled pout. "Then why does Inuyasha get to go if it's an assignment?"

"Because I need someone to call 911 in case there's trouble. Besides," Inuyasha winked and on cue Sesshomaru looped his arm around his waist pulling him to his side. "I need someone sexy on my arm to through off the bad guys." His lips puckered up to his pretend lover suggestively.

Sesshomaru returned the wink and kissed Inuyasha's temple much to his aggravation. Damn now he was going to have that tingle there all night.

"But I can be just as sexy as Inuyasha."

Not on your life babe. "Kagome just stay put and stop being a baby. We'll be back later tonight to let you know what happened. Alright?" He couldn't believe this chick thought she was hotter than him. Keh, when pigs fly over a frozen hell, playing spades.

"Fine." She huffed propping her feet on the small table. "But bring me back a drink or something."

"Sure." Not likely. "See ya!" The two waved their farewells and stepped out the door together.

Kagome sighed sagging down in her chair. This sucked. Now she was stuck in this giant apartment all alone. What in the world could she do while they were away? Looking around the small apartment for something worth entertaining herself with, her chocolate brown eyes fell down the lowest self noticing something small tucked away behind a bunch of picture frames... That's weird. She thought quietly getting up to investigate...

There was a small picture hidden there...

* * *

"Check mate."

Sighing heavily, Koga Wolfe removed his last stitch of clothing tossing it across the table. "You're pretty good at this."

"Yes well I do what I can." Hiei smirked gathering his spoils next to the pile of winnings he's earned from pitiful wolf demon.

After their first game of cards days before, Hiei and given Koga another chance at keeping his balls and gradually moved away from the bet to something safer. Like all of his clothes and money. If Koga kept at it he was going to go home with his hair tie by the end of the next game.

"What else do you want to play?"

Hiei thought a moment. "We've played spades, poker, checkers, connect four, tick tack toe, bingo, chess. So far I've beaten you each and every time. Although I'm not too sure they were legit."

Koga's eyes shifted. "What do you mean?"

Hiei's eyes read 'I know you were playing weak on purpose to let me win.' "What do you take me for you fool? I'm far from the helpless demon you make me out to be. Don't underestimate me because of my size. Great things come in small packages."

Koga couldn't deny that. Especially since the small package before him was a well-placed package of muscles, lips, eyes and a pretty tight ass. The few day s they'd spent together have slowly become torture to him. Hiei has shown no shame on a few occasions of walking around the apartment in his slender birthday suit. Koga didn't mind the view but was threatened on several occasions that if he got caught looking at the Koorime's ass he'd lose his tongue.

"I apologize for playing softly, but I couldn't resist. You seemed so happy when you won."

"Only because I know you're not going to get your clothes back. You can walk around in the buff if you wish." Hiei secretly wouldn't mind seeing more of the wolf demon's tanned body gracing the place. So far the man was stripped down to his blue and brown striped boxers and he was pretty much enjoying the view.

Koga tapped the side of his head in thought. "I think I can find another game for us to play." He pushed away from the table with a naughty wink. "You sit tight Spicy while I get us something to eat in the meantime."

Hiei blushed at the nickname. "Do not refer to me by that disgraceful name and before you step foot into my kitchen put on some garbs. I do not wish for hair particles to be mixed in my food."

"What makes you think I was cooking?" Koga hollered as he walked down the hall toward his kitchen.

"Because it's what I wish." Hiei stated snootily.

"And you wonder why I call ya Spicy." The little firecracker could easily set his blood a boil.

"Fool." Hiei stood up as well to stretch out his arms. Each passing day his mind would ponder over the whereabouts of his best friend. He wondered if the hanyou was eating enough and hopefully getting enough rest. The gods know that if it weren't up to Hiei the stupid fool would go for days without eating or sleeping.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

What the hell? Hiei glanced over to the side wall clock, noting the late time.

10:18 p.m.

Who the hell could it be, coming here this late at night?

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked over to the front door and peeked through the peep hole. There were two men on the other side. Strange but he didn't recognize either. Hn, probably got themselves lost or something.

He could open it for them, but he remembered Koga saying that he should never open the door without him being presence. So what? It was his place of residence. He could easily answer these guys question and send them on their way before the wolf even noticed.

Without another debatable thought on the matter, the mixed Koorime twisted the doorknob…

Hours turned to minutes. Minutes to seconds. Seconds to a cease in time. The door was pulled open without the slightest care. It would be no different from any other time he opened the door. It'll be just like before whenever he opened the door to strangers. So why when Hiei opened his front door... his red almond eyes suddenly focused... down the barrel of handgun…

**TBC: OH NO! What's going to happen next? ^_^ Stay tuned. **


	13. Oh Damn, That's Different

**Disclaimer:** See previous Chapters

**Author's Rant: **Umm not much to say this time except enjoy. I wonder what's going to happen next. Please excuse grammar mistakes^_^

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Chapter 13: Oh Damn That's Different**

Inuyasha grumbled, incoherent words, under his breath as his eyes shot a pissed off glare out the side car window. This was such bullshit. If favoritism wasn't proven here he didn't know what would.

"Still pouting Inuyasha?"

"Go to hell."

"How kind of you to suggest I consider changing my address."

What they were currently cruising in was the full reason for the hanyou's foul mood. When they stepped out of the penthouse building, Inuyasha was fully expecting to ride inside of the unmarked black impala Sesshomaru normally drove from the department. Imagine his surprise when his too fancy brother used his hidden clicker to start up a sweet ass like this one.

A blood red 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302. This had to be the nicest set of wheels the hanyou had ever seen. The subtle hum of this baby's engine silently buzzed to life like a melody. At first he was shocked to think that they'd be riding in style in one of Sesshomaru's cars. He didn't know he owned more than one. You would think he'd be happy to ride in such a lovely new edition fresh off the market right?

Wrong. Dead ass Wrong.

When Inuyasha went to the back of the vehicle to place some of their equipment in the truck, one glance down gave him the all too familiar view of a hidden signature on the right hand corner of the car tag. Six curse words plus twenty he'd made up, sped through his mind as he easily put two and two together.

The department was able to afford a delicious speed machine like this but they couldn't spare a damn nickel to upgrade that piece of garbage that nearly got them killed before? He promised to put in his two week notice asap.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smirk at the fuming hanyou's recent attitude change at learning of the paid for car. Inuyasha's fingers were nimbly playing with the long braid of his hair swung heavily over his right shoulder, in an agitated tangle.

Yes he was pretty pissed by the looks of it but Sesshomaru's eyes were trained on the hair. His focus strayed over the dressing of Inuyasha's body. Not too bad for the boy tastes. Yes Sesshomaru picked the shirt but the rest was all completed by Inuyasha himself. His long legs were clad snug in a pair of navy blue jeans cuffed at the ends around his ankles. He chose simple pair of black low top shoes to wear on his feet. The red silk shirt was loose fitting around the waist but hugged the thickest portion of his chest. Three top buttons were undone, giving whoever saw a gracious view of his swollen pecs. Sesshomaru could see a loose gold chain hanging around the boy's neck and wondered where he could've gotten it from since he didn't own any jewelry. Probably his own, he figured and brushed the thought aside.

His appearance was to be similar to that of a 21 year old human male or younger. His long silvery tresses were pulled high upon his head in a Taisho style ponytail with a few banes teasing his brow. A deep sapphire blue short sleeve turtle neck literally clinging to his upper torso like a glove. The only exception was the loose fitting tan jeans hanging lightly off his narrow hips. He too, decided on wearing lower level shoes, just in case things got crazy.

A few more added touches were needed once they arrive at the club scene to ensure they wouldn't be noticed by the rest of the gang who was sure to be there. The plan was a simple yet mildly complex one at best. Get Byakuya and slip away unnoticed. In and out. No gun fights. No close combat attacks or any other forms of physical encounters.

"What's the game plan once we finally get the spider demon?" Inuyasha finally spoke out with an edge of annoyance still in his voice.

"We take him to HQ and keep him in temporary confinement until Miroku comes in to interrogate him. We'll set him up in a line up along with a few others and have Kagome to ID him."

"Yea but we can't just up and keep the guy there without any reason." Their father would have both their asses if he found out they were about to kidnap one of the potential suspects.

"He has two warrants for his arrest for missing to mandatory court dates last month. We'll use that as reason enough to incarcerate him."

"Awesome that sounds like a plan." If Inuyasha were set back in time, he'd be jumping up and down in his seat with excitement. "I'm so ready for this."

"Excellent because we're here."

"We are?" Inuyasha peered out the tinted side window at a very large castle like building straight ahead, crowded from side to side with demons and human's alike.

Sesshomaru pulled the car toward a side parking spot clear from view just in case there were any characters that were familiar with the secret insignia for undercover vehicles. He turned the car off and turned to the awe struck hanyou still gazing out at the wondering exposed bodies. "Try to stay focused Inuyasha. We're here to do a job. Not sight see."

The edge in Sesshomaru's voice torn the hanyou's eyes away from the tender babes outside in time to see Sesshomaru retrieve a compact from the glove compartment. Without missing a beat, the dog demon flipped it up and pulled out a powder puff sponge.

What in the seven rings of hell? Inuyasha's eyes flickered rapidly at the fact, that this was indeed his brother putting on a women's war paint. "Damn I knew you wanted to be a chick but I didn't think it was this bad for ya."

"Do not judge me by your own insecurities." Sesshomaru commented covering up his blue crescent moon. With a couple more touch ups, Sesshomaru's face was no longer that of a demon but a moon kissed human.

Inuyasha's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he caught on to what he was going. The older sibling was using the make up as a disguise method because of his markings.

Sesshomaru reached into the glove compartment for a small hand sized bag containing extra items he's used in the past. "Here." He opened up the bag, handing the hanyou a French style cap and some brown contacts. "These will keep your identity obscured from view."

Inuyasha took the offered articles eagerly. "So what will do you with your—Oh never mind."

The unasked question was answered once Sesshomaru squeezed on a pair of emerald green contacts to conceal his unmistakable golden gaze. Blink his eyes to focus Sesshomaru took a deep breath and willed himself into a new form.

Inuyasha eased on the cap to hide his puppy ears and placed the brown hues on his own apparent amber eyes, blinking to focus.

"Listen Inuyasha tonight will be difficult to accomplish. I understand that you're under FTO observation for now so consider this a very important task for you. The mission is to clear the premise with Byakuya in tow without notice."

Inuyasha nodded. After a shared look the two stepped out of the car. After giving the other a once over they began walking up toward the overly populated club oozing with tons and tons of peers. Inuyasha's eyes followed after every piece of ass that floated by before Sesshomaru grabbed his arm to turn his way.

"Another thing," He began with a frown, displeased with his brother's immature wandering eyes. "Father had informed me of what occurred when you went to collect the human Tuesday evening. The next time you decide to become trigger happy, try to pump the suspect for information instead of lead."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Oh please did you seriously just go there? I remember reading in your profile all of the cases you've been on in the department. Keh and you have the nerve to talk about me."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yea sure. Remember—uhhh—Ginta, Hakkaku, Ryura, Kurama, Yoko, Midoriko, Shippo, Souten, Toran, Hell even that old man Totosai." Inuyasha's fingers were flipping up for each named ranted off until he ran out. "You want me to use my toes too? I was only blessed with ten. I can still go on and on."

Rubbing his temple, Sesshomaru decided to end the unnecessary debate before it got out of hand. "Listen Byakuya's parole jacket says he's employed here and we're outside arguing like a couple of disrespectful pups. Let's cease this mindless bickering and get this over with, what do you say Hm?" Sesshomaru stated dryly turning to head inside.

"Yea." Inuyasha walked in behind him, insulting his brother quietly. "Because you starting to get on my goddamn nerves."

Once the two canines walked inside the dark building, their senses were overwhelmed with the onslaught of smells shooting from a thousand directions. Their ears blared with the booming rock and rap music blasting from the in-wall speaks and increased octaves of the women and men moaning and talking louder than need be. Mountains of cologne, perfumes and lotions drifted in this, wall to wall, enclosure like a sea of funk.

Inuyasha's nose was on fire from all of the many odors attacking him at once. He'd never experienced anything of this magnitude before. The wracking intensity was ridiculously too much to take in. He was slowly losing what little respect he had for women, in intervals because he KNEW that these smells were coming from them.

"Damn." He whispered swatting at his nose repeatedly to keep the bad smells away. The quicker they found this Byakuya asshole the better.

Right when he walked forward through a throng of men and women bumping and grinding against the other a huge arm encircled around his waist pulling him against what he believed to be a thick cement wall.

"Hmm baby you are one delicious looking piece of ass." Said a deep baritone voice from behind.

Inuyasha growled under his head turning his head to see a robust looking charcoal skinned panther demon rubbing suggestively against his ass.

"Hey baby you wanna go somewhere quiet where we can get to know each other? I'm sure a sweet thang like you could use the company."

"Buzz off asshole. I don't swing that way!" Freaky creeper. He didn't look some desperate chick looking for attention. Nope that's all Sesshomaru.

The tiger purred jerking the hanyou's jaw around fully to face his glinting fangs. "You may not swing that way honey dip but I can damn sure make sure you reconsider it."

"Either you're retarded or just plain stupid." Without warning the pointed tip of Inuyasha's elbow connected to the tiger demon's rib cage, giving him the much needed moment to get away.

"Grrr you stupid fucking son of a bitch—"

"Yea, yea, yea your mother asshole." Inuyasha moved away to find Sesshomaru who he noticed suddenly became MIA all of a sudden. "Where the hell is he?" He mumbled waving through the ocean of dancing, half naked bodies. Where the hell was he? It was going to be pure hell trying to find the guy in this sea of bodies.

Since walking through he'd turned down several offers to dance, an offering of some 'X' and a couple drinks. Males and females alike all were attracted to him but he declined each and every one as he continued on his search for his missing brother.

Suddenly his arm was taken in vise like grip yanking him backwards to slam face first into a thick chest. "Well, well princess we meet again."

Oh fuck. Not this guy again. "Look you mangy cat, I already told ya. I don't swing that way. So back off before I have to get rough."

"Oh no no no sweetheart. You've got me confused with someone else. I always get what I want." In that moment a small blade winked against the streaming lights, creeping up to the side of Inuyasha's neck. The tiger pressed the sharp blade hard enough to draw a sliver of blood from the unshaken hanyou's throat. "Now let's try this again. Let's go somewhere where we can get a good fuck in before my girl shows up."

"Fuck you." The hanyou spat venomously, unmoved by the threat against his life line.

"Wrong answer bitch—" At the press of the blade drawing more fluids, the tiger suddenly jerked forward and fell to the ground in a shocked gasp.

Inuyasha blinked at the quicken attack as he looked up to see the attacker standing there with his hand in a chop gesture. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sesshomaru kicked the tiger to the side, out of his path and grabbed Inuyasha's hand dragging him over to a nearby empty space on the wall. Still dazed from the earlier assault it took the hazed hanyou a few seconds to realize that Sesshomaru was positioning his body against the wall and pressing his body close to his in an intimate stance between lovers. "Sesshomaru?" This was a little _too_ close for comfort.

Sure, right next to them was a few other couples doing the exact same thing but he was embarrassed to be doing it himself. And with another guy. He's never done public displays of affection before. Especially so intimately with his crotch pressed firmly against someone else's.

"Look over my shoulder discreetly." Sesshomaru whispered faintly, tucking his face into the hanyou's neck. "There. Near a corner of the bar. You'll see two men speaking to one another. These two are close associates of the one we're looking for."

"Oh." Inuyasha's eyes fell over the demon's shoulder toward the men in question. There was one with long black hair and another— "Ohh oh god what are you doing?" He moaned trying to move away.

Sesshomaru held the hanyou in place continuing with his previous little mission. The thickest part of his tongue stroked along the bloody slit on Inuyasha's neck. "Be silent and do as I say."

"It's pretty hard to do that when you're licking my neck ya creep—Fuck, would you stop it?" He hissed as another warm stroke ran over the sensitive part of his neck.

"Keep an eye on those two men Inuyasha. Ignore me."

That's easier said than done when you have a hot tongue running up and down your neck like that. But this was a part of the job he supposed. Inuyasha collected his resolve, mentally coaching himself to focus on the men talking to each other in the distance and to forget the sensual feel something nice and slippery touching his neck.

When Sesshomaru saw the blood on the hanyou's neck, his instincts lend him toward the source, wanting to stop the running stream of red staining that perfect peach colored skin. It was never his intention to create a stimulating action to the boy but it was the quickest way to get his wound clean without worry for infection. It was only his misfortune that the wound had to be in the personal ezone of the hanyou's body.

"What are they doing now?" He voiced against the skin.

"They're…they're uhh…s-s-still talking." Why oh why couldn't he just leave his neck alone? He was sure the cut was cleaned by now. Inuyasha's hips were gaining a mind of their own as they inched closer toward the crotch in front of him. This is a shame, he thought to himself. Here he was on the job, trying to catch a goddamn criminal and he was getting turned on by a simple tongue bath. By his own brother no less.

Oh man did that mean he was gay? He'd never been attracted or turned on by another male before. Was this ok? To be somewhat slightly attracted to his own brother? Demon siblings were coupled to one another in other families. But he was a hanyou so where did that type of relationship apply with him?

"Inuyasha?"

Oops when did his eyes close? "Yea?" Answered the startled hanyou.

"What's happening down?"

Ohhh that felt so good. Inuyasha's glossy eyes settled over his brother's shoulder again to peek at the…the—oh shit. He nearly went into cardiac arrest. Oh shit, double fucking shit. "They're gone."

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she'd been sitting in the dark at the screen with the instilled picture of the only suspect she'd managed to ID successfully.

"I found you, you bastard." She whispered pointing her index finger to the computer screen in a gun style gesture. The tip of her thumb triggered downward in a fake shot in his direction.

Sudden repeated flashes of her best friend's murder still surfaced violently in her mind's eyes. Her gut curling scream…the sudden splatter of burning red spilling from her lips… the fear of knowing in her brown eyes.

Kagome kicked back from the desk entangling her fingers in her hair, feeling so frustrated with it all. Yes she'd managed to find this man but so what? Once they arrested him he'd been out within years. A demon can live way longer than a human so where would Sango's justice come in?

There wouldn't be none.

The cops would have their bad guy but what would she have? A set of red roses to place on her best friend's grave and a lonely life to follow afterwards? No. She wouldn't and couldn't let it simply end this way. Those twisted jerks needed to suffer the same exact pain Sango did. The same kind that sent you tailing spinning into the pits of hell, first class.

"You'll pay damn you." She growled at the evil smiling man facing her with that steeled expression.

No she wasn't going to let that face get away with a damn thing. Stepping away from the desk walked over toward the bookshelf/cabinet where she saw Sesshomaru grab a gun from. It was only for brief moment but she had spotted a couple of spares left inside.

Perfect.

The puppy eared demon wouldn't mind if she borrowed one for her own justice. And that's what she did when she opened the door and pulled out one of the smaller ones. She'd never shot a gun in her life but she knew the basics. Just aim and shot right? Yea that's what those guys always did on the television.

That's all she needed to know to get her justice. And make now mistake. She WILL get her payback. And she knew where she could start first.

"Now what am I going to wear?"

* * *

"What do you mean gone? I ordered you to keep a close watch on them Inuyasha."

"Well its' pretty hard to watch again when your neck is being licked like a lollipop."

Sesshomaru sighed as his eyes shifted from side to side looking for another gang member to follow. Those two were the only ones who could find on such short notice. It was a struck of luck that the Poison gang might be frequenting the same workplace as the parolee. But now they were going to have to search for them again.

There was another way for the two to find another grunt in the thong of these people. And Sesshomaru knew just how to get it done.

"Come on." He urged suddenly pulling the hanyou off the way.

Inuyasha struggled to keep up with Sesshomaru's long leg stride until he came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the floor of dancers. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled over the loud music.

Sesshomaru jerked him roughly to his chest and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "We're…going to dance."

**TBC: Guys please forgive me for this mega short update. I'm starting to get really sleepy from my meds my mom's keeps enforcing me to take lol. But I promise to give you a MUCH MUCH longer update next time I promise. There will be action, drama, humor, sadness….and perhaps a little lime action. *bounces eyebrows suggestively* Yea it's been a long time coming. I think it's time we spice things up a bit between these two. Again please forgive the short update. It'll be way longer next time. ^_^**

**Happy Mother's Day!**


	14. Interrupted Passion

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Author's Rant:** As promised you guys. Here's a longer chapter. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes. Anyway I just wanted to say I love each and every one of you guys who are reading and/or reviewing this story. I truly value all of you guys very much. So Thank you very much.

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Chapter 14: Interrupted Passion**

Dance? Sesshomaru dance? His stiff ass of a stuck up brother dancing? Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type who could, _as the snooty people say_, cut a rug. The jerk couldn't dance himself out of a paper bag let alone do a basic two step.

Sesshomaru maneuvered through the thick crowd of bodies until coming to an available empty space on the floor. The intention was for him and his brother to create the ideal diversion in the center of the club to hopefully draw out the missing gang bangers and perhaps Byakuya.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, swishing from side to side as his cheeks flared at being practically in the middle of all these freaky warm bodies. "Hey I don't do the dozy doe or some twisted ball room dancing nonsense."

"Glad to hear it." Sesshomaru pulled him against his chest wrapping one arm around the hanyou's waist and throwing the other in the air. "I don't enjoy doing the tango or two step displays of your generation either. Make sure to keep in step hanyou. I doubt you're the type to maintain rhythm."

"Tsk please." Inuyasha looped an arm around Sesshomaru's neck and tossed the other upward. "I'll probably out show you anyway."

"I doubt that."

"We'll see."

"Whatever. Just don't step on my toes."

"I could say the same for you."

"Bite me."

"When?"

"Huh?"

Before Inuyasha could retort on that remark, a low roar of music began to beat into the air. It wasn't too fast but there was enough rhythm for their hips and shoulders to gather movement. Women started screaming, men begin to grab partners; all ready for the upcoming reason to bump and grind their bodies against the other.

Slanted eyes locked with the rounder set of the ones below as the sparkling star lights dimmed to a flicker show.

Inuyasha maintained full focus on the hypnotic gaze of his partner's eyes as they began to move from side to side in a sensual heated sway. Sesshomaru didn't look away nor did Inuyasha. Both were practically daring the other to give in and look away from the superior dog. Swishing this way and that, Inuyasha lowered his arm to curve it around the dancer's back as the booming bass pounded on. Sesshomaru dipped their bodies slowly, popping back up in time for another upbeat. Not too bad so far, since the demon seemed like a stiff wad. Sesshomaru's tall form flowed smoothly with Inuyasha in perfect sync not once missing a beat.

Inuyasha was stunned. When in the world did Sesshomaru learn to move like that? It's unheard of in the fantasized _World of Stuck Up Sesshomarudom_.' His brother wasn't supposed to have sweet moves like these.

The music's pace steadily sped up but neither ceased in the game. Other couples moved to the side once taking note of the handsome couple on the floor. Hips were bended together so tightly not an single inch was between the two. All eyes gradually fell on the two young males as their moves not only increased in flow, but became more erotic.

Sesshomaru's leg was wedged securedly between Inuyasha's, keeping a firm press of their crotches together, grinding all of the space between them to dust. The hanyou twisted around pressing his back against Sesshomaru's hard body, shaking his shoulders, while sliding down his lean form.

The flashing lights hid the sly smirk on the dog demon's face as he grabbed Inuyasha's hips and ever sooooo slowly rubbed his ass against his pelvis. Hn Inuyasha wasn't too bad on his own feet.

But Inuyasha wouldn't be outdone. He contorted his hips with each bump and grind teasingly rubbing his ass suggestively to the other's seductively. A small delighted smile eased on his rosy lips. He was beginning to like this sexy game of who can outdo who.

"Be careful Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered against the ear near his mouth. "You'll start something you can't finish." Referring to the inviting press of a certain brother's ass.

Inuyasha flushed thinking of a quick comeback. "You know you want me." He said playfully swaying his hips some more.

Several seconds passed before Sesshomaru's arms moved from those naughty hips and up to encircle the narrow waist of his brother. Unconsciously he had no idea what possessed him to do that since the dance didn't have to be that exotic nor was it in the plans for attention. He just felt the urge to hold Inuyasha close enough to feel his heat seething through his shirt.

The casual tilt of his head tucked into the side of Inuyasha's neck as he pressed his nose roughly into the slit where the blood was spilled. One long whiff of his tangled scent of musk, spice and hanyou drugged Sesshomaru's senses in a way one couldn't imagine.

When had Inuyasha's scent become so intoxicating? Why hadn't he ever known how…enticing he smelled? He was in a passion filled trance, as his tongue slipped from his lips and traced over the small incision.

Inuyasha's reaction wasn't one he anticipated. His throat gave a subtle groan of pleasure from the wet slippery organ gracing his flesh so delicately. "Sesshomaru…"

Said demon retorted his tongue back in his mouth as his fingers swooped down and clamped around Inuyasha's jaw tilting his face backwards to face him. The repeated flutter of spotlights in the club sense added in as a sexual movie scene. Inuyasha's bright eyes blinked innocently up at the man behind him whose face was starting to descend down closer to his.

He was coming closer. What was Sesshomaru going to do? Was this a part of the plan of capture?

Inuyasha wasn't sure was going to happen. For some reason his stomach twisted and curled into knots of confusion and want. Desire surged down to his groins as his and Sesshomaru's eyes became half lidded.

His round eyes lifted up to gaze into the lustful glare of the beautiful demon.

His demon…

His brother…

"Sesshomaru…" Was the last word he whispered before his eyes closed and their lips melted together in a soft kiss.

* * *

"Hey Baby you want a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Hey sweetheart you lost."

"No I know where I am thank you."

"Hmm mm MMM baby you look good enough to eat."

Kagome shirked moving her way through the front door of the club she finally found after a thirty minute search. She'd pulled up the directions on the computer and wrote them down for her own usage.

The poor thing hadn't even made it through the front door and she was already getting hit on by both demons and humans alike. Perhaps she shouldn't have gone with the skimpy outfit clinging to her hourglass body like a glove. This slutty dress would've made Sango blush a shady green with envy.

The coloring was a striped pearl and plum dress with sheer slits showing off her most favorable assets. The dress's length was even hard enough to ignore since it barely passed the plump part of her behind. Thank god for stockings. Her hair was pulled high above her head in a messy ponytail with a few strays tickling her cheeks in curly ringlets. Three inch high white stilettoes swirled up her tanned thighs, strapped in a criss-crossing pattern of white and plum.

Granted she'd never walked in heels and her motor skills were terribly as it is, so she was bumping and shoving into other people constantly.

But the plan was set in place. Her only goal was not to get caught by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha while she was there. Otherwise her plans would go up in smoke. She planned to deal with those two later anyway concerning the photo she found hidden away behind the shelf.

But that could be dealt with later. She was here on a mission. They said this jerk worked in this club right? So he was bound to fine a hot little tamale like her attractive. And if her face didn't do the trick this sexy outfit sure would.

Taking a very deep breath, she maintained full composure as the lessons her madam taught her flowed back through her mind.

Keep your back straight at all times.

Never walk without confidence. The sensual twist of any woman's hips was enough to weaken if the strongest of men.t

Keep your lips pouted and plump. Kissable lips were better than undesirable thin slits.

Maintain full beauty regardless of where you go. Don't wander off anywhere in a flunky mess. Men didn't want nor tolerated the sight of a homely woman.

The memories nearly brought a tear to her chocolate eyes but managed to keep herself strong. She was here to get her revenge for the loss of her only living family member. And the gun in her pearl diamond purse would guarantee her vengeance came sweet.

* * *

High above all the lower class partyers, Naraku and his gang of flunkies were all lavishing in the laps of luxury. On one end of the stylishly decorated sky box, Hakudoshi was being pleasured orally in both ways by two highly talented water sprites. The first female was down on her knees taking is his ghostly dick in a lapping away at his cum like a lollipop. The other female was happily sucking and nipping at his pink nipples.

In the center of the small gathering, was the man of everybody's attention. Byakuya was busy drinking off his ass with a couple of whores massaging his shoulders and one giving him a very tempting lap dance, shaking her ass provocatively in his face. "Oh yea baby. Give it to me!" He hollered in a semi drunken state.

The only other man enjoying his time was Naraku having his feet caressed and suckled by a green butterfly demon and a yellow cat demon saddling his lap, kissing his neck.

"Ahh fuck." Hakudoshi moaned as his groins constricted and blew into the young woman's mouth like a shot gun. He held her head in place squirting all of his essence deep down her throat until he was totally spent. With a satisfied grunt, he roughly shoved the girl to the side standing up to zip up his jeans.

"Don't move." He warned to the cowering young demon as he walked over to observe the hyper bonanza taking place down below.

The women were in full gear showing a lot of yummy skin all for his liking. He's always been a man to appreciate the women's body and looking at those whores down there sent his dick back to full alert.

He wouldn't mind having one of these nice looking sluts up here to take care of his animalistic needs. These little demons were good for a quick fuck, but he wanted something nicer to screw.

The spider demon's eyes scanned over the sea of gorgeous faces in search of some fresh meat. Not much out of the ordinary besides the same occasional she-demon or female human. They all dressed the same, dressed the same, had their hair fixed the same. Nothing new to see tonight as usual—

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" His raspy voice purred at the sight of a skin tight dress grabbing all of the right curves of an hourglass body weaving through the crowds like a loss lamb. He could barely make out the face because of the flashing spot lights but that sexy dress was unmistakable. It practically begged to be ripped off of that sweet ass body.

Those legs.

Hm those hips.

Oh baby that ass.

Those luscious breasts.

A slender toned neck.

That face…

Wait that face. Oh hell that face. "Holy fuck!" Hakudoshi pressed his face against the transparent glass to study the angelic face still moving around the crowds. That face. It was unforgettable. He knew who she was. "Oh shit. Naraku, Naraku. It's that—that chick—That chick! The bitch from the roof top! She's here!"

"What!" Byakuya slapped the women away from his body, darting over pulling up his pants to look out the window. "Where? Where is she?" He yelled scanning the crowd for the little tramp.

"There. Right there near the bar." He pointed desperately near the bar where the girl started talking to one of the bouncers positioned near the exit.

Naraku pushed his whores away rudely and stood up to stand by the window looking for the face of the only glitch in his plans. Rudy red eyes scanned and observed until falling on the face of the girl from the Hotel room Sunday night.

With a cruel bloody smile on his face, the spider lord nodded his head and said in a deep sadistic voice, "Bring her to me."

* * *

Kagome waved her fan over and over again in front of the stone faced bouncer, trying miserably to get his attention. But the creep was being a jerk, choosing to remain standing like a statue.

"Come on, I just want to know where this Byakuya guy is. He told me to meet him here and here I am."

No answer.

"Geez what's wrong with you? Are you slow or is your head to fat to hear good?"

Denied.

Not one to be ignored, Kagome's temper began to get the better of her and the balled point of her knee connected to the thick man's gonads in a crushing blow that sent him bunkering down to the floor in pain.

Wow she didn't know she was so tough. First time for everything, she thought as her heel pressed into the dropped man's chest. "Now tell me where he is or I'll rip them off."

The whimpering body guard weakly pointed his stubby finger up toward the sky box above her head.

"Thank you." She beamed walking away to get a better view up inside. She couldn't see very well inside the glass box because of the frequent glares appearing and reappearing on the clean sheet. Scooting back more until she could get a better view, Kagome kept going until coming in the center of the club where she could visibly see against the glare covering the glass.

Kagome squinted her eyes, noticing a dark figure standing by the window plane, looking down. To be specific it seemed as if he were looking directly at her. As if he…he knew her. Narrowing her eyes for better focus, Kagome stared for a long time until she could clearly make out for appeared to be a long haired man with pale skin and—evil red eyes.

Those eyes. Those same cold lifeless crimson eyes she saw Sunday night.

It was him. The man who mercilessly killed her best friend without hesitation. Kagome's eyes flared violently into an empty pit of sorrow and rage as she reached into her purse and grabbed the handgun. The plump part of her lips was sucked in as the gun lifted up higher and higher toward the cruel, smiling glancing down at her.

That bastard. He would die. She was going to kill this bastard that took her only friend in the world. He was the reason she was all allow. He was the one who ruined her dreams of happiness with her best friend. He destroyed it. He destroyed it all! "MURDERER!"

* * *

Sesshomaru crushed his lips against the hanyou, pulling his back closer to his chest. Inuyasha released a sighed whimper as he tip toed higher for the juicy kiss.

How long had they denied each other this taste? This sweet unbearably delicious goodness of his lips caressing against his own. No delectable word was poweful enough to describe the rush of feelings soaring through the hanyou's body in a boiling flow of hot lava. The molten searing touch of Sesshomaru's lips more than doubled the little tingles left on his cheeks from before.

This kiss would definitely leave a burnt impression on his mouth before this night was over.

"Mmmm." This was wrong. But it tasted so yummy. This was so wrong. He couldn't do this. Not with him. Not Sesshomaru. There was so much unsolved between them. Too much drama still not settled.

Inuyasha knew they needed to stop this but he'd never been kissed like this before. No one has ever touched his lips and suckled them so skillfully before until now. But why his own brother? Why Sesshomaru?

He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Reluctantly with a heavy sigh, the hanyou broke off the kiss. Sesshomaru retrieved his mouth again for a couple more nibbles before settling back to star at the glassy eyed expression in his partner's amber eyes. Desire and lust danced around in those sun colored irises the same way they were dancing before.

"What's wrong?" He asked huskily, rubbing a thumb over the hanyou's kiss swollen lips.

"I—we—us. We can't do this." Inuyasha shrugged himself loose, putting some distance between his body and the heat he was becoming accustomed too. "Y-you—me—we just can't."

Sesshomaru's expression was unmoving but his eyes were anything but. He didn't understand. From the way Inuyasha was kissing him back he figured he wanted to do this. So what was the problem? "Why?"

"Why? Why! Because nothing's changed between us. We just started getting long last night Sesshomaru. Nothing's going to change just like that." He snapped his fingers to the last word.

True, they only had their truce not too long ago. He too was still conflicted with issues of the past but his little brother was creating an odd feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe. He'd never felt this warm blossom in his cavity before and it only increased when they shared that kiss. What did it mean? Did he desire Inuyasha as a potential lover?

"Inuyasha—" Wait. What the…Sesshomaru blinked sniffing the air around them. That smell. No it couldn't be. Must be the slip of another's odor. But still it was strong and definitely familiar. But why?

Inuyasha watched the sudden change in Sesshomaru's body language and immediately went on the defensive. "What? What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru smelled the air once more to be certain but his senses have never failed him. There was no mistaking it now. "The human girl. Ka-go-me. She's here."

"What?" Inuyasha smelled the air searching in his memory banks for the girl's scent locked in his nose. Where? Where was she? She had to be around here some—there. There she was. The overwhelming scent of ice cream was right there. What the fuck was she doing here?

Sesshomaru looked and searched all over the hundreds of people for their witness. Where was she? He pondered as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand pulling him through the crowd following his nose. Her scent was growing stronger. Stronger. Closer. Closer.

"MURDERER!"

Inuyasha's ears shot up in full alert toward the sound of that shrilling agonizing cry in the middle of the club. Then he saw her…holding the gun up toward the roof. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha tackled her to the ground accidently letting the gun go off.

Once the crowd of people heard that gun shot, there was pure chaos and screams of terror as they all started running and scrambling around. Inuyasha covered the girl's body with his own to prevent the stampede of heels and feet from japing into exposed back. "Hold on!" He screamed over the loud screams and frightened howls of fear.

Kagome tucked her face in her arms to protect her face and head from being smashed in by all the frantic people.

Sesshomaru pushed and shoved through the crowd of crazed people, searching for the two people swipe away from him by the wild reactions. A mop of bright white caught his attention on the floor up ahead as he twisted through to get to the unmoving hanyou. "Get up!" He ordered loud enough for the hanyou to hear. One of his hands reached out to scuff Inuyasha by his neck effortlessly pulling him and the girl up to a standing stance.

"Come on!"

Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of the daze and scooped up the girl following behind Sesshomaru lending the way out. Damn his hat fell off. Oh well no time to worry about that now. Hopefully no one here would recognize him.

The two pushed, shoved, and struggled relentlessly trying to escape all of the crazed wildness until finally jumping out of the front door.

Sesshomaru made a mad dash for his car with Inuyasha close on his heels. Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's chest shaking violently from the entire madness taking place all around.

Sesshomaru unlocked the car doors hopping in to start the car. Inuyasha jumped in the passenger seat roughly tossing Kagome in the back seat with plenty of attitude.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For being so goddamn stupid!"

Sesshomaru was holding in his own frustrations as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

The dog demon drove and drove and drove until they were a good distance away from the club scene. All three of them sighed a breath of relief as the adrenaline rush finally subsided.

Kagome sat back against the leather seat feeling close to tears. "How could you?" She cried angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"You ruined everything! That was the man who shot Sango and I had him until you messed it up!"

Inuyasha balled up his fists, trying to hold back the building urge to strangle this girl to death. "Fuck you alright! You had no damn business being in there. This is official police business. We were trying to get our suspect and you came in there fucking it up! Goddammit! And hurry the hell up!" He yelled to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was stunned. "Do not, I repeat, do not take that tone with me! I have done nothing to ruin this night's plans. Blame all of your anger issues with the wench in the back seat."

"I am not a wench—AHHHHH!"

The entire car suddenly jerked forward knocking everyone off balance. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha let down his window to see what the hell they could've hit. Then another jab to the bumper sent him reeling back into his seat. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're being chased!" Sesshomaru snarled looking in his rearview mirror at the black sedan speeding faster to ride on his bumper. Sesshomaru swirled around into the next lane to miss another bump attack, merging into a thicker lane of traffic.

Peeking over his shoulder again, the hanyou focused in on the black car following closely behind and cursed angrily. "Son of a bitch it's Byakuya!"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath again and again as he reached behind his back for the concealed weapon in his pants, packing in a loaded magazine. "I can't believe this shit. We were supposed to go get this bastard but now he's out pursuing us!"

* * *

**TBC: Uhh remember when I said the story wasn't going to be that long? Yeaaaaa I take that back. ^_^ Well at least they finally kissed More action, more passion, and Inuyasha gets a devastating phone call. **


	15. Dangerous Desires

**Disclaimer:** See previous Chapters

**Author's Rant:** ^_^ Surprise, surprise here's another chapter for you all. After this I'm taking a much needed nap. I've been up since 6 this morning and now my meds are kicking in ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Chapter 15: Dangerous Desires**

Ok so what does one normally do when they're being attacked violently by a 2,100 lb vehicle with the full intentions of squashing your ass into street pizza?

"AHHHHH!"

Yea that worked.

"Hey keep it moving. I'ma try to—Ah fuck!" Apparently those fools had the same idea he was thinking. Three streaming bullets ricocheted off the red mustang's exterior, leaving one jagged lines in their wake. Inuyasha unbuckled his sit belt, kicking his seat as far as it could go, and let the window to return fire. The fired pow, pow, bang of his gun, shot off to the enemy chasers behind. For each bullet he returned, two or three more came back to revenge those that missed.

"Damn these assholes have cannons."

"Return fire Hanyou!"

"Shut up. I don't seeing you doing shit."

"That's because I'm a little occupied keeping us alive. The least you can do is the same."

"Go to hell!"

Kagome ducked behind the seats to dodge another barrage of projectiles spearing the back screen glass. Splattered glass shards glittered, cutting her skin as she whimpered and cried trying to protect her head.

Inuyasha prayed to the gods above as he loaded another magazine that he could try hitting on something back there, since those fools were back there dodging and weaving as well as his brother. Cars honked angrily at the two reckless drivers, nearly causing accidents, and making a few run off the road.

Suddenly the two Inus flinched at the sound of loud crashes erupting from the rear, piercing the world in a substitute sound for crushing aluminum metal mashing together.

The first to check behind them to inspect the unintentional, emphasis on unintentional, damage. When his round eyes spotted the destroyed mechanics, He groaned under his breath, running a hand down his face. "Christ, the old man is going to have our asses for this." He remarked noting the three cars currently sitting on the side of the road and three more contained in a pile up from behind. Oh man there was going to be paperwork done out the ass for this.

"That is the least of worries for now Hanyou." Sesshomaru dipped and moved between three cars successfully putting some temporary distance between them and those crazed mad men. For now they were safe for what he estimated to be for the next three minutes, thirty-five seconds. In between that time interval and now, what exactly were they supposed to do? With him being the designated driver, there was little he could do in assisting with his firing skills. Inuyasha was still a rookie shooter himself, barely able to perfect a decent shot at the enemy. What could they do?

Inuyasha glanced behind them again in time to see the sedan jerk out from behind a red convertible barreling straight for their bumper. "Damn those guys are persistent." They were coming full speed like a horse on drugs, ready to pound them to extinction.

Luckily Sesshomaru was able to lead the terrorists off toward a deserted road, away from any more innocent civilians.

Another round of shots fired at their fortress on wheels in a multiple red haze. Inuyasha stuck his arm out the side window pumping his trigger finger to release five shots back. Two bullets managed to shatter the front wind shield of the sedan, demolishing the tinted cover of the two occupies inside. There in the driver's seat was Byakuya and on his left was some unknown occupy loading his own machine gun for another try at _'kill the cops and witness'_ game.

Think, think fast. Better make that really fast. These guys were loaded up their asses with tons and tons of ammo versus these pussy silver shooters. What could they do?

Kagome figured at the wrong moment to lift her head and nearly got it blown off. She quickly ducked back down to the floor holding her head with both arms. "Can one of you please do something? We're all going to die at this rate!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm thinking." Inuyasha growled smacking his head as if it'd help to jog an idea to his mind.

The smacking gave someone else an idea. Sesshomaru frowned considering the risks of accomplishing what he was calculating in his head. The chances of getting this done and surviving, WITH Inuyasha's shooting skills were 68% at best. But it was better than half and he'd worked on less before.

Suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha were slammed in their seats of the car as Sesshomaru sped up to put a hastened distance between them, then jerked the stirring wheel in a vicious 360, darting pass the surprised assailants.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?"

"Shot at their gas cap." He instructed smoothly to his brother. "Once they gain enough momentum they'll have no choice but do the same quick maneuver. The moment they do, I need you to aim directly for the silver cap on the right side."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked behind them to see the Byakuya speeding up prepared to do the same move. Him shot at the gas cap? That took a keen eye for such an expert shot. How the hell was he supposed to accomplish such a complicated target? "I can't do that." He said nervously looking down at the handgun in his hand. "I've never taken a shot like that."

"First time for everything."

"Yea but this ain't one of 'em." Inuyasha looked back in time to see the sedan speeding up fast about to mimic their U turn. That car was moving too fast. Right when they made that turn would he be able to make the perfect shot? With defeated eyes he gazed sideways at the stone faced Sesshomaru and whispered, "I can't make that shot."

Sesshomaru calmly returned the gaze with a cold glare. "If you don't take this shot, I will kill you."

One puppy ear sagged while the other pointed in an angry angle. So let's see; either risk getting killed by those morons or getting melted alive by the dog demon that he was currently living with?

In the slowest of motion, the sedan began to turn.

"Take the Shot!"

Decision made. Inuyasha stuck half his torso out of the side passenger and aimed his gun toward the silver dotted cap top and pulled the trigger, mentally willing it to fixate on his target. With one closed and other open, the shot was made. His hanyou eyes focused on the rotated swirl of his bullet flying in the air, lowering toward its destination.

Please let it hit. Let it hit.

For once let this be something he can be proud of.

That Sesshomaru could be proud of…

The bullet went…went...went…BAM! By some strange cosmic twist of faint... Inuyasha's smile grew wider and wider as the successful explosion of his shot covered over half of the empty road in a red and fiery mushroom rise to the sky.

"FUCK YEA!" He whooped and cheered pumping his fist in the air. "I got his ass! Hell yea!"

Excellent. Sesshomaru gradually slowed down to a steady speed, making a careful turn around in his car toward the roaring flames up ahead. Despite the horrific scene up ahead, he knew better. No demon could come out of such an eruption unscarred but he'd surely be alive. As he approached he could clearly see one able bodied person crawling painfully from the wreckage on his elbows.

Coming to a stop beside the sedan, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hurried out of the car toward the ailing demon coming out the burning car. They left the currently unconscious Kagome inside, taking note to deal with her later.

"What about the other guy?" Inuyasha asked reaching down to roughly pull the groaning spider demon, from under the damage and to his feet.

Sesshomaru hardly graced the other man in the fire filled car a glance, as he took one sniff of the air. "He's dead." He said coolly.

"Fine with me." Inuyasha grunted tossing Byakuya over his right shoulders like a log, ignoring his painful cries. "Shut up asshole. You're not that damn hurt."

"Fuck you." Byakuya coughed. "I'm not going to tell you cops nada."

"Hn, that's alright you ain't gotta talk to us." Oh no he didn't talk to either of them. That would be heaven compared to who was going to burn his ears off.

An evil smiled curved both the brother's lips in satisfaction of a job well done…

And who this asshole would be confessing too.

* * *

Back off in the club were two men standing alone in the now empty spaced club building, studying all of the mangled pieces littering the floors, walls, counters and such in various colors.

Naraku's contorted chuckle sent an icy shudder up Hakudoshi's spine. "Marvelous spectacle these men have created for us."

"Indeed." Hakudoshi bent down, picking up a small sized cap he recalled seeing fall off the head of one of the men who Byakuya saw taking the girl away. As his memory replayed all that happened he distinctly remembered on tiny detail that probably went pass everyone else's eyes. Two triangle shaped downy ears on top of a mop of stunningly bright white hair.

"Naraku," He begins softly inspecting the inside of the hat to find one long sting of hair inside. Using his index finger and thumb, he carefully reached inside to pull out the abnormally long strand and held it up to the spotlight, marveling at its sparkling texture. "This," He shifted the hair to his boss. "Belongs to that officer who pursued us before at the human's apartment; Inuyasha Toshiba."

"Hmm do tell." Naraku took the piece of hair in his own hand and studied it closer, rubbing it between his fingers until it snapped from the friction. So that would explain who the other pale haired man was with the hanyou. There was no question around it. Sesshomaru Toshiba was the one who accompanied his brother tonight, meaning they either _knew _he was here or in search of one of his employees.

Either way this meant that the officers didn't get his message he'd left from before written in a certain fire demon's blood. Seems as if he was going to need to kick it up a notch before he continued on with his plans.

"Hakudoshi?"

"Yes?"

The pale strand of hair disintegrated in his hand. "We're going to need a new message." A cruel smile spread over his face as he tipped over the dusted ashes of his hand onto the floor and licked his pale lips at the thought of that fire demon's blood speared all over his body.

* * *

Some people just didn't function properly when it came to lack of sleep. Others couldn't work without watching how a certain show ends. But for some men, like a particular short haired human who was busy getting busy with a foxy babe an hour ago, trying to stay focused on your task was harder than ever.

"Ok so you two called me down here to interrogate who?"

Inuyasha jerked his thumb back behind him to the unconscious thug he knocked out on the ride over.

Miroku peeked over the hanyou's shoulder rolling his navy blue eyes with obvious annoyance. "You called me down here for _that_?" He pointed.

Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku looked again. "For that?"

The hanyou lifted an eyebrow but again he nodded.

Miroku glanced around one more time. "For—"

"Fuck yes Miroku _that_ thing there!"

"Ohhh ok." Grinned the funny detective looking back behind the hanyou again. Another intriguing sight caught the human's attention of the form of something nicely fitted in a gorgeously seductive dress drinking a cup of milk. The ever perverted Miroku's eyes slowly worked their trained inspection, of the feminine merchandise. Hmm long legs, lovely hips, slender waist, flat tummy, beautiful tat tats, skinny neck and an angelic face to match. "Does she need interrogating too?"

"Who?" Inuyasha turned around to see who he was referring too, forgetting that he'd brought the girl in there with them. "Oh her? Nah, she's the witness we're keeping in protective custody."

"Where?"

"At Sesshomaru's place."

"Wait, wait, wait." Miroku looked between the girl and rookie suspiciously. "I already knew that you and Sesshomaru were working undercover but… you guys are keeping her there? In his place? The three of you?"

"Yesss…" So what was the big deal?

"Oh I see." Said the suddenly narrow eyed officer. "So tell me."

"Yea?"

Miroku looped an arm around the rookie's neck smiling teasingly. "Does she show you AND Sesshomaru a good time? Or do you guys take turns?"

Growling menacingly, Inuyasha cross chopped the pervert in his windpipe, unhooking his arm from his neck. "Asshole." He grumbled stalking over to grab Kagome by her arm. "Say good bye to the pervert Kagome."

Not sure why she had too, Kagome smiled and said sweetly, "Bye Pervert!" happily waving her hand like a child.

Said depraved fool would've answered back but he was too concerned with the loss of oxygen to his lungs.

Miroku was pissed now for a lot of reasons. Mostly because he was sexually frustrated...and a sex depraved Miroku was the last person to deal with.

* * *

Not a word was said between Inuyasha and Kagome during the ride home. Inuyasha had taken Sesshomaru home first before they dropped off Byakuya, not wanting to possibly blow their cover by one of the night guards. He was still boiled over angry with the foolish girl nearly getting him and Sesshomaru killed tonight. And add to the fact that it was nearly 3:00 a.m. he was highly pissed. No sleep, going undercover at a club, getting cut by a freaky tiger, having his neck LICKED by his brother (which felt heavenly) not to mention that kiss…

How could he forget that?

With Sesshomaru of all people. The very first man he'd ever kissed in his entire life. Granted they shared innocent kisses when he was a child, but that was anything but. No tongue was sued but that simple lip lock was enough to get him aroused. Imagine would would've happened had he not stopped it?

Inuyasha shivered from the thought. Hm, he needed to think about something else. Focus on something important. Ok let's see got the witness. Managed to collect one of the shooters.

…. Shot off a good round…

Experienced a heart fluttering dance, and a fancied kiss out of this world…

Whoa. Inuyasha shook his head, making a right turn into the parking lot of the apartment complex, trying to willed away the what ifs and what fors. No they couldn't and shouldn't do that for a multitude of reasons. Being brothers and the animosity they were still working though being the main reasons.

Once he parked the car he and the girl stepped out, still not speaking a single word. Kagome knew what was coming. Inuyasha knew was going to be said. The only thing was only one person was going to have bleeding ears once they walked through the front door.

The closer they came the more fearful the human became almost feeling the rage radiating from Inuyasha's aura. She cringed in fear of the flutter in the pit of stomach, as if anticipating that moment of truth. You know the scary feeling you get when you wait for your mom to come home and give you the promised ass whooping. Yea it's that same feeling.

Making it to the front door, Inuyasha pushed the key in the lock, twisted it and roughly pushed the quivering girl inside closing the door behind them.

Kagome tried to run for the guest bedroom, but Inuyasha kept his hand laced around her arm. "Don't try to run. You're going to get this lecture."

"I'm sorry—"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Kagome!" Inuyasha dragged the helpless human to the living room slamming her down on the couch.

When her dress flew up his head did a quick 360. Figuring it'd be easier to talk to her if she was covered so he removed his dress shirt to use as a sheet. "Here. And hurry the hell up."

"O-Ok." She trembles, feeling tears build in her eyes.

Smelling the tears surface, Inuyasha shook his head to rid his nostrils of the offending smell. A crying female has always and forever been his ultimate weakness but this time he wasn't going to let it affect him.

"I-I'm covered."

"Good." He whipped around to give her a piece of his mind, but the sight of her melting coco orbs struck a chord in his heart. Damn her and those big doe like eyes. "Kagome," He started softly. "What you did tonight was reckless and dangerous. You nearly got us all killed with your theatrics."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it kid. You could've blown the entire case being so damn stupid. Do you realize how serious this is? What if that Naraku guy had been there had saw you? He would've known you were with us and tried to track us down. No doubt he has the entire department under file." That was an educated guess based on what Sesshomaru had told him about the gang leader.

Kagome's nodded covering her face as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I understand Sesshomaru. I really do." She wiped off her eyes, giving him a sad face. "I just wanted justice for Sango."

"We can get the justice you need, but not in that way. Let the justice system handle it _legally._"

"But that's the problem!" She blurted loudly. "The stupid justice system won't care enough to give Sango the justice she deserves. He deserved to die! I wanted him to suffer the same pain she did! You didn't see what he did to her. You didn't see the way she fell to the ground with fear in her eyes." Her tears spilled faster down her face in a steady stream.

"I can't say I can understand the pain you've holding inside because I've never experienced such trauma." He sat down next to her cupping her shoulder supportively. "We'll get revenge for your friend I promise. But you gotta let us handle it the way we do things. You understand?"

"Sure." She sighed squeezing the hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Now let's get to bed. I dunno about you but I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

Inuyasha rose from the couch heading out of the living room.

Kagome watched the hanyou leave her eyes trailing over to the picture shelf. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Hey Sesshomaru?"

He stopped. "Yea?"

The picture she found flashed in her mind but she decided against it. It was late so the silly subject could wait until tomorrow. But there was something else she was curious about. "Um what happens once this is all over?"

Funny, he hadn't thought of that. Well, they'd all go back to their normal lives right? Before all of the chaos occurred. Everyone would return to their respected homes, and he'd leave Sesshomaru alone. Wouldn't he? Once this was over did they return to their old relationship? "We'll cross that bridge when the time comes." He answered in the only way he could answer.

With that final thought spoken between them, Inuyasha wandered down the hallway with his mind filled with a whole new set of what ifs and whys. Did he want to return back to the way things were? Hell it'd be a lot easier to handle things between them with hatred but with the new round of emotions circling between them…it made things complicated. AT least with anger they knew how to act on it.

But _this_? Whatever _this_ was, it was different. And something he _wasn't_ used too.

He aimlessly walked inside the dark bedroom shared between him and Sesshomaru, not bothering to see if the creep was in there and walked toward the shower room for a quick wash. All the events of today were soaked to his bones and all he wanted now was let the heated fluids to rinse it off. All off.

The club, the people, the perfumes, the drugs, gunpowder residue, and especially that kiss. He wanted it gone.

Turning the water to full heat, Inuyasha quickly striped out of his jeans and stepped into the shower. He jerked slightly at the blazing water tearing into his skin but ignored it long enough to scrub his skin raw. He washed repeated wanting desperately to forget all that happened tonight as it quickly rushed back into his mind. But above it all, he couldn't shake that damned kiss.

He couldn't forget any of it as if it were burned inside his mind permanently. The soft juicy texture, the smooth gentle caress of those lips on his, the subtle turn of their heads in perfect harmony of the other's and the exploding roar of fire igniting between them. It was so…unreal.

Imagines of what his brother's hands sliding up and down his back caused his eyelids to seal shut from the world, allowing them to roam freely in his mind. Those taboo thoughts were mind boggling delicious to see. The slender tone of the demon's body, those dreamy bedroom eyes…

With that silent picture in mind, Inuyasha's hand began to drift its way down his slick chest, over the tight contour of his abs, to lightly tease the fuzzed hairs around his member. Who couldn't believe what he was about to do. His mind screamed for him to stop before he took it too hard, but his body begged for the relief he so desperately desired.

First one finger, then two followed by the last three encircled his arousal at the base in a firm grip, biting back the sissy whimper from his lips. "Damn." He moaned bracing his back against the cool tile wall, licking his lips of the dryness forming from his labored breathing.

Then he began to stroke.

Not fast but steady enough to get that concocted picture of Sesshomaru's mouth being in place of his man as it slicked from the streaming droplets of water and his sweet pre-cum, creating the perfect lubrication to slide up and down. Another moan threatened to blow out but he held his tongue, biting roughly to his bottom lip to hold it inside. Sweet thoughts of Sesshomaru looking down at him as he pleasured himself caused a rippled hiss in his throat and an increase in his strokes.

His hips rolled back and around to meet with the growing pace of his hand, picturing more of his delicious brother's face in his mind. "S-Sess-S-Sesshomaru…" He hitched with each touch.

The lengthy member begin to grow rigid as he moved faster, keeping Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes in his mind staring at him so intensely. He was so beautiful, so sexy, so gorgeous, so hot, so….perfect. His voice was so deep, whispering sweet words of ecstasy in his puppy ears of how much he wanted him. "Ohhh…"

This fantasy Sesshomaru licked and suckled at the sensitive section of the rookie's neck grinding their hips together in the most wonderful fashion. Friction was added to the flowing heat pouring over them from above. He could feel him. So warm. So close. The firm slickness of his smooth milky skin pressed so roughly was incredibly inviting to his own as the demon dipped his head down to capture the hanyou's mouth in a sizzling kiss of desire.

"Mmm…" Inuyasha bit his bottom lip harder drawing a line of blood on the corner of his mouth but he paid little mind to it. His vision was so much more important. Especially since he could nearly hear the man's voice groaning words of promised completion in his ears.

"_Little brother."_

Oh god the way he said that to him at times. His voice laced with the hidden supple goodness in each syllable.

"_Cum for me Inuyasha."_

Yes yes he wanted too. He wanted to so much.

"_Cum for me Inuyasha."_

Oh Sesshomaru god yes.

"_Cum for me…Little Brother."_

Those two words exploded violently sending Inuyasha off a whirl wind spasm."Gah-ah-ah-ah!" Clawed toes curled under his weight as his hips jerked his pelvis forward sending the pale ribbon over his hand in a sticky cream. A few more bumps finished off the last of his essence down the drain as he sagged down the wall into the tub, breathing heavily.

Breathing was all he could manage since his legs refused to obey his command of movement. So he sat there marveled and yet frightened at what just happened. First off he'd just finished jacking off at the thought of his sadistic asshole brother but the scary thought was that he didn't mind it. But what did that mean? Oh god did this mean he really was attracted to Sesshomaru?

Well hell stupid time to ask that question after got off on thinking about the bastard. This was serious so messed up.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock**_**.**

"Yea?" He grunted through the sound of the shower's running noise.

"Inuyasha open the door. We need to talk."

"About?"

Paused silence. _"I won't say this through the door."_

"Tough fucking cookies because I'm not moving." Man Sesshomaru was the LAST person he wanted coming in this sexy scented bathroom. One whiff of the naughty action in here and he was sure to cause a fuss.

"Inuyasha it is of the upmost importance that you open this door."

"Why should I?"

Pregnant pause moment. "It pertains to your friend—"

Nothing else was needed to be said as Inuyasha ripped down the shower curtain scrambling rapidly to get to the door. His wet fingers slipped and slide over the knob for ten full seconds before he managed to opened the door with frantic eyes. "What? What's wrong?" He asked with shifty eyes at the narrowed faced demon.

Sesshomaru ignored the exposed nudity of his sibling choosing to focus on his face for what he was about to say to him. Normally he was never the type to hesitate to discuss matters but from that terrified glint in Inuyasha's eyes, this would be a first. He was almost…almost afraid to see that light in his eyes dim from the news he was sure would break his heart.

"I'm…sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's heart sunk. "Sorry? Sorry for what? What the fuck are you sorry for?"

"Inuyasha…" How was he going to tell him this? The worried fear in those amber eyes were tearing him inside.

What the hell was he waiting for? What was he sorry for? Inuyasha growled grabbing a hold of his brother's shoulders. "Tell me! What's wrong? What's happened to Hiei?" His voice shook nervously waiting for the news.

When Sesshomaru didn't resist nor shake his hands away like he normally would, Inuyasha dropped his hands stepping back. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't true. He refused to believe it. "No…"

"Inuyasha don't—"

"NO!" He screamed covering his ears. "Fucking NO!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his hands ripping them from his ears. "Inuyasha stop it. Hiei's gone. He's dead!"

"NO! DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT! HIEI'S NOT DEAD!" Inuyasha roared aimlessly throwing punch after punch into Sesshomaru's chest. "YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD? HIEI'S NOT FUCKING DEAD!"

Sesshomaru didn't stop the painless onslaught pitying the wailing hanyou as he slowly dropped to his knees fighting back the tears. His shoulders shook and heaved viciously with each sobbed suck of his breath. Hiei? His Hiei dead? No he couldn't be.

The pain in his chest was soul piercing suffocating him of his oxygen. He shook his head in uttered denial there was no way this could be true.

"Please tell me you're lying." He begged looking up at him with watery round eyes pleading for the truth to disappear.

Sesshomaru sighed dipping down to one knee, cupping the side of his brother's face. "I wish I could." Was all he said before crushing the hanyou to his chest. "I'm sorry….little brother."

Inuyasha's slowly sagged backwards trying to get out of those warm arms wrapped tightly around his body. "No, Let me go! Fucking let me go!" He screamed latching on harshly to Sesshomaru's clothes, burying his face into his neck. Lonely tears and hatred poured from his eyes as he felt so heartbroken. The truth of the matter was ripping away at his heart in shreds of denial as he hollered and punched into his support at the loss of his one and only best friend…

"Hiei Oh my god!…HIEI!"

* * *

**TBC: *Wipes eyes and passes box of tissue***


	16. Lost Hope

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Author's Rant:** *Sigh* You guys and YOU KNOW who you are when I say this, have got to get some SLEEP! LOL I felt awful when three readers told me they lost sleep reading Undercover and All's Fair. I'm mega flattered I really am but get some rest lol. This story isn't going anywhere guys. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**Warning:** Hell you've seen it enough to know what's in the story. I'm tired of repasting it. ^_^

**Chapter 16: Lost Hope**

The loss of a loved one has always and will forever be a hardship burden shared by many. But for Inuyasha a pain of this magnitude was the heaviest weight to carry on one's shoulders all alone. Especially in his case. His roommate, his best friend, his advisor in all things was gone. Hiei had always been the rock that carried both of their issues in his mind and always supplied some solution to each and every problem without fail.

Silence was his current ally as he rode in the car toward the station to meet up with a certain demon, whose life was assuredly going to end today. Various methods of death surged in his mind in white flames of pure rage. His claws could be used but that would be too quick. He wanted to drag this pain out for as long as demonly possible. Not humanly. That would've been too kind.

Suffering will be the absolute guarantee for this man's body. Inuyasha wanted to paint the entire department with this asshole's blood.

The jerked tugs and turns of supped up hoopy from before managed to take him as far as he needed to go before dying a slow smoky death in the parking lot. But he couldn't give three flying damns about that mess of junk as he punched out the window and surfed out like a super hero. His landing was anything but skillful as his face plastered on the dark asphalt, pinning pebbles in his cheeks. Who cared about the cuts on his cheek? He sure didn't. There was only growing animosity searing in his eyes for the one he planned to destroy.

Hopping up to his feet, Inuyasha pounded the concrete with his feet, racing for the front door of the D.I.A. He was on a mission. A mission to assassinate the one responsible for this pain squeezing in his chest cavity. The one who was the fucking cause of him crying until 7:00 in the goddamn morning. No fucking sleep, no rest, and still hyped up from a goddamn gun fight?

Somebody was going to be on the receiving end of all his agony.

With each hurried step bringing him closer to his target, the more his rigid stance intensified until his entire muscular function was set on the offensive. His teeth grinded so tightly he thought they'd shatter into crumbled dust particles.

Every set of eyes that fell on the fuming hanyou either stood clear from his path of mass destruction or silently went to make a phone call to the only two officers who could calm his anger.

Inuyasha hastened steps increased to a full blown run toward his section of the station, aimed for one demon. One man. The one he would kill.

Spotting the bastard up ahead, Inuyasha's speed shot up to incredible speed aiming straight for the damned liar.

"KOGA!"

Said demon looked up in time to induct a jaw cracking punch across his face, falling backwards to the cold floor. With a broken arm and four cracked ribs, all the wolf demon could arm himself with was his forearm to protect his face from being crushed by the raining punches of the hanyou above him.

"I fucking hate you!" Inuyasha screamed leveling blow after bone cracking blow into the wolf's head and chest, trying his hardest to break his body in two. "Where the fuck were you huh? Where the fuck were you!" Each word emphasized with the slam of his hands. He wanted him to hurt. He wanted the fool to feel the exact same pain he was feeling now. All of it and so much more.

As soon as the attack happened it ceased when someone looped an arm around his neck hoisting him easily into the air. "Calm yourself Inuyasha!"

"Fuck you!" He yelled struggling to finish what he started. "I want him dead! I want this asshole shitting flowers!"

Taisho tightened his headlock around the hanyou's neck dragging him toward his office.

"No fucking no! LET ME GO! Fuck!"

Miroku and Sesshomaru appeared on opposite sides of the wolf demon holding him by his arms to a standing position. "Inuyasha I'm sorry." He whispered shaking his head.

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry!" Inuyasha enhanced his advances getting back to his previous assault. "I'll fucking kill you, you hear me? I'll fucking kill you!"

Taisho struggled to control the thrashing rookie until shoving him into his office, still having trouble keeping him behind the door. "Inuyasha control your anger!"

"Go to fucking hell!" Shouted the enraged half breed, kicking and punching his own father to get past. "Koga I'm going to fucking kill you, ya hear me? Don't go to fucking sleep you son of a bitch. I'll fucking kill you!"

"It's not my fault Toshiba!" Koga said desperate for him to understand. "I tried to protect him. I care for him as much as you did!" He dropped his head in shame at failing to protect his little spicy demon.

"No you don't! You lied!" Inuyasha became infuriated at the down cast wolf demon. "You promised ya'd protect him! You fucking lied—Move out of the fucking way old man!"

Each attempt at closing the door proved futile against the hanyou's fury. He wanted out and he was trying his damnest to get to the ailing wolf demon.

"I swear to God if you don't freaking move, I'll kick your ass too!"

Taisho pushed the hanyou back far enough to quickly close the door and lock it. Shouts and angry hollers could still be heard through the thin walls as father and son began to argue and fuss at the other to calm down or else.

Sesshomaru assisted Koga in taking a seat behind his desk and bracing his back with the inserted pillow. Koga supported his face in his one available palm shuddering from the sight he saw from last night. How could he let that happen? To the little demon? His little fire demon. He'd only left Hiei alone for two minutes and for him to find… _that _in the living. The sight was too horrific to describe.

Miroku pulled a roller's chair from one his cubicle next to Koga's desk and took a seat. Sesshomaru took his place on the corner of his desk, half sitting, and half standing ready for the explanation of what occurred.

Koga's breathing came in shaken pants as he slowly gained control over his sorrow enough to finally speak. "I know it's against regulations to become attached to your assignment…I don't need to hear that lecture from either of you."

Miroku frowned. "If you knew that then you wouldn't have—"

Koga slammed his fist on the desk surface causing a few items to roll of his desk. "I said I don't need a fucking lecture from either of you. I know I fucked up! I know I let the department down. I let Inuyasha down…I let—I let _him_ down." How had that little firecracker managed to weave him into his tangled web? Why couldn't he handle his romantic interests for the Koorime _AFTER_ the case was solved? They could've done everything together. They could've been together. Lived together.

Sesshomaru being the calmest of the three regarded his squad member quietly before speaking careful words. "A lecture isn't what's needed for you now Wolfe, but what I want is an explanation."

Koga shook his head, not wanting to reminisce about what happened in his momentary absence. All of that blood. All of that blood splattered all over the walls, floors, couches. It was everywhere. "I'll never be able to forgive myself for letting them do that to him." He mumbled dejectedly. "Why did I leave him alone? I could've done so much more. I could've—"

"You did all that you could Koga." Said Miroku, placing a hand on the depressed demon's shoulder.

Koga exhaled a heavy breath, lowering his head. "If I had, Hiei would still be here."

"Enough of the self-pity." Sesshomaru said indifferently as his focus slowly went toward the continuous shouting match taking place in the chief's office. Not that he wanted to seem insensitive to Koga's feelings, but his concern was for the one inside that office, hurting. Hurting a great deal more than they all were. The only person in the world who Inuyasha went through the same trials of loneliness with now taken away from him and the only way for the hanyou to cope with the lost was to lash out at every given victim.

"You can give the details of the attack to Starwind. I shall deal with my brother."

Pushing off the stable desk top, Sesshomaru nodded dismissively to his comrades thinking about what he would deal with once he went inside of that office. When his hand touched the knob, the hissed whisper of his title stop his actions.

Koga kept his head lowered as he quietly pleaded, "Sesshomaru I… I-I tried but was it enough?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, nor react to the question as he opened the door, releasing the pent up vibrations and sealing back inside.

Miroku waited a stretched second staring at the wide set door listening to the anger filled shouts and yells between father and son before switching his gaze back to the quiet wolf demon. "Alright Koga." He reached for a case file pulling out a witness form. "I need you to start from the beginning…Tell me what happened."

Koga sighed rocking back in his chair, wanting to rewind time so he could've prevented that attack. God how could he fail Hiei? "It started when I heard his scream from the back room and I went to check it out…" The memory all of that blood tormented him to no end. In plenty of his past cases he'd seen far worse gore planted on walls and everywhere else. But to see Hiei's blood literally painted on the walls like that? It was too much.

Miroku noted the small clear drop easing down his partner's face and felt sympathy for his friend but knew he needed to get this out otherwise they'd never get this done. "Come on Koga," he said soothingly patting his shoulder. "You can do it."

Koga nodded roughly wiping off the lone tear on his cheek and collecting his composure. He had to get a grip. He had to do it. Not only to get the bastards who did this but for Hiei too. So with that goal set in stone, Koga nodded he was ready and started off more confidently, describing what occurred last night.

* * *

"I want him fired!"

"We can't make an officer resign for something that was out of his hands Son."

"It was in his hands! I left my best friend in that bastard's protection. Now look what happened?" Inuyasha slammed both his hands palm down on his father's desk top. "I left my best friend alone with that jerk thinking he was so capable," He mocked the words his father said before, making air quotes in his fingers. "But the fool was only capable of getting his ass kicked and Hiei killed—"

The door opened and closed to his brother's calm demeanor gracing the room.

"'Bout time you came in here. Please tell me you fired that idiot Koga?"

Taisho seeing the cool expression in his eldest son's eyes knew he wanted private time with his brother, rose from his seat and walked out the door but gave Sesshomaru a warning glare to go easy on him and left.

With their father out of the picture, it'd be simpler to speak with the hanyou on familiar terms. "No I did not." He responded simply to the question asked.

"What why not? He didn't do his job—"

"He _did his best_ Inuyasha. Not every assignment given will be completed in this line of work. The sooner you realize that, a better officer it'll make you."

"I don't' want to be an officer who can't keep his word. I'm a man of honor!" Inuyasha patted his chest where his heartbeat thumped. "I stand by my word when it's given. If I make a promise, expect it to be fulfilled. I expect the same thing of everybody else!"

"Everyone isn't capable of keep a swore vow—"

"Well they should be! If I'm able to keep my promises then so should everybody else!"

"Not when it's taken out of your hands—"

"That's a convenient excuse for the assholes who are too fucking weak to be man enough to keep their word—"

Whatever else was going to be said by the hanyou was stopped by the quickened punch to his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. Inuyasha sat up holding his jaw with widened eyes looking up at the suddenly cold featured demon standing before him with clenched fists.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about Hanyou." Sesshomaru sighed studying the hand he used to render his brother silent. "When an honorable man makes a promise he intends to try his hardest to fulfill its dutiful purpose to the highest degree. But when that destiny plays a hand in that vow there's nothing you can do but let faint run its course."

Inuyasha staggered up to his feet frowning viciously. "How the fuck would you know? You've never had to lose someone close to you—" Another hardened punch rammed directly in his nose, once again knocking his ass back on the floor.

"Do not speak upon matters you know nothing of!" Sesshomaru reached down scuffing the hanyou by his neck, then hammering his back against the nearest wall.

"Agghh!"

"I too lost someone precious to me. I suffered for years blaming myself because I didn't keep my vow to her. I promised to protect her with my life but she was murdered before my eyes. I watched her died in my arms, her blood soaking through my clothes! I watched her die and yet I could do nothing! You dare to imply me as being some cold lifeless man without a care for anything in this world? Well I too had something to protect, but I lost her. I failed!"

A squeeze of frustration gaged the hanyou who circled his claws over Sesshomaru's wrist, gasping for air. "It's…it's not the fucking same…" He wheezed through his fangs.

"The hell it isn't." The vise hold slacked to offer some relief. "It's the exact same and it has the same effects on a man's pride."

Inuyasha frowned noticing the dullness zapping the light from his brother's eyes as he asked, "Who was it you couldn't protect?"

Sesshomaru regarded the hanyou's face closely before lowering him down to his neck, fingers still locked around his neck. "Kagura. Her name was Kagura Tojo. I adored that demon's spirit. I still do to this day."

Even if the woman was dead, Inuyasha felt a pinged of jealousy toward her he couldn't describe.

"I long for the chance to be able to keep my vow to every person I've voiced those words two but I can only do so much. I've broken enough promises to know that I can't satisfy everyone," Sesshomaru unlatched his fingers from the slender throat. "But all I can do is say I've done my best. The same can be said for Koga."

Inuyasha turned his bottom inward jerking his head away in anger. "I wish…I just wish that—"

Sesshomaru tilted his chin back to face him forcing the hanyou to look at him with blurry eyes. "He cared for Hiei, Inuyasha. He tried his best to protect him. If the situation were reversed I could say the same thing. I know I would've tried with all my power to protect the person who was precious to me."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, wanting to will away the truth in Sesshomaru's words.

"You've become precious to me. In the short time we've spent together, I've come to see how special you are. I missed being there for you when you were a child."

No he couldn't mean that.

"I miss holding you in my arms."

Why now? Why when he wasn't in his right mind to handle this?

"I miss coming home to see you waiting for me at the door."

This wasn't the time nor the place.

"I miss it all… and I know you do too."

No he didn't. He didn't want to miss anything involving him. He didn't want any of it. Not with him.

"Inuyasha… I promised you time for us to get to know one another and to hopefully gain was destroyed over centuries of hatred. I intend to keep that vow. But what I didn't expect, are these confusing emotions surrounding you to affect me." In so many ways he hadn't expected a lot of things to occur between them.

"No Sesshomaru…"

"I'll give you time to consider your own confusion..." He brushed his mouth firmly to Inuyasha's ear ignoring the timid gasp. "However as faint would have it, the tables are turning against us. Our sensations, even if we won't admit it, are working against us. Feelings we both aren't familiar with are surfacing that we have no control over…"

Inuyasha considered the words he said trying to steady his breathing from the close proximity of their bodies.

Nuzzling his face into the mop of soft hair Sesshomaru inhaled the haunted scent that's slowly began to curse its existence into his mind. "You're tangling me in this web of confusion Inuyasha. Gods and I'm so glad you are."

Inuyasha shuddered from the intimate whisper, sizzling the arched point of his ear. Sesshomaru seemed so sure if what he wanted or else pretended to, but what about himself? Was Inuyasha sure? Especially at a time like this? "W-what if I don't know what I want?" Time was his only friend now, and with Hiei gone, time was his only consultant on what he truly wanted.

"Only time can tell what you'll feel Inuyasha but until then," Sesshomaru tilted his chin up gazing into his watery amber eyes and gently pressed their lips together for a brief kiss, lingering long enough to nibble his bottom lip between his teeth. The kiss was sighed apart by both Inus as Sesshomaru lend in to press their foreheads together. "Be strong."

Another kiss left Inuyasha flushed and confused, watching his brother walk away toward the front door.

Sesshomaru cast the hanyou one final side glance before disappearing out the door.

Now he was alone. Left in this deafly silent room to ponder over the stressful events marring his subconscious. Why did Sesshomaru have to press him now for _this_? Whatever _this _was, Sesshomaru seemed to have it under control. Why was this so much easier for him to handle then Inuyasha? He made it seem so simply. So-So easy to just jump into this… this thing slowly coming to a head.

Inuyasha brushed his fingers tips over the swell of his lips, feeling the vibrate tingle tickle his flesh. There was too much to take, he thought, sliding down the support of the wall till bumping his behind on the plush carpet. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Inuyasha dropped his head in the cuffed curved of his legs. Gun fights, crazy witnesses, psycho killers, a murdered best friend, and possibly _something _happening between him and the brother he _thought_ he hated.

It was enough to break even the strongest man to the point of tears. Too much for one to hold all on his own and those salty drops slide down one of the strongest men of all.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him releasing the pent up of the confused mentality revolving around this mixed up ridiculousness. Bracing his back against the door, he replayed the conversation over wondering what possessed him to say that. Inuyasha's vulnerability was probably what encouraged the dubious act of confessing to something he knew nothing about.

This was similar to his actions with Kagura but not as intense. This was beyond intense. It was beyond bizarre.

"He's not Kagura." Said the hardened tone of Taisho, with his arms crossed, lending against the wall.

Sesshomaru's jaw tensed but he didn't respond.

"Think before you act on these affections Sesshomaru. You've never been one to allow such things to affect your judgment until it came to those you cared for."

"When our relationship becomes your business I'll ask your advice." Sesshomaru replied icily more toward impatience with himself then with his employer.

Taisho kicked off the wall to stand behind the silent demon. "It is my business when it involves the lives of my children."

"We're no longer pups—"

"None the less," Taisho cut off smoothly. "I don't want to see either of you hurt in the end. Therefore I employ that you both consider your options before making any rash choices. Especially you."

Sesshomaru whipped around to face his frowning father. "And what exactly does that mean?"

Unfazed by the chilled glare, the chief returned his own glare just as intimidating. "In the end, I hope you won't take anything that forms between you and your brother too lightly. He's not as likely to let go as easily as you would. For all we both know these so called feelings could be on a whim."

Sesshomaru was more than glad that they were the only two in the DIA section because this was about to get a little ugly.

"Are you implying that I'm merely toying with the boy's emotions?"

"If your past actions are anything to go by how reckless you can be—"

"What exactly do you define reckless?"

"Well we can begin with your work history. Take note, December 7, 27 years ago, the criminals Ginta and Hakakuku. Very strong demons, well diverse in their skills of battle. Yet you allowed your cold hearted emotions get the better of you, leaving them dismembered in the middle of a parking lot without a drop of blood on your clothing."

"I fail to see any harm in taking care of business."

"April 27, 10 years ago, the villain Midoriko you literally left her body in flames in the basement of her own home."

"She killed and ate ten young children—"

"July 19, 8 years ago, the master thief Yoko Kurama was found hanging by his throat with his own tail in the last building he tried to rob."

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru shook his head to erase the horrid images he conjured up listening to his past assignments. "I was merely doing my job—"

"—That was never performed so brutally until Kagura's death. You allowed your emotions to get the better of you and now you're doing it again. If you allow your feelings to cloud your choices again you're going to wind up hurt Sesshomaru."

"I can take care of myself father."

Taisho sighed shaking his head at the head strong brat he called son. There was no point in pressing the issue any further so he decided to let it go with a final word of advice. "Sesshomaru, just…just promise me you'll think with a clear mind during and after this case is over. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru relaxed but only enough to fool his father to think he wasn't as conflicted as he thought. "Yes Father."

"Good. Now take a trip home. I'll call you after we get some information out of Byakuya."

"You haven't gotten anything from him since last night?"

"No," Taisho rubbed the back of his in a childish manner. "Miroku took it from there last night and only managed a few confessions."

"A few is better than none." They were getting somewhere. That alone was a blessing in itself. The demon hadn't expected for the case to move at such a steady speed. At this rate they were sure to capture the man involved in this murder, who no doubt Naraku. With Kagome as their star witness and Byakuya's confessions they'll be done in time for everyone to take a much needed vacation.

Arriving to the conclusion that there was little he could do in the office, Sesshomaru bowed his farewell to his father and left to head on home. Leaving Kagome alone for too long left her in a vulnerable state. With one of his own captured, Naraku was sure to come back looking in order to finish him off. Their main concern would be to find the girl of course, but the small relief they could be assured of was that Naraku had no idea where to find the girl.

During the distant drive home, entangled thoughts of the past week blew in and out of his concentration. In a matter of seven days Inuyasha and he had gone from arch enemies to understanding partners to… two confused brothers. Inuyasha wasn't the one at fault with this. Sesshomaru knew he was pressing the hanyou for a change but that change has manifested into a want…or dare he say desire?

Could that be the absent term to the feelings the two were slowly developing for the other? Those kisses were proof enough to be sure.

But why did it seem so much deeper than that?

So deep in thought was he, the dog demon hadn't realized he'd made it home until blinking back to reality. His car had been parked and turned off. How long had he been sitting there like a fool?

How moronic. He stepped out of the car and begin his active stride strolled up the reception section of his building, wanting to get inside as soon as possible for a steamy shower and a well-earned nap. He hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours.

"Mr. Toshiba?" The receptionist called to the retreating demon.

Sesshomaru turned around keeping his face neutral. "Yes?"

"You had a visitor sir. He came looking for you about 10 minutes ago asking if you were up but I said no."

"Visitor?" He had no known associates beside those he worked with. "Who was it?"

"No one I remember but he said he was an old acquaintance of yours and wanted to speak to you."

Peculiar. "Well what happened?" He pressed.

The receptionist shrugged pointing toward the elevator. "He said he knew where you lived and said he'd just make himself at home. He had a key."

No one had a key to his place. The only other person in the world whoever had a key to his residence was Kagura and she died. This wasn't voting well for his instincts as they kicked into overdrive. "Describe him to me." Please don't let this be who he thinks.

She tapped her chin in thought trying to think of the best way to describe the dark man. "Well he had long black, wavy hair, he was your height and deep red eyes—"

Oh dear God… "And he went upstairs?" He asked almost afraid to hear her said that one word.

"Yes." She nodded proudly.

"You fool!" Sesshomaru roared running toward the stair well. There was no way in hell he'd make it in time to the penthouse on that elevator. His only option was to take the stairs as quick as his demonic speed would allow.

Naraku? Christ why was Naraku here? Did he know? Did he know Kagome was hidden in his home? Damn and he'd been here a full ten minutes. Anything could've happened in that stretch of time. It was going to take him a full_ four_ minutes at his best speed to reach his apartment in time.

He was hardly paying attention to the two or three steps he stepped at a time to reach the top. Four minutes later he was there pulling out the gun lodged in his holster. If that bastard Naraku was there he needed to be prepared for anything.

Creeping against the way as quietly as possible, the experienced officer went straight to stealth mode, knowing the slightest noise could alert his enemy or enemies. Naraku never was the type to travel alone, the twisted coward. The closer, he came the faster his heart sped up to meet with the horrendous dose of adrenaline rush pumping in his veins.

The door was now five steps away and from his side wall position, he could clearly see that the front door was jarred. No jagged signs of ripped wood, meaning Kagome must've opened the door without thinking. If the human was dead she only had herself to blame. No sense in worrying about her now. He might as well consider her a loss for this case.

He reached the door.

Taking a deep determined breath, Sesshomaru jolted off the wall and kicked the door in with gun erect at the open entry. Slow, careful steps were taken inside the stale atmosphere. Lamps were shattered, windows, busted, picture frames destroyed… etc. The entire place was in shambles. No item was left unturned as he quietly crept further inside keeping his weapon cocked and ready for anything. He tip toed over pieces of glass and hidden crushed objects that'd alert the intruders of his presence.

Suddenly a brushed sound of crunching glass caused him to whip around pointing his gun in the face of the one he'd been looking for all along. "Naraku."

Said demon calmly came into the light smiling that dashingly cruel smile. "Well, well Sesshomaru it's been quite a while has it not?"

"Spare me the small talk Naraku. Where is the girl?"

"Be calm dog, the girl is safe."

"I fail to believe that lie."

"Ah so you require proof do you? Very well." The arrogant man snapped his fingers.

A tiny whimper tickled the inside of Sesshomaru's ear as he side glanced behind to see that Kagome was indeed fine, but within the grasp of a silver haired henchman. He could count his blessings that the girl was alive. For now anyway.

"Since you don't want to settle for small talk, I'll get to the point." Naraku stood his ground lightly picking off the invisible lint of his coat. "I'll gladly give you the girl back but only in exchange for something more valuable."

As predictable as any given hostage situation, the detective knew where this dread deal was going.

"I plan for my ventures to be finished in a timely manner but I need some insurance that there won't be any cop activity involved." A twisted smile curled over his lips. "Care to fill in the blanks?"

Sesshomaru was trained for any type of situation, knowing every clever scheme to use to get out of the tightest situations but this…this wouldn't be one of them. Reluctantly lowering his gun, the dog demon unlatched the magazine, dismembering the gun with one hand, while the other went to work on removing his holster from his shoulders. Hidden small hands were removed from his pants, pockets and chest, dropping to the floor. The final weapon of protection to be recovered was a switchblade pulled from the inside of his black boots.

"Hmm why do I get the feeling that that isn't all you have?" Naraku said narrowing his eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Stripe."

The one word command was immediately obeyed. No resistance, no struggle, no back talk. Simply do as you're told and you'll most likely live. Sesshomaru unbuttoned his blue shirt, tossing it to the floor and pulled down his black pants and boxers in one fluid swoop. Boots and socks were kicked and slung far off to the side, until he stood completely nude.

Naraku licked his lips satisfied with the outcome and nodded to Hakudoshi to release the girl. The bodyguard did as he was told slamming the girl roughly into the wall hard enough to spring her arm. Kagome fell to her knees crying in pain for two reasons.

One being that she was so stupid to open the door to the very man who murdered her best friend and two being that Inuyasha was going to be killed because of her. How could she be so fucking stupid?

Sesshomaru stayed motionless keeping his eyes trained on the spider demon before him. He kept the same fearless expression in his cold, daunting gaze as Naraku stepped closer until standing eye to eye with him.

"You've always been a lovely creature Sesshomaru…No wonder my wife was so fascinated with you."

At the flicker of perplexity, Naraku's mouth formed a shameless 'O' as he chuckled. "Oh you didn't know did you?"

Sesshomaru didn't honor the overconfident bastard the benefit of an answer.

"Fine I shall tell you," Naraku said as if getting the approval to continue. "You know that magnifying partner of yours from years ago? The one who was murdered? Well I recall a time when it was I she came crawling to share my bedding with. And what a marvelous lover she was."

No, he was lying. He wouldn't take the bait.

"That slender body, her perked nipples with the brown chocolate buds at the ends," He mocked a shiver. "Mm she was a wonder indeed. Oh and how she worked her sex over me like a steam machine. Every night was a different story to be told."

Two fists, clinched at the sides.

"But then she met you, the younger more handsome rookie of the DIA who she couldn't resist."

"Lies…" Came the barely heard whisper.

"Lies? Oh no my dear boy these are far from lies. Kagura was my wife before she ever met you. She was my lover. She was my sex slave. But alas you were the one who destroyed that bond we shared. However the last straw was when she decided to take in two human girls and began her work as the well-known Madam of the city."

Sesshomaru's eyes inched open wider than before.

Kagome's eyes were on full alert listening to what he was saying.

"The wench couldn't keep her legs closed with just two men so she went out to whore her worthless soul to every man willing to pay the highest price." Naraku circled the dog demon continuing with his speech. "The despicable woman dared to assume that I would continue to stay with her while she stayed with you and her toys as she trained her adopted daughters to continue in her footsteps since she wanted to settle down. Since I wouldn't be the one to do it she decided to change her life and stay with one man. And that one man was you."

Sesshomaru's head jerked backwards as Naraku's hand entangled in his silver hair. His body came up closer behind him, pressing his crotch to the demon's bare ass. "Yes you. The beautiful, intelligent, perfect man whom no one could get enough of. I loathed you." He yanked harder trying to get a signal of pain from the man in his grasp but received none. "But you were the one she chose. She chose you over me and I always keep what is rightfully mine. So if she couldn't be with me…she couldn't be with anyone."

A barrel of air clogged in Sesshomaru's lungs as Naraku lend forward and whispered three words worth decades of search, despair, anguish and pain.

"I killed Kagura."

A silent gasp.

A pinch of pain.

A horrid cry.

Then there was darkness….

* * *

**TBC: The drama finally surfaces. So what have we learned? ^_^**

**P.S. Sorry about the lack of detail involving Hiei. I adore that fire demon and I couldn't find myself writing his attack. ^_^ Stay tuned.**

**P.S.S. Is the relationship pace still steady?**


	17. Regained and Destroyed Hope

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant**: For shame people! *Shakes finger at readers* You guys got a kick out of Sesshomaru getting kidnapped. For shame. For shame. For shame lol. Sorry about the late update guys. I hit a minor writer's block but here ya go. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **With 15 chapters showing the warning, you guys should know it by now. ^_^

**Chapter 17: Regained and Destroyed Hope**

He had no idea how long he'd stayed in that eerily quiet office. Ten minutes probably but it felt like hours. Unearthed memories of so many past events disturbed the inside of his mind in wondrous rotations, all ending the same. Angrily, depressed, confusion and even a smidge of happiness? But when were the times he was truly joyous?

Figuring that out wasn't as hard as he assumed, though it still wasn't easy. Only four people in his entire life brought him pure harmony. His mother, his father, Hiei and….Sesshomaru.

Actually a lot of his recent moments of teasing fun had been with icy eyed demon. Though they were informally forced to work together, they'd had taunting moments with each other that anyone would describe as being brotherly.

Then there were those moments when their relationship wasn't so brotherly.

Prime examples being the kisses they've shared between the other. Or rather the kisses Sesshomaru bestowed upon him. Hell he might as well say he started it too. He could as easily pushed him away and said he didn't want to be kissed, but that would've gone against his honor code. Lying wasn't a trait he fairly used but when it came to being a necessity, such as his job, there'd be exceptions.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_. "Inuyasha, may I come in?"

"It's your office." He replied automatically.

Taisho unlocked his door knob and pushed in with a sheepish grin on his face. "Yes I suppose it is." He closed it shut behind him, discreetly looking around his office.

"Nothing's broken." The hanyou answered to the quiet question.

"I assumed since I heard a rough bump to the wall that my favorite lamp might be damaged."

Inuyasha kept his legs draw to his chest, wrapping his arms securely at the knees. Half his face peered up at his father, following his path until taking a seat behind his desk.

"So," Taisho started, breaking the awkward silence. "You and your brother talked?"

The top half of the hanyou's head glared heatedly at as employer as he snapped, "What do you think?"

"You've done more than talk I'm sure."

"It's none of your business old man."

"You and your brother seem to think it's none of my business but it is."

"How's that? The last I checked I was old enough to pay my own bills."

At least he succeeded in getting his youngest to forget his depression, even if it's for a few minutes. "Yes I suppose you're right. But I can't help being concerned about your welfares."

Inuyasha thought a moment before responding quietly. "You don't have to worry about us. We can handle it." It was the half-truth anyway. Sesshomaru appeared to be handling it just fine. It was him who was having problems adjusting.

Taisho took the moment to study his son sitting against the wall, wishing there was something he could do to help him through his mental stress. He could use some type of distraction but failed to find anything in his office to use as a proper motivator. So he tried another approach. "You know, I never would've ever thought of you two as being a couple."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "We're not a couple—"

"I mean you've always had a certain bond between you that was a strange understanding for anyone to grasp."

"Are you going deaf in your old age or something? I said we're not a couple—"

"Then there's the fact that you seem to only lose your temper when you're around him."

"I'm losing my damn temper with you—"

"And there's always been that picture he keeps hidden of you in his night stand…"

"Christ how many times do I—What did you say?"

"What?" Taisho said innocently.

Inuyasha propelled himself off the way with his heels. "What picture? What picture of me are you talking about?"

Taisho tapped the side of his jaw as if forgetting what he'd just said. "Oh yes your photo." He pushed back from the desk, pulling open his wide set drawer. "Let's see where did I put it?"

Inuyasha inched closer to the man, peeking over his desk curious as ever as to what picture the old coot babbling about?

"Ah here it is." Taisho pulled out a small sized piece of blemished paper nipped and ripped on the edges from years of aging. The second the tiny portrait was in hand, the time of long ago brought a smile to Taisho's face. Like Sesshomaru he would sometimes recall and treasure this beautiful image for the loving moment it was.

"You gonna let me see it or what?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

Taisho didn't acknowledge the question because he was still stuck in his own little world filled with a time where he could enjoy seeing his children interact with one another like they used too. It's so sad that this devilishly bitter rivalry tarnished what was once a solid gold bond.

The flitter of sadness dulled the dog chief's eyes as he glanced up at his son. "He really does care for you Inuyasha." Said Taisho, stretching out his hand with picture in tow.

Inuyasha froze silently suspicious of his father's response as he took the small plasticity paper from his hand. As if it were a delicate flower, Inuyasha gingerly twisted it in his claws to face him. The damaged bit of paper was the size of his palm, possibly smaller, and held such…familiar thoughts.

Looking closer he could barely make out what appeared to be a child's face. A round pudgy face with an open mouth smile on his face, made him chuckle a little. Kids were cute when making giggle faces. The kid looked happy.

He peered harder into the photo, examining more of the suddenly introduced features as his thumb slid off to the side of half the picture.

Blinking rapidly, his thumb carefully grazed off the faint brown tint covering the surface. He wasn't sure at first but now he was slowly becoming certain as the image slowly took shape of a time long ago locked away on his chest.

Inuyasha's breathing harshened as his Adam's apple bobbed as a shaky hand lifted the tarnished locket around his neck, tucked inside his red shirt. There was so much rolling inside his chest right now, he was sure he'd pass out. It was probably too good to be true but…"Oh God…" He was almost afraid to open his locket and compare the pictures, nervous that they would indeed be an identical match toward the other.

Before he could open it, there was something he needed to know first. "Father tell me something."

"Yes?"

Taking a deep, vibrate inhale of air Inuyasha shifted his eyes from side to side before asking, "How—how long have you and him had this picture?"

Taisho opened and closed his eyes in time with his breathing pattern, watching Inuyasha's shuddering shoulder blades. There was no since in hiding the truth any longer. "That picture has been with him since the day he gave you that locket," He pointed to his neck. "I took that picture and made four copies the following day. One for me, your mother, one for your locket and one for Sesshomaru."

Hearing that revelation spun a whole new world for the hanyou as he stumbled back, miraculously landing in the seat behind him.

"He felt terrible that day he attacked you Inuyasha but try to understand he held no ill will towards you that day. He'd been through so much since losing Kagura in that murder." The memory of finding Sesshomaru unconscious on his bedroom floor scared him witless that day. "I will not excuse what he's done to you in any way. However if you could see it from his point of view, you'd realize he didn't mean to hurt you. But the final straw came that night when you told him you hated him and that sent him off the deep end. The effects were so great he collapsed in his bedroom from emotional overload."

Wow. Hearing what those words did to Sesshomaru brought a wave of quilt settling deep within his stomach.

"Inuyasha I'm not telling you this to make you feel responsible for your hatred toward each other." Taisho explained, reading the hurt expression on the rookie's features. "But I want you to know that there is no reason for you two continue on as you are. You can start over and begin again."

"How can you ask that of me?" Inuyasha whispered angrily. "You and Sesshomaru seem to forget that we've hated each other for years and years. Nothing in the span of a week is going to change that ya hear? Nothing!" Standing so abruptly, the chair kicked back off his legs, crashing to the floor as he stood, clenching his fists by his side. "I'm so sick of you and him trying to make something out of nothing. I don't want Sesshomaru. I don't want to be with him! I don't want him! I don't love him!"

The rise of fall of a thick chest rose in time with the flare of Inuyasha's nose as he glared menacingly at his father who in turn only stared at him through narrowed eyes.

After a long stretched moment of a stubborn staring contest, Taisho was the one to finally break the piercing silence with an accusingly dangerous question. "Who are you trying to convince? _Me_** o**r _you_?"

For another long, long while, Inuyasha just stared, focusing on the space pass Taisho's shoulder. His bottom lip was draw between his fangs to keep from shouting his erratically frustrating predicament. The balled up gesture for his fists constricted tighter until a red drop seeped through the cracks of his fingers.

He wanted to feel hostile, loathing feelings toward the cause of his confusion. He desired for that hatred to surface once more that he'd harbored for his older brother for years and years, letting it manifest into the ball of malice it is now. He tried. Deep within himself he searched his hardest to pull it back up, reaching deeper and deeper still...

But he couldn't. He couldn't find it. Not a shred.

No matter how much he wanted to fixate his heart toward the mixing turmoil…he couldn't find any of the once boiled up hatred he'd stored especially for Sesshomaru. He felt anger, confusion, envy, admiration, delirium, delight, and possibly even…even… "FUCK!"

Before Taisho could react Inuyasha ran toward the door, yanking it off its hinges and darting outside. Taisho would've gone after him but decided against it for once, taking his son's advice. There was nothing he could do from here except let destiny run its course and pray that it worked in both their favors.

* * *

He didn't want to feel this. He didn't want to desire his brother.

But he did. He desired him. Needed him. Wanted him. Everything that _was_ Sesshomaru, he wanted. That spicy scent, the silky texture of his hair, the narrowed slit of his eyes when he was in deep thought or became anger, the casual life of his eyebrow in mild perplexity, the wonderful feel of his lips, the feel of his warm skin against his; all of it and more.

No matter how much he denied it, there was no going around it any longer. He _felt something_ for Sesshomaru that terrified him beyond reasoning. This feeling was so powerful he couldn't describe it in any other word but in the name of the person it revolved around.

Sesshomaru.

No it wasn't love. His name was enough to put it into focus.

Coming to terms with this was harder than anything else he'd ever done in his entire life. Admitting to—to those feelings made him feel fully exposed. But surprisingly stronger. It would take some getting used to, but maybe… maybe if they gave it a try, it could become something…something more.

With that inspiring thought grasped in mind, Inuyasha cut his long drive short to head straight for his temporary home. The closer he came in the direction of the complex, the more his stomach turned somersaults with excited butterflies. A giddy smile tilted his lips further as thoughts of an inspiring future came to mind.

It'll be awkward at first, that much he was certain of. Hell how many people did you know dated (or well considered dating) their brother? It definitely wasn't something done on a whim. Being a hanyou had it perks since he could easily be excused for this taboo relationship he was contemplating over. Hn the possibilities were endless.

A goofy grin was plastered on his face as the sight of the approaching structure came to view. He couldn't wait to see him now. Sesshomaru would be thrilled at the thought of them starting over again.

As he pulled into the stretched parking lot, the goofy smirk was now was a size big enough to make the Grinch proud. Not even the soup up four wheel death trap could bring down his mood as he hopped out the window, landing skillfully on his feet. He used his hands to propel his way toward the building full of a pepped up enthusiasm surging from the tip of his toes to the ends of his hair.

The power walk steadily became a hurried stepper until evolving into a full fledge run, bursting through the reception double doors, ignoring the receptionist calling for him to stop and sign in as a guest. He ran for the elevator pressing the button repeatedly, with impatient tap, tap, taps.

"Come on, come on." He scuffled with his feet waiting for the numbers to come down to the letter G. It was just beeping at level 12, 11,10, 9, 8, 7… "Fuck it." He grumbled dashing for the emergency stairwell located at the end of the hall.

If he waited on that damned machine he was going to lose his cool. The stairs were taken two at a time, some three, as he stumbled and hurried on happily up higher and higher toward his goal.

"Why the hell does he live so high up?" Inuyasha said aloud to himself finally reaching the top floor.

The penthouse door was opened and the instant he stepped foot on the lone room floor, his senses immediately jacked up to full alert. Something….something seemed off. There was an odd odor in the air. It was hazy but he could detect the stench from down the way, coming from Sesshomaru's apartment. Whatever it was, as he slowly walked closer, became fouler to his nose.

"Ugh what the hell?" He lifted a hand to protect his nose from being burned with an imprint of that scent and crept closer, suddenly becoming suspicious. Recalling from a scene he'd worked on last week, the smell started to become more familiar.

Blood. It was blood. But who's he could not say because of the overwhelming mixture of smells floating in the atmosphere.

Following his judicial instincts, Inuyasha retrieved his weapon hidden inside of his pants and hugged his back against the wall. Now he was almost positive something was wrong. Why would such a powerful flow of blood be emitting from inside of his brother's home?

Inuyasha side stepped slowly and stealthily keeping his back painted on the wall. The closer he came the more he could see out of his peripheral that the door was off its hinges lying on the side_. Fuck whoever_ _did that was on something,_ he thought to himself, inching closer.

Finally at the side, he mentally counted backwards from three to one, than popped off the wall with gun fully erect for protection.

No one there.

Or at least he couldn't detect another's presence in the place. Carefully stepping with his shoulders squared in line with his legs, Inuyasha took in every single detail of the disarray littering the apartment. It was a disaster.

Couches were dissected, pouring out of all of its cottony inners. Pictures were torn and shattered all over the floors. Windows and expensive materials were smashed into an unfixable mess. Wretch lined over the tables and broken wood pieces oddly pierced into other furniture parts. "What a mess," he said quietly as if someone were in there to hear him.

But as he walked further into the apartment when he turned to his side his heart nearly leapt out of his rib cage. There lying on the living room floor in a pool of her own red pond was Kagome positioned in such a way that described what she'd been through.

"Fuck…" Inuyasha lowered his gun and his head at the terrible sight of their only witness. Blood leaked from an obviously wound dealt to her side, the size of a small hole. She'd been shot. But not with just any bullet. Damn,this was the newest kind used by slower killers that wanted to draw out their victim's pain until they bled to death. And judging by that large red circle that's exactly what happened.

Shuddered waves of anger rippled through his chest as his banes covered the emotion roaring in his eyes. Walking over to her red stained puddle, he tucked his gun back in his pants and bent down to one knee looking at the terrible scene.

How the hell could this have happened? Why hadn't they been here to protect her like they should've? "Damn," he growled biting his bottom lip till it bled a bitter red. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Each curse word was pounded with rage into the plush carpet next to her head. He should've been here. Just look at her. She looked so small and fragile. Now look what he'd done. Inuyasha failed _again _to protect another person close to him. "Kagome, I'm so sorry…I-I should've been here... Been here to protect you." He whispered miserably to the lifeless body. Inuyasha stretched out his arms and picked the still warm body and hugged her close to his neck, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Kagome, forgive me."

Why did this keep happening to him? In the span of two days he's lost two people close to him. His fucking best friend was murdered. Now his new friend was lying in his arms lifeless and sad. All she wanted was justice for her best friend. All she wanted was some peace of mind and perhaps a friend. She didn't deserve this. In the end of all this bullshit she ended up meeting the same faint as Sango.

As he hugged her close he could almost hear her annoying voice asking for some ice cream or to take a break. She felt so frail in his arms, almost like a tiny child. Who could've done this to her? Had there been a robbery gone wrong or had their suspects finally found her and killed the only glitch in their plans?

"S-sesshomaru..."

Inuyasha's heart sped up as he jerked back looking down the body he thought had lost its soul. Kagome's eyes were still closed but her chapped lips tremble as more words tried to reach out to the hanyou's ears. "Inu…yasha…"

Too relieved to speak, Inuyasha hugged the girl tightly to his chest trying to hold back his tears.

"Sess…Sess…."

"Shhh don't talk. You're going to be ok." He said rocking her body back and forth. Suddenly remembering she was wounded, Inuyasha placed her gently back on the floor and used his claws to removed her t-shirt. Seeing the projectile's insertion, he began remembering classes in the academy of how to check for internal injuries, kicked into full gear.

"Kagome listen, I gotta check ya body for other injuries. Try to be strong 'cause it's going to hurt some."

Not waiting for her answer because she didn't have much choice, Inuyasha used his index finger to gently trace over the bullet hole before pushing his finger inside, ignoring the girl's whispered whimpers begging him to stop.

Her whining cries hurt him but he had to stand strong and do this for her if it meant her survival. His finger circled around searching for any punctured organs or broken bones near the hole and sighed his relief when nothing was found but torn tissue. He slowly removed his finger and reached down toward her legs, spreading them apart looking for any sign of internal bleeding coming from her anal area.

Next was the pulse line in her neck which he timed with his watch and felt even better that it was stronger then he'd first assumed. "You're going to be fine Kagome. The bullet didn't cause any major damage." He assured as he took off his own shirt and pressed it over the bleeding hole to pressurize the flow.

"Sess…sesshomaru…" She tried once more turning her head to face him through watery eyes.

"Shh I told ya not to talk stupid," Said the hanyou pulling out his cell phone to make a call for his partner's number. _Where the hell was Sesshomaru when you needed him?_, he thought as his brother's cell phone kept ringing and ringing to voicemail. "Fuck." He clicked it off and dialed another call.

"Emergency Services, how may I help you?"

"Yea this is Detective Toshiba, from the D.I.A. calling in a signal 39 gunshot wound to the side stomach. The victim is a young human female located in the west sector near Boston Ave and Hamilton Blvd intersection."

The phone line was silent for a few moments as the operator typed in all of the information given. "We'll have the paramedics out to assist you soon Detective."

"Thanks." He hung up and looked over at the now quiet girl lying on the floor. Although her eyelids were sealed shut tears still slid down her face. Inuyasha was alarmed by the drips leaking from her eyes and scooted closer to ask, "Are you hurting Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Inu…Yasha…"

"It's ok. I'm here."

"No," She wheezed finally opening her eyes to plead with him to understand. "They…they….Inu…yasha…"

"Shhh just relax." What was she trying to say? Why wouldn't she just relax and be quiet?

"Please…" She said as more tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

"Kagome what are you—"

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Before he could as his question the buzz of his cell's vibrator sounded off on his hip. Looking at the screen he saw the name _Asshole_ flashing. It's Sesshomaru. Tapping the screen with his finger he lifted the receiver to his mouth ready to let his bother have it. "It's about time you called Asshole. I've been—"

"Interesting way to answer the phone detective. Is that how you and your brother normally speak to each other?"

What the hell? "Who is this?" That creepy ass voice was definitely NOT Sesshomaru's.

"Just an old friend of your lovely brother."

"Whatever. Why do you have my brother's cell? Put him on."

"Tat tat tat, little hanyou," The weird voice chuckled softly. "That's very rude. I just wanted to say hello and ask how that young human girl was doing. Has she died yet?"

A wicked shiver snaked up the hanyou's spine. "Are you the one who shot her?" He questioned in a sneer.

"Yes. I was the one who put the bullet through her although I have terrible aim and missed her heart…"

"Listen you twisted son of a—"

"Name calling is beneath us little hanyou."

"Who. The. Fuck. Is. This?"

The sinister man laughed over the speaker. "Surely you should have heard of me from your brother and Father little hanyou. Have they not told you of—?"

"Look you freaky asshole, I don't have time for your bullshit. You either tell me who the fuck you are or I'm hanging up the phone."

The man sighed. "Oh then I guess you don't want to hear how your brother's doing? You see we're having this little party and he'd love for you to hear how he's doing."

What? What was he talking about? "Listen if Sesshomaru's there then let me talk to 'em. I don't have time to play games!"

"Of course….if you insist."

Inuyasha pressed his ear closer to the phone listening to the back ground as some shuffling and muffled voices of at least three people. A low punctured groan echoed over the cell followed by another and another finishing off with a heavy grunt of agonized exhaustion. What the hell? Was that… was that Sesshomaru?

Two seconds later Mr. Creepy returned to the phone with a mild tone of amusement. "Need further proof of his fun?"

Oh God. So it was Sesshomaru. "Where the fuck is he? What are you assholes doing to him? He better not be hurt or I swear to fucking God I'll fucking kill you!" He ranted off becoming angrier by the second.

"You're not in the position to make threats little hanyou."

That little admission silenced any further death vows from Inuyasha. He knew what the deal was, now that the situation was made real. The best he could do was be silent and listen to what the fucker wanted.

"Ah now I see what you're catching on. Good puppy."

"Don't hurt 'em." Was all Inuyasha gritted nervously, a million thoughts racing in his head. "What do you want?"

"Insurance." The evil bastard stated firmly. "You see with your brother in my custody, he can used as a ransom for my plans."

"How much do you want?"

That sent twisted man into a whirlwind of laughter. "My dear boy, money is no object for me. I could make this and every other country in this world rain money if I wanted too. No, the kind of insurance I mean is for you and your officer comrades to steer clear of me and my minions until I've completed my task."

A large lump lunged in the rookie's throat. "What task? What plans?"

The line was quiet for a moment before he said, "That's none of your concern. But now that you know what the situation is, I've said all I waited too for now. Be sure to stay close by for further instructions."

Inuyasha nodded as if the man could see him, silently shaking with built up rage and a tinge of fear for his brother.

"Oh and little hanyou?"

"Yea?" He grunted.

The conceited man chuckled lightly. "Make sure to tell your father that Naraku says hello." And the line died.

The lump stuck in his throat sunk to the pit of his stomach the same time the cell slipped through his fingers, dropping to the floor in a loud stud.

Naraku….Naraku was the one who had his brother….

Oh Sesshomaru…

* * *

**TBC: ^_^ Great news everybody… well if you wanna call it great news. This story will be completed either by the end of this week or the beginning of the next. Yahhh my second story is nearing its end. I'm so happy. Which means I'll be back on schedule starting up another story. **


	18. False Leads

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Author's Rant: **Not much to say except we're coming closer and closer toward the ending ^_^ It's both sad and good to see but hey that just means I'll be able to give you guys another fun story to read once this one is complete ^_^. Now if you'll excuse me...I'm sore... Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning:** See previous chapters

**Chapter 18: False Leads**

"Mmphh"

"Again."

"Ufff."

"Again."

"Ahh…"

"Again."

Sesshomaru's head jerked back again and again from the heavy blows pounding against his face. Hit after agonizing hit produced a series of purple bruises, gashes on his lips and eyebrows, and the side of his face swelled from its previous attack. Through it all, not once did he scream or holler in a horrid pain like Naraku desired. Sesshomaru wouldn't benefit the bastard with such a disgraceful sound. It would've been the perfect notes to his music box.

"That's enough." Naraku ordered after the thirtieth punch to the jaw.

Hakudoshi looked from his employer and the officer strapped to the chair before giving one final fist to the nose and stepping back.

Naraku took his place where the pale demon stood next to Sesshomaru's chair and bowed down until he stood at eye level. "Excuse my friend, Sesshomaru. He tends to get out of hand sometimes when in the presence of legends."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, nor react to the hand that clasped over his jaw thumbing across his split lower lip.

"Such a pity we couldn't converse on better terms. I would've loved to caress these sweet lips of yours."

No response. He didn't deserve one.

"Nothing to say my dear? Come now," He inched closer until he was a breath's tease away from the dog demon's lips. "Surely you have something you want to talk about…"

Naraku pressed his lips the bleeding cracked mouth in his hand. The second his lips touched the other's, Sesshomaru snapped his jaws down narrowly missing taking the spider demon's entire mouth off. Naraku chuckled, stepping back as he inspected his bottom lip with his thumb. Surprisingly the only evidence of damage was the tiny slit from the dog's sharp fang. "Ah you're still feisty. I like that."

Sesshomaru spit the tainted flavor of malice from his mouth gracing the evil spider with a heated glare.

"So you don't like my taste? I'm hurt." Naraku sighed dramatically, turning on his heel toward the only door of the darkened room. "Hakudoshi?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir?"

"He's hurt my feelings. Make sure he learns manners by the time I return."

Hakudoshi smiled a sadistic smile as he cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

Naraku closed the door on the two men, leaving Sesshomaru alone to face another round of pain from the vicious Hakudoshi. As the younger spider approached him, he closed his eyes, prepared for the soon-to-be fourth round of punishment as his mind settled on the face of his loved one motivating him to stay strong.

It wouldn't be the first time he had to endure this pain, but he'll stay strong.

* * *

The Chief of Demon Intelligence Agency wiped a shaky hand over his face after listening to the chilling news given just a few moments ago by his youngest pup.

"Are you absolutely positive you heard the voice say Naraku?" He asked for the tenth time.

Inuyasha nodded grimly from his seat in front of his father's desk.

With the same nod deliver as nervously as the previous nine times, Taisho sunk back in his chair closing his eyes and blowing out a heavy exhale. "Naraku has my son…My son." He whispered more to himself then to the other person in the room. Not only was this information to devastating to grasp, it was extremely terrifying for the elder demon to think about.

He was the only one, besides Sesshomaru, who knew what that bastard spider demon was capable of. He'd come close to death by that man's hands a handful of times in the past and the tortures he'd been through while held captive were too horrible to speak upon. Only God knows what torments and anguish he was putting his first born through as they speak.

Each ticking second that pass was another drop of blood lost.

"Father we have to think of a plan." Inuyasha finally said.

Taisho sighed, agreeing to what he already knew. "A plan is what we need. However it's something we don't have right now."

"Then let's make one."

Taisho thought a moment trying since hearing the details of the phone call, to create a way for them to come up with the perfect strategy to save his child. There were plenty of ways to approach this but which route to take was the problem. For starters, they had no idea where to begin their search. Secondly if they did find Naraku's hide out, how exactly would they manage to get Sesshomaru out without risking losing his officers? Then there was the case of wondering what plans the dastardly evil criminal had in store for the city.

Just then a knock came on the door and in peeked one of his detectives. "Chief I managed to get some info out of gang member, Byakuya." He walked in followed by Koga who kept his eyes from meeting the hanyou's. "The bastard finally admitted that the person behind all of these troubles is Naraku."

Inuyasha threw his hands in the air. "Well it's a little late for that Miroku."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha dropped his head in his hands tired of having re-explain the same terrible news to everyone.

So Taisho decided to do the explaining, telling them both what Inuyasha found in the apartment, Kagome's play in the situation, the kidnapping all the way down to the last detail of the phone call from Naraku himself.

Koga's one good fist balled angrily. "So the asshole thinks he can just kidnap one of our own and we not do anything about it? Fuck that, we gotta do something chief."

"I know, I know."

"Then let's do something instead of sitting here doing nothing." Inuyasha said impatiently.

Miroku braced his back against the wall folding his arms. "You two don't know what we're dealing with here. This is Naraku. The same criminal mastermind who's outsmarted two of the most well-known officers in the department." Referring to both his leaders, Taisho and Sesshomaru. "You two are too young to know what that man is capable of."

"How the hell would you know?"

Starwind smirked, closing his eyes. "While Koga was just going through the academy and you a mere child, I was a rookie the first I encountered him."

"You never told me that." Said Koga.

"I had no reason to recall that embarrassing time when I was as reckless and foolish as you two are acting."

"It's not embarrassing to be tormented Starwind." Taisho said quietly.

This time Koga and Inuyasha looked at the calm faced human standing by the wall. "You were captured?"

Nodding his head with the slowest gesture, Miroku fingers reached down to his long sleeve shirt, undocking it from his jeans. "It was during one of my very first assignments partnered with a detective named Risho who was my FTO at the time." He began unbuttoning his shirt. "It was supposed to be a raid on a warehouse where a tip off told us where Naraku had been hiding. Risho and I were supposed to be the first wave to ambush the place. The Chief and Sesshomaru were keeping watch near the front gate."

More buttons followed. "Me, being the reckless rookie I was, didn't want to follow orders and bombarded head first into the warehouse expecting to find the man standing there with his hands in the air saying he surrendered. Boy was I wrong." The shirt was tossed to the side. "He was in there alright but the Tip Off we had ended up being a double dipper, working for us and Naraku. He warned the spider demon of the raid and he'd worked two steps ahead us. Risho was killed on the spot and I was captured by his men. Sesshomaru and Chief tried for three full days to search for me but couldn't find me anywhere."

The white undershirt plastered to his trimmed body was slowly lifted up as he continued with his haunted tale. "In my entire life I'd only seen death once. That was the most terrible treatment to ever go through and to this day I still feel the steel and fire licking at my skin." The shirt finally stopped around his neck.

Inuyasha gasped, Koga turned his head away and Taisho bowed his crown at the permanent scars marring over the young man's skin from the 72 hours of suffering he endured while in Naraku's hands. Faint pink gashes stretched and narrowed up and down his chest, accompanied with jagged, blister wounds that will never heal properly, pinched and weaved over his sides. The final faded injuries were three indented holes in the shape of a three point triangle along his rib cage.

"I've been stabbed seven times. He burned my chest with demonic acid twice until I my screams could echo in the city. I was raped by his men for two of those days and on the last day he shot me in my side three times with slow killers."

"How did you escape?"

Miroku opened his eyes remembering how he managed to become free of the monster. "Sesshomaru found out where he was and made a bargain to spare my life in exchange for two things. One being that Naraku would be allowed to escape without any problems and two, being that he would allow his body to use with as Naraku wished."

"Oh man…" Inuyasha racked his claws through his hair thinking about the next question he wanted to ask but was too afraid to ask.

Reading the flashed opinion needing a response, Miroku walked over to the young rookie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He went through two days of what I went through as part of the bargain. The same exact pain. But not once did he make a sound. He stayed strong through it all. I own that man my life Inuyasha. He's one of the bravest ones I know. You should be proud of him."

Inuyasha shuddered thinking about the torment those two had been through with that criminal. Miroku says he stayed strong through it all. That was somewhat comforting to hear but why did he have to be forced into the same type of agony as before? Would the Gods ever grant him happiness without the pain to follow?

Lending forward he cupped his hands together and brought them to his lips in prayer, begging for his brother's life to be spared so that they could have a chance at starting a new life together.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz_.

Oh damn. When Miroku felt the body freeze under his touch, he looked down to see the source vibrating on the hanyou's hip. "That's probably him." He said grimly.

Koga's mind when into overdrive as he thought what they could do for their squad leader. Then an idea came to mind. "Chief, do you a tracer in your desk?"

Taisho blinked. "Yes but it hasn't be used in a while." He explained reaching into his desk for the item mentioned.

"That's fine. As long as it's a connector it'll work." He grabbed the tracer and began pulling wires left and right from all aspects of the chief's office.

"Koga what the hell are you doing to my office?"

Koga proceed to pulling out wires and other objects, connecting them in various ways to the old style tracer. The only one finally catching on to the project snapped his fingers and slapped the clever wolf on his back. "Brilliant Koga," Miroku praised, turning to a still confused Inuyasha. "Listen Toshiba you're going to have to play this by ear alright?"

"Sure."

"As soon as Koga connects the tracer to the cell answer it and talk to Naraku for at least two minutes. The longer you talk—"

"The more precise we'll be on his location." Koga finished snapping in the last wire. "There. It's pretty ancient but it'll do for now since we don't have any up to date ones here. But try to keep it as clear as possible. Don't cough, don't grunt or do any form of disturbing noise that might interfere with the frequency."

"Righttttttt. Damn thanks Koga." Inuyasha was pissed at the wolf, but for now he was proving to be as valuable as his father and brother said. "OK so do I answer it now?"

"Yes—No no no wait. Let me get the recorder. Any foreign sounds in the background could link us to the appropriate place as well."

Koga dashed out of the office for his desk and searched around for the frequency recorder he used to use as a rookie. The hand held device was easily found in the top drawer and he hurried back in to do the expert wiring with his one working hand.

"Come on Wolfe. By the time you get this done he'll hang up!" The human rushed.

"Hey don't rush me asshole. I don't see you doing this shit with one hand!"

Inuyasha was sitting on pins and needles as the Koga attached the cords into his jack system and gave the nod of approval to answer the phone. Relaxing his composure, Inuyasha nodded back and answer the phone on its fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"About time you answered Puppy. I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

"I _don't_ like you asshole."

Miroku and Taisho made a slashing gesture with their hands in the background as Koga flashed up two fingers meaning he needed to cool it with the insults and keep him going.

"Aww you've hurt my feelings just like Sesshomaru did." Naraku tsked his lips arrogantly. "He had to get a spanking for being a mad dog."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl, remembering that he needed to keep any of their own noises out of range. "What do you want Naraku?

"My my my straight to the point are we?"

"No I just don't feel like talking to you."

Miroku slapped a hand over his face, Koga shook his head and Taisho threatened him with the glare of his eyes to keep his damn cool. Inuyasha couldn't help it. This bastard made his skin crawl and just knowing that he was hurting his brother was pissing him off.

"I love that fiery spirit of yours." Inuyasha shivered when he heard the creep purr through the phone. "Hmm so much spunk for a young hanyou. Perhaps I should've had my fun with you instead of your brother."

"Right so either tell me what you want or I'm hanging up the phone."

"Oh yes I really like that spark. I'll definitely need to add you to my collection."

"Keh, in your dreams asshole."

Naraku sighed. "Oh well I tried. Enough of the flirting. Here's what I want. In exactly 44 hours I will be planning the city's Rain of Fire. Thanks to the little insurance sitting behind me, I was able to move my date up to an earlier one."

"Rain of Fire?" What the hell did that mean?

"Yes, you see I know you've heard of my rival Ryuukotsesui?"

"Ryuukotsesui?" Inuyasha mouthed 'who was that?' to his father. Taisho immediately began to search his desk for the stored paperwork he had on the other gang ring leader. Finding it after literally destroying his desk, he slammed the papers to the hanyou's chest for his eyes to read over.

Inuyasha scanned the basic information and stared at the dragon lord's picture. "This guy's been in the game as long as you. What do you want with him?"

"Excellent question my dear." Inuyasha ignored the endearment letting the man talk on. "You see I can't take over the city as I wish because that wretched beast keeps managing to take over the same deal of territory as I do. When I make a move, his is just as drastic. So I need to have him removed from the competition…permanently."

"So what does the Rain of Fire mean for the city?" They still needed a little more time to keep him on the phone.

"Another great question. The Rain of Fire represents the hellish gunfire I'm sure the entire city will witness from the warehouse district of the harbor. That will be where I'll have my meeting with the dragon. Of course he doesn't know that it's an ambush."

Damn that's low. So he's planning to take out the dragon without back up?

"Why tell me this?" Said Inuyasha, feeling suspicious.

Naraku chuckled. "You asked and I answered. Now Puppy, this is where your part comes in. During those 44 hours I want you to keep your law enforcement buddies off my trail for as long as I need. If you manage to keep them back for those 44 hours, I will gladly return your brother's body to do with as you please."

This time the hanyou couldn't hold back his angry snarl. "Listen you fucking asshole if you do ANYTHING to him I swear to everything that's holy I'll fucking hunt you down and use your body as a shitter! You got that?"

Silence filled the receiver for a moment. Inuyasha thought the man had hung up until a sudden sound rung in his ear. It was odd but it sounded like it came from the background. But he decided it wasn't anything important.

"Ohhh my sweet little puppy. I cannot wait until we meet in person. I'll make sure that mouth of yours is put to good use." Naraku licked his lips loud enough for the slurping swish to ripple through the phone.

Inuyasha bit down on his bottom lip, using ALL of his self-control to keep from screaming his frustration at the jerk.

"Well I've said all I could for now little puppy. You know what the instructions are. Make sure to follow them to a tee. Oh there's one more thing. Sesshomaru wants to say hello."

What? Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's heart stopped as he heard some movement in the background and then some heavy breathing. Some very exhausted intakes of air gusted against the phone over and over. Taking a big gulp, Inuyasha pressed his ear harder to the phone to listen to the weighty breaths floating on the line. "S-Sesshomaru…?" He whispered afraid to believe it was really him.

The breathing seemed to cease for a moment as a weak, but firm, "Inuyasha" voiced and the line died.

Blinking at the sudden silence Inuyasha shook his head disbelievingly as he shouted. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Fuck Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha clenched the phone in his hands to near its breaking point and tossed it on his father's desk, falling into a chair.

Koga turned off the equipment. "I'll take this to the lab for inspection."

"How long will it take to translate?"

"The noises will take longer, probably three hours, but the signal from Sesshomaru's cell will be traced within ten minutes since this thing is pretty old."

Taisho stood up from his desk reaching for his phone. "You say it'll take ten minutes to find the place? You have five. Call in the Squad teams and TACT force units. I want the entire Bomb Squad down at that location within fifteen minutes."

Miroku was stunned from the orders ranted off by his employer. "Chief that's going to take precision, planning and considered regulations—"

"I'm the damn Chief of this entire region Starwind! That bastard has my son and I want him back here within the next two hours. You have exactly twenty minutes to get the preparations underway for the men to get this done."

"We can't get that many officers involved Old Man."

"We will get as many of these men as we need to get Sesshomaru out of harm's way. He's no different from any of the men here. If they were in the same predicament I'd put in just as much action."

Inuyasha wasn't so sure this was what his brother needed for his rescue. Something still seemed off. Naraku gave them more than enough information to frame his ass over and over again. So why give it up so easily? Something seemed fishy. And to make things more suspicious, it almost sounded as if Naraku wanted them to find out where he was hiding. His voice was crisp and clear without missing a beat in his confident tone. What could he be planning?

"Inuyasha I need you to stay here with Koga. I'll be going out to assist with the rescue mission." Taisho said interrupting his pondering worries.

"What? No way. I'm coming too."

"No it's too risky. I need you here just in case the first wave of us don't make it through the line of defense."

"Father—"

"Do as you're told detective. That's an order!"

The deep authority of his father's voice made the hanyou flinch but obey none the less. "Yes Chief."

With that little bit of commanded promised sealed, Taisho gathered his gun and bullet proof vest from inside his storage closet, wrapping and Velcro all the straps in place. A spare gun was pulled and placed on his hip next to his assigned weapon. Two daggers were hidden within his boots and another handgun was tucked inside of his back pocket.

As he finished up with his adjusting Taisho turned over to see his youngest son looking out of his window with his less-than-normal slumped shoulders trembling. Even if he hid them from view, Taisho could smell the fresh batch of tears running down his face. "Inuyasha?" He called softly.

"I'm fine." Came the curt reply. "Just fucking go if you're going too."

InuTaisho sighed tucking in his gun in its holster and walked over to where the hanyou stood with his arms hugging his torso. "Inuyasha?" He started as his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Inuyasha felt a light bump to the back of his head and a warm sensation as his father spoke. "My one and only little hanyou son. Please don't treat this as being the end. We will be together again. I promise I won't leave you alone."

"Yes you will." He chocked dropping his head. "Just like Mama, and Hiei. You'll leave me too. I'm tired of losing people. I'm so fucking tired of being left alone."

"You won't be left alone my son. I will return with your brother and we'll be together as a family."

The head of white hair nodded against his mouth. "Please…please make sure to come back."

"We will be back my son. I promise." Taisho nuzzled his face in the plush patch of hair, placing a kiss on top.

Inuyasha shrugged himself out of the embrace and walked around his father not bothering to give him a hug good bye. There would be no point. He promised he'd come back right? He promised to bring himself and Sesshomaru back so they could be a family. So that he and Sesshomaru could be together.

His father was a man of his word. So all he could do now was put his faint in him and believe he'll see them very soon.

* * *

**5601 Coconut Grave Drive**, **Western Region**

This was the address where the signal was located and based on the communicator in Miroku's hand those assholes were still inside the building. He gave the silent nod from the van he and the Chief were sitting in and the twenty or so TACT officers shot out of their van aiming straight for the dark building up ahead.

Ten of them hugged their backs against the broken brick walls and the last few ducked behind some of the shrubbery, hidden from view.

"What are these guys? Ninjas?" Miroku snickered typing in the webcam for the head leader to go on ahead with the quiet ambush.

"After this is over I intend to fire every single one of you." Taisho commented folding his arms.

"We love you too Chief."

Once they all arrived at the location, every single one of the squad members ambushed the Chief and forced him back into the van saying that they needed him to stay alive to lend the department on. He tried to argue his point of wanting to be there when they rescued his son, but none them would hear of it. Three of the men even risked their careers when they rushed the older demon and tossed him in the back of the van with Miroku like a sack of rejected potatoes.

"Have they made entry yet?"

Miroku tried keeping his eyes from rolling, lest he wanted to get in even more trouble. "No Chief they're passing point B."

He knew he was being impossible to deal with, but the thought of knowing Sesshomaru was in there only made his heart soar with anxiety. He wanted so much to have his son back safely within arm's reach. Hopefully his blood pressure would've gone down back to its normal level.

"_Razor to Blade Do you copy? Over."_

Miroku pressed the answer key and spoke in code. "This is Blade to Razor what's the situation?"

"_Blade we've just made entry inside the signal's dead point."_

"Excellent. Now talk to me what's going on?"

Taisho lend forward, wanting to get an earful of the lastest updates.

"_We're….we're in the spare room where the signal's coming off but…but there's nothing here."_

"WHAT?" Taisho snatched the speaker away. "There has to be something in there. The signal is strongest in this building."

"_I know sir, but the signal's dead point is right where we are but there's nothing in here."_

Miroku took the mike back from a disappointed Taisho and said, "Don't worry about it. Just get back here Blaze. We'll regroup and think of another strategy."

"_Yes sir. Over and out." _

The two men sighed once again very upset that this had possibly been a bogus relay made by that crafty ass Naraku. Hell they wouldn't put it pass the man to such a nasty trick. And here they thought they were so close to saving one of their own from this beast.

Suddenly a bright light flickered from one of the TV monitors inside the van flashing up a picture of one of the TACT officers. "_Starwind, Chief, this is Thunder, you guys there?"_

Miroku dully pressed answer. "Yea Thunder we're here. What's wrong?"

"_Well we found something sir."_

This spiked the Chief's curiosity. "What did you find?"

The one called thunder walked over toward the center of the room dressed from head to toe in his full enforcement armor, goggles, and M16 weapon in tow toward the small blue light. _"I'm not quite sure sir. But it looks like a cell phone."_

How odd. What would a cell be doing left in the center of the room?

Thunder cautiously walked over toward the little device until he stood over it aiming his weapon at it for security reasons. After a ten second delay he lowered his muzzle and bent to one knee to pick up the machine. Upon inspection he realized that the phone belong to someone he knew all too well. "_Sir the phone…It's—It's Sesshomaru's."_

"What the hell?" Taisho was becoming increasingly worried with each passing minute. His heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. For some reason his instincts were going hi-wire. Something wasn't right. He needed to get those men out of there. "Thunder report back to me immediately. Get those men out of there now!"

Now Miroku was nervous. "Why Chief what's wrong?"

"Something's not right. I don't like the vibe I'm getting from all this."

Both of them turned back to the screen to see all of the men gathering their belongings, preparing for departure. Just when the first was about to step out the door, the cell phone flashed blue once more signaling a message trying to come through.

Now thinking much of it, Thunder slid the answer key to the side. _"Hey guys there's someone sending_ _Sesshomaru a text message."_ He waited for the message to load and read it out loud once it appeared on screen.

"_**I told you officers not to get involved. Too bad there's no such thing as second chances.**_**" **

Thunder looked up at one of his men and shrugged. _"Hey Chief you get that?"_

Taisho and Miroku didn't reply because their gold and blue eyes stayed trained to the suddenly glowing device in Thunder's hand. Their hearts stopped and a tight air caught in the middle of their windpipes as Thunder looked down at the glimmering cell phone then up to his side man.

Both shared a haunted expression of fear, confusion, a last prayer and a whisper before the glow brightened and flashed.

Then the TV monitor went blank….

* * *

**TBC: Naraku is such a damn prick. He's killing everybody. Stick around guys, its Inuyasha's turn to take a crack at saving his beloved Brother. ^_^ Now if you'll excuse me...I must limp away... **


	19. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Author's Rant:** Hmm not much to say today and normally I'm a babbler mouth. But oh well. Here's Ch. 19 ^_^

**Warning:** See previous chapters.

**Chapter 19: Preparations**

Massaging the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb, Inuyasha tried to remain focus on assisting Koga's project of interpreting the recently collected phone data. Five hours going on six and still no word from none of the officers who left for the rescue. Holding in all of his stressful worry was draining him of his concentration, thus making completing their experiment much longer; not that he was of much help anyway. All types of negative scenarios played out in his head, all ending with a BANG.

"They're fine."

"I know that!" He snapped at the wolf's back. "I don't need you to tell me they're alright."

Koga's one hand typing speed slowed from its hyper tap to a disturbed gradual poke of his fingers. Inuyasha's rage toward him was understandable and he couldn't blame the pup for still being sore, but damn he tried his hardest to do what he could. Why was it so hard for him to realize that?

Maybe if he apologized this little tension basher will—

"Sorry."

Koga blinked at the computer screen wondering if he'd heard right. Just Inuyasha just say…? Whoa wasn't expecting that one. He was the one who was supposed to apologize, not the other way around.

Koga continued typing but kept his ears peeled for further explanation, which he didn't have to wait long for. "I know I've been an asshole to ya with Hiei's—Hiei's," God he couldn't even say that 'M' word with the Koorime's name mixed in the same sentence. "I know it's not your fault. You tried your best to protect 'em and I guess…I just wanted someone to blame because I feel like it's my fault he's gone."

Koga typed in his last eletronic codes and half turned in his chair to face the rookie with an equally solemn expression. "You blame yourself as much as I do when neither of us is to blame. You being who you are wouldn't have been able to do much. Even with my years and experience I still couldn't protect him. Imagine if it would've been you there instead of me." Wolfe was never going to be able to erase all of that blood from his mind. "You would've been killed with 'em."

"But I would've be able—"

"To do nothing. And you think I didn't do what you were about to say?" Koga said angrily. "I attempted—_I tried," _He was getting tired of saying tried over and over again. "But with all that was in me I couldn't protect him. I cared for him as much as you do Rookie." He sighed shaking his head. "We can do is move on. This won't be the first time you fail a mission. The sooner you learn that the better a cop it'll make ya."

Funny. Inuyasha could've sworn he heard that same line from another canine demon.

"Sesshomaru taught me that when I joined the force," Koga answered to the mentally debated question. "It was when I tried to pull security for a five year old witness from a demon named Urasua. The witness watch was held in a small live in part of the station. The little girl was a sweet red haired wolf demon like me." He explained remembering her rosy cheeks and perky personality. "In the two days I was with her, I'd grown fond of her. I read her bed time stories, tucked her in at night, fed her, bathe her, as if she were my own cub," Koga the memory became dark as he turned around to his previous duty. "But that was my problem there."

"You got attached." Inuyasha responded knowingly.

Koga chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. Stupid me. Number 1 rule for any officer is never get attached to your assignments. You're likely to slip and make a mistake. Just like I did with Ayame."

Did everyone have a past in this career they were ashamed of? "What happened to the girl?"

Tap…tap…tap… Koga's jet black banes lowered over his eyes to conceal his long ago grief. "The girl woke up late saying she wanted something to drink. Instead of telling her to go back to sleep, I said I would go and get it for her since it was down the hall. She begged me not to leave her side, but I promised that I'd be back in three minutes." The typing stopped as Inuyasha watched the back of Wolfe's ponytail swish from side to side. "I promised her three fucking minutes. It turned into ten minutes because I couldn't find a fucking quarter for the machine."

Oh no…Inuyasha was already afraid to see where this was going.

"When I got her the apple juice, I hurried back to her room thinking she was still awake, waitin' for the drink. She was asleep….she was…asleep." Taking a very shaky breath, Koga continued with his final part of the story, regretting that moment even to this day. "I got closer and grew suspicious when a raw odor messed with my nose. I was terrified. I'd only left her for ten minutes. But in that lapse of time Urasua had managed to creep into her window and slit her throat. Ayame was gagged so there was no way of me hearing her screams for help….To this day I haven't allowed myself to become emotionally attached to anyone because I failed to protect her."

"Until now?"

"Yea….until now." Until Hiei. "I never would've thought that I'd have to add another grave for me to visit once a month."

Inuyasha smiled, taking one of the available chairs near a desk and pulling it next to Koga. "You still visit her grave site?"

Koga smiled too, as his speed returned to its normalcy. "Yea, every month on the third Friday, I go to visit her grave and put a new batch of her favorite flowers on her stone. She adored the flowers she was named after. Because of Ayame I learned to be a better cop." And Hiei was only going to make him stronger.

Hn, the wolf wasn't such a bad guy after all. Inuyasha never would've thought he and Miroku had pasts that they weren't too proud of and still they managed to keep on trucking to see another day. The same wasn't going to happen overnight for him to get over his guilt, but he could learn how by learning from the guys who'd been through more than he will ever know.

"Hey I got something." Koga said listening to the sound waves. "Listen."

Inuyasha strained his ears to the speakers. The phone conversation replayed again, but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "What am I supposed to listen for? All I hear is Naraku's nasty voice."

Koga groaned. "Damn what did they teach ya in the academy? Listen to the background."

Again, Inuyasha listened with all of his concentration but failed to hear what the wolf could hear. "I don't hear anything."

Koga slapped his good hand over his face, dragging it down. "Pay attention, Rookie!" He scolded increasing the volume.

Inuyasha lend in further until his ear was pressed against the speaker, analyzing the noises beyond the spider demon's voice. At first he couldn't make out the difference between the many or so sounds playing out at the same time besides that little sound in the back ground when Naraku had paused in his speech.

That noise.

That's right. He'd heard an odd series of sounds in the back ground he ignored. "What the hell is that?"

"Old code." Koga explained as he pulled a radio frequency graph on the computer for demonstration. "Look here. Whenever another sound is picked up the color of the waves transformed into another color. Along these red lines are Naraku's speech pattern and these orange ones are yours but when he paused a different noise popped up, indicated by the blue and green."

"Oh I see. But why does it keep bouncing up and down like that?" Inuyasha pointed with his index finger following the repeated beat up and down.

"Someone in the back ground was making a tapping code. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yea. I hear him and Miroku use it once when they had to use discreet communication." He sighed. "Unfortunately I can't interpret it like those two can because they used their own kind of foot combination."

"Fuck so we got something but we're still at square one?" Damn and just when they'd got close to something they're knocked back to step one.

"Don't give up so easily Rookie. We can wait until Miroku comes back—"

"No need." Said a deep voice from behind startling both men.

"Damn don't sneak up on us like that!"

"My apologies."

Taisho walked in after his detective, taking a seat in the laboratory. "The plan failed." He said cupping two large hands over his face. "Naraku was a step ahead of us and…"

He allowed the rest to be figured out by the younger officers.

Koga tensed at the depressed looks and already knew what occurred. This was only adding to their wall of fallen officers. Naraku was going to break the all-time record of cop murders before this case was solved. "Damn him," This bastard was a clever one he'd give him that. For every hill they climbed Naraku managed to be three more ahead.

This was going too far. How many more men and women's lives would it take for this case to be solved? Inuyasha wondered looking between the upset men. This snake was wasting bodies left and right like rain drops, without a single sense of care. When would his reign of terror end?

"Koga please tell me you managed to get something," Miroku said desperate for a chance at this demon's throat. He'd lost 21 officers today and his revenge was going to be of the sweetest kind.

Snapping out of his mournful mood, Koga typed in the frequency generator while explaining, "Someone in the background was doing a foot combo. I think its Sesshomaru but you'll be the only one to understand if it is."

Miroku picked up the earphone device from the computer and listened carefully to the various beats tapping while Naraku spoke. He listened to the various background sounds and easily picked up what Koga was referring to. Yep it was Sesshomaru. The clever dog had managed to ease in a message while the devil was bragging of his intentions. "It's him." He mouthed to the others in the back.

The absolute confirmation of his son still being alive was enough to propel Taisho from his seat and next to the human.

"It says… False location... Warehouse... Harbor... Real Place... Careful... Danger... Come… Small… Two…" He removed the earphones tapping a curious finger to his chin. "We should've waited for this."

The Chief clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We didn't know he had given this message Miroku."

"Yes I know."

"So what does it mean?" Asked Inuyasha.

Miroku placed the earpiece on the table. "It's choppy because he didn't want Naraku catching on. Naraku told the truth about the location being at the Warehouse District of the Harbor. He warns that we be careful and the situation's dangerous."

"Keh, no surprise there."

"That's why he says come small. When we attempt to come to his aid, there should only be 1 to 4 people in the rescue mission. Too many like last time will draw too much attention."

"But with Naraku we will need the backup." Taisho reminded firmly.

"We can still have the backup but just not in the midst of the operation. Back up can be held in the background while the two man squad goes in for the kill."

"So who will be the two man squad?"

Koga raised his hand. "I'm up for it. These wounds won't hold me back but 12 hours. By then I should be back up and running."

Miroku nodded. "Good. I would go but you'll need me to handle the directional details while you're inside."

"Fine then I shall go," Taisho volunteered.

"No, I wanna go."

The entire room of men looked over at the rookie as if he'd lost all of his sanity.

"No." Taisho said finalizing the decision. "I won't allow it. You're still too young to—"

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a part of this department as much as you are."

"This is dangerous work—"

"That I'm really skilled at." Inuyasha walked up and stood toe to toe with his father, bravely. "I scored the highest in my class for rescue missions. This is my expertise. Please Father….let me do this."

Taisho stared down at his youngest son, watching his own fire blaze in his round eyes. Yes Inuyasha had grown into a man; he was no longer a pup. He knew this. But he couldn't bear to lose another child to Naraku's grasp. The same slip up could wind up having Inuyasha in Naraku's bidding and then he'd lose both his sons. Why take such a risk?

"Father please…I can do this. I know I can bring Sesshomaru back and take Naraku down for good."

Taisho sighed knowing that talking from this point was pointless. Even if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were full grown his fatherly instincts will never diminish when it came to them. They would always be his pups and he'll always worry. The hardest part was letting go. "Will you promise to come back?"

Remembering his own words, Inuyasha nodded. "Yea I'll come back."

Koga gave them a few seconds of dramatic staring time before saying, "Oooook guys I don't wanna interrupt your father-son bonding but we have less than 38 hours to get all of this done before show time."

The Inu pair broke off the proud stares and looked at the speaker. "Right. So what's the plan?"

Miroku jotted down a few notes and handed the post it notes to Koga and Inuyasha. "As soon as your 12 hours are up Koga, you take Inuyasha to get dressed in the proper equipment. He'll need an ear mike and some stealth items used for raids."

Koga snatched the yellow square. "Got cha. Come on Mutt face."

"Hey what you call me?" Inuyasha called out following behind him.

Taisho walked out along with Miroku. "I'll prepare the communications system Chief."

"Very well." Taisho bowed his head heading for his office.

"What will you do Chief?" Asked Miroku stopping outside his boss's office.

Taisho closed the door halfway. "I'm going to make a few calls." And shut the door. This was going to surely be one of the only chances they had for capturing Naraku in the act. For this to work Taisho was going to need more than enough back up. Military, Helicopters, Swat, TACT, Bomb Squad, we're talking all shots baby. This was going to be big and he planned to get it right the first time.

The Inu sat in his chair, and picked up his phone in one beat, dialing for the only person he could think of who'd be able to help out with this situation. If there was anyone who could lend his assistance and it came strong, it was his longtime friend. The Chief of the Eastern Region.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The phone picked up on the third ring. His ears tingled from the sultry smooth voice that answered, "This is Chief Yoko Kazo of E.D.I.A."

Taisho smiled. "Kazo long time no see."

The silver haired blue eyed Youko demon smiled on his end. "Long time indeed my friend. It's good to hear from you, after what? 70 Years?"

"Yes sorry about that."

Kazo switched the phone to his other ear. "What can I do for you?"

Asking Kazo such an enormous favor was sure to bring back some buried feelings. Especially knowing he's suffered just as much damage by the spider demon as he has. "Kazo I know this is a lot to ask of you but—"

"Spit it out dog, you should my patience isn't one to be tested."

Oh well. No point in being subtle then. "I need your helping in bringing down Naraku…again."

There. It was out. Kazo stayed quiet on the phone for a stretched second listening to his friend's heavy breathing on the other end. If this fool has asked him what he thinks he's asked him then oh boy hairs were going to be flying.

"Kazo?"

"Repeat your request so I that I may curse you out properly." The fox demon replied heatedly.

"Kazo be serious."

"_I am_ being serious Dog. You know what that bastard has done to me and my son. We've tried over a dozen times in trying to capture that fen. I've lost my son to him. I've lost far too many officers to count. Civilians have been murdered while we've dealt with this man!"

"I know. But this time will be different."

"And what exactly makes this time so different from the other failed attempts?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Kazo did trust his friend. He really did but the times they've tried obtaining that fool, have always mounted up to nothing. So why would this effort be any different from the others? His tone seemed confident but then again so did the last few times. But all they could do was try right? "Fine Taisho. I'll help you. But make no mistake if I lose another man because of this deal, I won't hesitate to kill you myself."

Taisho wouldn't put it past the crafty fox to act on that vow either. "Deal. If this plan doesn't come out the way we hoped you may do anything with me as you wish."

Damn he shouldn't have said that. He totally left himself open for this next comment. "Anything?"

Uh-Oh.

* * *

Seven….eight….nine….ten….eleven….twelve…. how many more until it was over?

Eighteen…nineteen….twenty….twenty-one…. He couldn't take much more. Staying strong was hard enough on your own. But to have to endure this much pain for hours on end?

Thirty… thirty-one…thirty-two… thirty-three….He had to take this. Each agonizing blow was worth it if it kept his beloved safe.

Forty-seven….forty-eight….forty-nine…Fifty.

"That's enough."

Sesshomaru sagged down in his chair bleeding from every open gash, cut and reopened wound on his face, neck, arms, and exposed chest. Within the last 17 hours he's went through more forms of torture then he could remember. If this were a mere human he would've been killed over within 2 hours. But Naraku was using the inuyoukai's demonic powers against him. The fact that Sesshomaru's healing abilities could heal him within 3 hours was what kept this evil going. His skin's been burned to the raw muscle by acidic liquids more from the harshest poisons. The bare nakedness of his chest was scorched from the flames of fire doused gloves used by Naraku himself to deliver brick breaking punches. Sesshomaru had long since lost count of the times he'd been stabbed in his abdominal area by the smallest switch blade.

And now he'd finished with the last of his punishment; a personal favorite of Naraku's. Seeing him get punched repeatedly in the face.

Yet through it all, not once did he make the shrilling plead for mercy or howled cry of help. Naraku wouldn't be granted such a sound.

"Well Sesshomaru it seems that our time together has come to an end." Naraku was again, not pleased with the end results of another punishment gone wrong. How much more would he have to do to this creature he was gifted with the sounds of his beautiful cries of anguish? He desired for this dog demon's voice to cry and beg for his freedom. But Sesshomaru proved to be more difficult than his previous victims.

This only made him that more enticing. "Take him to the room near the front line."

Hakudoshi untied the abused officer, purposely letting him hit the floor. "But sir there's someone already in there."

"Oh? You mean the other prisoner hasn't died yet?"

"No sir. He's still alive…At least I think he is."

Naraku squeezed the pressure between his eyes as if he'd just heard the most terrible news. "Fine just take him there anyway. The other one's bound to die eventually."

"Yes sir."

Hakudoshi hauled the mangled Inu demon toward the more deserted part of the warehouse where a lot of their victims were taken to either await their approaching death or to stand fast until the next rotation of evilness to come.

As Sesshomaru was carelessly dragged down the winding halls he wondered what other poor fool had been used as a sadistic toy for the Spider demon's joy. The way they talked, it seemed the other person had long since died from the torture they'd put him or her through.

He could be so lucky. This was merely the beginning of what would occur the next go round for Sesshomaru. For now at least.

The detective, unknown to the enemy, was slowly binding his time until he planned escaped. This would be the final punishment he endured by that fool's hands. By now, either Miroku or Koga should've recoded his message from the phone call. That is, if his hunch had been right and Koga _did_ record the conversation between Naraku and Inuyasha. Of course then they'd need Miroku to translate the code since they were the only ones who used the ancient ritual. Please let his instincts been correct in assuming he could depend on his comrades to read into his plans.

"We're here."

Sesshomaru lifted his throbbing head up to see a metal door about six feet wide and eight feet tall. This was different from the one they used to keep him in before. The last one was made of wood. Why the sudden change in design?

Hakudoshi twisted the door knob and pushed inward. The room had a stale, funky stench to the atmosphere. Sesshomaru's nose could detect the scent of dried blood and twisted angry rolling in waves in this room. Well that answered Naraku's question of whether or not whoever was in here was alive.

"Hey we got a new friend for ya." Sassed the pale faced demon, tossing Sesshomaru's limp body inside. "I haven't had a taste of him yet but I doubt he tastes as good as you." With that evil chuckle, he closed the door with a loud click, clack, locking the knob behind him.

Sesshomaru stayed against the cool smooth ground, allowing the fresh chill to ease away the burning thump of his sore face. Never mind the awful odor floating in the air around him. For now this section of the floor would have to do until he could gain some of his strength back.

Whether or not he could let his guard down was another matter. Indeed there was another presence in this damp room but whether they were friendly or hostile he couldn't tell. No movement was made, or a sound peeped. He or she was still alive judging by the harsh pants of breath coming his way. The puffs of oxygen came in more shallow and hollow winds, as if worn down. This person was either about to die, fighting death or debating on which route to take.

Sesshomaru couldn't allow that. The person should live if long enough to get out of this terrible place before giving up their soul. A cough left his lips, kicking up a puff of dust as he said, "Will you choose death in a place like this?"

Sesshomaru's ears picked up a hitched in their breathing as if surprised to hear another living soul in the room.

"Answer me." Sesshomaru coughed out. "Will you choose death in this God forsaken palce or live just long enough to see the light of day again?"

It was all he could ask of this person he barely knew. But just the thought of knowing he escaped without saving this pathetic soul would tear at him by no ends. No one deserved such a lonely demise.

The other person's breathing slowed, gradually losing its concentration of breathing until Sesshomaru could no longer hear its shaky tone.

Sesshomaru listened carefully wondering if he'd spoken his encouraging word too late.

Until he heard a harsh raw hiss that made his own heart stop.

"...I choose… life…"

What….the….hell? It couldn't be. There was no way it could be, "H-Hiei?"

* * *

Damn when he did he get this like this?

A hot blush rose in the face of a certain Inu demon who took in the slender smooth build of the man coming through the stations side door dressed in his E.D.I.A. titled black and gray bullet proof vest, over the navy blue short sleeve muscle shirt stretched tauntingly over his handsome form. Goodness, the years have made this demon age like fine wine…

"Keep staring old man and the buildin'll catch on fire."

Koga and Miroku snickered at the hanyou's blunt admission. The Chief could be a little discreet when appreciating another's body.

"Mind your tongue boy." Taisho huffed regaining his previous attitude.

Kazo walked in all smiles followed by ten of his best men. His eyes traveled over the bulky built dog demon before him with satisfaction. It seems the years have been as equally kind to his friend. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously bringing another blush to the Western Chief's face. Very nice.

Next on the list were the three young men standing next to his friend. One human, one wolf demon and one…one…Oh my. "Taisho?" He said in a 'there needs to be an explanation tone.'

Blinking out of his embarrassment, Taisho cleared his throat and introduced his detectives down the line. "This young human here is Miroku Starwind. He shall play as our communication's guide. The tall one next to him is Koga Wolfe. He will be one of two infiltrating Naraku's fortress. And the shorter one that looks like me is my youngest son, Inuyasha Toshiba. He'll be the other man involved in the rescue mission."

All three men stood at attention respectfully to the foreign Chief of Eastern Territories.

"At ease." Kazo ordered keeping steady eyes on the white haired hanyou. "He has a lot of your features Taisho. Is he available?"

Taisho's open mouth gasp and Inuyasha's childlike blush caused the others to laugh a little.

Taisho cleared his throat, again, to gain the small group's attention. "Now if everyone's done I'd very much like to get this mission over with within the next 24 hours."

"Of course." There would be more time for entertaining fun later. For now they all had a mission to accomplish. "Taisho who shall give the safety briefing before we begin the operation?"

"Inuyasha."

"Uhh what?" No one told him this. How the hell do you give a safety briefing?

"Just talk encouragingly and advice everyone to be safe."

Oh boy what a way to put someone in the spotlight. Better get this over with. Inuyasha took a lung filled expansion of deep breath and exhaled it through his nose as he stepped forward into the center of the crowd of bodies.

"Umm ok. I just want to say, thank you all for coming here today to help rescue my brother and to help put an end to this assholes—"

Taisho glared.

"—Uh I mean creep's reign of terror. We all want the same thing and that's to see this jerk put away for life or faced with a death penalty. I just want you all to know that once we start this, there's no turning back. Naraku is a vicious, murderous villain with a taste for blood. Make no mistake, he will kill you if given the chance. We won't give him that chance. By this time tomorrow he'll be the one begging for mercy. So let's put an end to this guy's terror and make this city safe again!"

Inuyasha pumped up his fist in the air like he'd seen other speech talkers do in the movies and waited for the others to join in with a chorused 'Hell Yea.'

Nothing.

Ok any minute now.

Nada. Except a couple chuckles and several 'Are you crazy' stares.

Everyone waited for him to bring his victory punch out of the air so they could get this show on the road. Whoa talk about embarrassing with a capital 'E'.

"Taisho if your son's finished with his cheerleader tactics, we really should finish with the preparations." Said a cheeky Youko demon, winking at the shame faced hanyou.

Taisho's hardened glare returned with a vengeance. "He's done."

Everyone huddled together to discuss the tricks, schemes, plots and plans needed to accomplish this mission without any blood loss on their end. It would take hours of careful precision and strategic expertise to know how to get this task done. Traps were set in gear, minds were made up and complicated arguments of what should and should not be done erupted between a few until finally everyone was able to agree on what they deemed perfect.

Kazo clapped his hands together satisfied with the turn of events. This just might actually work. If they timed themselves correctly and stayed close to their ideals, they're sure to capture this fool within the next 24 hours. Marvelous.

"Ok since we got the plan up what do we do now?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kazo rolled up one of the city's blue prints. "We'll gather the necessary equipment needed to enter the spider's threshold. And we'll need to find the perfect location for Miroku's communication center to be within a reasonable range so his instructions are heard easily."

"And then?"

At that sparkled wink of those blue eyes Inuyasha's heart leapt as Kazo said confidently. "Then we'll save your brother."

It took all of his resolve not to pump his fist in the air again, lest he risk looking like a fool. So he simply held in his excitement until he could see his brother's face again.

Hold on Sesshomaru. We're coming.

* * *

**TBC: ^_^ I'm not so evil as to live you guys hanging. So I posted Chapter 20 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Mostly by the end of today ^_^ To those who know him, are you surprised to see Kazo? ^_^**


	20. Operation Countdown: Seek and Destroy

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Author's Rant:** I told ya I wouldn't keep you guys waiting for long but whew damn I'm tired. If you use more errors then usual please excuse me. This chapter's long as hell and I'm too lazy to proof read it correctly ^_^

**Warnings:** See Previous chapters

**Chapter 20: Operation Countdown: Seek and Destroy**

**20 Hours Remaining**

Muffled deep voices could be heard down the long halls of the Western D.I.A. department, in a conference room sectioned off for the most top secretive discussions. Such as the one being committed now.

"What's left to prepare?"

"Patience young hanyou. We still need to have the communication system set up properly to guide you and Koga through inside the warehouse." Kazo explained.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly known for his patience now was he? So asking questions was a definite must if he was going to kill time at getting closer to what he wanted.

"Have you secured the blue prints for the layout Miroku?"

"Yes sir." Miroku rolled out the three foot long draw out computer graph map of the warehouse district, circling different points with a red marker. "Here is where I believe Naraku's lair is." He gestured at a small white circled square.

Kazo tapped a claw to his chin in deep thought. "Why do you assume that this one is his, when the others are sturdier?"

"Naraku's never been the type to make sense of anything. He'd want us to _believe_ that any one of these three warehouses is his domain when this one on the far left is of less importance. Besides, it's been abandoned longer than the others, thus proving my point that he's chosen this as his hideaway."

"Very interesting theory. It would make tactical sense to live here. If his location is discovered, officers will think he's too classy and not dream of checking a worn down building."

"Exactly."

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. Can we please get on with this mission?" Said an antsy hanyou. "I wanna get Sesshomaru out of their before my old man kicks the bucket."

Kazo was stunned at the hanyou's bluntness of his ally's death and cast a worried glance over at Taisho. "Are you near death?" He muffled from his cupped hand.

Taisho groaned, fed up with his son's smart mouth. "No, but my son will be if he doesn't learn some respect."

Inuyasha ignored that snippy comment. "So how much longer until action time?"

"We need to play this carefully Rookie." Said a well-rested Koga strapping on his bullet proof vest like the others. "Too soon, and Naraku becomes suspicious."

"Too late and Sesshomaru is killed." He reminded with attitude.

"Don't worry Mutt face. We'll get your boyfriend back."

All eyes fell on a sudden flushed faced Rookie who bashfully kept his face from meeting the all-knowing stares of the others.

"I see." Kazo finally spoke out with a brilliant smile. "No wonder he's so eager to get to his brother. You never told me your sons were romantically involved Taisho."

"I knew, but I hope it hasn't gone to that point yet." Said a stern toned father causing his son's blush to become blush to the roots of his hair.

Oh god could someone please shot him now?

**12 Hours Remaining**

He had no clue how long he'd been out, but when his eyes opened there was still a blanket of darkness coating his sight. Sesshomaru blinked over and over to be sure his eyes weren't closed and came to remember that he was trapped inside of a dark, dusty stale-smelling room. And—he tried moving his limbs—he was still sore. Healing yes, but he hadn't gotten to full strength yet. This round might take longer than last time. Too many wounds to heal, and not in a proper facility to boot added to his delayed cures.

"Will you continue to stay lying there all day?"

That voice. God how could he have forgotten? How long had he been lying on this dingy floor?

Sesshomaru lifted his weighty head off the dirt infested ground, feeling the imprinted specks of rocks fall off. His arms were still stiff from lack of movement but he accomplished getting his upper torso off the ground long enough to kick his legs underneath his hips to clumsily come to a wobbly stand.

Not his usual graceful position but he was up or barely. His legs seemed to still be in youth mode.

"I see you've regained your strength after your six hour nap." Said the monotone Koorime a little ways off.

"How are you still alive?" Sesshomaru coughed through the raw dryness in his windpipe.

Hiei didn't move from his place in the darkness as his eyes moved with the tall silhouette searching for his body. "I'm not easy to get rid of."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"But it'll have to do, because I don't have much to say."

Why couldn't the little smart mouth have stayed quiet? "How are you and my brother able to co-exist with one another?"

"One day at a time."

"Do you have a smart remark for every question asked?"

"Yes, for every absurd question, there's always an equally stupid answer."

Sesshomaru didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this brat's lively attitude. He was slowly regretting convincing the short demon to hang on to life. His normally cool demeanor was returning. What was the quickest way out of this room without causing a disturbance?

"I've escaped twice from that wooden room." Hiei lay back against the cool metal wall. "That's why they put me in this steel death trap."

Interesting. Probably the same reason they placed him in this room as well, knowing that he'd easily be able to break free from such a meager entrapment. But wait didn't the Koorime speak of him being out for a total of 6 hours? "How are you able to tell the time of day?"

Hiei's breathing falter slightly before he spoke in a hissed voice. "I-I used the water drops near the corner of this room. When the water leaks 57 more times another hour will pass."

Another scent rolled into Sesshomaru's nose with an irony wrath. "You're still injured." He stated more then asked.

Hiei would've replied with another sarcastic response but the wound on his side reopened taking most of his focus on trying to heal it.

Sesshomaru followed his nose toward the steady flow of blood and came to kneel next to the young fire demon. With no medical equipment to secure the wound, Sesshomaru used the thin shirt; Naraku so graciously gave him, and ripped off a long strip. "Have you suffered internal damage?"

Hiei flinch a little as he felt his chest being probed by a cool hand touching and squeezing around for external damage he could reach. "Four ribs are broken, a dislocated shoulder, and—Aghhh You bastard!" He exclaimed angrily as his shoulder was popped back into place without warning.

Sesshomaru had already figured out most of the damage just by feeling around on the little one's fragile body. The entire time he'd been a prisoner he hadn't eaten judging by the protruding lumps on his sides. Just by scent alone, he already knew of the broken ribs, the unusual space between his shoulder joint and the odd circle on his right side. Naraku hadn't play games with young Hiei. The unfortunate demon had been another victim of this man's sick game.

He was going to need more than a few strips of cloth to piece this boy's body back to normalcy. Because of this daunt room of little clean air; Hiei's healing properties were slowed to nonexistent. The bullet wound on his stomach was infected leaking blood and pus. It's a surprise the lad hasn't fallen ill to this ruptured injury yet.

"It wasn't easy…" He suddenly said, jerking from the pressure wrapping around his skinny form.

Sesshomaru knew what he was speaking on and allowed him time to finish.

"He kept me in his room and did unspeakable things to me. My body was used as a mere child's plaything. Every shout of pain and shrilled cry brought laughter to him. I tried keeping my voice quiet…but each punishment proved worst then the last till it got to the point where I begged for him to stop." Hiei's head lowered in shame feeling so foolish.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Sesshomaru said as he tightened the wrappings on Hiei's stomach.

"I know. But it's hard to deal with, knowing that you'll have these nightmares for the rest of your life. Naraku lived for each scream that left my lips as he toyed around with my body... like it was some sort of sick game. I would be kind in saying he raped me." He chuckled bitterly, licking his chapped lips. "I don't know how many times I wished for death when he did…do…_that _to me."

Sesshomaru finished patching up the mangled Koorime and sat next to him with one knee draw up and his head resting against the slick metal. "He's done that plus more to me when I was captured during and exchange for another. Every drop of blood shed brought him the upmost joy in knowing he could do it. But one thing he hated most was that I would not grant him the sounds of my voice. That's why he refuses to tire of me. Be fortunate that he grew tired of you and simply tossed you away. Others would have met their demise much sooner."

Hiei assumed the dog demon was right in his blessed faint. Just look at what he'd been given so far? His life, his wounds dressed and one of the well-respected detectives in the department. Unlike a certain someone he was curiously worried about.

"Koga and Inuyasha blame themselves for your death."

"They shouldn't. It wasn't their fault."

"But they do."

Figures Inuyasha would, since he was the type of guy who hated breaking promises. Then there was Koga…well that's another person to deal with another time. Even If he wouldn't admit it out loud, he kind of missed the stupid fool. Just a little, microscopic bit.

"We need to figure a way out of here." Said Sesshomaru putting his mind into plan status.

"I already explained there was no escape from here."

No matter what anyone ever told him, Sesshomaru wasn't the type to listen unless the fact was proven by himself. There was a way out of there but when they could use it was a gamble. Hiei had discovered it without even realizing it. The only negative side to the matter was time. They needed more time to make this plan work and if they succeeded, they'd be out of this death hole within minutes. 13 minutes and 36 seconds to be precise.

"The water."

"I'm aware it's there."

"Then you should know it leads to a source."

Hiei's eyes widened with realization and he slapped a hand over his face. God this Naraku person really jacked up his brain. He was smart enough to know what water could do to metal, yet he'd be laying in here like a moron waiting for his death. "Fine so the water has a source but the steel is still too thick. It's not weakened yet."

"Not now but in time it will be." Sesshomaru listened very closely to where the water was slithering down the said of the wall and creating a small puddle near the corner. It was an educated guess at best, but if the water had been leaking against that wall just long enough (hopefully years) in that corner, they could easily break it down.

"Little one?"

"I'm Hiei."

"How long has that water been leaking there?"

Hiei thought a moment. "Possibly a year now because of the jagged edge at the bottom. I used it to cut the rope I was bond with hours before you came, but it's pretty small. I haven't tried opening it wider."

"You wouldn't have been able too." Not with his strength at the minimum, and Sesshomaru's still not quite there. They would have to wait. More water, more time, more prayer. They were going to need all of it and then some.

As he thought of the possibilities for escape, Sesshomaru's mind wandered to the fiery image amber eyes so similar to his own and a handsome tanned face smiling up at him expectantly. How had the all-powerful Sesshomaru managed to allow his spirit to be refueled with the mere thought of his little brother? Everything about the young hanyou filled Sesshomaru's chest with that odd emotion he still couldn't quite describe. It was warm and fluttery. Kind of like a flaming butterfly teasing the inside of his stomach.

Inuyasha, what could you be doing now?

**4 Hours Remaining**

Inuyasha and Koga were refreshed repeatedly and sternly by the elder demons as to what the deal was.

The mission was to be cut clean, sweet and even. In and Out. No fights, no disturbances. Just a quick and easy search and rescue. The only reason for combat is if there was no other reasonable option to avoid it.

Naraku would come out on his own because of the beef he supposedly wanted to settle with his rival. If that came out as they planned, Ryuukotsesui would be killed and right at that moment, Naraku would be targeted and captured.

That was the theory anyway. Everyone was just going to have to wing it from there.

"Are you two positive you know what you're doing?"

"Yes."

"No screw ups."

"Right."

"Make sure to come back alive."

"Right."

"Make sure to—"

"Fuck let's just get this over with before I lose my nerve!"

Kazo and Taisho shared a secret look of proudness and nodded to the two young men. "Make sure you use all of your skills as you were taught. If you know of any new techniques utilize them. I don't care how twisted. Just get this done and come back. Do you understand?" Kazo preached.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright. Miroku let's get this show on the road!" Kazo called out.

"Alright."

The entire gang of geared up demons and humans scrambled out of the department heading for the two cargo vans parked out front. This was going to be a very exciting night.

Inuyasha smiled looking up at the clear moon and bright stars winking down at him. This was it. It was finally time. They were going to get his brother back and take down this bastard Naraku once and for all.

Time to go.

**1 Hour Remaining**

His strength was still slow to recover but it was enough to test the flexibility of the steel corner.

Hiei crawled next to him listening out for any footsteps approaching. Luck had been on their side so far since they hadn't been bothered for the pass 8 hours. There was plenty of rest taken and time calculated to test the flimsy corner and hopefully make it big enough for the two of them to escape.

Sesshomaru hooked his hands under the sharp rusted edge and pulled upward, hoping he had enough strength to create a sizable hole. If not for himself, then at least for Hiei's departure.

With all the power he could muster, Sesshomaru lifted and lifted and lifted trying to strain the noise and finally….

"Ah shit!" Hiei jumped back as a gush of water flowed into the room.

Sesshomaru ducked backwards watching the water come in faster than he calculated. Since it leads out to the harbor underground they were going to have to swim. He jerked a look back at the injured Koorime and rephrased that he was going to have to swim with Hiei strapped on. "Come on," He urged.

"I don't do water." Hiei said taking a step back.

Now was not the time to be a complicated child. If Sesshomaru said to do it you better do it without a whisper of negativity.

With blinking he stretched out his arm and snatched the Koorime to his chest. "I don't repeat myself."

"You fool let me go!"

"Hold your breath or drown. Your choice." He warned as he hunkered down on his stomach and inch wormed his way toward the water hole.

**TIMES UP**

Inuyasha and Koga secured the final pieces of their stuff in place. Guns were hide, knifes were placed in unknown spots and long hair was tied into a high tail to keep from flying all over. Not a lot of things were given except basics since this mission required a light load for possible causalities. The choice of clothing was jet black all over without a stitch of anything else to show. Beside Inuyasha's hair.

Miroku parked out behind one of the abandoned warehouse of the harbor keeping out of view from any spies that could grow suspicious. The game was set, the plan in gear.

Kazo glanced down at his watch and looked out toward the rising moon. "Alright heads up you guys. The second part of the mission has begun!"

Just then Inuyasha and Koga sprinted out of the cargo van, leaving nothing but a fainted ripple of their hair in their wake. Long arms were pulled back behind in a torpedo position allowing more cut through ability without the hassle of noise. Each warehouse was spaced out at least 200 meters apart. Miroku was able to get them just close enough to the left abandoned warehouse, closest to the one they knew Naraku resided.

"Good speed guys," They heard Miroku said through the ear pieces. "But hang low, I see three minions patrolling the east side."

Damn too close. They needed to hook a sharp right to avoid running into the guards without notice. "Miroku we need an entry." Inuyasha whispered as his body dragged along the shattered pieces of wood on the harbor.

"You should be coming up to one on the eastern post. Trail along the side of the warehouse once you reach it. There should be a doorway in the back."

Koga lead the way darting past the corner, traveling down wind. The shadows cast by the bright moonlight worked well in their favor concealing them from any potential eyes. Hell yea Ninjas ain't have nada on them. "I see it." Koga whipped back against the wall.

Inuyasha mimicked his stance cowering back in the darkness. Koga side stepped closer until he was within range of the doorknob and tapped it with his finger and jingled it with his hand. Good it was unlocked. He jerked the knob open and waited a full ten seconds before he and his partner darted in immediately seeking a sheltered hiding place.

Great they're in, but it sucked that there was no shadows for their usage since the hall was lined with swinging lamps.

"We're going to have to make a ten second dash down the hall." The hanyou suggested foolishly.

Koga's look read insanity. "Are you nuts? We'll get caught with a direct approach."

"Not a lot of options Wolfe."

"We'll make one." Koga scanned around for anything that he deemed suitable for assistance and caught sight of another door at the end of the hall. Fuck, regardless they were going to have to make a run for it period. "Alright here's the deal, on three we run like hell towards that door there."

"Fine…one…two…three…!"

"Wha—wait!"

Too late the hanyou was already running like mad toward the door with Koga hot on his trails. The minute they reached the door five loud gun shots rang out literally scaring them shitless. Inuyasha jingled the knob and nearly passed out. "Oh fuck oh shit oh fucking shit!" It was locked.

Koga went as pale as Inuyasha's hair. What the hell were they supposed to do now? "We need some help here Miroku!" He hissed looking and listening for anyone out there.

Moments later Miroku came in with an odd response. "Naraku's outside with at least twenty men."

"That's all well and good but we still need some help here."

"What do you need?"

"A hiding place you ass!"

"Calm down. There's no one in your vicinity. You two can move freely for the time being. Naraku's taken most of his men out with 'em."

Now they could breathe a sigh of relief. At least they were safe for now.

* * *

Right on schedule Naraku thought as his arch enemy Ryuukotsesui appeared in plain view without a single care in the world. The arrogant fool had no idea that the moment he was within ten feet of the spider demon his men would let loose a horrid array of gunfire to end his long reign forever.

But he was going to get his cake and enjoy it as well, it seems. Another part of his plan seemed to be working in full motion. He could kill two birds with one stone it seemed.

"Ryuukotsesui, how thoughtful of you to meet me tonight."

"Cut the nonsense Naraku. I'm not here for pleasantries."

Five more feet. "Of course my friend. I simply wanted to offer a proposition."

Three more steps. "Proposition?"

"Why yes. You see, I think it's time you allowed another take place of your territory since you're coming of age and all."

Two more steps. Ryuukotsesui laughed. "And I suppose that you are the more suitable heir for my domain?

Perfect. "Why…of course." That signaled the given word for his men to all surround the unsurprised dragon demon. "Oops did I forget to mention I invited more people to our little party."

Ryuukotsesui was stunned at the surrounding view of silver muzzles all pointed his way. "What is the meaning of this Naraku?"

Said demon chuckled and said in the calmest voice. "There's going to be a change in the food chain. And we'll start off by getting rid of you."

The next thing Ryuu saw was a hellish spark firing from every direction and bullets exploded within chest ripping his chest cavity wide as a book. The all mighty dragon gasped and roared a cry of pain as he dropped to his knees and breathed his last breath of eternal hatred for his enemy as he fell onto the wooden stakes of the harbor with a thud.

"Well," Naraku wiped off his expensive button down of the few drops of blood that landed on his chest. "Now that that's finished we shall begin with the other half of our plan. Hakudoshi?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you see that van hiding near the southern warehouse?"

Hakudoshi looked in the direction of where the building was and shook his head. "No sir. I don't see anything."

"Then your eyes need to be examined. There are some officers hiding behind the bushes there and I think they're shy. Go and give them a proper greeting." He turned off heading back inside of his hideaway. "I shall go and have a little fun with my prey."

"Yes sir."

Hakudoshi waited until his boss was out of view and ordered all of the men to follow him toward the unsuspecting officers, who thought they were well hidden. Poor fools won't know what hit 'em, he thought evilly, shooting off toward the hidden location.

The many yards or so were mere child's play for the murderous gang as they low dashed faster than the eye could see in plain sight. Just a little bit closer. The moonlight highlighted their stretched out shadows, along the cemented plains. Their footsteps were small pats on the ground the speedier they went.

Hakudoshi was the first to arrive at the camouflaged vehicle and nodded for the others to circle the other side. They were going to take out these bastards in one blaze.

Leading the way for attack, Hakudoshi ripped the sliding door and pointed his gun in. "What the fuck?" He pointed in each corner noticing all of the police equipment for also noticing the lack of officers in the four wheel can. Hakudoshi crawled inside to check every side corner and under chairs but found nothing. There's nothing in here. Naraku must be going stupid.

Suddenly he heard loud groans and muffled grunts from behind. "Hey what's going on?" He yelled jumping out of the van and coming face to face with 23 sets of handguns, machine guns, blades, and fists of anger.

Miroku smiled a very handsome smirk keeping his favorite gun pointed. "Never fuck the cop's family asshole."

"Oh shit." He was cooked now.

* * *

Anyone who saw the casual curl of Naraku's lips and the pink of his tongue dart out to lick his bottom lip all knew what that gesture meant.

He was ready for the tasty feel of his victim's blood and he planned on finishing it all tonight. Hell if the young fire demon was still living he'd have some fun with him too. No sense in being stingy and giving Sesshomaru all the love right?

The amused spider walked down the winding hall unbuttoning his shirt for the sexual tension he needed quenching. Hmm he could already taste that sweet smelling inuyoukai now. Screaming and begging for him to stop his advances so he could be put to death.

But he wouldn't grant him such a wish. No, not until he was ready and finished with creamy, tender body.

The closer he came to the steel trapped dungeon the more aroused he became. He knocked first, since he was a gentleman, and unlocked the door, pushing it inward. "Hello my pets. Your master needs—what the?"

Where were his pets? Where were they? Didn't he tell Hakudoshi to put Sesshomaru in this cage with the Koorime? Surely the young brat didn't take his prey up to his own room and have some fun? No, that wasn't in the boy's character. He'd sooner cut off his own foot then to be caught using any of Naraku's meals.

Naraku slowly walked into the room, cautious that these two demons were probably hiding in one of the dark corners, not illuminated by the hall lights. However one such corner wasn't so dark. It gleamed and moved…What the hell? It was moving?

Naraku powered walked over toward the glittering hole and damn near pissed his pants. "The bastards." He hissed, seeing the flickering water wink at him from below.

That son of a bitch escaped.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lungs were near bursting but he maintained his composure just long enough to keep himself and the fire boy hidden as he swam as far as he could until reaching the pier. Hiei would've drowned had they stayed longer then need be. Whoever made up the tale of demons being able to do it better than humans needed to shot themselves. That was a bold face lie.

Hiei cough, gagged and purposely spit out all of the inhaled water in Sesshomaru's face. "I will kill you." He said between gurgles of spit of water.

"You're welcome." Spoiled little demon.

Using one hand to hold Hiei, Sesshomaru used the other to hoist them free of the watery tresses and up on the pier line. Hiei flopped backwards like a fish and greedily sucked in all of the wonderful free oxygen.

Sesshomaru massaged the lump of his throat willing all of the urges to cough like a helpless pup. They couldn't stay here. It was too open. Too exposed. Someone was bound to catch them out here. "Come on we have to move." He urged toward the panting Hiei.

"Umm if you recall, I'm not exactly in rare form."

"Then you shall lie here and die." Sesshomaru sucked in some of the salty sea air through his nose and released it the same way.

Hiei sat up. "Wait are you actually going to leave me here?" He said to the leaving demon.

"I don't remember you asking me to assist you."

Oh so he was playing it that way huh? Damn that bastard. "Fine could you carry me?"

Sesshomaru kept walking.

Grrr…. "Could you carry me?"

Still walking.

Oh man, he was such a dick. "Could you please carry me to safety Sesshomaru?"

That was what he was waiting to hear. "My pleasure."

Sesshomaru took his time going over to the ailing demon and picked him up effortlessly tossing him on his back. This was seriously beneath his standards but with this boy being injured as he was there was no way he'd be doing much of anything on his own.

Scanning around the open spaced harbor, Sesshomaru looked and sniffed for some place safe he could easily put the lad. But there wasn't anything there that he considered—Wait. Sniff. Sniff. No. It couldn't be? Sniff. Sniff. It was. "Father."

Not just him either. There were a bunch of others surrounding him as well. One of which he identified as loyal comrade Miroku. So the others did receive his message after all. Splendid. "Hold on." Was his only warning before he took off toward the faint odor of his fellow officers.

Hiei latched his arms tightly around the inuyoukai's neck and held on as ordered even though he was cursing him out and pleading with him to slow down. But the louder he yelled the faster Sesshomaru went. He was anxious to get back to one person in particular. The one who got him through all of that taunting pain and ridiculousness.

"Inuyasha…" I'm coming for you.

* * *

"Damn where the hell is he?"

"I don't know but we've checked this room already."

"Fuck." Inuyasha slammed what had to be the 50th door they checked since coming to this building and still there was no sign of his brother being anywhere in this creepy place. Dammit where was this bastard keeping his brother?

"Don't stress yourself, otherwise you'll over look somethin'."

"I know. I know." He was getting tired of this ring-around-the-rosey bullshit. Why couldn't they just find Sesshomaru and get the hell out of there?

Koga was also getting annoyed of this repeated result of finding nothing. No clues, no leads, no nothing. This was getting ridiculous. Sesshomaru had to be around here somewhere.

Inuyasha walked down toward another room, this being slightly different from the others. "Hey Koga?" He called quietly beckoning his partner over. "Let's check this one."

Koga cocked his gun shaking his head. "Nah, something's not right." There was a smell in there that shouldn't be.

"Come on. You're overreacting."

"Do as you're told Rookie."

"Ok ok ok sheesh." Inuyasha withdrew his handgun, stepping to the opposite side of the door.

Koga positioned himself on the other and quietly counted one…two…three … He bounced off the wall and kicked the metal door open as hard as he could, pointing his gun into the darkened room. Inuyasha carefully walked behind him, keeping his eyes on the back and the front. Koga examined the different scents floating around in the room and tried to identify them.

The more he inhaled the stale scent in the room, the more sure he was about it. The strongest scent in here was somewhat fresh and easiest to trace. "Sesshomaru was in here." He said suspicious wondering where his squad leader was now as he walked further into the room.

"Was being the word." Inuyasha said dryly. He was happy to know they hadn't missed his brother but now where was the jerk?

Suddenly Inuyasha triggered his gun when Koga burst out laughing. The hanyou lowered his gun keeping his heart from coming through his toes. "What the hell is wrong with you stupid?" He nearly shitted his pants thinking something was up.

"Come here." Koga mumbled pointing down. "Sesshomaru was already one step ahead of us."

"What?" Inuyasha jogged to the wolf trying to figure out what he was talking about. "How do you know?"

"Because this hole's been tampered with duh. Damn I'm requesting you get sent back to the academy when we get out of here—"

First Koga, then Inuyasha's backs went completely rigid, as something cool, round and hard pressed into the back of their heads with measured force. "Neither of you are going anywhere."

Oh damn…

* * *

The last of the despicable idiots that tried to ambush the experienced cops, were tossed into the back of the extra van and taken away to metro. Kazo stretched out his long arms and sighed shaky his hair all over. A feral smile spread over his face. "Pay up young man. I was right."

Miroku groaned reaching into his pocket for the bill he gambled off earlier before the ambush occurred. Yoko Kazo had warned them that Naraku might know of their whereabouts and decided to leave the van in view as bait for the morons to target. Miroku didn't believe the Chief's hypothesis and bet nothing would happen. Stupid him.

"Keep it up Starwind and you'll lose all of your bill money." Taisho said light heartedly.

"Yes sir."

Kazo snatched the large bill from the downgraded human and tucked it in his back pocket. Scamming these youngsters was getting easier every day. The crafty fox was just about to lecture on the acts of listening to one's elders when a silver blur caught his keen eyes. "Heads up men," He warned drawing his weapon.

Everyone else followed suit pulling out their weapons as they too spotted a silver blur coming straight toward them in a hurry. Taisho held up his weapon ready for a quick shot until he could make out a tall figure with long hair flying in the wind. Oh God. "Stand now!" He ordered putting away his gun.

Everyone else reluctantly did as told, as Taisho grinned from ear to ear feeling so damn proud.

Just as he thought, he mused as Sesshomaru came to perfect halt in the midst of everyone there with a frail bundle tucked on his back.

"Sesshomaru." Said Taisho giving his eldest an invasive once over for any life threatening wounds.

Sesshomaru carefully placed a wild haired Hiei on the ground as he said just as firmly, "Father."

That was just as effective as any warm hug or handshake.

Glad to see his son's friend still living too.

Miroku was surprised to see his squad leader back but then became worried. "Oh damn…"

As predicted Sesshomaru glanced around for the main person he'd hoped would've been the first to greet him. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Hearing the name of his other pup, Taisho went pale white realizing that the boy was still searching for Sesshomaru. And in there with that bastard no less. "Miroku call Koga and my son back here at once."

"Way ahead of ya Chief." Miroku said pressing the button his mike to call for his guys. "Koga, Inuyasha do you read?"

No answer. Hmm that's odd. "Toshiba, Wolfe report back to the check point. Do you copy?"

Oh man. Taisho's heart sunk as well as Sesshomaru's and Hiei's.

Precisely as they're all thinking the worst their fears are confirmed as a clicked in muffled voice says quietly. "Your men are a little tied up at the moment. Such a shame you can't come join them." And it clicked off.

"That bastard!" Sesshomaru hastily shot off toward the warehouse without warning quickly followed by Kazo and Taisho. This was definitely another one of Naraku's schemes no question about that. Why else would he take a hostage unless he was desperate for escape? The crazed mad man has chosen the wrong set of canines to keep in his grasps this time around.

This time for sure there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

"Either you're sniffing something called 'Stupid' or you're seriously retarded."

"Inuyasha try to be kind to the man with the nice gun."

Inuyasha frowned. "Fuck him, fuck the gun and fuck everything else about him!"

Koga's head dropped back in despair. That's it. They're going to die.

"Ahh Inuyasha, so good to heard that sweet mouth of yours still in full gear." Naraku taunted swinging his gun from side to side by the finger.

"Ready _and _able to bite your hand off if you come any closer."

They were definitely going to die; Koga mentally began saying his prayers, ready to meet his beloved Hiei in the nether world.

"I'm afraid you've confused yourself with being the one with the gun Puppy." Naraku circled around the two officers adoring the delicious build of their bodies, already thinking of the best treatments to put them through. Red seemed to fit the hanyou's skin perfectly.

"Now let's see. How best should I deal with my prey?" He said casually pacing before the raised armed young men. A position he forced them both in after he secured all of their weapons and supplies. His decisions all ran against the wolf demon since his body was too buff to his liking. He preferred those of a soft touch… Such as the puppy eared beast standing before him.

"Inuyasha could you come here? I need a little taste of your spicy flavor"

Inuyasha blinked. Oh eww. Over his dead body.

"I'm not going shit—"

Just as fast as he denied, the gun was suddenly placed at his jugular pressing in hard enough to leave an imprint. "I think you might want to rethink that little Puppy."

Ok maybe being a smartass wasn't exactly a keen idea.

Naraku followed the rise and fall of the hanyou's Adam 's apple. "Hmm that's better. Now," He yanked Inuyasha's head backwards by the throat. "I want a taste of this puppy's mouth…"

The hard yank of his neck brought strained tears to the Rookie's eyes. "No…" He hissed from the stress of his neck bone.

Naraku descended. "You don't have the option." He crushed his icy cold lips against the warmer set, zapping away all of his bodily warmth. His punishing kissed seek immediate entry which the hanyou denied until he was jabbed in the gut by the gun and forced to release his knocked out wind.

"Hey leave 'em alone!" Koga shouted suddenly becoming brave enough to tackle a surprised Naraku and Inuyasha to the ground.

The three wrestled around for the gun in hand. Two against one seemed like pretty good odds but not when the one alone was psychotic enough to shot off the ammo regardless of who got hit. Inuyasha managed to snatch the gun up from right when it was kicked away and stood up holding it toward the two tussling men on the floor.

"Toshiba shoot!"

Inuyasha switched the gun from side to side. There was too much movement going on for him to take the shot. "I don't have a clear shot!"

"Shoot him dammit!" Koga yelled getting punched violently in the face before he could deliver one just as viciously.

What could he do? There wasn't a clean shot. He couldn't take it. If Inuyasha decided to take aim he was likely to hit Koga as well as Naraku. All he needed was a split second of that asshole being on top or bottom and then he'd be able to take 'em out.

Just then the opportunity came when Koga bucked the spider demon off his hips and punched him against the wall. Inuyasha took aim and fired… and fired…and fired….and fired…and fired…and fired. Watching this man's body jerk with each bullet ripping out his ribs made him angrier and angrier. All of the lives this man took. All of the heartache he's caused. The suffering he's created. This fucker deserved every fucking bullet in his gun.

"Inuyasha enough!"

"No! This asshole killed Hiei! He fucking Hiei!" _Bang, bang, bang, bang_.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Koga reached out to take the gun from Inuyasha's hand. The hanyou glared such a heated stare at the wolf he nearly stepped back but stayed unfazed and kept his hand on the gun. "Inuyasha enough. He's done. He's done."

Inuyasha's entire body shook with a vengeance. "But he's hurt so many people…"

"I know. That's why they all deserve to get justice for what he's done. Not like this."

He lowered the gun. Koga snickered bitterly looking down at the unmoving body, knowing that he's still alive. These pussy bullets weren't enough to kill this man. "Look at 'em. He's a joke. A fucking joke."

Inuyasha sighed removing his hand from the trigger pressure. "You're right." He was a joke. Nothing but something to ha ha at. But they'd see who had the last laugh in court.

Just then hurried footsteps came running toward them. "Oh hell now what?"

Koga groaned retrieving his gun. "Who's there? Friend or Foe?" He yelled out to whoever approaching to answer.

"Friend."

Inuyasha stiffened at the sound of that angelic deep voice that answered back down the hall. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Was it really him?

Taisho and Kazo walked in with Sesshomaru quickly looking over to see a unconscious Naraku bleeding from a multitude of bullet wounds. After all these years. All of these long drawn out murderous years, this bastard was finally having a taste of his own blood.

Koga lowered his gun relieved to see some familiar faces. He was going to need a much needed vacation after all of this drama.

The footsteps slowed as they came inside of the room and gradually became steady steppers as they walked into the room. Two of the footsteps stopped but one set kept coming. And coming. And coming still. "Inuyasha?"

When he heard his name called, Inuyasha bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out loud like a sissy. Fuck he was so close to babbling like a baby it didn't make sense. It was just…just _him_. So he shouldn't feel all fluttery and stuff like some bitchy pansy.

"Inuyasha?" The deep voice called again coming closer.

Inuyasha wouldn't move, fearful that this could be some type of dream or hallucination trying to freak him out into believing that that voice really was real and not some cheap trick.

The footsteps stopped behind him as a the sensual scent of dirt, dried blood, wounds, and his Sesshomaru all mingled together and lifted into his nose. It was all he could do not to turn around and bawl like a baby but he was a man and men stood strong. No matter how fucking joyous they were inside. Even if it was because you missed your freaking brother that you discovered you cared for more than life itself. It still wasn't reason enough to cry.

Seeing the slight tremble of his brother's shoulders, Sesshomaru decided to make the first move, forgetting everybody else's presence and wrapped his arms around his little brother, pulling his back flush to his chest. "I missed you." He whispered softly against the puppy ear flicking the deep tone of his voice.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. You promised you'd never cry again. It's only been a little over a day but oh how he longed to hear his brother's voice again. To be in his arms again. It so warm and protective. Almost like finally being at home...

Inuyasha bowed his head unconsciously snuggling into the embrace and whispered back, "I missed you too."

Sesshomaru… you're finally home.

* * *

**TBC: Hot damn my hands are killing me. Yes I know what you're thinking. Yes I did rush Naraku's demise but hell if I didn't this was going to be at least 30 pages worth of DRAMA (And personally he was getting on my nerves). Please don't shot me for rushing it and ending it here. **

***Sighs rubbing sore shoulder* Ok guys Great news. The moment you've ALL been waiting for… Yes the lemon. About time right? Yes the next chapter will have a nice spicy lemon for all of you to enjoy. ^_^ **


	21. Because They Just Knew

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company.

**Warnings**: High levels of incest, Possible Rape scenes, Murder and some other things I might forget to mention. Oh yes there will be yaoi as well between Sess/Inu. So please reframe from reading if this isn't your thing. Rated M for intense moments of violence, murder and sexual content as well as language.

**Author's Rant:** *Sniffle* This is the next to last chapter guys. I'm sad…. Ah well enjoy the spicy lemon ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 21: Because…They Just Knew**

**1 Week Later**

You know how when the bad guy's caught in the movies and everything is all happy and fluttery with white doves flying in the background with the magical ponies, rainbows sparkling against the bright blue sky and pretty white unicorns neighing with their legs kicking in the air? Yeaaaa not this time around. There were still some personal issues that needed to be dealt with afterwards.

Of course Naraku was caught and taken to trial for all his charges by the prosecutors. That day in court was a very long one. It was complicated finding a jury of civilians who weren't afraid to charge the evil criminal without fearing for their lives. The honorary Judge Kokota was all too familiar with the works of this monster in her city and the other neighboring towns he'd caused trouble in. Each time his cruel smiled curved over his face for each mistrial, she longed for the day he'd return and hopefully be found guilty for the crimes she knew he committed. She would've gladly sent his ass to Ricer's Metro Jail to await his death but there was never enough evidence to pin the bastard.

Hopefully today would be the day she'd long awaited for.

"Chief InuTaisho Toshiba I hope you grace my court again in hopes of finally having reason enough to send this man to prison." Lord knows she'd love to slap that smug look off his face.

Naraku had hired one of the most top knotted defense attorneys in the entire city. Little did he know, there was more evidence pinning on him then the last previous tries.

Taisho stood up proudly. "Yes your honor, we have plenty of reasons and evidence to successfully send this man to jail permanently."

If she had anything to do with it he'd get the death penalty. "Present your case." She ordered to the prosecutor.

The prosecutor started off with the usual demonstrations used in the past cases. Bullet shells registered to an unregistered handgun. Blood splatters littered on walls and pieces of his clothing. Gun residue gingerly decorating third of the spider demon's suits etc. So far the judge was impressed they received this much, considering the last time they showed this evidence the case hadn't been strong enough to hold.

Naraku didn't seem to be oozing his usual boost of confidence as before. This time thought she could easily see the uncomfortable shifting in his seat. Interesting, she smirked.

"Do you have anything else to give to the courtroom for your offence counselor?" She asked sitting back in chair.

"Yes your honor." The attorney turned around to the back of the courtroom and nodded to the bailiff. "We have two witnesses."

Koga and Inuyasha frowned. Two witness? Who? They knew of Kagome but who was the other fool brave enough to come and testify against this snake?

The large mahogany double doors opened up and in walked the expected human girl, Kagome dressed in a Sunday white dress and a yellow scarf around her neck. Her long hair was kept up high in a ponytail with dangling earrings framing her round face. Well there was their first witness. Now who was the second?

Seconds later, first one spit shined shoe, then another stepped through the door. The rest of the 5'1 frame followed soon after sporting a handsome jet black suit and pale blue tie tied around his neck. That gravity defining hair stood up on all ends as always with the beautiful white star burst in the center of all those inky spikes.

"What the fucking hell?" Echoed a terrified and over joyous pair of officers looking on as Hiei walked past looking as confident and clean as a super model.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?" Naraku suddenly exploded, knocking his chair backwards. This was not what he was expecting to happen in his trial. The girl was supposed to be dead. The Koorime was supposed to be dead. Neither here about to testify against him for all his crimes.

"Counselor restrain your defendant and remind him who's courtroom he's in." Judge Kokota was livid at seeing the two young people walk into her courtroom looking prepared to explain their views on what they'd seen this man do for themselves. This was marvelous! Not only was there enough evidence to pin him down for years to come but here were two living testifiers unafraid of telling their stories before her.

With a confident twinkle in her old eyes, the lady judge settled back in her chair and smiled sassily at the fuming spider demon. "So tell me Naraku. Which will you prefer? Death by injection or electric execution?"

Naraku dropped his head in his hands. Of all the times he'd managed to weasel his way out of these tight situations, it seemed like today wasn't going to be one of them. There was no going around the solidified truth of it all. His reign of terror and murderous spree had come to a final ending.

The judge could see the defeat marring those once arrogant eyes and knew that she was going to get her wish this day. "Prosecutor you may begin…"

* * *

Once the trail was over all, the hope wishers and prayers all lined along the court steps to await the decision of the jury. Everyone all prayed and pleaded that this man was found guilty and that they could all get on with their lives without worry.

While people outside the building talked and held conversations of the events taking place inside, Hiei eased his way through the crowd looking for two familiar faces he knew were dying to see him. The moment he stepped on the tenth step, Inuyasha was the first to greet his best friend .

His normally cold hearted disposure was brushed away as he found himself enveloped in the arms of his one and only best friend. Hiei couldn't find it in 'em to push away the hanyou's breathing stealing embrace, even if he wanted too. The refreshing warmth of another's body that wasn't out to destroy your spirit warmed him as hot as the steaming fire rolling in his veins. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed this asshole.

After ten minutes though, the feelings of a happy reunion slowly died. "You're going to choke me if you don't let go ya know?"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled, squeezing his tiny friend tighter.

"But I want to live."

"And I want a hug. So deal with it." Damn he couldn't get enough of hugging his best friend close. His hands touched and squeezed every part of the Koorime's body as if not believing this was actually him in the flesh and not some made up fantasy on his part. He'd missed this demon so much.

What's the point of reunions when all you're going to get is a slow death by strangulation? He missed the hanyou's outspoken, loud mouth spunk too, but damn there was only so much love to exchange after feeling your ribs rub together. Probably a good suggestion it's time to let go.

Someone thought so as well. "Inuyasha let him go. There's someone else who wants to see Hiei for himself."

If it weren't for the fact he was almost positively sure that Hiei was alive, Inuyasha would've punched Sesshomaru in the face for bothering to interfere with his alone time with his best friend. Reluctantly he allowed the Koorime to slip from his arms.

Hiei bowed his gratitude to the helpful dog demon, which he still planned to kill for putting him through that hell of escape. Now his attentions could go to the awe struck wolf demon standing a ways off from the crowd. Koga's normally boosting attitude was reduced to that of a bashful young child looking down at his feet as his hands found refuge in his pockets. For reasons unexplainable to the fire demon, he too felt a pinged of nervousness rupturing in his chest as he slowly approached. Of course he was far too proud to admit such a thing, but he'd missed the wolf demon just as much as he'd missed Inuyasha.

Koga stayed perfectly still watching the young man come closer until he stood by his side looking at the passing traffic. A sideways glance downward was all he could offer as he greeted in a low, shy "Hey."

Hiei did his usual 'Hn,'

Pregnant pause.

"Nice day."

"Indeed."

Awkward pause of disbelief.

"Pretty birds, good weather—"

"You're a fool."

Koga felt his heart melt. He'd missed that spicy voice. "Look Hiei I'm sor—_mmmph" _Oh ok. So he wasn't imagining it then. It _was _Hiei's mouth pressing up against his. His lips were soft as he thought.

Hiei ended the brief touch, looking in those pale blue eyes for a moment and walked away. "If you so much as look at my ass I'll fry you from here to next week."

Koga keep his eyes leveled with the retreating Koorime's hair instead of watching the muscles flex in those neatly pressed pants. He lifted finger to his lips and smiled realizing that his little fire cracker had just given him one of the best short kisses.

Wanting more of that taste he jogged over to the unsuspecting Hiei and whipped him around in his arms.

"What the hell are you—_mmphm_" Hiei blinked at the closeness and…oh yea that tasted great. Koga's tongue licking all over his lips. Hiei's arms rose to circle the wolf demon's neck as they moved and turned in perfect sync of the other's head. Mmm he could get used to this.

"Well I'm disgusted for the next few years." Inuyasha said next to Sesshomaru, who been quiet lately minus the one word answers they've exchanged between them at time. Looking up at his frosty eyed brother, Inuyasha wondered if things were going to end up the way they once were or if life was going to change between them for the better.

Sure they shared a few kisses, hugs, light touches and what not, but all of those could easily be excused as being a spur of the moment thing since everyone was all under pressure with the case and the stress and the—

He blinked. What? Inuyasha's entire body went stiff for an instant then slacked as he confirmed what it was. Long slender fingers eased over to lace between each space of his in a braided brand. He chanced a side-up peek to Sesshomaru's emotionless exterior, curiously. "Sesshomaru?"

No turn of the head. No quick sweet kiss down of the lips. Just a casual glance down and a small smile easing over his thin lips. Inuyasha returned a relieved expression and grasp his brother's hand tighter. Yea guess things were going to be different after all.

* * *

"Has the jury reached their decision?"

"We have your honor."

Judge Kokota placed her gold rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose and held up the orderly forms listing off the charges.

"On the 1,372 counts of first degree murder, how do you find the defendant?"

The hard stoned lead juror glared at Naraku and said without hesitation. "We find the defendant guilty."

"On the 578 counts of first degree rape, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"On the 398 counts of capital murder, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

Judge Kokota nodded her head for the juror to retake his sit as she delivered the punishment for this criminal's centuries of wrong doings. She'd been waiting a long time for this exact moment. "Naraku words cannot begin to describe how much I loathe seeing you today. Hundreds have suffered at your hands and yet you dare to sit in my courtroom looking so smug as if nothing can affect your twisted little world. Well I have some news for you dear, in five years you will be facing death by electrocution and the eyes of all your victims' families will have the joys of seeing your miserable carcass roast before you burn in hell for all eternity."

Naraku said nothing in his defense, but only smiled and licked his lips as he turned around to the victims' families and officers and blew a loving kiss as he was escorted out of the courtroom.

Families, friends and other civilians all sighed, cried and pumped their fists in the air with overexerted joy as the cheering became louder and louder. Naraku was gone. It was done. The city was finally safe. They had no one else to fear. It was over. It was finally all over.

* * *

**3 Days Later…**

Kagome packed away the last of her clothes in her pink and yellow book bag and slung it over her back. "Well I guess this is it guys." She said looking between the demon brothers who she'd come to adore as her friends.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had long since explained their real identities after the case trial was over two days ago. Strangely she didn't seem all that surprised and let the unintentional falsehood slide, considering the dangerous circumstances. Sesshomaru offered to the guest room to her for as long as she needed but she declined, waiting to return to her own place.

"What'll do now?" Asked the worried hanyou.

"I don't know. I guess I could find a job or something and save up the money. Me and Sango wanted to open up our own restaurant someday and I still want to live that dream." It'd be hard work and take a lot of blood, sweat and tears but she'll somehow manage on her own to get her goal accomplished someday.

"Human."

"Yes?" She answered to the real Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached into his khaki pants for a folded sheet of paper and placed it in her hand. "This belongs to you."

"What is it?"

"Just open it." Inuyasha snickered waiting for the girl's predictable big eyed astonishment.

Kagome shrugged unfolding the small sheet of paper. Maybe it was a thank you letter from the city or maybe a list of apartments she could use as a reference to move into_. That_ was what she was expecting to find in small black print…Not _this_.

Kagome covered her mouth. "Oh my god." She said with trembling hands. Could this fantasy be real? "But how?"

"Come on stupid, you didn't think Naraku would be hanging around forever without a bounty on his head did you?"

For once she was speechless, without a smart remark to the insult or anything about the large amount of money written on the check. "But… but what about you?" She held the check out to them as if saying all three of them should share it.

"Nah," Inuyasha rubbed his nose, snootily. "Money's no good to me. You can keep it. " Besides Hiei got a piece of the bounty too for his help in the case.

"We received a bonus for Naraku's capture signed by the judge herself." Sesshomaru explained honestly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the suddenly whistling rookie. "Right." And the creep said money was no good to 'em. Bet he cashed that check as soon as it reached his hand. The freaky puppy, she thought blissfully. Ah well no sense in delaying any longer.

Kagome hitched her book bag on one shoulder and opened her one arm out to Inuyasha for a hug. At first a little awkward, Inuyasha managed to work in the momentary embrace for a long while, feeling relieved he could keep his promise to the young girl. Her best friend had gotten her justice like they both desired. And so did her Madam.

The two broke the friendly hug as Kagome opened the front door heading out. "Keep in touch guys."

"We will. Take care of yourself kid."

"I will." She turned to walk out. "Oh Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

She crept out the doorway with a gigantic grin on her face as she said, "Try not to make Inuyasha scream too loud." And slammed the door.

First pink, then red, and probably the most adorable shade of bright hot pink flushed all over Inuyasha's face as he glared evil daggers at the closed door, mentally vowing to devour the girl the next time he saw her. What the hell did she know anyway? Sesshomaru didn't say anything about them actually _doing it_. Not that he wanted to try _doing it_.

Inuyasha stomped off toward the living room to grab his shoes, ready to head on home. The sooner he got out of there, the sooner those weird ideas of guy sex would erase from his mind. He looked all around for his dirty bucks but couldn't find the size twelve's anywhere. Damn he could've sworn he put them in the living room when he came home…Well Sesshomaru's home.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" He was bent over looking under one of the couches. Nope not there either. A time lapse of silence passed as Inuyasha looked to his side to see a pair of clawed toes about five inches from his head. He used his arms to kick his legs under him and jumped up…directly in front of Sesshomaru. Oh he was really close. Close enough to feel the cool breeze of his brother's breath on his cheeks.

Somehow and someway Sesshomaru had maneuvered him against the wall of the living room and pressed both hands on either side of his flushed face, entrapping him in that heated stare.

"Sesshomaru…?"

Sesshomaru lend in closer, until the front of his chest was branded on Inuyasha's. Those lust filled eyes slowly trailed over the hanyou's face, down to his slender neck, where the pumping blood of his lifeline called out for Sesshomaru's tongue. Inuyasha's fingers flexed and closed, unsure of what that desired look meant he was in store for.

"You know," The elder brother started huskily, advancing down to press his mouth to the pulse point. "I'm not going to let you walk out that door."

_**Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction**_

As they laid there gradually returning back to the reality of it all, Inuyasha smiled as one finger lightly teased a brown nipple. The hand in his hair casually stroked up and down his strong back, massaging the rising and falls of his muscled back. The ever appeasing butterfly touches were luring the hanyou into a wonderful drowsiness as he snuggled into his brother's arms.

"Sesshomaru?" He whispered

"Yes…"

He raised his head to stare at the closed eye tranquility gracing the gorgeous detective's face. "I…I…"

A finger lifted to silence him. "Shhh…I know…"

Inuyasha smiled and went back to his cozy position on that thick chest. One reason they were good for each other; Sesshomaru knew how hard it was for him to voice his emotions. His actions always spoke volumes more than mere words ever could. But one action he did demonstrated as he sighed rubbing his cheek against that smooth chest… was how good it felt to be in his love's arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you…will you…?" How could he ask him?

This time his finger lifted to Sesshomaru's lips as he peeked his cheek and winked. He knew it was just as difficult for him to ask anything involving matters of the heart. "Yea. I will."

Sesshomaru chuckled, kissing his love's temple and brough his face in for a soft kiss before letting sleep take ahold of them both.

Another reason they were made one another? They never needed to voice what they were feeling. It just came as natural as breathing the air around them.

And you know why?

Because they knew… they just knew they were made for one another...

* * *

**TBC: 0_0 And I melt….**


	22. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company.

**Warnings:** None really. A few kisses here and there and some fluff.

**Author's Rant: **Well guys, it's been a long time coming but this officially marks the end of Undercover Romance. ^_^

**Chapter 22: New Beginnings**

**Years Later…**

Things around the D.I.A. department couldn't be better since the death of the notorious criminal Naraku's execution. Some were saddened at not being able to see the bastard's body fried until he bled from his eyes. However just knowing that the villain was really gone was enough to ease away that thought.

As for the officers involved in the capture, all of them couldn't be happier as they are now. Promotions were offered to the detectives and strong men and women who'd all been involved and survived the entire ordeal of Naraku's reign. Sadly for those who couldn't be here today, a beautiful memorial was held in their favor as every single police officer saluted their fallen comrades. A morning celebration was held for them involving the wonderfully written speeches of Yoko Kazo and InuTaisho, offering their regrets, wishes and hopeful welfares of the families who'd lost a father, mother, brother, sister, uncle, aunt, cousin, lover, or a simply friend.

There was never a way to comfort those who'd lost a loved one in the dishonorable fashion. But what little the city could do for the families they did without hesitation. Large lump sums were given to the fallen officer's families as a token of the city's appreciation of their loved ones serving their cities bravely and without question.

A large marvel stone craving was given in remembrance of the fallen heroes in the same memorial grounds where one such officer's body remained.

Kagura Tojo.

A proud man stood tall in front of her polished tombstone, placing a bouquet of her favorite roses in her silver and blue flower crystal vase. The picture of her beautiful smile and mischievous red eyes smiling up at him brought the old feelings of regret, anger, hope, and happiness. Finding out Kagura's dark past should've made Sesshomaru enraged but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset with her. Regardless of the circumstances, he stilled loved her.

There will never be another like her who could take the place of peace and happiness in his heart like she did. For now and forever he would consider these feelings as the old love that will never come to be. Still if things had been different…

A sized hand reached over and laced clawed digits in his fingers.

Sesshomaru smiled at the newest spark of romance gazing up at him with the fiercest fire radiating in eyes that shun the purest of gold. Inuyasha. His beloved little brother and now wedded mate was the new foundation he'd use to create the new love he'd once lost. The love he'd once had for Kagura would always remain the same but his love for this angelic creature standing beside him would always come first.

Kagura no longer held first place in his heart any longer. That title was now the official label of one Inuyasha Toshiba.

"You ok?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the marvel stone. "Yes."

That was good enough to have Inuyasha lay his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. A moment later he felt a soft pressure nudge the top of his head as Sesshomaru's cheek settled on top of his right ear. He knew his brother would always share a soft spot for Kagura but he was fine with that. The woman had been special. One thing Inuyasha was grateful for was that Kagura was the one who taught Sesshomaru how to love another and now that emotion was easily pasted for the next romance in line for the proud demon.

Kissing the plush softness on his head, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha's hand. "Come on."

Inuyasha cast one final look of respect to the smiling woman's face and silently vowed to protect and love Sesshomaru with all that was in him. He was sure it was something she would've wanted.

With that done, the two lovers wrapped a cozy arm around the other and walked off.

A little ways off was another man standing over a smaller tombstone where the face of a tiny red haired wolf demon sat with bright green eyes and plump cheeks giggling with glee. Koga sighed placing the single purple and white decorated Ayame Blossom down in the vase of many other flowers.

He was so proud to say he'd gotten over blaming himself for Ayame's death and felt grateful he was able to know the small child. She had been as precious to him as if she were his own pup. For now, he'd continue to visit her grave each and every third Friday just to tell her about all the things that have changed since she decided to go off to heaven. He knew she was smiling down at him now, giggling with her pretty tanned face.

Someone approached and hugged him from behind with a small head lying against his back.

Hiei. His beloved mate, whose name was officially Hiei Jagansin-Wolfe, had been the perfect rock to lead his support on.

"You'll be fine."

"I know."

Koga turned around in the circle of his husband's embrace and kissed his forehead. "Come on. We might as well head out."

Hiei nodded, grabbing the wolf demon's hand. Together the two walked off to go and join the other couple waiting for them at the car.

The funny thing about today? It felt as if everyone was able to bury away all the negativity and hurtful regrets of yesterday.

Koga and Sesshomaru cast one final look at the smiling pictures of their favorite women and smiled. It was over. They could finally move on….

And now they could think about the promises of tomorrow.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the grave site visits everyone at the department was given a week off to enjoy the entertaining game taking place at the Trinity Baseball Field located in the dead heart of the city.

"WHOOP THAT'S MY BOY!" Cheered a proud father whooping and hollering like an insane caveman. "COME ON MIROME! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kagome blushed as onlookers stared at her roaring husband, causing such an unnecessary fuss at a peanut's game for five year olds. "Miroku could you please stop that screaming? You're embarrassing us."

Miroku sat back down and kissed his lovely wife's face. "Come, come my dear. I'm only enjoying the festives just like everyone else."

"But everyone else is doing it quietly." She argued softly casting apologetic smiles at the annoyed on lookers.

Miroku nuzzled his nose in his wife's neck and whispered, "That's because their children aren't playing nearly as well as my son."

Oh boy she gave up. There was ever a point in arguing with the morons of the world. If some crazed Father came out of nowhere and knocked a tooth from his mouth, she'd happily allow it. Since earning the reward money, Kagome had opened up her restaurant and named it in honor of her departed adoptive sister and mother. Kasame's Home Cooking. The crowds came slow at first but with the help of her sweet husband, who somehow managed to get a ring on her finger, business was going great and it quickly flourished around the city as one of the best family friendly environments.

Sitting next to the proud couple was another happy pair each holding a small baby girl in his arms. Koga and Hiei had long since adopted two small little demon children as their own a few weeks ago. They'd wait a long time for the paperwork to finally come through for them to be approved as a stable pair and now their patience was rewarded.

In Hiei's arms was a tiny auqa haired, red eyed Koorime demon named Yukina. Her eyes were just as red as a blood ruby just like her father. She was a precious little gift so loving and full of life. The moment she was picked up by Hiei or Koga she'd happily plant squishy kisses on their faces and wrap her tiny arms around their necks. The little sweetheart was their warm, fun loving ice princess.

In Koga's loving embrace was another small hanyou demon they adopted who'd been born a year after they discovered Yukina. The plan had only been to adopt one small child but when they saw Shiori's little round brown face, short silver hair and big violet eyes their hearts melted and soon Yukina was granted a baby sister. "See the pretty ball Shiori? See the pretty ball?" Koga waved her tiny fat arms in the air making it seem she was catching the ball every time it was hit. The tiny girl was having a blast as her daddy waved her chucky arms all over.

Yukina seeing her sister's amusement giggled and clapped her hands laughing for no particular reason.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to our daughter like she lacked common sense." Hiei commented rocking little Yukina on his shoulder.

Koga rolled his eyes. "She's a baby Hiei. What the hell would she know about common sense?"

"A lot more than her daunting father I'm sure."

Yes that's his firecracker for ya. Always having something smart to say. Koga chuckled, looping an arm around his mate's waist, drawing him closer to his side. "I love you too babe." He kissed the bridge of Hiei's nose.

Said demon blushed but snuggled into the embrace as he said in the most adoring way, "You fool."

* * *

Standing by the fence watching the tiny children play around was a face admiring all of the adorable children pretending to play around in the dirt, or playing peek-a-boo instead of listening to their coaches give orders to run to second base or to run after the ball.

Cute kids.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a kiss was planted on the side of his neck. "So this is where you've been hiding."

"I just needed a minute to collect myself first."

Sesshomaru knew what that meant. "Have you been to your appointment yet?"

Inuyasha braced his hands on the ones cupped at his stomach. "Yea, he says everything's good to go."

"And," A kiss here, a kiss there. "Will you be ready when the time comes?"

Inuyasha watched the happy couples sitting in the benchers cheering on their children or playing with a baby in their arms and smiled. "Yea…I'm ready."

Feeling the tension leave his mate's body, Sesshomaru kissed one fluffy ear and eased Inuyasha from the fence so they could make their departure.

Inuyasha curiously looked around wondering where another couple had disappeared too. "Hey where are the old man and Kazo?"

Sesshomaru tuned his nose up thinking of the two idiots. Did he want to tell his mate the truth or make up some fairytale lie? No, better tell the honest truth. "I caught them near the snack stands sucking the other's mouth as if it were going out of fashion." Honestly. You'd think that two demons their age would learn to be more discreet when it came to making out in public. Kazo didn't even care for the children who'd witness such a disrespectful display in public.

When he'd went over to buy a bag of popcorn, he'd found Kazo back's pressed to the corner of the wall moaning as Taisho viciously attacked the side of his neck. Taisho didn't give a rat's ass who saw him lavishing the fox demon's neck or that his hands were busy squeezing the yummy goodness out of his ass. The horny old fools. The sight was so ridiculous he'd lost all desires for something to eat and left, before the meal from this morning decided to return full force.

It seems the phase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder 'wasn't just a sentence after all.

"Well I just lost my appetite." Inuyasha swallowed at the rising bile in his throat. The idea of his father still getting it on at his age was a pretty nasty thought. Ewww gross.

They made it to the car and hopped inside. With one final longing glance outside the car window, Inuyasha sighed thinking of the precious moments of those beautiful smiles playing, giggling and having a blast.

Sesshomaru caught the wanting stare and asked in a monotone voice, "Are you sure you're ready? If not, we can wait. There's no rush."

Inuyasha thought it over and considered the stakes. Sure he was still young but hell so was Hiei and he married Koga with two baby girls to take care of. There was nothing to think over. He knew what he wanted and now he wanted to take it. "Yea, I'm ready.

* * *

**Northern Territory**

The plane ride trip to the northern region had been a nerve racking one, for the hanyou officer. The flight itself wasn't what made him so uneasy. It was what awaited him after the plane landed that made his stomach flip flop all over. What would happen when they first landed? Will everything work out ok? Will everything be prepared when they arrived? So many scary questions and he'd only get his answers later.

"Be strong Inuyasha."

"I'm trying. I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be."

"But what if—"

"We'll deal with the 'what ifs' when the time comes." Sesshomaru cut off smoothly.

Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one having butterflies choke his gut for fun. Inuyasha was a shaking wreck. The trembling flutter only increased once they'd arrived in their destination as the plane touched down in the Northern Territories. The two gathered their small overnight bags and left the plane in a semi walk/run. Well Sesshomaru walked. Inuyasha powered walked out of the airport and straight to the rental car waiting for them in the promised parking spot.

"Come on Sesshomaru!" He yelled before ducking his head in the car. Now that they were on land, he was becoming anxious and excited.

Sesshomaru took his time walking to the car and dumped his and Inuyasha's bags in the truck, since the hanyou accidently dropped his bag while running. A small smile crept on the dog demon's face as he eased into the car and buckled his seatbelt. He tried his best to resist the chuckle in his throat as Inuyasha was shifty continuously in his seat. "Patience Inuyasha. We'll get there."

"But I want to hurry. I'm dying to see them."

"As much as I am, I'm sure. But we can only get there as fast as this car allows." He pushed the key in the ignition, crank up the silver impala and pulled out of the parking lot.

Inuyasha settled back in his seat nervously picking at every little thing in reach. When nothing could grab his attention long enough, he decided to play with his fingers. Sesshomaru reached over for one of the trembling hands and brought it to his lips. "You're nervous." He stated as if discussing the weather.

"No shit."

"And why are you worried?" He kissed the hand again to calm the trembling.

Which worked as the hanyou relaxed into his seat. "I'm just thinking that's all." Actually he was wondering if he could do this thing right once they started. He'd never done this before so how would he know if he did something right or wrong? He didn't want to mess up anything that could cause an eternal mistake.

"I'm as anxious as you are."

Inuyasha doubted that. "I can't tell." The guy had the best poker face in history.

"I may not express it the way you do but I am just as excited for this opportunity." True it wasn't the approach he would've gone with at first but after some deep consideration, his mind quickly change. He was just as antsy as his loving husband to meet them but he was too proud to reveal it. This was something he'd always wanted to share with his beloved spouse. For some time they'd discussed the ups and downs of what they were about to do, but eventually the pros outweighed the cons of the life changing decision. Now here they were driving down the winding road to a small building they'd seen on the website.

After a two hour long ride, they'd finally arrive to their location. The once overly excited hanyou was now a big ball of stress as he gazed outside at the two story building. Sesshomaru was also hesitate to step out of the car as well. But what was the point of coming all this way if they were only going to study the building right? They were interested in what was inside.

The sooner they got this over with the sooner they could be whole. "Let's go." Sesshomaru lead the way, steeping out of the vehicle first followed by a shaky legged Inuyasha.

Hand in hand the two men walked down the yellow and blue bricked path toward the bright red building shaped in the form of an old school building with a big gold bell at the top bellow. Sesshomaru knocked on the white and yellow flowed door.

A moment later a small elderly would with twinkling blue eyes answered. "Ah Mr. and Mr. Toshiba you've finally made it." She opened the door wider for the two young men to step inside. "We weren't expecting you two until tomorrow." She inquired as she lead them down the hallway.

"We would've kept the promised date, but my mate wouldn't hear of it."

The old woman threw a smile over her shoulder at the quiet, frowning hanyou shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. Yes she could see why they couldn't wait. The younger one was practically doing the potty dance.

"Well it doesn't matter. The settlement was complete last week and now all you have to do is take them home."

Perfect, Sesshomaru thought as he looked down his nervous mate. "Almost time."

Inuyasha gulped as the woman lead them toward a small secluded room down the hall. "Here we are my good men. They're in here." She beamed quietly turning the door knob and letting the two men inside.

Taking a very deep breath to settle his nerves, Inuyasha squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and walked in first.

The room was a small squared play center with toys scattered all around on a carpet decorated with shapes of circles, triangles and pretty moons. The walls were painted a cozy yellow with white curtains framing the windows and baby books lined along the selves. Toy cars, trucks, wagons, action figures and a few teddy bears were all positioned in a messy pile near a corner.

But Inuyasha barely took note of any of the inanimate objects in the room because his eyes were trained on the middle of the room where two small bodies were quietly playing together with giant plushies bigger than they were. God they were more beautiful than he'd imagined. The pictures shipped to them a year ago didn't do these sweet little angels justice.

It surprised him more as his feet gained a mind of their own and lead him over toward the tiny toddlers playing and gurgle incoherent words to the other that only a child could understand. Sesshomaru came in next with his eyes just as transfixed on the tiny bodies entertaining themselves on the floor.

How long they stood there studying the adorable bundles, they didn't know. Nor did they know who made the first move to approach the tiny babes as they settled down behind them.

The nervousness resurfaced in Inuyasha's mind as he said a soft, "Hey." That quickly drew the attention of a pair of round red eyes and big navy blue eyes. Both were so beautiful with their long braided hair and wide set eyes full of mischief and innocence.

The two little boys blinked innocently at the two newcomers, not out of fear but of curiosity. The smallest one with one dark black hair, blue eyes and plump tanned cheeks blinked between them and tilted his head to the side. The only one with long brown hair was a bit bigger than his adopted brother and frowned his bright red eyes at the two and protectively inched closer to the smaller one.

Sesshomaru chuckled, knowing that this demon toddler was going to be a trouble maker.

Inuyasha returned the frown and nearly burst into laughter at the red eyed babe. The little demon was absolutely awe struck to see someone frown just as viciously as he could. "Hey what's your name?" he asked the older one, already knowing the answer.

The three year old demon boy scowled and stuck his tongue out before giggling playfully. How cute, Inuyasha thought with a crunched up face. Yea this was definitely going to be the problem child. So he decided to try the two year old human. "Hey little guy. What are you playing with?"

The little human boy blinked at the white haired man and looked up to see on the top of his head, two doggy ears twitching from side to side. The moment he saw those furry apendages he cheered and clapped his hands pointing up saying, "Puppy, puppy!" Over and over again.

The three year old saw what the other was talking about and pointed his finger gasping in childlike shock. "Oh Oh Oh doggie, doggie!"

Oh boy. Inuyasha slapped a hand over his face. Sesshomaru shook his head enjoying the sweet interaction between the three.

Suddenly the two year old pushed himself up on his hands and stood up to clumsily walk over to the one he dubbed Puppy. " Pwetty Puppy." The blue eye babe said sweetly raising his hands up to Inuyasha to be picked up.

Inuyasha nodded and picked up the little bundle in his arms and walked off with him in tow. The other child looked up at Sesshomaru and frowned sticking his tongue out and held his arms up as well to be picked up. Sesshomaru returned the hardened scowl once again shocking the little babe that this man too, could frown just as evilly as he could. "Meanie. Mean man." He said poking Sesshomaru's stripped cheek. For some reason the maroon strips fascinated the tiny babe and he repeated rubbed his stubby fingers over them much to Sesshomaru's patience. Yes yes he was going to be the troubling one, he thought nuzzling the boy's hand, earning a surprised giggle.

The married couple carried out the small boys to the elderly woman as she cast her final farewells and signed the last of the adoption paperwork needed. The children's belongings were already packed and ready for departure.

"Well I wish you both the best and I hope you'll enjoy your new sons."

"We will ma'am. And thanks for taking care of these little guys for us."

"No problem. Just make sure they grow up to be honorable men."

"We will." Sesshomaru could bet his life on that one. Him and Inuyasha would do their best to raise these two boys to be fine young men when they grew up.

* * *

When the Inu brothers arrived home, Sesshomaru unlocked the door and opened it quietly as Inuyasha tip toed in carrying two sleeping tiny tots in each arm. "They're probably going to sleep for the next day." He whispered as he carried them down to the guest room labeled '_Hiten and Bankotsu Toshiba'_ in bright yellow, blue and red letters.

Sesshomaru opened the room to the once one bedded quest room that now sported a set of twin beds. One with swords and stars littering the comforter for Bankotsu to sleep in and the other designed with bright black clouds and colorful lightning bolts for their eldest son Hiten. It was Inuyasha's idea to give these designs based on the boy's personalities that he picked up off of based on their pictures or heritage. Bankotsu was from a family of well know swords men but they were all killed during a raid. Hiten's kind were wiped out completely by a terrible plague in his country which left him being the only survivor. They remember reading that when the boys met one another they were instantly joined at the hip and that if one was adopted, you had to take the other as well.

Sesshomaru watched as his beloved mate tucked in each tiny babe and rubbed their heads gently brushing their hair to the side.

He'd only played with them for a few hours and already he was in love with each little boy. He couldn't expect them to call him Daddy just yet but when that day came his heart would soar as high as any bird. But for now Puppy Man and Doggy Face would have to do until they learned more nouns.

Sesshomaru would have to settle with Meanie or Mean Man for now too until Father or Papa became a part of their limited vocabulary.

Inuyasha stepped back from between the beddings until he stood in front of his mate, who wrapped his long arms around his mid-section. "You do realize this will be hard work?"

"Yes and changing diapers."

"Messy sounds."

"Clinging pots and pans."

"Potty accidents."

"Colorful wall doodles."

"Difficult bath times."

"Story telling."

"Nightmares."

"Sloopy kisses."

"School Years."

"Teenage years."

"Smart mouths."

"Punishments."

Damn that's a whole lot to deal with. Inuyasha turned in his arms. "Think we can do it?"

Sesshomaru pressed their mouths together for a quick kiss. "Of course." With him by his side they were sure to handle the complicated times, playful times and peaceful moments together. No one ever said raising a family was going to be a picnic.

The kissing became slightly heavy and deepened more as hands traveled over different parts and—Oops wait. Inuyasha broke the kiss. "Does that mean we're going to have to be quiet?"

Sesshomaru's gaze darkened as he pulled his loving brother toward the bedroom. "Yes…but we'll lock the door."

Inuyasha wasn't so sure locking the door was going to save their children from hearing those loud passionate cries.

As they were walked into the room, Sesshomaru's shirt was already undone as he licked his lips suggestively at his young mate.

Inuyasha bounced his eyebrows and undid the tie around his neck and tossed it in a dark corner. His shirt soon followed after, leaving his chest on full view. He walked up and gingerly pressed his lips to the man of his dreams living up the wonderful fantasy he'd been waiting on all day.

As the two began to worship each other's bodies, a tiny new picture in a golden locket peered at the pair with a happily smiling hanyou being embraced by his loving elder brother, who in turn, had an adoring smile in his eyes meant forever and always for his beautiful mate, Inuyasha.

**^_^ THE END ^_^**

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading the tale Undercover Romance until the very end. I cannot begin to describe how happy I am that you've stuck it out with me until the story finished. To all who have read, reviewed, favored, alerted, or simply read the story I am truly honored you found this story worthy of your time to read. And to those who will read the story after it's completion I thank you as well. **

**Until next time you lovely readers I'll be getting some rest until the next story. I hope to see your names again soon in the next tale. *Kisses* ^_^**


End file.
